


Keeping your Mate

by danaheeroduomax



Series: The Williams/McGarrett Saga [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breastfeeding, Episode related chapters, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 124,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaheeroduomax/pseuds/danaheeroduomax
Summary: This is the first chapter of the second story of the series, this first chapter deals with a lot of the aftermath that happened at the end of the last story.  Lori Weston is also introduced at a really bad and stressful time for the team, so things start off on a rocky foot, and Victor Hesse and Wo Fat make their return.  I hope you all enjoy the beginnings of the next chapter in the Williams/McGarrett Saga.
Relationships: Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Waincroft, Mary Ann McGarett/Catherine Rollins, Matt Williams/Stan Edwards, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Williams/McGarrett Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775281
Comments: 88
Kudos: 134





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of the second story of the series, this first chapter deals with a lot of the aftermath that happened at the end of the last story. Lori Weston is also introduced at a really bad and stressful time for the team, so things start off on a rocky foot, and Victor Hesse and Wo Fat make their return. I hope you all enjoy the beginnings of the next chapter in the Williams/McGarrett Saga.

Danny was just starting to wake from the anesthesia they had used on him during the cesarean. They had placed Danny in the maternity ward, and on a Heat hospital bed, so it was big enough for both him and Steve knowing he was going to need his Alpha after what he’s just gone through.

He groaned, causing Steve to look at him. “Danno, baby. I’m right here.” Steve promised, he was still dressed in black, and wasn’t exactly as clean as he should be, between the sweat, dirt and blood from his fight to rescue the Governor earlier tonight.

“Steve.” Danny whimpered as he opened his eyes to look at his Alpha, the memories of earlier hit him and suddenly his heart started to race as he reached for his belly. Steve grabbed his hand so he wouldn’t disturb the bandaging and stitches.

“Danny, are you with me. I need to tell you something.” Steve said, trying to keep his scent calm and reassuring.

“The pups, what’s happened to our pups?” Danny asked in panic.

“Danny, I need you to calm down, if you don’t the nurses will have to sedate you.” Steve told him as he covered Danny’s wrists with his hands to try and get him to focus.

“Steve, just tell me.” Danny begged, tears in his eyes.

“Okay. They didn’t catch the sarin fast enough and it cut off the blood flow to two of our pups. Yesterday, after the car bomb, the heartbeats were an echo of the other two.” Steve informed his distressed Omega, they’d placed Danny in a safe room in case he became distressed enough to howl, making it harder for any Alphas and Omegas outside to hear.

“This is my fault.” Danny said as tears escaped his eyes and sure enough, he howled in pain, rather than panic. Steve pulled Danny towards him and wrapped his arms around him and started to rock him.

“It’s not your fault Sweetheart.” Steve promised, his own tears falling for their lost pups.

“I never would have been there if I had just told you about the pups.” Danny said.

“We don’t know that. I know what you are capable of, and I trust you Danny not to put our pups in unnecessary risk, how were you suppose to know about the sarin. It was just an accident Danny, and it wasn’t your fault.” Steve emphasized that last part as he pulled back and looked into his soon to be mate’s eyes.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly that careful yesterday with the car bomb.” Danny admitted.

“I know, but you saved a life, and we still have two pups, who are safe and sound right here.” Steve placed his hand on Danny’s belly gently, so he didn't hurt him.

“I’m not sure about that. I lost two remember.” Danny sobbed out as he clung to his Alpha.

“Wrong, you didn’t lose them. Destiny chose to take them early. Mamo’s visions always come true, this wasn’t your fault.” Steve said, not mentioning that he believed it was his, because he went to save the Governor rather than being with his Omega.

“It wasn’t your fault either so stop that.” Danny chastised as he wiped the tears from his face.

“The bond link is getting stronger.” Steve noticed.

“Yes, plus you had a face, you were blaming yourself and I didn’t need any bond to tell me that.” Danny informed him as he rested his head against Steve’s chest, one hand on his belly, the other clinging to Steve. His heart monitor went back to normal as he felt emotionally drained, fresh tears slipped down his face as Steve laid Danny back down and waited for him to fall asleep as he watched him.

There was a knock on the door. Steve stood from where he was sitting next to Danny on the bed, it was Mary. “Steve.” He’d called her to watch over Gracie, but he had requested her to pick him up fresh clothes. “What happened?” She asked as she handed the bag of clothes she’d picked up.

“Danny miscarried two of the pups, it was the sarin he was exposed to four days ago.” Steve informed her. Mary felt so sorry for Danny as she traded placed with Steve, who went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes. Grace was waiting outside the room, she was mostly asleep by this point, now that she knows her mom is going to be fine, Mary will be taking her with when she leaves.

As Steve left the bathroom his phone went off. “McGarrett.” Steve answered. “What, okay get an ID on the cruiser, and send someone to notify the officers’ families.” Steve said then hung up. He called Chin. “Chin, how’s Kono?” Steve asked.

“She’s gonna be fine, thankfully it was a clean shot through and through.” Chin informed him Steve from Kono’s bedside, he was drinking some juice to replenish the donated blood he’d given for his cousin’s life.

“Chin, as soon as you’re up to it, I need you to get down to HPD, Wo Fat escaped his cuffs, killed the two officers that were taking him to prison and stole the cruiser, they’re tracking it down now, but I know Wo Fat is going to ditch the car. Contact OI, well Martha Johnson. She knows something. There is more to this. With the tech table out of commission, we need to find another way to look into OI. With their ties to Wo Fat and his ties to the Yakuza, I have a feeling they aren’t what they claim to be.” Steve informed Chin.

“Okay, I’ll contact Max and Fong to get looking into this, as soon as I can I’ll get to the office and use what computers we do have working and dig deeper into OI.” Chin said. “But the Governor, not to mention the President might not be happy about it, all the good OI has done, the fact that we’re digging into them could get dicey.” Chin warned.

“I don’t care. We’ll deal with that if or when the time comes.” Steve said, then hung up. “Mary, Grace needs a bed and food, I’ll keep you updated.” Steve assured her as he hugged his baby sister.

“I’ll look after Gracie, you take care of your Omega bro. He needs you now more than ever.” Mary told him, Steve kissed her forehead and she headed out, gently rousing Grace from her sleep, she took her hand and they walked out.

Steve made another phone call putting a BOLO out on Wo Fat, describing him as extremely armed and dangerous, and to also put a surveillance team outside his and Martha’s home in case he tried to contact his wife or made a mistake like going home.

Once that was finished, he got on the hospital bed and pulled Danny close to him, he slept some, but mostly continued to monitor Danny and his pups, two small heartbeats. He knew tomorrow he’d have to call Matt and Danny’s parents; he’ll need as much familial support he can get right now if they were going to make it through this hardship, but for the moment he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve was woken the next morning by his phone, he groaned as Danny shifted and whimpered in pain as the meds had worn off, the alerted Steve as he picked up the phone before hitting the nurses button requesting more pain meds for his mate as he spoke to Chin on the other line. “Wo Fat is in the wind, he’s cut off all connections to his wife, to OI, the cruiser was ditched along with the uniform he’d used to get past prison guards. Hesse broke out of prison last night, with Wo Fat’s help, he’s also in the wind. I’m sorry Steve, the trail's running cold and without the tech table we’ve got no access to the CCTV footage. I put in an order with Lieutenant Governor Denning to replace it.” Chin informed Steve.

The nurse came in, checked Danny’s vitals and gave him some more pain meds, before she left. Steve continued to hold Danny who was in no hurry to let Steve go yet. “I know you have to go, you need to find Wo Fat, I’m not deaf, I heard Chin.” Danny told him, trying to convince himself to let Steve leave.

“Not right now, I’m staying here, they’ll turn up. Right now, the only important thing is you and our pups.” Steve told Danny.

“Wait a minute, who are you and what have you done with Steven?” Danny asked as he shifted to look into Steve’s eyes. “Last week, you couldn’t wait to get your hands-on Wo Fat, not to mention your laser eye focus on the man who killed your father, what’s changed?” Danny asked.

“You did. You changed everything Danno. You, Grace, the pups, I still want to find Wo Fat for what he’s done, I want to see Hesse get Kapu Justice for putting that bomb-collar on you. It pisses me off that they’ve both hurt and gone after the people closest to me. Not to mention these cultist freaks that attacked the Palace, and shot Kono. But right now, the most important thing to me in this moment is you and our pup’s health. I could care less if Hesse and Wo Fat escape right now, because I know, that we will find them. They _will_ slip up and make a mistake and we, the entire team will be there to catch them. Until then, I just want to be here and take care of you.” Steve told him as he kissed Danny with that declaration.

Once they parted Danny rested his head against Steve’s chest again. “I love you Steven, you and Grace, Mary, Kono and Chin. You’re my family now, these pups, are going to add to our family, doesn’t make up for the two we lost, but…I know we’ll love them even more, because like you, like me they’re survivors.” Danny said.

“That’s right. We’re all survivors, Mary and Grace included.” Steve agreed. “You’re my life, I want us to keep doing the job, but I don’t want the job to become my obsession anymore. I want you, and this family, the team to be my obsession, to be everything for me. The job is just that, a job, I love it, but I love you guys more.” Steve informed Danny.

“When I came to Hawaii and Rachel changed the deal, all I had was the job and I made it my everything, until you came into my life, you gave me Grace back, you gave me a family and a reason to actually love this pineapple infested hellhole, it might not be quite as hellish as I first believed. I to want to continue the job once I’m well enough, but I don’t want it to consume me as it once had.” Danny agreed.

“I need to call the Governor and check up on her and Laura, inform them about Wo Fat, get them protection until he’s apprehended.” Steve said as he speed dialed her phone. “Governor, I have bad news, Wo Fat escaped custody last night. Governor I think you and Laura should be under protection, we have a friend in the FBI who can come down to supervise the safe house to make sure you two are comfortable an assign the right people to protect you both.” Steve suggested.

At that, Danny motioned for Steve to get his cell. Steve got out of bed and grabbed Danny’s cell from the rolling table that also had some water and a glass, he poured some water and had Danny drink before giving him his cell. Danny dialed Matt’s number.

“Governor, I assure you that as soon as we can, Five-0 will track and capture Wo Fat.” Steve told her.

“I know Steve, I trust you and your team. I also heard about Kono and Danny. While Laura is healing and Wo Fat is out there, I’m going to put Lieutenant Governor Denning in charge until my mate is fully healed and Wo Fat has been caught, I have discussed with him, he will be putting someone else with your team; a profiler he believes could be helpful in this situation, but he will not be overriding my order on your team's immunity and means, I’ve made sure of it.” Governor Jameson informed him.

“Hey Matt.” Danny said on his phone as Matt answered. “We need someone we trust; the Governor and her mate Laura are in danger; they need to be put in a safe house.” Danny informed his brother.

“I’ll talk to my superiors and speak to them about heading that way, I’ll put someone else on Stan’s protection and be there in a few days with a several guys I trust. How are you doing Danny?” Matt asked with a smile.

“I’m…Matt, a few days ago I was exposed to a poison; sarin. They managed to save my life, but yesterday, I miscarried two of the pups. Matt, I haven’t even told our parents that I’m with another Alpha, much less pregnant, I was going to. But then this happened.” Danny informed his brother as fresh tears came to his eyes.

“Oh Danny, I’m so sorry. If you need, I can tell mom and dad, you know they’ll want to visit and make sure you’re alright. You said, two, does that mean you’re still pregnant with pups?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, actually I was pregnant with four.” Danny smiled a bit at that, but then felt a deep sadness for his loss.

“I’m sorry for the pups you lost Danny. But I’m glad for the pups you’re going to have.” Matt said, both sympathetic and reassuring.

“Thanks Matt. The meds they gave me are working. I’m gonna get some more rest. See you in the next few days.” Danny said, then hung up as Steve helped to rearrange Danny into a more comfortable position before he fell asleep for the next several hours.

HPD was kept on alert and two guards who rotated with others stayed with the Governor and Laura to keep them safe until Matt and his FBI buddies arrived to take them into protective custody and transfer them to one of the safe houses on the islands.

H50-H50-H50-

In the meantime, both Danny and Kono were recovering from their traumas. A week since the shooting they had a new tech table installed, and Kono was in rehab, while Danny was back home recovering from the comfort of his nest with Steve and his daughter.

“This sucks.” Kono complained to Chin as her shooting was off due to her shoulder wound in her dominant hand effecting her ability to be in the field, meaning that their new Five-0 member assigned by Lieutenant Governor Denning, Agent Lori Weston; Profiler is to help while Kono is stuck behind a desk.

“You’re getting better cuz, a few more weeks and it’ll be like it never happened.” Chin said. “Okay, that’s a lie, it’ll probably hurt when the weather changes and the scar will be a constant reminder. But, come on you’re getting better, which means soon no more desk duty.” Chin said, trying to reassure Kono that it’ll get easier as she keeps doing her exercises and trains with her weapons, she’ll hit her target exactly where she’s aiming as long as she doesn’t give up.

“How’s Danny doing?” Kono asked, she hasn’t seen him the last few days as he’s on sick leave, and he will also be stuck behind a desk for the first couple of weeks until he’s healed enough to go back into the field.

“Well, physically Steve says he’s doing fine, his parents have called. They’re coming in the next week to see him. Matt saw him this morning, but he had to leave to get Pat Jameson and her mate to the safe house and set up security for them. He’s going to stick around a few days, while Steve’s at work, he’s gonna help take care of Danny and Grace. Mary’s starting college this week, she’s going to be very busy, so Danny mentioned looking into a babysitter for Grace once he goes back to work.” Chin informed Kono who hasn’t gotten the chance to really sit down with Danny and talk to him.

Steve is at the Governor’s office right now to meet this Lori Weston and get her situated at Five-0, something Steve wants nothing to do with, but has no say in this decision. Denning has never approved of Jameson’s immunity and means on Five-0 and it’s obvious he wants someone to keep an eye on them and report to him. None of them want to speak about this fact, they just want to continue their work.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve was sitting in the lobby reading his Omega book as he was waiting on Denning and this profiler. Lori Weston was the name, he’d been given by Pat. Just then his phone went off. He saw Danny’s name and answered it. “Hey Danny, are you okay?” Steve asked concerned.

“I’m fine, just feeling a little stir crazy, Mary left a couple of hours ago to take Grace to school and then go to her first classes. It’s just, the first day home alone with nothing to occupy my mind, besides I’m craving some mint chocolate chip ice cream. I know you’re seeing the Lieutenant Governor today, but if you could pick up some on your way home that would be great.” Danny told him, but there was a tone in his voice that told Steve he was feeling depressed and having some issues now that he was alone and had nothing to keep his mind busy and it was affecting him.

“I just have to meet this Agent that’s being pushed onto our team, once I get her settled at the Palace, I’ll pick up your ice cream and be there to see how you’re doing.” Steve said, just as a Beta woman with long blond hair and a professional look as she took a seat across from him.

“I know babe, you don’t want this Agent on your team when Kono and I are currently unable to go out into the field, but you need more than just Chin for back up. At least give her a chance before you scare the newbie off, we do need the extra help.” Danny said.

“Fine, I’ll play nice with the other kids.” Steve assured his mate to be.

“Good, see you later babe, love you.” Danny said.

“Love you too.” Steve hung up and then looked at the woman. Before they could introduce themselves, the Lieutenant Governor’s assistant came out and called them both into his office, and now Steve knows that this woman is the profiler that’s being pushed onto his team.

Denning watched them walk in, he quickly laid things down for Steve McGarrett. “Commander McGarrett, I see you’ve met Lori Weston.”

“Not officially Lieutenant Governor Denning.” Steve informed him.

“Well now’s the time as she will be working on your team while both Detective Williams and Officer Kalakaua are unable to be in the field. You and Lieutenant Kelly are shorthanded on agents in the field. If she works out after the doctor signs the paperwork for both of your people to go back into the field, we’ll discuss Weston's possible permanent assignment to Five-0, or placement elsewhere.” Denning informed Steve, who’s scent was clearly aggravated, but the Alpha Lieutenant Governor was doing what he believed was best for the Governor’s task force at the moment.

“Wait, do I get a say in any of this?” Lori asked.

“No, you’re an Agent, you go where your superiors tell you, and they’ve given me permission to assign you to the Five-0 task force, if anything you should consider it an honor seeing how many bad guys they’ve put away, have dropped the crime rate. Agent Weston, wait outside for a moment while I speak to Commander McGarrett.” Denning said. Resigned Lori looked at Steve then went outside the office to wait for him.

“Commander McGarrett, I commend your team for your work, I’m going to say up front that I don’t approve of the Governor’s immunity and means act for her task force, if it was up to me, I’d take it away. But she’s still Governor, so it stays. My only requirement not to give your team a hard time is that Agent Weston is assigned to your team, if you cannot get along and make this work, I’ll speak to the Governor about completely reassigning your entire team and shutting Five-0 down. Are we clear?” Denning asked.

Steve has been standing at attention the entire time he’s been in the Governor’s office. “Yes sir.” Steve said, he would do what he had to, in order to keep his team together, and try to make it work with Agent Weston.

“Dismissed, take your new Agent with you and get her acclimated and back to work, track down Wo Fat and Victor Hesse.” Lieutenant Governor Denning ordered.

Steve nodded then left the office. “Agent Weston with me.” Steve said as she quickly turned to him and followed him outside.

“Commander McGarrett, I understand that you don’t want me here, but we are going to have to make this work.” Lori said. Steve stopped at his truck before he faced his new Agent.

“Agent Weston, I need you to go to Iolani Palace, introduce yourself to Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, and Officer Kono Kalakaua, I have somewhere else to be. They’ll show you around the offices and get you started on profiling Wo Fat, Hesse and OI.” Steve ordered.

“Wait. OI? Why them? And where are you going? I thought you would be showing me the ropes of your task force?” Lori questioned, being a Beta, she couldn’t smell that Steve’s scent was on edge between his mate home alone not even a week since his miscarriage, and now this added agitation of a new Agent he has to integrate into his team without his permission.

He spun on her, a dark look in his eyes as he ran things down for her. “You want to learn the ropes, here they are. Where I go and what I do is none of your business, you aren’t in charge, I’m the boss you do as I say, the only person I answer to is the Governor, currently Denning. Secondly, every person on my team other than you, I handpicked. So here is the tier of the team. There’s me at the top, Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett.” Steve put his hand up right above his own head. “Under me is the team's Omega Detective Daniel Williams, my partner who will be returning to work soon and once he’s well enough, back in the field with me.” Steve said as his hand went an inch lower.

He continued as his hand moved down again. “Then there’s Lt. Chin Ho Kelly, below him is Officer Kono Kalakaua, and at the very bottom.” Steve moved his hand down then pointed to the sole of his boot. “Is you. Until you prove yourself on this team, you will stay there. Don’t question me, don’t get in my way, do your job, follow my orders and we will get along fine.” With that Steve got in his truck and drove off before Lori had a chance to respond.

She sighed as she went to her car and headed to the Palace hoping that Chin and Kono might be a little warmer than the very cold shoulder she’s getting from Steve.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny hung up the phone with Steve and groaned as he was starting to hurt again, he hasn’t taken any of his pup safe pain medication today. He was overdue, he hated how loopy the meds make him feel. Just as he was about to get up to take some his phone beeped letting him know he had a text message.

He opened the message, it was from a number he doesn’t recognize, what he saw made his blood run cold. Someone had recorded his daughter walking into school, the video was time stamped an hour ago shortly after Mary dropped her off.

Another message came in, with an address, along with orders. ‘Be there in two hours. If you aren’t that is the last time, you’ll ever see your daughter. Call your partner, and she’s dead, don’t forget to remove the GPS from your car, and leave the phone.’ With that the message went dark. Danny felt panic, he already lost two pups, he can’t lose Grace, not now. He has no idea who this person is, but he’ll do whatever he has to, to keep his daughter safe.

He set his phone on the side table, carefully got dressed in a pair of his looser jeans, and button-down shirt with several buttons at the top undone, and kept his shirt untucked as he slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed his car keys, and headed out. He was careful as he placed one hand on his still healing belly as he made his way downstairs and to the car.

Danny knows Steve is going to freak, but he was told to leave his phone, so he knows whoever is doing this, wants Steve to find those messages. He probably won’t be at that address when Steve gets home, this person obviously wants something and Danny will give it to him or her whoever, if it keeps Grace safe.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve stopped by the store and picked up Danny mint chocolate chip ice cream and arrived at the house, almost an hour after Danny had left. As Steve opened the door, his first clue that something was wrong, he couldn’t hear Danny in the house. He rushed upstairs and saw their nest empty.

Before Danny came home from the hospital Steve had got them a real nest mattress and made it up right to help Danny’s emotional state, which has been iffy since he lost the pups. But a real nest has been helping him feel better and more at ease and comfortable since his surgery.

He saw Danny’s phone on the nightstand, he looked out the window and realized that the Camaro was gone. He’d been so focused on Danny and his agitation towards Agent Weston that he’d missed it when he drove up. He grabbed Danny’s cell. He wouldn’t just leave, not in his current state unless something dire came up, but if it had, why hadn’t he called. Steve wondered as he immediately saw the messages Danny received.

He called Kono as he headed downstairs and out, he didn’t even realize he’d left the ice cream on the coffee table as he headed towards the Palace. “Kono, track Danny’s car, he’s gone, he got a message from a mystery number. They threatened his daughter gave him and address, I’m gonna drop off the phone and head to the address they gave Danny and pray I get there before they move locations. Send Agent Weston out to collect the phone.” Steve ordered, as he got back in his truck and sped out of his drive way and towards Five-0.

As he drove up Weston was waiting on the steps. She ran towards his car; he handed her the phone than took off again. By the time he arrived at the warehouse, he saw Danny’s car, it was empty. As was the warehouse as he checked it out, but the warehouse was under Wo Fat’s name and paid for by the Yakuza.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny arrived, he got out slowly and walked into the building. “Good job, just under two hours, hands behind your back, palms up.” Danny was instructed by a familiar British accent as his mind flashed back to being on his knees with a bomb-collar around his neck. His distress scent started to increase.

“Victor Hesse.” Danny said as he did as he was told and felt a zip tie being tightened around his wrists, before he was led to the other end connected to a dock, where a boat was waiting for them. He was placed below deck as Hesse went to the wheel house and headed out into the middle of the ocean, before returning to where Danny was sitting, or trying to lean back as he was trying to get the pressure off his stitches.

“Good, now that it’s just us, no wires, no Steve, no Five-0, just you, me and the pups you’re carrying. I have no wish to cause you or your pups harm.” Hesse informed Danny as he undid the zip ties so Danny could be more comfortable. “I know you’re in pain, I got you some pain medication, I double checked it’s safe for the pups.” Hesse informed him as he handed him a couple of pills and glass of water which he showed Danny as he poured it from the sink, that had a purifier on it so Danny would be assured it wasn’t drugged.

Danny was in a severe amount of pain, and he could feel his pups shifting in agitation to his emotional state and discomfort. Danny took the pills. “What do you want Hesse?” Danny asked. “To hurt Steve some more, to make me yours?” Danny asked pulling out his cop persona, even if the Omega in him was panicked.

“I want to keep you safe. Wo Fat wants you as his own, he also wants me dead, I want to make a trade, you for my life.” Hesse informed him, but Danny could scent that he wasn’t getting the whole truth from Hesse.

“There’s more isn’t there?” Danny asked.

“I need Steve’s cooperation to save myself, I want to make a deal, it was Wo Fat’s idea for the bomb-collar, it was his plans. I want life in prison, rather than death by Kapu Justice.” Hesse told him.

“That’s not going to happen, especially after you threatened my daughter, and kidnapped me.” Danny told him. “Hesse, think about this, let me go now and leave the islands to never return that’s you’re only way out of this.” Danny told him.

“I don’t believe that, besides Wo Fat will never stop hunting me down, I’m a risk to his secret order. Like Sang Min, I’m a loose end, he’s looking for him by the way. He will find and kill him and anyone who gets in his way. But there is one thing he wants more, you. He knows how fertile an Omega you are, that he’ll do whatever it takes to make you his, and force you to bare his heirs. His wives are barren.” Hesse informed Danny.

“Wives? He has more than just Martha Johnson?” Danny asked.

“Yes, one more, I don’t know her name, she lives in Japan.” Hesse told him.

“What about her son?” Danny asked.

“Adopted.” Hesse informed him.

H50-H50-H50-

Fong has been working on the blood samples they collected from one of the robed figures that attacked Five-0 and Kono had shot. He just got a hit... well a partial hit, he called Kono. “Kono, those blood samples, I don’t have a name for you, but I do have a parent that’s in the system. Sixteen years ago, he was attacked, a male Omega, just like Danny’s friend Mark. His baby was taken, his samples were put in the system in case the missing child ever came up, well. We just got a hit, there are matching pairs in the DNA between the mother and child. But he, himself is not in the system, but it is male, the sex of the child that was taken; an Alpha, the designation of their son. They had named him Harry, but that might not be the name he’s going by now.” Fong informed her.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve sighed as he called Chin. “Danny’s not here, there wasn’t another car, but there is a dock and evidence that a boat was recently tied there. We need to get eyes in the sky for any boats in the ocean that are from my location and onward.” Steve instructed; he caught a scent as he hung up his phone. He spun around; gun aimed.

“Truce McGarrett, I want to help you find Williams. He’s an Omega. I want to prove to him that I’m a better Alpha than you. Hesse betrayed me and now has the Omega we both want. I can help you find him, but only if you put your gun away and we work on this together. Once we find them, we can go back to the chase.” Wo Fat suggested.

Steve gritted his teeth as he was tempted to shoot him, but right now Wo Fat could be his only lead, as he knows that Hesse took Danny, and has him somewhere in the ocean. “Fine, but when this is over, I’m arresting your ass and you are going to prison.” Steve promised as he put his gun away, Wo Fat put his own firearm away and then he pulled out a tracking device.

“The boat he took from the docks, I know where it is.” Wo Fat showed him the red dot several miles from here in the middle of nowhere on the ocean surface.

Steve called Chin, told him the situation, agreed with Chin that it was a bad idea but it was his only play. He told Chin to call his buddy with the helicopter and meet them at their usual place to take them out to the boat’s location as both himself and Wo Fat were headed that way now, taking Steve’s truck, not wanting Wo Fat’s scent anywhere in Danny’s Camaro.

H50-H50-H50-

“Wait, you’re telling me that this secret organization has been helping Wo Fat? What about OI?” Danny asked.

“No idea, I don’t know anything about OI or it’s practices, just the Order.” Hesse told Danny.

“Is that what this cult is called, the Order?” Danny asked.

“The full name is the Order of Restoration, their crazy idea is that they are restoring the balance of the world by getting rid of all Omegas especially male Omegas, they have this whole insane plan they’ve been working on for decades, deciding to go the long way of sterilization rather than just killing them out right. I don’t understand why, but I do know that I’m a dead man.” Hesse informed him.

“Hesse, why did he break you out if he wanted you dead?” Danny asked.

“To kill his wife Martha, leaving everything in her name in his control. But that was the original deal two years ago when I found out what the Order was really up to, and I wanted out. Wo Fat said I just had to do one thing and he’d let me go.”

“Let me guess, kill John McGarrett?” Danny asked.

“Yes, when I survived McGarrett shooting me, Wo Fat said that he’d get me help and all I had to do was one last job. Kidnap McGarrett’s Omega, and threaten his life and then I could have my revenge. When I went to prison instead, he showed up. He wanted to know how close Steve was to the case his father was working. The case of his mother’s murder, to Wo Fat and his ties to the Order. I realized when he busted me out and made the same deal, I was never going to escape him, either keep doing these things or death. I decided I wanted out, Steve McGarrett will cut me a fair deal, especially if you talk to him for me.” Hesse suggested.

“I get it, you have a sword hanging over your head and you need my help, so you threaten my daughter and kidnap me in order to get me to help you. Why didn’t you just come in to Five-0 in the first place and ask like Sang Min did.” Danny asked.

“Because I also wanted to smell you one more time, talk to you, and just wish I had an Omega like you. Someone loyal, trustworthy, loving, who smelled so sweet.” Hesse said as he moved from across Danny to next to him.

“It’s not me you want, Victor, I will try to help you, but only if you keep back and don’t touch me.” Danny warned him as he moved, putting some distance between them.

They heard a helicopter nearby, and realized it was right over their position. “Wo Fat, damnit, he’s got a tracker on every boat.” Hesse realized his mistake too late. He grabbed Danny who cried out in pain as he grabbed his belly, as he was pulled in front of Hesse, as Wo Fat and Steve hit the upper deck of the boat.

Both Danny and Hesse recognized the scents of two pissed off Alphas. “Hesse, if you want my help let me go.” Danny told him, though the scent of both Hesse and now Wo Fat were making Danny very nauseated.

“No, he makes the deal or we both die.” Hesse hissed in Danny’s ear.

“Let him go.” Steve commanded as he eased his way down seeing Hesse with his hands on his injured and distressed Omega, Danny closed his eyes and focused on Steve's scent which helped settle his stomach and ease his distress, as Steve's scent was overpowering and more dominating then both Hesse's and Wo Fat's put together.

“I want protection from Wo Fat, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.” Hesse told him.

“Let Danny go and we’ll work out a deal.” Steve said. “You have my word.” Just as Hesse was about to give up, Wo Fat crashed through one of the back windows and shot Hesse, three times. Twice in the back, once in the head.

Danny scrambled away as Steve moved in to close the distance and put his arms around him as he clung to him, trying to calm his panic. Steve moved his gun from Hesse’s body to Wo Fat, only to hear the splash of water as he’d jumped through the same windows he’d shown up through. Steve heard a speed boat pulling up outside. He would give chase, but his only concern right now is getting Danny back home.

“Are you okay, did he hurt you?” Steve asked as he was assessing his Omega's condition.

“I’m fine Steve, but there are things that Hesse mentioned that we, as a team with the others, need to discuss and speak to Sang Min about.” Danny informed his Alpha as they made their way up on deck and he helped get Danny into the helicopter and back towards the islands, as he called in the location of the boat for their crime lab and M.E. to go over and wrap this up.

“How did it go with meeting Agent Weston?” Danny asked on the way back as the pain meds had kicked in and he wasn’t hurting quite as much as he probably should be. Steve had his arms around Danny who nuzzled his face into Steve's neck, scenting him to calm the rest of his unease of the last few hours, Steve just held his Omega close on the ride home, one hand moving to just caress Danny's growing baby bump where they're remaining pups were growing.

“She probably hates me, but that’s okay, the feeling's mutual.” Steve would explain his little speech he’d given to the woman to his future mate later, right now he was kicking himself for letting Wo Fat escape him, again. Not to mention his Omega, having once more been put into danger. Seriously, what does Destiny want from them? Why does this keep happening, especially to Danny, who only deserves happiness, something Steve plans on trying to give him in the coming weeks as he returns to work and they try to live their lives with all these threats hanging over their heads. And Steve...going easier on their new team mate, maybe.


	2. Danny's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts just after the last chapter, but then skips a week or so which takes place during episode 2 of the second season. With the kidnapping of the young girl Jen, there was just so many good McDanno moments here and the first real case with Lori that just seemed perfect for the AU.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing all these great moments for the characters. Also, while Wo Fat is mentioned, he does not make an appearance, there will be several chapters where his name might or might not come up but he will won't be there. As for Jenna, and the big question, is she working for Wo Fat here like she did in the show, the answer to that is...no. While that particular episode will be happening, it's just as much of a trap for her, as it is for Steve.

Paramedics were waiting for them as the helicopter touched down. They checked Danny’s stitches and deemed him safe to go home. If he feels any unusual pain or feels something wrong with the pups, to head to the hospital immediately, otherwise they told Steve that Danny was safe to go home.

On the way there in Steve’s truck he called Chin and Kono, who picked up Danny’s Camaro and dropped it off at the house, Grace was going to a friend’s tonight for a sleepover, so it would just be him and Steve this weekend.

“Steve, I can’t believe you told Agent Weston she was basically the bottom of your shoes, sounds more like that’s where Acting Governor Denning is. You know, babe it’s not her fault she’s been pushed onto us.” Danny informed Steve as his arms were wrapped around his Alpha as Steve was carrying Danny upstairs.

Danny knows the proper title for Denning is Lieutenant Governor, but the way he’d treated Steve, the Governor’s task force and pushing Lori onto their team, hasn’t exactly earned him Danny’s respect. Hearing Steve speak of his dressing down earlier today really put Danny on edge about the guy and what to expect from him in the future.

“I know, you’re right, I shouldn’t have lost my temper at her. I was tempted to blow up at Denning, but right now he’s in charge until Governor Jameson returns, and so in trying to keep from roaring at him, I practically roared at Lori and she didn’t deserve it. I’ll make it up to her on Monday.” Steve promised.

“Good. I have my appointment that day if she signs off on the desk work, I might show up there this week, and maybe get things back to normal.” Danny informed Steve as he was laid down in their nest.

“That will be good. Don’t go anywhere.” Steve told him as he went to the bathroom, he gathered soap a bowl of warm water and one of the new Omega sensitive rags. Omega skin, especially while pregnant is extra sensitive, which is why he’d bought Omega silk sheets for the nest mattress for when Danny came home from the hospital so he’d be as comfortable as possible while he’s on bed rest, and/or desk duty as he has extra sheets at the office for his couch whenever Danny needs to lie down and rest in his condition.

Danny rearranged the pillows so he could prop himself up, he was extra sore at the moment from when Hesse had pulled his already healing body quite harshly just a couple of hours ago. He smiled as Steve returned and saw the items, he’d brought with him. “Babe, what are your plans?” Danny asked.

“Well, you can’t take a bath because your stitches can’t be submerged, I don’t want you standing in a shower at the moment, so I’m going to give you a sponge bath.” Steve told him as he set the items down as he sat next to Danny before he started to help him out of his shirt.

“Steve, I’m not in the mood.” Danny said as he resisted a bit, at this Steve backed off like he’d been burned.

“Danny, I just want to get Hesse’s scent off you and just care for you after all you’ve been through. I don’t want sex. Why would you think that?” Steve asked, having a feeling that the name Rachel was about to come up.

“Steve, I’m so sorry. I don’t know where that came from.” Danny said, shocked at his own response, it had been reflex. “When I was pregnant with Grace, before I became so noticeable that Rachel was completely disgusted with me, she would do nice things for me, only to want sex in return. Please, I’m sorry.” Danny said again as he noticed Steve’s scent change from loving to anger.

“I’m not angry at you Danno, I’m…pissed at Rachel and what she did to you. I will do everything I can, and tell you over and over until you finally believe it, that I’m not Rachel.” Steve assured him as he took a deep calming breath, then kissed Danny gently, before he relented and let Steve undress him as he gave him a gentle and caring sponge bath to get the scents of Hesse and Wo Fat off his skin.

As Steve finished, he helped Danny into a fresh pair of sweats and one of Steve’s own t-shirts so Danny would be surrounded by Steve's smell. Then he ran his wrist scent glands along Danny’s neck, and his forehead just to add a thicker mix of their scents which helped calm Danny, and eased Steve’s agitation.

Steve put everything away and then joined Danny on the bed as he changed his own clothes into boxers and his undershirt. He then kissed Danny again, before moving to kiss Danny’s baby bump causing Danny to purr in contentment as he fell asleep, feeling loved, truly wanted for the first time in years, leaving him with wonderful dreams throughout the night.

H50-H50-H50-

A week later Danny had seen his doctor and she gave him the okay to head back to work. He was to take it easy, that he can do light field work if it’s talking to victims, or seeing crime scenes that have already been cleared by other agents, other than that he’s to stay behind a desk for another week or two.

Steve was driving on their way to pick up a friend of Steve’s who was coming into town. Steve had a lot of questions for him, mostly about Shelburne and his father. Joe White, the man who'd helped him in the past like Catherine, is finally coming to Hawaii, and Danny will finally get to meet the man that trained Steve.

Steve parked and motioned for Danny to stay put, as he got out of the car just as Joe was walking out of the cargo plane he’d used to arrive here. Danny watched as he and Joe shook hands as they talked, Steve was smiling as he was moving his hands, Joe gave him a questioning look and motioned to his hands as he spoke Danny had no idea what they were saying.

“When did you start speaking with your hands Steve?” Joe asked.

“Oh, since I made the Omega in my car my partner and now, he’s going to be my mate.” Steve informed Joe as he gestured to Danny waiting for them in the car as he was smiling.

“Wait, male Omega. Well damn Steve, you are one lucky Alpha, you know how hard it is just to find a male Omega much less find one interested in mating, that explains the scent.” Joe said, as he now realized the unusual scent was Steve’s new Omega.

“Truth is Joe, I didn’t choose him to be mine, Destiny did. We bicker and fight like an old married couple, at least that’s what Chin and Kono tell us. But there’s just something special about Danny. Side note, he’s also pregnant, and yes they are definitely mine.” Steve informed Joe, absolute pride and joy in his voice, as they headed towards the car.

“Congratulations.” Joe said as Steve opened up the driver’s side door and moved the seat up so Joe could slip into the back.

“Thanks. Danny this is Joe White, Joe, my partner and soon to be mate Danny Williams.” Steve introduced as he got into the car.

“Nice to meet you sir.” Danny greeted out of respect for the man that helped shape Steve into who he is, and who Steve himself has a lot of respect for. He shifted in his seat so they could shake hands.

“You as well son. Just call me Joe. So, the mating ritual…picked a date yet?” Joe asked, he definitely wants to be there when his best friend’s son mates with this Omega.

“Not yet.” Danny informed him as they headed towards the office, when Steve got a call.

“We got a case. Sorry Joe, it’s a kidnapping so time sensitive.” Steve said as he changed directions towards the beach where the paddle board world championship had been taking place, until the gold winner had been kidnapped from the tent.

“No problem, I’ll just stand back and watch.” Joe assured him.

“Great, Chin and Lori will be meeting us there, Kono is at the office and not happy about still being sideline. Danny, the most I want you to do is look and talk to the victim’s parents. No bending over, and you scent danger, get back understand.” Steve said.

“Yes Steven.” Danny said with a roll of his eyes, but his scent stated that he wasn’t nearly as annoyed as he sounded, understanding that it’s just Steve’s need to protect his mate and pups.

H50-H50-H50-

It was a hive of activity as they arrived at the crime scene, Joe stayed back as Danny and Steve walked over to where Chin and Lori were waiting. “Agent Lori Weston, this is Detective Danny Williams.” Steve introduced, he and Lori was getting along better, they had coffee on Monday and just talked about the situation and Steve, like he had promised Danny, apologized and gave her the gist of his mind set at the time, they’ve been doing just fine this past week.

Though he didn’t tell her everything, anything personal, like the fact that Danny is pregnant, the miscarriage or any of his personal life details, just the frustration over Wo Fat and the fact that two of his people had been hurt and then Denning coming in and trying to railroad Five-0 while the Governor is having to be at a safe house with her mate, also due to Wo Fat. Other than that, she’s clueless about Steve’s relationship status and is kind of a pathetic profiler as she’s been flirting with him all week since their coffee/tea _date_ as she thinks of it, having no idea that the Omega of the team, is Steve’s Omega.

Danny and Lori shook hands, then Danny looked over to the parents of the missing girl, the man was an Alpha and his wife was a Beta, that much was obvious to even those without his sharp sense of smell. Before talking to them he went to the tent with Chin as Steve talked to witnesses and he and Lori checked out the back of the tent.

Danny picked up a lei that had been ripped off during the kidnapping, there were several scents, Alphas, Betas and Omegas were all entered in this competition. But as Danny brought the lei to his nose, he caught the scent of the parents along the girl’s unique scent that was very much an Omega.

He left the tent and went to the parents. “Mr. and Mrs. Hassley. I’m Detective Danny Williams, I’m so sorry about what you’re going through right now. I have a daughter myself who was kidnapped last year, I understand the fear and panic you must be feeling right now. It’s difficult to be questioned, but I need to know, was Jen adopted?” Danny asked.

“Why do you ask Detective Williams?” Mike, Jen’s father asked.

“Well, I got the scent that Jen is an Omega, and you and your wife are not. I mean, you’re an Alpha and she’s a Beta, the only way for your daughter to be an Omega, is if you adopted her.” Danny informed them.

“I thought that scent was coming from you, Omega as well huh, yeah. Most the time we have her wear scent blockers for protection and these questions, but with all the surf and water it must have washed off at some point.” Mike explained.

“We did adopt Jen; her mother was an Omega who died in childbirth.” Beth, Jen’s mother informed him.

Lori came over then. “Mr. and Mrs. Hassley, I’m Agent Lori Weston, I promise you we will find your daughter.” Danny looked at her, his scent becoming agitated.

“Excuse us.” Danny said as he motioned Lori to follow him, once they were far enough away from the Hassley’s he turned on her. Chin and Steve were just returning after finding the young girls heart locket, that held tablets in it, but they paused as they caught a look Danny had, for Steve it was his scent which was only amplified because of his condition.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Danny asked.

“What? I’m doing my job.” She told him not understanding why the Omega is suddenly angry with her.

“Have you ever handled a kidnapping before, or any case?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, this past week I was on a murder case with Steve. I have handled kidnappings in the past.” She informed him.

“How many?” Danny asked.

“Um…well…five.” Lori told him.

“Rule one, never make a promise you can’t keep. Not to a victim, not to their parents, because when you turn up a body instead of their living, breathing child, that’s just cause for them to go after you, if they can’t get justice, they’ll want revenge. You go over there and inform them, that we will do are best, but we can’t promise them anything.” Danny ordered.

Lori had never been talked to like that by an Omega before and it ruffled her feathers. “This is a promise I intend to keep, and it’s a promise I’ve made in the past, because it gives them hope.” Lori defended.

“False hope, now, either do as you are told, or head back to the Palace and sit your ass behind a desk for the remainder of this case.” Danny ordered.

“You can’t do that; you aren’t in charge.” Lori said outraged.

“Actually, he can, he’s my second in command, and you’re new here Lori. Chin who do you and Kono listen to when I’m not around?” Steve said as he walked over to make sure she understands that Danny does have seniority over her.

“Detective Williams, chain of command at Five-0, on top of that, when it comes to victims, or their family Detective Williams is in charge of how it goes as he’s not just second in command but an Omega, so this is his specialty.” Chin informed her.

“If I go back on this promise now, it will make me look bad.” Lori tried to defend her decision.

“Consider it a life lesson, never make a promise you can’t keep, now. You want to try and save this girl, or get benched?” Danny asked.

“Fine.” Lori relented as she went to Jen’s parents and apologized, she had been out of line with the promise she had made, that they would do everything in their power to get their daughter back, but she had been in the wrong when she had made that promise. They were naturally upset, and looked towards the Omega as he and Steve walked over to ask about the pills and found out they had a short 24 hours to find Jen, or she was going to die.

Joe White had heard and seen everything and he was impressed by Danny, he was a spirited Omega, that’s for sure, and he’s definitely going to be keeping Steve on his toes for the rest of his life now.

H50-H50-H50-

“I can’t believe we’re stuck on horses.” Danny grumbled as they trotted after the guy in the cult that had seen them and they were trying to do this as quietly as possible not wanting them to hear them coming, and besides by going through the back way it’ll be harder to see them.

“Danny, I told you not to come, in your condition being on horse wasn’t a good idea.” Steve said as he tightened his hands on the reigns. Steve’s protective instincts were kicking in for his Omega, that’s why when Danny had insisted on coming with them, Steve had insisted on the bullet proof vest under his shirt, and a tac-vest over that, as was normal procedure when they were heading into a potentially highly dangerous situation, and that still wasn’t managing to reassure Steve’s Alpha that his pregnant Omega was safe.

Danny was talking and going on for one important reason, his own instincts were in overdrive, he was feeling the need to protect himself, more importantly the remaining pups growing inside him. On top of that, the horse could sense his rising panic, and it was making the horse act up, making it more difficult for Danny to control; which was only fueling his primal instinct to hide until he felt safe once again.

As for Lori she was oblivious to what both Steve and Danny were dealing with at the moment, as she looked at the two of them. “How long have you two been mated?” Lori asked, sarcastically, and she didn’t even hear when they both told her they weren’t mated yet, as she galloped ahead to avoid listening to those two bicker any more. Thing is, Lori has realized she is turned on by Steve, something Danny can smell, something Steve doesn’t notice as her scent just turns him off and his entire focused is on Danny and their growing family. But it was making Danny jealous and distrustful of Lori as he could scent her arousal every time she got near Steve, which only made his Omega fearful that Steve will decide he’s too much trouble and disgusting to mate with.

Once again memories of Rachel’s abuse, not to mention her infidelity with Stan because she was disgusted with him and he found her very attractive. Which had been the main reason he forced Steve to take him with them, even though he was still healing, and riding into a very dangerous situation.

“Danny, I need you to calm down.” Steve told him, which caught Lori’s attention as she finally noticed that Danny was struggling with the mare. Steve caught Danny’s distress scent, which was only rising, the last thing they needed right now was an Omega to howl. “Danny hang on, I’m coming. Lori come here.” Steve ordered as he quickly dismounted from his steed.

Lori trotted over as Steve handed her the reins and she tied them off to the pommel of her saddle as Steve quickly went to Danny and the mare that was backing up and trying to buck as well. “Easy girl.” Steve said softly as he rubbed his wrists to open up his scent glands and release a calming scent towards the horse and his Omega. The horse calmed enough for him to grab the reins for Danny who was still highly distressed.

“Danny, move up on your saddle, and remove your feet from the stirrups.” Steve instructed as he took Danny’s hands and removed them from the reins, placing them on the pommel of the saddle as he scooted up the saddle to make room for Steve as he easily mounted the horse right behind Danny.

“Steve.” Danny whimpered softly as he grabbed at Steve’s arms as they wrapped around him and pulled him close so he could scent Steve’s neck.

“I’m right here.” Steve assured him as he took the reins once again, then motioned for Lori to move out as they continued toward the cult’s compound.

“What happened?” Lori asked.

Danny was relaxing as his distressed scent was fading as he leaned against Steve’s chest. “Danny just panicked, it’s normal for an Omega who’s pregnant and been through what he has recently.” Steve informed her as they continued the ride.

“Pregnant?” Lori asked, she had no idea, of course he’s been leaving his shirts untucked to hide the small bump for several reasons, Lori’s reaction being one of them. “What the hell is he doing out here pregnant, and where is his Alpha?” Lori asked, Steve gave her an incredulous look that spoke volumes, if she was any good at her job.

Lori was turning into a pretty pathetic profiler if she has yet to realize from the simple fact that Steve has managed to get Danny calm and is riding with him, not to mention they haven’t tried to hide this fact, she’s just to blind in her crush for Steve to notice to truth right under her nose.

“Lori, figure it out.” Steve said, if she couldn’t see what was there before her right now, then he wasn’t about to tell her as he rode ahead.

H50-H50-H50-

The shootout was tense as Steve fired with one hand, one the other hand a firm hold of Danny’s tac-vest as when the shooting started he went primal and his instinct is to run, Steve is keeping his Alpha as under control as possible as he and Lori take out the Alphas quickly, then Lori goes to the downed and other distressed Omega who currently has a hood over her head. But it turned out to be Jen’s biological mother, not Jen herself.

She told them that her father Steve Carver had taken Jen when he heard they were on their way here. Rhea saw the distress Danny was still in, even though the shooting was over, but he understood why, he was pregnant putting his instincts into overdrive. “I’ll take care of him.” Rhea promised Steve as she and scented how torn Steve was, to get Jen or stay with his Omega. Once Jen and Lori both had a hold of the straps on Danny’s tac-vest so he couldn’t run after his Alpha Steve took off at a run.

He got onto his steed and bolted in the direction of the helicopter that Rhea had informed them off. It hated it as he heard his Omega howl the moment, he left him.

“Easy Danny, please.” Lori asked.

“I’ve got this.” Rhea assured her as she released a calming scent towards Danny, it took several minutes of concentration and pushing out the scent of safe, secure, calm before Danny responded and came back to himself.

“Oh no.” Danny groaned as they were able to let him go without the risk of him trying to find Steve. Danny felt ashamed of himself to have gone primal at a time when Steve and Lori had needed him most. During a shootout.

H50-H50-H50-

They’d saved the girl, they were all back at Five-0 finishing up the paperwork when Lori walked into Danny’s office, he’s been real quite since the incident at the compound. “Hey Danny, I wanted to thank you.” Lori said.

Danny looked up from his paper work with a questioning look. “For what?” Danny asked.

“For making me take back my promise, we almost lost that girl and the thought of having to face her parents to let them know we failed after making that promise.” Lori said.

Danny stood up and walked around his desk, he leaned against it as he decided to be open with her. “Lori, when I first became a detective, my first real partner Grace Tillwell, the woman my daughter is named after, told me the same thing. It was the first kidnapping case I was working, and I mistakenly promised to find their son and bring him back alive. Grace took me aside and gave me the exact same speech I gave you, then made me go over there, take the promise back and just assure them that we’d do everything we could, and just as you are now, I thanked her.”

Danny paused, took a deep breath and continued. “Unlike this case, it didn’t end well, I thanked her, because we lost the boy and if I had kept my promise, that’s exactly how I would have felt.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Lori said.

“Most don’t, because they didn’t need to know I had a learning experience, you got lucky we managed to save that girl. The only one on this team that’s ever made a promise like that is Steve, but I’ll tell you something, Steve has never made a promise he couldn’t keep, and he’s never not kept a single promise he’s made. As for Five-0, I believe that if they had been around when that boy had been taken and it was here in Hawaii, we would have gotten him back alive.” Danny informed her.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Lori said. “He’s one of a kind that’s for sure.” Lori looked out the door towards Steve’s office as he was getting frustrated with his own paperwork. The scent of arousal filled the office.

“Lori, please, that’s the last thing I need to smell right now.” Danny said, his hormones were over active, so any scents like Lori’s current lust for Danny’s Alpha was activating his own hormonal needs and he still wasn’t in any shape for such activities.

“Oh, sorry.” Lori left then, still watching Steve, before heading to her own office. Danny shook his head as he watched her.

He headed towards Steve’s office, he was ready to head home, he was hurting and felt nauseous at the moment. “Hey babe. Ready to head home?” Danny asked his Alpha.

Steve looked up and smiled at Danny. “Hey Danno, yeah more than ready. Joe is probably at the house waiting for us.” Steve said as he decided to finish the paperwork tomorrow.

“Yeah, Grace and Mary should also be there.” Danny said as they headed out. They met Jenna Kaye on the way out, she hugged Danny having heard from Lori what happened at the compound and wanted Danny to know that he wasn’t alone.

“Hey Danny, you and the pups alright?” Jenna asked as she moved away.

“Yeah, we’re just ready to head home, thanks Jenna.” Danny said.

“Well, I wanted to let you two know that I’m gonna be heading out soon, the CIA has a job for me, and…I just found out that I’m pregnant. I’m almost six months along.” Jenna informed them.

“Isn’t that as long as your mate’s been missing?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, it’s his, only one, it wasn’t during my heat.” Jenna informed them as she placed her hand on her belly that they could now see had definitely grown in the last month they’ve known her. “On top of that, I’m starting to feel his bond again, I know he’s alive, I just…can’t pin him down. The agents at headquarters said they had some leads, so I’m gonna head back there. Thanks, to both of you for helping me out, letting me work here at Five-0.” Jenna told them both.

“No problem Jenna, good luck to you and your pup, we both hope you find your mate.” Danny said, she waved at them as they headed out, Steve’s hand on the back of Danny’s neck keeping him centered.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny, Grace and Mary were upstairs while Steve and Joe were sitting downstairs after dinner they were talking while Danny was putting Grace to bed. “Joe, I called you here, not just for a visit, but I have a name and was told you might know something about it. Does the name Shelburne mean anything to you?” Steve asked.

“Shelburne, no, I have no idea. But I have a friend at NCIS, in Los Angeles who could give us a hand, she has some connections, I’ll get her working on this. Where did you hear of Shelburne anyways?” Joe asked.

“Governor Jameson and my father were working together to figure out what Shelburne is, and why Wo Fat has an interest in it. They believe it got my mother killed.” Steve informed his former SEAL commander that trained him, Joe and John taught Steve everything he knows, and on top of that he learned even more from relying on his Alpha instincts which started showing his father up when he was barely fourteen, the year before he was sent away.

Every Alpha during Steve’s training looked to him as he wasn’t one to give up, as he had a domination about him that could rival Joe’s, making him a natural born leader. But at the same time, he could carry out any order, and given the tougher assignments. Joe has noticed that he’s even more dominating in his scent, sense meeting his perfect mate that Destiny has given him.

H50-H50-H50-

“Danny, you think you could talk to Steve about me moving back in.” Mary asked as Danny left Grace’s room.

“Why, you should still have a few months left on my old apartment.” Danny said as they headed downstairs.

“Because they’re deciding to tear the apartment down and build a new condo, I can barely afford what I have right now. I’m thinking of taking a part time job as a flight attendant when I finish this first semester. A friend of mine has this job and she says it’s amazing, the places they go, things they see, plus it’s good pay. The waitress gig at the moment isn’t quite working out.” Mary informed him.

“I’ll talk to Steve, I’m sure it won’t be a problem, why don’t you just ask him yourself?” Danny asked.

“Because I’m not you, you have him wrapped around your finger.” Mary informed him.

“That’s not true, if he was, we wouldn’t continue to run straight into dangerous situations with people shooting at us.” Danny corrected her.

“Maybe not at work, but here in the house, he’ll do whatever you ask of him.” Mary elaborated on what she really meant.

“Fine, I’ll ask. Steve.” Danny said as they walked into the kitchen as Joe and Steve had finished their discussion on Shelburne and were just catching up.

“Yeah babe.” Steve greeted as he turned his full attention to his future mate.

“I have a yearning for ice cream and shrimp, would you mind going out and getting some take out from Kamekona his truck is probably still open for another hour and some mint chocolate chip.” Danny requested.

“Sure. The pups got your cravings going wild?” Steve asked as he stood up.

“Yeah.” Danny said, then looked at Mary, surprised he was actually going to just go out and get what he was currently craving on a whim.

“Joe want to join me?” Steve asked.

“Sure, why not.” Joe agreed as the Alphas left the house.

“See, told you. Now, let’s sit down and discuss who to invite to your baby shower.” Mary suggested as they sat at the table and Danny gave her names and numbers to all his family members, he was okay with being invited and some he really wanted there.

“Oh. Don’t forget Mark and Jason are still here, speak to Jason he told me this past week that Mark is doing much better and now knows I’m pregnant and really wants to be here for me and the pups, so you have to invite them.” Danny informed her just as the guys had gotten back with the food that had been requested.

Even though they had all eaten dinner not three hours earlier with Grace, and watched a movie before putting her to bed, Danny dug in, actually dipping the shrimp in the ice cream which, Steve, Joe and Mary found a bit disgusting. But just shrugged it off as a pregnancy thing, shortly after Danny was settled with his food, Mary had to leave to start packing up, and Joe left then as well.

“You know babe, Mary needs a place to stay for a little bit and was wondering if she could stay here?” Danny asked as Steve returned after seeing Mary and Joe out.

“Why not, the pups aren’t due for a while yet, she can stay in my old room while we figure out what we’re going to need and get it ordered for the nursery.” Steve agreed.

“Sounds good to me.” Danny said a bit surprised at that. Rachel hadn’t wanted anything to do with Grace’s nursery until she found out that Grace was an Alpha and then she took over completely not allowing him to put any Omega spin on the nursery. It’s like she believed that Alpha and Omega pups had different types of furniture and toys even, her thinking was and still is seriously distorted.

“What is it babe?” Steve asked as he caught his pleasantly surprised scent.

“Nothing. Just surprised how much you want to be involved with the pups, before finding out their designation.” Danny said.

“Danny, I don’t care if they’re Alphas, Omegas or one of each. I love them for them, just like I love you.” Steve promised as he kissed Danny, but pulled away quickly. “Okay, you’re going to have to brush your teeth, that mix is disgusting. Ice cream and shrimp.” Steve made a face as he headed upstairs while Danny finished his second dinner.

He was eating for three after all. Once Danny finished, he cleaned up and joined Steve in their bedroom, he brushed his teeth and then joined his future mate waiting in their nest. Steve kissed him again, enjoying it much more now. “I love Omega healing.” Steve said as he quickly turned them so he was over Danny, still being careful as he wasn’t completely healed but almost.

While Alphas are tougher, with thicker skin, denser bones, they can take more damage than Betas or Omegas. Omegas on the other hand, heal faster than any other designation, that’s why a wound that should take months to fully heal, is almost completely healed in nearly three weeks. This is why he’s out in the field sooner than Kono. On the other hand, their emotional scars take longer. His cesarean is nearly healed, but the fact that he miscarried, still weighs heavily on his mind and caused his panic in fear of losing his other two pups today when they infiltrated that compound and were being shot at.

“Make love to me.” Danny requested. Steve easily complied.

“It’s nice to have you back at work.” Steve said, before he did as requested, though he was more gentle this time then in the past, because Danny was still healing.

Steve and Danny were panting in the end as they laid tangled together after Steve cleaned them up, everything felt right with his world, he could hear Grace sleeping peacefully in the next room, his Omega also sound asleep, the sound of their pups' heartbeats helped Steve fall asleep himself.

What the next few weeks would bring was a question and adventure for another day, as for this one, everything was perfect and Steve was going to make sure that his little family stayed safe and sound, no matter what he might have to do in order to make that happen. Especially if Wo Fat was as dangerous a threat as he fears he might become if they can’t track him down.

He’ll get Kono to send Wo Fat’s picture out to other agencies, FBI, CIA, NCIS, the entire alphabet soup, and put him on top of the list of most wanted criminals in the country tomorrow. Anything to find and catch him before he tries to hurt Danny again. Though Steve knows Wo Fat doesn’t want to hurt Danny, he wants to own him, and those are the nightmares that haunt his dreams this night and many more after as they continue to try to live their lives while Wo Fat is still out there.


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly takes place during episode 6, with one scene from episode 4. Episode 5 is being skipped, it doesn't exist as Kono never lost her badge and isn't undercover for IA. The next episode, number 7 is the Halloween episode, it will be coming later, seeing as Danny was pregnant during Christmas in the last story it's more like February at this moment. I have plans for that episode so it will come later, after the twins have been born.
> 
> Now, on with the story, I hope you enjoy what happens here and what I have plans for coming up next chapter.

It’s been a busy couple of weeks. Danny is four months pregnant today. He’s been completely cleared for field work and they’ve had a recent case about Navy SEAL’s being killed; all men that Joe White trained and Steve felt responsible to finding their killer.

When he parachuted to save someone, it nearly gave Danny a heart attack as he yelled at him for daring to risk his life in such a stupid, reckless fashion. Of course, their current case is about a scuba diver who was killed for money. It was the victim's mother that Danny had the hardest time speaking to.

They had just finished wrapping up the case, the guy was killed over murder, when all he wanted was to bury his grandfather to finally give his mother some peace before her dementia made her forget everything, like the fact that her son was an adult and not a child still in school. That had been the most difficult part for Danny when dealing with her. He remembers the first conversation he had with her, being the Omega on the team he’d been sent to inform her of his murder.

_“Excuse me, Mrs. Spencer.” Danny greeted as he saw the elderly woman knitting, she was the mother of their victim. As the woman looked at him, he smiled sadly at her as he informed her who he was. “I’m Detective Danny Williams. Is it okay if I come in and talk to you?” Danny asked from the door, it was a nursing home Mrs. Spencer was currently living in._

_“Please, come in.” The older Omega said, she smiled at Danny, her sense of smell has faded with age, something not uncommon for an Omega as they get older. Just like Alpha’s tend to lose their hearing as they themselves get older._

_“Can I get you something to drink? Or eat?” Mrs. Spencer asked as she stood grabbing a tray of food from the coffee table to offer to Danny._

_“No, thank you.” Danny said politely, he always hated this part of the job, but he was the best at it, because he was easy to talk to and Omegas are seen as more sympathetic and their scent helps as it’s calming, rather than an Alpha who tends to come off as more aggressive._

_As the elder Omega continued talking and speaking of her son it became clear that she had dementia, Danny talked with her, kept her company, probably longer then he should have but she just seemed so lonely and the Omega in him couldn’t just leave, and he couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth._

_Just as he was leaving Wo Fat suddenly showed up. Danny saw the gun and grabbed his hand to knock the gun out of his hand when the guy placed his free hand over Danny’s belly. “I’ll kill them if you don’t do as you're told.” Wo Fat threatened._

_“No, don’t please.” Danny begged as he struggled with Wo Fat, when a bullet went off and shot right into his belly._

Danny woke up screaming, Steve’s arms suddenly around him, Danny’s hands over his stomach protectively. “Easy Danno, I’m here, we’re here, you’re safe I promise.” Steve said and continued speaking until Danny finally managed to calm from his memory turned nightmare. They were in their nest sleeping after this case, and once again this week Danny had another nightmare about Wo Fat, like he has been all week.

H50-H50-H50-

The next morning Danny was putting breakfast on the table for Grace and himself, Steve has a meeting with Joe and the specialist he’s brought in from Los Angeles, who might have some intel on Shelburne.

Danny has made breakfast burritos when Steve came downstairs. “Morning babe, Gracie.” Steve greeted, first kissing Danny firmly on the lips which Danny returned gladly, then he moved and kissed Grace on the forehead. “Grace, you, me this weekend Alpha training.” Steve said with exaggerated enthusiasm as he plans on teaching her how to control her hearing, at least get her started on lessons that Rachel should have started last year, instead of trying to find ways to get Danny out of her life instead.

“Sounds great Daddy.” Grace said smiling.

“In the meantime, Grace and I are headed out early today, I need to drop her off at school then go to Stan's house. He mentioned some things that Rachel has in their closest that I might want back before the sale for the house goes through.” Danny informed Steve. “You eating with us, or heading out to meet up with Joe and his mystery guest?” Danny asked.

“I wish I could, I’m getting loco mocos for all three of us at the park bench we’re meeting up at.” Steve informed Danny. “Listen, while you’re there keep our bond open, I can smell your anxiety, at least through the bond I can keep you calm while you’re at the house going through old memories.” Steve requested.

“Sure, I can do that, as long as you do the same, you’re going to be talking to a stranger about this case and you have a hard-enough time talking about it with us.” Danny said, meaning him and the rest of Five-0 including Mary and Max, they were still getting to know Lori so she wasn’t completely included in that.

“Deal.” Steve said, giving Danny one last kiss before leaving as he sat down across from Grace as they ate their breakfast before she got her homework and everything and they left for the day.

H50-H50-H50-

In Stan and Rachel’s old walk in closet Danny found in the very back, a box. He opened it to find his old Santa suit, the very one he thought he’d lost in the move. “Damnit Rachel.” Danny said, at least it appeared to be in good shape, under the suit were several books, they had once been blank when Danny had bought them, but where filled with words. His words. They were journals, all dated and marked. They were years’ worth of writings, musings, and descriptions of everything he went through at his old precinct, and while married to Rachel.

He wrote down everything, it was his escape and he had thought they’d been lost during the move, but apparently to hurt him further, she’d stolen his journals and the Santa suit he’d had so many happy memories with Grace while wearing it.

Danny opened one of the journals, it was his first week on the job.

_Well this week has been crap. It’s hard enough to be a male Omega in the city, try being a beat cop on top of it. No respect, from the people on the streets or my own co-workers. At the moment I don’t have a partner. No Alpha wants me to be their partner and the chief has decided that if I’m going to risk my life, I might as well do it without putting an Alpha at risk as well._

_You’d think they’d be happy to have a willing Omega, male, female what does it matter on the job as we do have skills that Alphas and Betas just don’t have. It doesn’t help that I was assigned to this precinct as the token Omega._

_I can’t even use the locker rooms without some loudmouth asshole trying to feel me up just because I’m an Omega and they think they can own me. Every time an Alpha this week as tried to lay the moves on me, I’ve laid them out, only to get a black mark on my record as difficult to handle._

Danny stopped reading there as he closed up the book as he remembered why he hadn’t minded these going missing unlike he had his suit. They were nothing but bad memories. The only thing from Jersey he actually misses is his parents, Matt and Uncle Vito. That’s it, well…his sisters as well they aren’t bad, he loves them and they care about him they just have never really understood him the way Matt does.

He put everything back in the box, picked it up and headed out of the house placing it in the trunk of the Camaro, before heading towards the Palace to get to work. Kono was taking the exam today, they’ll all hoping she’s going to pass and get the all clear to head back into the field because she is nothing if not restless in the office that’s for damn sure.

H50-H50-H50-

Meanwhile, Steve was speaking to Joe and his friend Kensi Blye about Shelburne, she’s searching the name through all of NCIS’ databases but hasn’t gotten a hit yet, and she’ll continue to keep searching. They did have some small talk about her friend Sam in Los Angeles and how he knows Steve, but his focus did turn when he felt some distress coming from Danny through their bond. He put as much comfort and reassurance as he could, through it, which seemed to work as he calmed down.

“Sorry about that.” Steve said as he’d lost track of the conversation, they paid it no mind as both Kensi and Joe have seen other Alphas go into what appears to be a trance when their sole focus is their Omega when they’ve formed a bond and said Omega needs their help.

Kensi remembers some difficult times when Sam has had to do that very same thing with his partner and Omega G. Her co-workers and friends. Sam and G have bonded and mated a couple of years ago. They’re expecting their first set of pups, G is currently pregnant with three, he’s nearly out of his first trimester and they’re all looking forward to the event.

It was a planned thing when G went through his heat without any birth control, as him and Sam want to start a family. Kensi and several of their other friends/co-workers are planning a surprise baby shower for them.

Steve’s cell rang then, he answered it, and then said his goodbyes as they just received a case and he had to go.

H50-H50-H50-

Kono was at the firing range, she was just finishing up her exam and she didn’t miss a shot as the proctor with her was writing everything down. She was putting away her gear as the man was signing her off for field work and handed her the clear slip to hand to Steve when she returns to the palace.

As she was leaving the place, she saw Malia standing next to her car. “Hey Kono, I heard from Chin the other day that you were having your exam today, and that you’ve been having a hard time with your shoulder wound. I wanted to make sure you were doing alright.” Malia informed her at her questioning look.

“Really. Now’s a funny time to finally start caring about Chin or myself.” Kono said, she had no idea that it had actually been Chin who broke up with Malia to save her the shame when he was under investigation, rather than her leaving him due to being ashamed of the IA accusation that she never once believed he did.

“That’s not true Kono, I’ve always cared.” Malia informed her.

“Well you certainly didn’t show it when you left Chin.” Kono accused as she pulled out her car keys. “Excuse me I have to go to work.” Kono said as Malia moved out of her way as she got in to her vehicle and drove off. She’ll have to speak to Chin about Malia’s sudden appearance and find out why he’s back together with her. Though, a part of Kono was starting to think everything about the situation between Chin and Malia wasn’t as black and white as she’s been thinking it was.

Her phone rang then to let her know they have a case and changed directions to head for the crime scene instead now that she was able to return to field work and get out from behind her damn desk.

H50-H50-H50-

Chin met Danny and Steve as they arrived in their respective cars. “Vic was Jake Griffin.” Chin informed them, as they headed towards the house where Max was currently examining their victim.

“The restaurant guy?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, one and only.” Chin confirmed. “Five restaurants in Hawaii, twenty on the mainland.”

“Oh, you got to sell a lot of misoyaki butterfish to buy a place like this, huh?” Danny asked looking at the house the guy has, very fancy, very expensive.

That surprised Steve. “Never would have pegged you as a butterfish type of guy.” Steve said, he’s never seen Danny eat butterfish, even with all his weird food cravings, butterfish has never come up.

“No, I’m not. I’m really not, even when pregnant I can’t stand the taste. My wallet is not, either, but I weaned Grace off of fish sticks onto butterfish, and now it is her favorite, so that’s good. Only, once again I can’t afford it, and you’re constantly leaving your wallet at home so I figure you’re broke as well. That’s why it’s never come up.” Danny informed Steve.

“Oh, well we’ll have to fix that; get some butterfish in the house for Grace on occasion.” Steve said, more than willing to crack his wallet open for his baby girl. Just like he’s going to be doing with these two pups as well, he’ll do anything for them. Before they continued Danny groaned. “Danny?” Steve asked concerned.

“It’s fine, here.” Danny took Steve’s hand placed it on his belly just as the pups started kicking again. Steve couldn’t help but smile, even with the horrible death not far away, but with death, came life. “Chin, want to feel?” Danny asked, there aren’t many he allows to feel his pregnant belly, but Chin was Ohana. Chin touched Danny’s belly as Steve moved inside the yard towards the pool where their dead body was as Chin also felt a smile tug at his lips as he felt the pups kicking up a storm.

“That’s great Danny. When will you two be informed about the genders?” Chin asked.

“Next week.” Danny informed him as they followed Steve, and both quickly became serious about their new case.

As they explored the house Danny came across a picture of the man’s son, he raced out of the house to catch the boy, a young Beta on his way home from school to find a bunch of crime scene tape and cops. Danny sat him down and explained the situation as they waited for Jake’s sister and her husband to arrive to take his son home with them.

H50-H50-H50-

_They discovered a group of four people that work for a valet service called Kokua, who was performing the robberies, and that one was going down this very night. Chin, Kono and Steve took the front door where two of the thieves were, along with their hostages, the parents and two children._

_Lori and Danny took the back of the house where one was trying to get away when he heard the noises inside, Danny and Lori apprehended him. As Danny was handcuffing the guy to the fence while Lori had gone inside the back door to meet up with the others, just as their fourth guy upstairs took off at a run._

_Chin, Lori and Kono were chasing after him, as Danny saw them. He came from the side and tackled the guy, being careful of the pups being protected with his tac-vest as the guy went down, Danny sitting on his back. The others were rather impressed as Danny quickly cuffed the guy and stood up just as Steve joined them._

_But as he was walking up to his team, he saw someone coming at Danny from behind. “Danny, behind you!” Steve shouted._

_Danny turned around and saw Wo Fat pull out a gun and shot his abdomen, the bullet went right through his tac-vest._

Steve, and Chin were downstairs interrogating the leader of the thieves they arrested tonight. Kono and Lori were in their offices working on paperwork, while Danny was in Steve’s office sleeping on his couch when he suddenly jerked awake with an ear piecing scream that they all heard.

Not to mention the sudden howl of distress as he grabbed his belly and looked around in panic, and his bond desperately searching for his Alpha as he hasn’t completely wakened up yet.

Steve heard this and Chin nodded as he took off at a run to get to his office and Danny, while Chin continued the interrogation, the scream turned howl freaked out the Beta into telling them that yes, they were responsible for the other robberies, but they never killed anyone or even stole from Jake Griffin.

Meanwhile upstairs in the offices Kono and Lori were trying to get Danny to come out of it as he was seriously freaking out as Steve arrived, he moved them away as he wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him close so he could breathe in his comforting, protective scent which helped Danny to fully wake up.

Danny finally calmed as he realized he was safe; Wo Fat wasn’t around and he hadn’t even been there during the arrest of their thieves. Kono and Lori left them, Lori turned to Kono. “Kono, is Steve, Danny’s Alpha?” Lori asked, all the evidence the last couple of weeks was starting to point in that direction and this was just the latest piece of evidence.

“Yeah, they haven’t exactly been keeping it a secret Lori, you just haven’t been paying attention. Probably because your crush is as obvious as their relationship is.” Kono informed her.

“Oh, I thought I was hiding it pretty well.” Lori said a bit embarrassed.

Inside Steve’s office Danny was informing Steve of his nightmare, well memory turned nightmare, once again ending with Wo Fat shooting their pups. “I don’t understand it Steve, why is he constantly there?” Danny asked, he was tired, but every time he’s tried to sleep this past week it ends in a nightmare and him screaming when he wakes up.

“I don’t know, could be many reasons, one being his danger to us and our family right now, his interest in you. What Toast told you about Japanese Alphas killing the young of a rival when they steal their mates, all of this could be fueling your nightmares.” Steve reasoned; Danny agreed it sounded very possible.

“I just want it to stop.” Danny said as he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder as he continued to seat on his future mate’s lap.

“I do too babe.” Steve kissed Danny’s forehead shortly before helping him to stand. “Let’s head home, you need to try and get some more sleep and we have a busy day ahead of us, these four are not our killers.” Steve said as he led him out of his office. The rest of his team were near the tech table waiting for them.

“Send them to HPD to be booked on robbery, then call it a night, we’ll continue the case in the morning.” Steve ordered, they all confirmed and went to work as Steve and Danny left for the evening.

Mary was up studying when they walked in. She’d put Grace to bed a couple of hours ago. “Hey.” Mary said.

“Hey yourself. What are you studying?” Danny asked as he headed to the refrigerator; the twins telling him they are hungry. Steve slipped past to grab himself and Mary a beer, while Danny was left with either soda or water, he chose water.

“Forensic Science. I never knew how fascinating it was to pull a print or figure out someone’s DNA. I actually expected to be completely bored by this topic, but I’m not. I have to finish writing a paper by next week though and was hoping that you’d look it over before I send it in?” Mary asked Danny.

“Sure, I can only give you pointers though, and tutor you, I’m not going to give you the answers.” Danny informed her, just like he had when he helps his daughter with her homework. He was an aid she had to figure it out and use her mind to find the answer with guidance, not someone who’ll just give it to her.

“No problem.” Mary assured him.

“You know Mar, you could have asked me.” Steve told her putting a hand to his chest dramatically like he’d been wounded.

“It crossed my mind, but then I remembered you never studied the course, you were in the military. Danny’s an actual Detective.” Mary said teasingly, while also being very serious about that.

“Fair enough.” Steve shrugged as Danny ate his sandwich and they just talked as Mary was calling it night, her head was hurting from all the reading tonight.

“Wow, giving in so quickly, that doesn’t seem like the Super SEAL I know.” Danny teased.

Before Steve could give his snarky come back, they heard Grace’s voice as she came down the stairs. “Mommy, Daddy?” She called as she headed towards the kitchen.

“Hey Monkey, what are you doing up?” Danny asked, normally he’d go and pick her up, but while he’s pregnant he has a weight limit, nothing over ten pounds. Steve could see and smell this off of Danny so he moved and picked Grace up and set her on his lap as he sat back down.

“I got thirsty.” Grace said. Danny moved to the refrigerator and grabbed a cool bottle of water and handed it to his daughter.

“No nightmares?” Danny asked.

“Not really. I did dream of the men in robes, but that didn’t wake me, I heard voices.” Grace said, she hadn’t really seen her parents all day and really wanted to see them. Grace drank half the bottle of water as they continued talking, joking, and until Grace had finished her water and she was fast asleep in Steve’s arms, which really pulled at Danny because it was so cute how gentle Steve was being with Grace just reaffirming to Danny that he’s finally found the right Alpha for him and Grace.

Mary said goodnight and headed upstairs, Danny put the dishes in the dishwasher before he and Steve headed upstairs to put Grace back to bed before returning to their own nest. “Danny, maybe these nightmares are trying to send you a message and you’re just fighting it. If you give in, and just follow it to it’s conclusion you might figure out why it’s happening and it could stop.” Steve suggested as they were snuggled together.

“I’ll try Steve. I just have this rising dread every time he shows up in my memories or nightmares and it always ends the same.” Danny said.

“I’m here, you’re safe, it’s okay to let go.” Steve assured him.

“I know you are.” Danny shifted to kiss Steve before resting against his chest with one arm wrapped around him while Steve’s other hand was rubbing his belly as they fell asleep.

H50-H50-H50-

The next day they tracked down the missing gun from Griffin’s gym, he’d taken it from one of the guys. A man named Vitor Boriero, a boxer. They’d been informed by Kono that this guy is well trained, and that her word of wisdom was not to engage the guy in hand-to-hand. When they find the gun in his jeep, the guy runs, Danny and Steve give chase.

Boriero is smart. He’s an Alpha and scents immediately that Danny is not just an Omega, but a pregnant one so when they split up he goes after Steve, he’d rather take his chances against the Omega's Alpha, than risk Kapu Justice for attacking not just an Omega, but a pregnant one at that.

Danny heard a fight going on and ran towards that direction as he heard a cry of pain and then Vitor screaming about some charity match he has that night and how his shoulder has been dislocated. Danny walked over to Steve and actually slapped him. “Damn you, what part of do no engage in hand-to-hand did you not understand. Are you trying to give me a heart attack Steven, I’d rather not lose my mate before we’re mated.” Danny shouted at him, angry and relieved Steve was okay. They’ve been having trouble finding a date for their mating ritual, every one that Steve has suggested Danny has turned down for one reason or another, the question is…why, if Danny wants it as badly as Steve does. Not even Danny knows why he keeps putting it off.

“I’m fine Danny.” Steve assured him as he rubbed his cheek even though the slap didn’t actually hurt, it was more the action of it than anything else as it did get a kiss from Danny.

“Don’t do that again.” Danny told him, then they turned to Vitor still on the ground, both Steve and Danny took notice of the hospital band on his uninjured arm and realized he had the perfect alibi.

Once he answered their questions it became clear who the murderer was, the man's own brother-in-law.

H50-H50-H50-

To make up for messing up Vitor Boriero’s arm Steve is taking his place that night in the fight for charity. Danny walked in as he was taping up his hands. “Steve, please don’t do this.” Danny asked as he sat across from his future mate and applied extra tape. “You could get seriously hurt; this is Alpha against Alpha.” Danny reminded.

“I know Danno, but I have to, it’s for charity, besides, the others are waiting for a show and I’m going to give it my all. Besides, I have you in my corner, how could I possibly lose.” Steve said rather cockily which only caused Danny to roll his eyes in annoyance.

“That’s not the point, I don’t care if you win or lose, I only care that you don’t get hurt. Like it could have happened earlier today.” Danny said as he finished taping Steve’s fists.

“Give it a hit for good luck.” Steve said, Danny slammed his palm against Steve’s fist before they stood up.

“Here, also for good luck.” Danny said as he placed Steve’s hand over his baby bump as the twins were kicking up a storm causing them both to smile, Steve moved in and kissed him before they left the room and headed towards the ring.

Chin, Kono, Mary, Grace and Kamokone were all in the stands cheering and supporting Steve, this was a charity event for Omegas, sponsored by none other than the Omega Initiative. Somewhere in the crowd, Martha was watching, and she was impressed with the fight Steve put in, even though he lost in the end, it was an enjoyable bout. Though her true focus was the Omega near the ring, Danny Williams, standing next a Beta who was obviously crushing on Steve, even Martha could see that from her location.

H50-H50-H50-

That night Danny took Steve’s advice, he went to sleep with his Alpha, and dreamed. Only this time it was different. Danny’s heart didn’t elevate, his scent didn’t alert Steve to any distress, as his eyes moved rapidly beneath his lids. He woke several hours later, he looked at Steve still soundly asleep, this had been no dream, no nightmare. What he’d just seen, witnessed, experienced, it had to be something more. A vision, one of warning, one from Destiny, but how is that possible. Danny thought, he doesn’t have that gift.

Steve woke to find Danny’s side of the bed cold, it was still night out, and he heard three heartbeats downstairs, two clam and soft, one nearing a panic. Steve got out of their nest and went downstairs to see Danny pacing in the living room. “Danno, what’s going on?” Steve asked concerned.

“Steve. I just…it can’t…What do I do?” Danny asked, working himself up into a panic attack.

Steve moved and put his arms around Danny pulling him in close and rubbing along his wrists as he saw Danny shaking, showing signs of TSS, he got them seated before looking him in the eye. “Danny breathe, and then just tell me what’s going on.” Steve suggested.

“I took your advice and I didn’t fight the nightmare. I let it happen and play out. It wasn’t like any of the others. Wo Fat, he was here in our Den, and I wasn’t pregnant, we had the twins in their nursery, and for some reason you weren’t here. I don’t know why for sure, but I knew it was important. There were these men, with a symbol on their wrist, inverted Omega tattoo. Some of it's fuzzy, it’s like we were having a conversation sort of. Then he threatened our pups with a gun if I didn’t cooperate, everything else went white as I heard two gun shots go off and I woke up. Steve, I swear it felt so real. Like…like it was a warning, from Destiny.” Danny explained, moving one hand from Steve’s to his belly.

“Okay, tomorrow, we’re going to drop Grace off at school and go see Mamo, if anyone can have answers for us in this situation. It’ll be him.” Steve informed him. “Danny, we’ll get answers, I promise.” Steve said as he put his arms around Danny and pulled him in close as Danny calmed at that promise and closed his eyes. Steve watched and monitored Danny as he fell asleep right there, Steve just watched him. If this was a vision from Destiny, it has to be one they’re meant to stop, because losing Danny and his pups was not an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a bit different as Danny is going to be exploring several moments of his life, in NJPD and with Rachel. If there's anything someone wants to see in Danny's life with Rachel let me know and I'll try to make it happen, also there will be scenes of Grace Tillman and Rick Peterson, once again if you want to read something that might have happened in Danny's past with these characters, let me know in the comments and I will try and make it happen.


	4. Dreamwalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than a short scene in Episode 9, both 8 and 9 are just glossed over as this chapter mostly deals with Danny's issues in his own mind. The next chapter is going to be all about Steve and Jenna's time in Korea, and how the end of this one and her lack of involvement in the trap changes some things when it concerns how everyone ends up saving Steve and Jenna survives.
> 
> I have to thank my Beta reader once again, because even with difficulties in her own life she's found the time to continue to help with this story. Thank you HMG246790.
> 
> With all that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and really diving into Danny's head and turning Destiny into her own character.

Danny and Steve were sitting across from Mamo the next morning. They’d dropped Grace off at school and came straight to his surf shop. “Stevie, Danny, what brings you two here?” Mamo asks, wondering if another case has come up that they need his help on.

“Mamo, is it possible to have a vision when you don’t have the gift?” Danny asked, cutting straight to the chase, not up for small talk or even greetings he wants to know if last night was just another nightmare or really was a vision of his future.

This caught Mamo off guard, something that hardly ever happens. Both Danny and Steve watched as he immediately closed his shop and shooed everyone away, causing Steve to feel suspicious about this situation.

“What did you see?” Mamo asked once everyone was gone and it was just the three of them. Danny told him what he’d told Steve the night before, Mamo listened with rapt attention.

“So, was it just a nightmare or a vision?” Danny asked once he’d finished explaining.

“Danny, you did have a vision, but it wasn’t your vision.” Mamo informed them, Danny had a confused expression but before he could say anything Steve beat him to it.

“I think I speak for both of us when I say, what the fuck does that mean?”

“Danny, this vision of yours happened to you. Well, Destiny has a rule, you can’t know your own future. Any vision I have, is about others or the whole island, but never specifically about me. You aren’t having the vision, one of your pups, or even both are. When my mother was pregnant, she had visions, but they were coming from me, not herself. Understand?” Mamo asked.

“I think so. One of our pups has the gift and I’m receiving it in transit.” Danny said.

“Yep, pretty much.” Mamo said.

“What do I do? I have so many questions and unanswered problems and things I want to ask Destiny, I’m just so confused right now, and this vision has made things worse.” Danny said.

“Well, I can suggest one thing to help with your questions. Speak to Destiny herself.” Mamo suggest.

“Huh, you can do that Mamo?” Steve asked.

“Sure Stevie, it’s called a dreamwalk, and the best part is that it’s perfectly safe for the pups.” Mamo informed them. “Of course, it’s not easy, some of the ingredients I have to get from other sources. It could take a couple of weeks to get everything together, if you want to do this Danny.” Mamo informed him.

Danny turned to Steve. “Steve, I can’t make this decision on my own, I don’t know what to do.”

“Danny, I want to help you, but I can’t make this choice for you. Mamo, get the supplies, you said two weeks, that will give Danny time to come to a decision. If you need money, let me know and I’ll help pay for it.” Steve told him, Danny and Mamo both agreed with this course of action, and they headed off as Mamo started making calls to his people to gather supplies for a special dreamwalk with Destiny for a pregnant male Omega.

H50-H50-H50-

The next two weeks were busy, between an agent being killed and a man who’d had extensive plastic surgery done. Not to mention that Mary had to resend Max’s invite to Danny’s upcoming baby shower leaving him and Steve on the outs with Max until their misunderstanding had been fixed, which hadn’t taken long thanks to Danny. He remembers exactly how that conversation went down I the morgue while Lori and Steve stayed with the body, Danny followed Max as it was upsetting him that a good friend of his wasn’t talking to him.

_“Max. I don’t know what either Steve or I have done to deserve the silent treatment, but I’m going to be honest here. As your friend.” Danny took a breath because he knows that Steve is listening in, and possibly Lori._

_Max got on his piano and started to play as Danny continued, he was listening, just pretending he wasn’t. “Max, when I was married to Rachel, she knew that the best way to punish me, when I didn’t do something, she believed I should have, or didn’t submit to her will, was to give me the silent treatment. Deny my Omega the touch and voice it was craving. I hate pulling out the pregnant Omega card here Max, but if you don’t start talking to me right now and telling me why you’re angry I’m going to have no control over my emotional state.” Danny warned as he was very close to tears, his hormones weren’t exactly under his control._

_Max stopped playing and then faced him at that. “Why didn’t I get invited to the baby shower? Yesterday everyone in the office mentioned it but I didn’t get one?” Max asked._

_“Max, what are you talking about, I made sure that your name was on the list, Mary sent the invites out yesterday through e-mail. Though it’s possible we got the wrong e-mail, but you are invited Max. You’re part of this team, you’re…pack, Max.” Danny assured which seemed to make Max feel better._

_“Oh, well, I’ll write down my e-mail and give it to you so it doesn’t get lost. I’m sorry Danny, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Max said as he wrote his e-mail down and handed it to Danny, as they shared a smile._

Danny was pacing as he was waiting for Mamo to show up and get this show on the road. Steve was on the computer looking at baby items for their nursery once Mary finds a place to live and moves out. “Danny, come here, what do you think of this crib set?” Steve asked. Danny walked over to Steve agitated that once again Steve was pulling him into this nursery business when they don’t even know the sex of their twins or their designation yet.

“Steve, isn’t this a bit premature, I’m not even five months yet, and Mary is still looking for a place to live.” Danny said.

Steve slammed the lid of his laptop down and glared at Danny. “That’s it, I give up. For the last several weeks I have been trying to figure out how to set up this nursery, to ask your opinion and every time I do, you change the subject or make excuses. I’m starting to think you don’t want a nursery, or to have anything to do with helping me create one for our children. Not to mention whatever you’re keeping in the box from Stan’s house that is now residing it our closet. Let’s not forget the fact that every time I suggest a date for our mating you make excuses why it can’t happen on that day. I’m thinking you don’t want to be mated. I wonder if you weren’t pregnant would you even still be here now that you have full custody of Grace and no one stopping you from leaving this as you’ve put it many times. Pineapple infested hell hole.” Steve stood up and left the house just as he was getting a call from Jenna.

Before Danny could respond and tell him that’s not true, that…but then he realized Steve might be right, if he wasn’t pregnant would he still be in Hawaii, still be a part of Five-0. He doesn’t know, just as Steve was leaving Mamo showed up. He needed these answers from Destiny now more than ever, before he possibly loses Steve forever.

H50-H50-H50-

Mamo brewed up the tea and once Danny was settled in the nest that smelled of him and Steve. His heart felt melancholy, he was really missing him, more than he thought possible with all the aggravation Steve’s caused him over the last year of knowing the guy. Are they moving too fast? His instincts are screaming no, but his common sense and past relationship with Rachel is telling him a big fat YES!

“Drink this, then lay back, I’ll say the pray in English for you, and you just close your eyes and your dreamwalk will begin.” Mamo informed him. Danny drank the tea, it didn’t taste all that bad, he laid back and Mamo began the prayer to Destiny. “Oh, Destiny, we call upon you to help this Omega with his questions, his desires, his wants and dreams, the visions he’s been blessed with. The children he’s pregnant with have a gift and he needs answers. Come to this Omega and help him with the turmoil inside, the one he doesn’t even understand himself…”

The prayer continued as Danny drifted off to sleep, he didn’t hear the rest of it as he opened his eyes to find himself back home in Jersey. Not just Jersey, but his bedroom when he was but a child. He looked around the posters of the eighties. “Nostalgic?” A voice asked behind him, Danny spun around to grab his gun but it wasn’t there.

Instead it was a figure covered in a brilliant white light, he had to cover his eyes as it settled itself into a human form…of Steve. Danny looked at him. “You’re Destiny?” Danny asked.

“Yes I am.” Destiny said with the voice of Steve. “These walks usually help when I take the form of someone you know.” She…um…he…fuck, it said.

“Nice, but being Steve right now, I can’t deal with that.” Danny informed Destiny.

“How’s this.” Steve spun around and suddenly transformed in a glow to look like Danny’s mother, she was younger and more like he remembered as a child, someone he trusted and could always go to for help until he grew up. “Does this work for you Daniel?” She asked.

“No.” Danny shook his head vehemently at that.

“Alright, once more.” She did the spin again and turned into a girl Danny had known from high school. Lila had been her name; she was a Beta and Danny had dated her for a short time before everyone in school found out he was an Omega and she broke up with him choose to stick to Alphas and Betas.

“She’ll do.” Danny said as he didn’t feel any kind of emotion towards this dark haired, brown eyed, girl with her hair in braided pigtails when she was in high school that made her look younger than she had actually been and he thought that style was quite ridiculous.

“Good, shall we get started Daniel?” Destiny asked.

“Why did you start out as Steve, I thought Destiny was female?” Danny asked.

“Actually, Destiny has no gender, it’s humans that decided to call me a she. Unfortunately, it stuck. Any more questions?” Destiny asked. “Oh, just so you know we have all the time in the world here. It’s in your mind, minutes or even hours out there can be decades in here. Welcome to your dreamscape.”

“Well, how about why am I not pregnant?” Danny asked slightly panicked as he realized his belly was flat and so was his chest, which the last few weeks had been getting swollen as his mammary glands were filling with breast milk. He’s been hiding it from Steve the last week and a half, they’ve made his chest tender so he’s ditched the tight and kept his shirt loose.

Danny knows he needs to get maternity clothes, but that’s just one more thing he’s been putting off, and once again he’s not sure why.

“It’s your dreamscape Daniel, you can look however you like, out there in the waking world you’re still very much pregnant and your body is adjusting to it. The problem is, you’re mental and emotional state aren’t. I suggest we get started, the sooner the better, I’ve learned from experience not to put these things off, especially for those as repressed as yourself.” She informed him.

“Wait, hold it, repressed, I’m not repressed.” Danny denied.

“Is that so. Then why haven’t you chosen a date for the mating ritual? Or even helped Steve with the nursery? Or informed him of your tender situation in the chest area?” Destiny asked.

“Well that’s because…um…actually…that’s one of the questions I need answered.” Danny finally admitted to himself that he was putting it off, but why he doesn’t have the answer.

“Then I think we need to explore why, let’s start from the beginning shall we.” Destiny suggested.

“Where, or should I ask when is that?” Danny asked.

“I’d say, nine, at one of your family’s reunions when you heard something that forever left you unsure of your designation.” Destiny said, she snapped her fingers and they were at a park that had been reserved for their family reunion.

_I was only nine at the time, most of my family are Alphas or Betas, two adults were Omegas, both females, one, was my mother. The other had married my favorite Uncle, Vito. Out of about fourteen cousins, there was only three Omegas in the whole lot, two were from Uncle Vito and his wife, and then there was me. The only male Omega in the family, and boy did my other cousins love to rub it into my face that I was a freak of nature because I was a boy who had a womb._

_I tended to shrug it off, or give as good as I got. I didn’t think anything of it really until one family reunion when Uncle Mike, the very one that nearly drowned me last year when I was eight, and several other Uncles; excluding Vito who were all Alphas were talking, they were all on my father’s side of the family._

_My mother’s half was mostly Betas, and more accepting of me. But as I was heading to the park's restrooms, I heard their voices around the side of the building and stopped._

_“I feel sorry for Eddie, being stuck with Danny boy as a son.” One of the other many Uncles said._

_Then Uncle Mike spoke up and chilled me to the bone. “To think we have an abomination in the family, a male Omega is nothing but a freak of nature, something to eradicate.” I didn’t listen to the rest and I went to the bathroom crying, I hid in the stalls for a good long while. The word abomination stuck with me though, when I started high school and put on as much scent blocker as I could and passed myself off as a Beta. It was better to be thought of as that, than as the freak I was._

Danny suddenly found himself in his room, it was decorated as it had been when he was in high school. “What was that, I thought I was just going to watch myself, not actually live through the experience again.” Danny said as he wiped the tears he’d spilled as a child.

“That’s not how this works, you can’t get answers to your questions if you don’t relive the memories.” Destiny explained sympathetically. “That had to have been difficult, but you do know it’s not true now.” Destiny said, though there was a knowing look in her eyes.

“Of course, I’m not an abomination, I’m…that’s a lie. I think inside I’ve always felt that way. I just tried my best to forget. That’s why I stayed with Rachel as long as I did, and until she cheated on me with Stan, I probably would have stayed with her forever, or until Grace had turned eighteen and gone to college. I don’t really know.” Danny admitted as he looked at the ground.

“Well, you won’t find answers by looking at your feet. How about we discover what happened when you were kidnapped.” Destiny suggested.

Danny looked at her. “Can’t we just skip that time.” Danny really didn’t want to relive those memories.

“It’s your dreamwalk, we can, if you feel it’s best, where to next. You’re in control, I’m you’re your guide.” Destiny informed him.

“Okay, then I guess, senior year of high school, when I was outed as an Omega. The worst year I ever had.” Danny suggested, Destiny snapped her fingers and Danny found himself once again relive old memories.

_Nicolas Tibido, though everyone just called him Nicky, he was one of the hottest guys in high school, not to mention the best Quarterback the football team had ever seen. He was also failing at Math and I was tutoring him at my home. Which in hindsight was a bad idea, especially since one of my bigoted cousins was staying with us for the month while his parents were out of town._

_We were sitting in the living room, and I had gotten into the habit of using suppressants, and piling on the scent blockers, as far as anyone as school knew, I was a Beta. My name had been left out of the papers, so no one knew I was one of the Omegas that had escaped the kidnappings that had finally ended._

_We were making some progress and talking, mostly about the female population of our school as Nicky was definitely in to women, Alphas, Betas, Omegas it didn’t matter to him as long as they were female. I on the other hand never had a gender or designation preference like most. When Richard walked in the door and opened his big fat mouth, and when I say fat, I mean it. Richard was not into sports, he was into laying about, watching TV and ordering me around._

_“Hey, Omega bitch get me a sandwich and make it snappy. I’m hungry.” He groused not caring that someone else was in the house at the time as he plopped his nearly three-hundred-pound ass on the nearest sofa and flipped on the television._

_“You’re an Omega?” Nicky asked as he looked at me, like I was some sort of alien who’d grown a second head._

_“Yes. I never said I wasn’t. You never asked.” I informed him._

_“I think we should call it a day. Maybe we’ll continue another time, see around Danny.” Nicky quickly packed up his books and left._

_“Thanks a lot lard ass.” I snapped back as I stormed my way upstairs and slammed the door shut._

_“Hey, my sandwich!” Richard yelled after me._

_“Get it your own damn self. Be an Alpha and grow some balls!” I shouted back before turning my music up loud and collapsed on the bed._

_The next day at school everyone knew and I went from having all these friends to having just one…Mark, the only other male Omega in our school, and we were both constantly bullied and picked on._

_Treated like freaks, and constantly asked if we’d liked to get knotted and filled with pups; it was disgusting and embarrassing._

_I was on the baseball team. Yet when they had learned of my designation and orchestrated my knee injury, I couldn’t prove it. But I did over hear it when it was all said and done, all because they didn’t want an Omega, especially a male one on the team._

_I will say all of senior year wasn’t terrible. I was taking self-defense classes during the year, since I was kidnapped. It was basic, which became more advanced when I joined the police academy, but an interesting boy showed up while his parents were in Jersey for a seminar, he was at the Dojo to demonstrate a fighting style and teach a few basic moves._

_He was twenty at the time, so only a few years older than myself. We were all watching as he moved to the front of the class and introduced himself. “Aloha everyone. I’m Kawika, from Hawaii. I’m part of an organization called the Kapu and we protect the Islands and the Omegas that reside on them.” That last part really caught my attention, he actually cares about Omegas, but surely, he only means the female ones, right? At least that’s what I thought at first._

_“I’m going to demonstrate a fighting style called Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. There are several types, this one originates from Brazil, developed by non-other than Omegas looking for a way to defend themselves during a time of war and their Alphas weren’t around to protect them, they had to protect themselves. Several Omegas brought it with them when they moved to Hawaii and opened a Dojo for all designations.” Kawika informed the Omegas, as this was an Omega self-defense class._

_When class was over, he caught up with the guy and they talked for a couple of hours about this fighting style and how Omegas developed it. Before Kawika left as his parents showed up, he handed Danny a ticket. “It has no expiration date, one free class if you ever take a trip to Hawaii.” Kawika informed him before leaving._

Danny was back in his bedroom once more as the memory came to an end. “I forgot about that, I put the ticket in one of the journals, it’s back at Steve’s place, I knew that name sounded familiar, I just couldn’t place it. It’s like I have these blocks in my memories, times I don’t want to remember.” Danny said as he sat on his bed next to Destiny.

“It happens. A lot changed after you become a cop. I mean, do you remember what happened with Rick Peterson?” Destiny asked.

“Yeah, he was my training officer, and…”

_We were on a stakeout, his was my first partner before Grace Tillwell transferred to the station and became my partner. Rick was getting bored and voiced this pretty loudly and then looked at me. But at the time I was engaged to Rachel, we got married that summer. But not before Rick decided to use me as a distraction._

_“Rick, what are you doing?” I asked as his hand found the back of my neck._

_“You seem a bit tense.” Rick said, though that was a complete lie and I could scent it off the overbearing Alpha._

_“Rick, I’m engaged, and, not interested.” I informed him as I pushed Rick’s hand off of me._

_But Rick wasn’t about to take no for an answer and moments later he was all over me. I pushed back but he had caught me by surprise, soon my shirt was ripped open and his hands were in my pants as I was telling him no._

_Unlike the feeling I had when Hesse touched and licked me, I didn’t get that overwhelming sickness of betrayal, but it wasn’t until much later that I realized it was because I didn’t have a bond with Rachel, not like the one I’ve developed with Steve._

_I was saved when our perp made his move and Rick took it as he got off me as I had no leverage to get the upper hand. Though, when Rick’s trial came up for him being a dirty cop, I never told anyone about that incident, it was the only time it happened as I reported his dirty dealings a month later, shortly after I married Rachel, and caught him in the act of stealing drugs._

_I had made sure to never be alone in the same room, or car with him, and I took the stand, but I was too ashamed to mention that he’d assaulted me._

Danny was no longer in his room at his parent’s place, but the house he shared with Rachel until their divorce. “Okay, so I know why I, hate being an Omega. Between family and betrayal of friends and unwanted attention from horny Alphas, it makes sense. Not to mention the disrespect on the job from co-workers and civilians alike. Being a male Omega isn’t easy, and being the only one in your family, makes it even more difficult to accept.” Danny said, understanding why he’s been fighting and running from his own Omega instincts most of his life, until he met Steve.

“That’s right, now to figure out, why you’re so apprehensive about being pregnant again.” Destiny said.

“That’s an easy one. Rachel.” Danny said, with that several memories flashed through his mind.

_Two weeks before Rachel and I got married we were talking. “Rachel, maybe we should do the test first before getting married, to make sure we’re right for each other. I’m just getting some cold feet here.” I admitted. After all the Omega test wouldn’t have been a bad idea._

_“No, we don’t need a silly test to know we have a connection and that you’re right for me.” Rachel informed me. Of course, I should have realized then it wouldn’t work out, in Rachel's mind it was always about what was right for her, never what was right for us, or even myself._

“That’s it, the Omega test. That’s how I’ll know if mating with Steve is right or not. If he’ll go for it.” Danny said as the latest memory came to an end.

“Well that solves your mating crisis, now for the reason you keep hiding your changing body.” Destiny suggested for their next question to tackle, Danny nodded his head and went back to a time when he was pregnant with Grace.

The moment that polarized his entire relationship with Rachel was when he was eight months pregnant with Grace discussing with his doctor on weather, he wanted a natural birth or c-section. Some male Omegas preferred c-section and others wanted a natural birth and with Danny’s birth canal fully developed he could do just that if he wanted.

_We were in one of the exam rooms, she had just finished checking my newly developed birthing canal that forms in the sixth month of pregnancy, you get a short surgery to have the thinned skin removed and it takes a couple of months to heal completely and ready for the birth, it takes longer to heal for the first child, because it’s something you’re body is just not used to. I doubted that Rachel and I would have any other children, and I was right._

_“Well, Danny, natural birth or C-section?” my doctor asked._

_“Natural/C-section.” Rachel and I said at the same time, I wanted a natural birth, part of this fantasy I had built up as a kid when I got myself an Alpha, dreams that never came true back in Jersey._

_The doctor smiled politely. “I’ll leave you two, to discuss it.” She said before leaving us alone._

_“Danny, you’re a man, you’re having a C-section, no child of mine is going to be born out of that disgusting new hole you’ve created with your freaky biology.” Rachel said, she had been disgusted when I developed breast and breast milk and quickly informed me that Grace was going to be bottle fed, after all there was no telling what kind of Omega traits I’d give our daughter even though she’s an Alpha and it doesn’t work like that._

_I tried to explain that to Rachel but she wouldn’t hear of it. She’d just leave for one of her OI meetings or go to the office and clock in some overtime. Of course, I haven’t been to any of the recent office parties or events since I became so noticeable in my pregnancy, I was no longer good eye candy. It was the party after Grace’s birth that I realized I was only there to make her look good in front of her bosses and to make herself look progressive in this day an age of Omegas on the force._

_A couple of weeks after that conversation that was never resolved, one of many I might add. I went into premature labor, Rachel couldn’t be reached and trying to have a natural birth just wasn’t meant to be. Grace breached, they had to do a cesarean, and to make matters worse, I developed scar tissue and was informed as gently as possible that I would never be able to get pregnant again._

_Apparently, the doctors had been wrong. But, that’s the reason why I didn’t even think I was pregnant, I ignored the symptoms, because I believed it was impossible, I only got the birth control pills because I hadn’t wanted Steve to know that I was defective. My own fears of his reactions to this pregnancy have been holding me back._

I was jerked out of my memories and musings as I looked around the master bedroom I share with Steve.

“And that brings us to now. You have dozens of journals of her actions and reactions to you as an Omega before, during and after your pregnancy.” Destiny said as those journals were covering the nest Danny shares with Steve.

“My fears aren’t unfounded; I have plenty of reason to fear Steve’s reaction to my changing body.” Danny said, as he looked down at his now pregnant body as he’s starting to accept his own insecurities.

“Now, you know why you keep making excuses, you’re just scared, that’s all. But if you talk to Steve about these fears, I think you two can work through them, and finally overcome your past abuse at Rachel's hands.” Destiny suggested.

Before Danny could say anything, a sharp pain went through his head, but it wasn’t from him, it was from Steve, something is going on out there. “Destiny, what’s happening to Steve, I need to know.”

“Very well, I’ll show you your present, now that we’re overcoming your past. As for your vision, your future, you’ve seen that, and you I know will make it through.” With that Destiny waved farewell and Danny found himself in a grungy hallway as several men were dragging Steve, barefoot in his camouflage SEAL gear into a room, his hands chained above his head.

“Steve!” Danny called as he ran up to his future mate, and put his hands on his cheeks, he couldn’t see anything but total darkness around Steve, it was just him and Steve.

“Danny, I feel you babe, in my head. Danny, whatever fears or worries you have, I love you and the pups, I know all the changes that are happening to your body, you don’t have to hide from me, because I accept you. In case I don’t make it out of this, you needed to know after our fight today.” Steve informed Danny through their bond link.

Suddenly the bond was dissipating and Steve was disappearing from Danny’s mind. “Steve! No, don’t go!” Danny begged. “Destiny, send me back, I need to know what’s happening, I need to know the truth. I need to get Steve now before I lose him forever and make up for being such an ass to him this morning. Destiny, please I have to save the love of my life.” Danny called out.

“Good job.” Destiny said in the air as Danny’s dreamwalk came to an end.

Danny jerked awake. “Mamo, I need to get to Five-0, Steve is in trouble, our bond is fading I think someone’s trying to block it.” Danny said as he got out of the nest and grabbed fresh clothes as these were sweaty from his dreamwalk and its effects on his body.

“Danny, you shouldn’t drive, you should rest and think over what happened.” Mamo suggested.

“I can’t, Steve is in danger and I need to save him, I’m his only hope right now.” Danny said as he got in the shower, and soon was out the door with Mamo as he locked up and headed for Five-0, what the hell has been going on while he was in his dreamwalk, all day as it was starting to get dark out, with Grace staying at a friends and Mary is out on a date, he needs to get his team and find his Alpha.


	5. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during episode 10 of season 2, when Steve is kidnapped and interrogated by Wo Fat in Korea. I hope you all enjoy it, I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but with all the changes I've made the series it took a bit of adapting to both give it that nice nostalgic feel for the old episodes and adding all the changes and difference's as seamless as possible. I hope I did a good job. My Beta reader was awesome, as always in fixing any mistake I made, though I did add some things when HMG246790 was finished, so any mistakes that are found, are mine.

Steve left the house, leaving Danny in the care of Mamo. He greeted him as he made his way to his truck as he was speaking to Jenna, who needed to speak to him. Steve suggested Kamekona’s shrimp truck for breakfast and to talk.

They were sitting at one of the benches eating. “Jenna, you said you didn’t want to talk over the phone. Any luck with finding your mate? How are you and the pups?” Steve asked.

“They’ve made me hungry and have eased my bond sickness, I recently felt him Steve. I got the distinct impression from our bond that he’s somewhere in North Korea. I told my boss and he had a map on a location, which had been marked as place of interest. I asked him about it and he said it was off limits to me and anyone else. I think he might be working for Wo Fat. Steve, I have the location I want to check it out, but I can’t go alone, our bond is weak. Josh is hurting I know this. The one I trust is you and Five-0, but going in as a big task force is a bad idea. I need your help Steve, but only yours.” Jenna told, her scent and voice was speaking of panic and desperation.

“Jenna. Woah. Calm down.” Steve said. His instinct was to calm her down by rubbing her scent glands, but his common sense and his bond told him that would be a betrayal to Danny and Jenna’s mate Josh, so he pushed out a protective scent instead to calm her. “Jenna, just ask, and I’m there for you. But you shouldn’t go, it could get dangerous and nearly nine months pregnant.” Steve suggested.

“I know Steve, I keep trying to talk myself out of this, but I’m going, with or without. I can’t, he keeps calling to me Steve, his bond is pulling at me and I need to go to him.” Jenna said as fresh tears ran down her face.

“Okay, Jenna, but you do as I say.” Steve informed her.

“Yes, anything.” Jenna agreed. “Yesterday I got a phone call from his kidnappers, it was odd, they want ten thousand dollars, but they’re the ones that said you have to be there with me when I make the delivery, only then will I get my mate back.” Jenna informed Steve.

“Sounds like whoever has your mate, wants a trade, me and some money for him. Don’t worry, we’ll get him back and if I have to, I will make that trade Jenna, you’re one of us.” Steve promised as he took her hand.

“But Steve, I can’t let you sacrifice yourself for me or my mate, what about Danny and the pups?” Jenna asked concerned.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll have a backup plan, we’ll get your mate and all three of us, will get home.” Steve promised.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve stopped by his office to get his gear and inform his team that he and Jenna were headed out to save her mate and that he’d be back in a couple of days. “Listen, Kono, Chin, Lori, I have to leave. Jenna found her mate in North Korea, they want a bunch of money, she has it, but she needs the back up. Danny is currently on his dreamwalk, I’m hoping to be back before he comes out of it, but he might come back to the waking world before I return. If he does, just tell him the situation and that I’ll call as soon as I can.” Steve informed his team who were gathered around the tech table in the middle of Five-0 Headquarters.

“Steve, be careful.” Lori said, she cared a lot about Steve, everyone the team but Steve could see the crush she had on him, and he was oblivious as his only thoughts were for Danny and their children.

“I will.” Steve assured her as he headed out, making Chin and Kono roll their eyes at that.

After his departure, the day was pretty quiet, no cases, just reports to fill out and trying to keep their minds off the possible danger Steve was walking into.

H50-H50-H50-

It was getting late as Steve and Jenna arrived at the drop off location, and sure enough it was a trap, even Lori knew the man they’d brought wasn’t her mate. She hid as Steve had a shootout with the North Koreans until Wo Fat caught his attention with a whistle behind him.

Steve turned ready to shoot him, but he had one hand around Jenna’s throat the other on a gun pressed against her womb, where the two pups rested. Jenna was terrified, Steve didn’t need to smell her panicked scent to know that, it was all over her. Steve raised his hands and allowed himself to be captured. “Let her and her mate go Wo Fat, you have who you want.” Steve told him as they headed towards his truck.

“Wrong McGarrett, you’re just the bait. What I truly want will come to me, of course I also want answers on Shelburne.” Wo Fat informed him as they headed towards his base.

Steve watched as they entered the compound and Jenna was taken down a different hallway. “Don’t hurt her.” Steve ordered as he was being dragged into a separate room, his shoes had already been removed, his hands in cuffs. That’s when he felt the void in his bond with Danny suddenly filled again as he was returning from his dreamwalk experience.

Steve’s hands were raised and chained to a hook above his head and then left alone. “Danny.” Steve whispered as he looked around. He felt a gentle touch against his cheek, and then it was gone. He felt determination filter through the bond and a question.

 _Where are you?_ Went through Steve’s mind, but it wasn’t his voice, it was Danny’s.

 _I don’t know, somewhere in North or possibly now South Korea, I know of our last coordinates._ Steve returned, before he could give them, a couple of men entered the room with an IV and bag. They inserted it in his arm, soon the bond started to fade.

“What are you giving me.” Steve shouted out as he tried to fight them with little success as they quickly left, only for Wo Fat to enter the room.

“It’s a drug, designed to dull the bond between an Alpha and his or her Omega. I used it for Kaye's mate, only recently releasing the drug from his system, to lure you two here. Mostly you, after all, you’re my way to Daniel.” Wo Fat informed Steve, he grabbed a seat so they could talk.

H50-H50-H50-

Jenna was taken to a separate room, away from where they were going to be interrogated which she knew was just a fancy way of saying torturing information out of Steve. She walked into the room; her mate was tied to a chair in the middle of said room. “Josh.” Jenna said as she ran to kneel in front of him, he was bruised, battered and bleeding.

“Jenna, I tired to tell you not to come.” Josh’s voice was weak, as was their bond link having been closed off for so long, she hadn’t gotten much in his warning, just a sense of danger and that was obvious even before she’d filled Steve in on what she knew.

“Josh, I didn’t care, and Steve, he’s a SEAL, he’ll find a way out of this.” Jenna told him as she started to untie his hands, just as Wo Fat walked in, he was going to be speaking to Steve was his bond has been closed off due to the drugs.

“Enjoying your reunion?” Wo Fat asked. Jenna looked at him just as he pulled a gun and shot Josh in the head killing him right before her.

“NO!” Jenna screamed, wailed, howled out as she grabbed her mate, feeling their bond unravel and break completely.

“I’ll allow you a few hours to grieve, I’m not completely heartless.” Wo Fat chuckled as the door was locked behind him and his men.

Jenna continued to sob her pain and grief as she finished untying him and lowering him to the floor and lying next to him, her hands in his limp ones.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny rushed into the Five-0, he called out to the team and told them to get their asses in gear Steve was in trouble and they needed to find him. Danny stopped by the kitchenette and grabbed some crackers and peanut butter; it’s been over twelve hours since he’d last eaten anything.

“Danny, what’s going on?” Kono asked, concerned.

“Yeah, Steve said you were having a dreamwalk.” Chin said, Lori was just standing by watching as Danny started to eat before he got to explaining.

“Steve’s in trouble, where is he?” Danny asked.

“He went with Jenna to get her mate; he didn’t give us details.” Lori informed him.

Danny felt the bond between them, Steve was hurting. Danny closed his eyes as Kono brought him a chair to take a seat in, as he sent a question through their bondlink. _Where are you?_

Steve’s reply was pretty instant. _I don’t know, somewhere in North Korea, I know of our last coordinates._ Just as Danny started to receive the numbers their bondlink faded. Danny’s eyes snapped open in panic. “The bond, it’s fading. All I got was that Steve and Jenna were somewhere in North Korea, he was going to send me coordinates but the bond. It’s gone, I can’t feel him.” Danny said, his voice itself fading out, for the first time in months, since they practically met a year ago, Steve has always been there in one way or another. Now he’s just gone and the feeling was overwhelming.

“Danny, breathe.” Both Chin and Kono said as they saw a panic attack coming, they each had a hand a on his shoulders, instructing him to take full deep breaths. Assuring him that they’ll find Steve’s location.

H50-H50-H50-

In one of the FBI Hawaii safe houses Pat Jameson was gently rubbing medication into her healing mate’s burn wounds. Laura was almost asleep as it was getting late and the pain meds were kicking in when Jameson’s new burner cell rang. Pat picked it up. “Governor Jameson.” Pat answered, only the Five-0 task force, Matthew Williams and Lt. Governor Denning have the number of this cell, or at least that’s what she believed.

“Governor, it’s good to hear your voice again, it’s strong, sounds like you and your mate are recovering well.” Wo Fat answered.

Pat stood up and left the room to get one of the men on their protection detail and get a trace on this call. “What do you want Wo Fat?” Pat asked, which caught the lead of her current detail and he made a call to get a trace started.

“I want you to give a message to Five-0, we have their man, but what I truly want, is his mate. I also wanted you to know, that I no longer am concerned about you and what you know about me. Your need to be under protection, I have no interest in your death, it does me no good. Tell Detective Williams to look into the mission Switchback.” With that Wo Fat hung up, the FBI agent shook his head, they’d failed to trace the call.

H50-H50-H50-

“It was obviously a trap, Steve and Jenna walked right into it.” Danny said, now that he was calm, he was rubbing his baby bump allowing his pups to ease the loss of the bond between himself and Steve.

They all agreed as Danny’s phone went off. Danny saw that it was the Governor. “Governor Jameson, are you and Laura alright?” Danny asked, concerned.

“We’re fine Danny, Wo Fat called, he’s taken the hit off our heads. He told me he has your man; I figure that’s Steve. He told me to tell you that what he truly wants is you, not Steve. He also said, look into a mission called Switchback.” Jameson informed him, and then hung up to call Matt to find out if it’s true, that the hit on her head has been erased and she and Laura have nothing to worry about from Wo Fat.

Danny informed Chin and Kono who both immediately started their research, while Danny went to Steve’s office where his scent was most concentrated. Danny curled up on his couch and slept until morning when Lori woke him with breakfast and news, they found Switchback, or as much as they could, as most of it is blacked out being confidential.

“It was a joint operation between the CIA and the Navy SEALs.” Kono informed him while they all ate.

“That means there might be one person who could know what Switchback is, and I know where he is. I’m gonna get a fresh change of clothes and head out to see Joe.” Danny said as he finished eating and then took off towards home.

H50-H50-H50-

Jenna didn’t get any rest, they needed a plan, how was she and Steve going to get out and help. Then she remembered the pins in her mates’ knee, she felt sick as the scent of decay and other bodily fluids weren’t helping the situation. She stood on shaky legs as she grabbed the chair and used all her strength to toss it against the wall and break off a leg. Then with the sharp end she stabbed Josh’s knee.

Once it was cut open enough, she dug inside and pulled out one of the pins just as the door was being opened. She hid it on her body as she was grabbed and dragged to the same room that Steve was hanging in. “Steve!” She called out in fear that he too was dead.

“Jenna, let her go assholes!” Steve shouted as he fought against his chains as they dragged the pregnant Omega into the room and put a chain around one of her wrists that was attached low on the wall a fair distance from where Steve was hanging.

“Relax McGarrett, I have no reason to hurt her further, she’s security, if you continue to resist answering my questions, I will turn my attention to causing her pain for every aggravation you cause me.” Wo Fat warned.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny walked into the house and paused in shock to seeing both Mary and Catherine on the living room sofa making out. “Whoa.” Danny said on reflex causing them to separate and blushed at being caught.

“Danny, I thought you went back to work, did you sleep there last night?” Mary asked seeing his clothes all rumpled.

“Steve’s in danger, Cath, I might need your help getting him back, I need to get changed and head out to see Joe.” Danny informed them quickly and headed upstairs to get shower and fresh clothes.

“Mary, you might need to stay here and take care of Grace, I promise, I’ll help them bring your brother home.” Catherine promised Mary, they shared a kiss and talked as Danny came down and Catherine took the keys as Danny’s emotions weren’t completely stable. Catherine was also better trained to handle these tense situations.

“Okay, and on the way, you can tell me all about you and Mary.” Danny suggested, and quickly scented the change from cool and confident to concerned and worry.

They got in Danny’s car as he gave her the location of where Joe had informed Steve where he’d be this weekend if he needed him for any reason. Steve had shared that information with Danny.

“Alright, you want to know? Well, the Beta I was with during Christmas broke up with me a few weeks later. I was drowning my sorrows in a bar that Mary was in looking to get a job as a waitress to help pay for college, and apartment once your contract ran out. She cheered me up, it wasn’t until hours after we started talking that she informed me of her full name when I drove her home, and realized she was Steve’s sister, by then it was too late. I was intrigued and asked her out on a date. It just kind of snowballed, we’ve been trying to work up the courage to tell Steve the last couple of months.” Catherine informed Danny.

“Yeah, he can be overprotective of those he cares about, but you know Catherine, Steve cares and trusts you. If there’s anyone he’s going to accept dating his sister, it’s you, rather than some stranger he’s never met before.” Danny assured her as she pulled up along the road, Danny was going to have to hike to their location, it doesn’t help that Joe is in a dead zone at the moment. “Wait here, I need to speak to him about this on my own. With what I’m about to propose we do in order to get Steve back, neither of them are going to like, and let’s face it. If I’m going to be Steve’s second in command, I need to earn their respect and not their overprotective pity because I’m a pregnant Omega.” Danny said, explaining before Catherine could object, putting any of her possible objections to silence as she had to agree.

H50-H50-H50-

“Where’s Shelburne?” Wo Fat asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t even know what Shelburne is…yet.” Steve informed him.

“Well, that’s a change from the silence of the past several hours, good. Now, how far long is Daniel in his pregnancy?” Wo Fat asked his next question.

“What?” Steve asked, none of Wo Fat’s questions so far had involved his future mate…well, possible future mate, with how they’d left things, and what happens on Danny’s dreamwalk there’s no telling if that is still in their plans.

“I want to know about Daniel, the one I want, after all. I killed Hesse to save him, I’ve proven to be a good provider, just ask Martha and the boy Luther. I did provide for them, until the divorce papers arrived thanks to you and the Governor.” Wo Fat glared at Steve, before punching him in his anger over that situation.

Steve spat out some blood, he’d bit the inside of his mouth hard enough to draw blood at that punch. “Don’t forget Wo Fat, I didn’t make you a criminal, you did that all on your own.” Steve taunted. “As for _my_ Omega, he’s off limits to an Alpha as self-deluded and pathetic as you.”

Wo Fat growled, grabbed his gun and shot in Jenna’s direction making her cry out in fear as she clutched her pregnant belly and waited for the pain, but Wo Fat missed on purpose. Steve had also shouted out, in pure rage. “Leave her alone you son of a bitch.” Steve was relieved to see her unharmed.

“Answer my questions or the next shots won’t miss.” Wo Fat promised.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny came to a clearing to see Joe and the leader of the SEAL 9 team, the one Steve and Danny managed to save when a hit man had been sent after them all. His crazy Alpha had jumped out of a plane in order to save one of their lives. The rant Danny gave had gone on for hours, until Steve finally shut him up with some good old-fashioned sex. Then all was forgiven.

Danny believes the guy’s name is Wade and a good friend of Joe’s, seeing as they’re out on this trip together. They both turned in Danny’s direction as they heard him coming and Joe was surprised to see Danny there, he caught Danny’s worried scent and his instincts screamed that he was hear about Steve. It was the only reason for this stubborn and hardheaded pregnant Omega to be out here, alone.

“Hey, Joe!” Danny shouted in both frustration and exhaustion this hike from the car where Catherine was waiting for his return had been anything but easy, even more so in his present five-month condition. Joe noticed that Danny’s appearance had changed from when they first met, with his shirt tucked in a wearing a tie. Along with slacks that required a belt.

Now, Danny’s shirt was untucked, he was wearing slacks with an adjustable waist band so it stretched easier, and he’s ditched the tie, leaving the top of his button up shirt loose, as his chest area. More importantly his sore, aching and growing breasts with less pressure on them, to help relieve some of that ache.

“Would it kill you to stay in cell phone range?” Danny asked as he trekked his least expensive shoes through the mud of the clearing he’d trudged across.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Joe asked concerned.

“Listen, Joe, I need to know everything about a CIA-Special Forces joint operation called Switchback.” Danny informed him.

Joe looked from Danny to Wade, who shook his head as he answered. “Uh, even if it rang a bell, I couldn’t disclose anything about it.” Wade said. Which did not sit well with Danny.

“What’s so important about this op?” Joe asked curiously.

“I have no idea, but Wo Fat contacted Governor Jameson over it, along with a message. He has Steve and he wants a trade, me for him. But he doesn’t want to make it easy, he dropped the name Switchback. He wants us to work to find them, I think it’s giving him more time to interrogate Steve and the Omega he has with him; Jenna, they went to North Korea to save her mate, but I believe it was trap. I also believe that Wo Fat is using some sort of drug to cut off the bond between me and Steven, I haven’t felt him in nearly twelve hours Joe. I need whatever intel either of you can get on Switchback and fast.” Danny informed them, hoping that they’ll help him. So far, he’s managing to keep his composure, but the longer their bond is disconnected the more difficult it’s becoming for Danny to reign in his emotions.

“Okay, Danny, I’ll head back to the military base and get what information on Switchback I can and meet you at the Palace. We’ll get Steve back.” Joe said.

“Thanks Joe.” Danny said as they shook hands. “Wade, it was good to see you again.” Danny shook his hand as well before heading back towards where the Camaro and Catherine were waiting for him.

H50-H50-H50-

“So, he’s five months pregnant with twins. How did Daniel handle losing two?” Wo Fat asked.

“How did you know about that?” Steve asked.

“Please, I have my ways.” Wo Fat said rather snidely. “I did have a brilliant computer whiz for a son. Until you and your team got in the way.”

“Good, suffer.” Steve bit back, only to get a back hand from one of Wo Fat’s men, hard enough to knock Steve out.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny was in his office working on putting his bullet proof vest on, but having some problems as the pain radiating from his chest wasn’t helping. “Need a hand?” Lori asked as she walked in.

Danny look in her direction. “No, leave Lori.” Danny told her.

“Danny, have I done something to make you dislike me so much?” Lori asked.

“You have no idea do you. Lori, I know of your crush on Steve. Every time you are in the same room with him, your arousal is very obvious. I don’t know if I can trust you, I’ve been burned and hurt so many times by others. Steve hasn’t done that, but until recently I realized that I’ve been waiting for it, waiting for the pain and the hurt and him choosing someone other than me. Pregnant or not, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been abandoned by someone who once claimed to care. Lori, I see you, as a threat, something to fear.” Danny informed her.

“Danny, I’m sorry, yes I’m very attracted to Steve. But I learned that you two are together and I promised myself a long time ago when I saw my mother cheat on my father that I would never become the other woman. I have no desire to come between you two, especially with two pups on the way. Steve adores you Danny, I was just blind to it because of my own…crush. I’d like to start over, there is something about this team. I might not have been hand-picked by Steve, but I’d like to become friends if nothing more.” Lori said, there was a sincerity in her voice and scent that Danny believed.

“Alright Lori, help us save Steve and Jenna, and I think we can do that. Still want to give me a hand?” Danny asked. Lori smiled as she moved to tighten his bullet proof vest and help get his shirt back on. They were just leaving his office as Joe walked into the bull pen.

“Make any headway with the military?” Chin asked Joe as Danny and Lori joined them.

“Not in terms of rescuing Steve, but I did get some interesting intel about Operation Switchback that could help us.” Joe informed them; Danny leaned against the tech table in despair as they were going to have to figure a way to rescue Steve without military backup.

Denning was also being less than helpful, though he’s been in meetings all day since Jameson made several phone calls once Matt had informed her that yes, she and Laura are no longer in danger of Wo Fat or any of his men as far as they know.

So, they haven’t exactly managed to make contact with either Denning or Jameson. Hence the lack of aid on their part.

“What’d you find out?” Kono and Catherine asked at the same time, they looked at each other briefly before turning to Joe as he informed them of what he knows.

“It was a CIA op into North Korea that went bad, resulted in the capture of one Officer Joshua Hirsch-Kaye.”

“That was Jenna’s mate, he’s been missing for nearly nine months now.” Danny said as he was once again composed and ready to do what he must.

“Okay, so how does this help us?” Lori asked.

“Because the unredacted Switchback file details the location of a bunker just south of Kaesong, and it’s suspected to be a cache for Wo Fat.” Joe informed them.

“Okay, Kaesong it is then. It’s our only lead, Wo Fat wants us to find him, if he wants me, he knows I’ll have to come to him to save Steve, he deliberately dropped the name Switchback knowing that I’d go to someone who could find out this information.” Danny said.

“In that case Danny, maybe it would be best if you stayed here while we went to rescue Steve.” Catherine suggested, and the phrase ‘if looks could kill’ never felt more apt then it did from the glare she received from Danny for making such a stupid suggestion.

“I’m going, if you any of you want to try and stop me.” He looked around the room. “Then shoot me.” Danny suggested as that was the only way they’d be able to keep him from going to Kaesong to save his mate, especially after the dreamwalk, any life without Steve in it, isn’t a life at all. He might be Grace and these pups’ mother, but he’d be an empty shell of himself if he doesn’t go and save Steve now.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve was in the dark, as a beautiful blonde came out of the emptiness. She has blue eyes and her hair was tied in a ponytail; Steve recognizes her. “Julia.” Steve said, in shock. She was a cheerleader in Steve’s high school before he was sent to military school after his mother died. He was going to ask her out when his mother died in that car bomb.

“Hey Steven.” The woman that looked like Julia greeted, but Steve knows it’s not, she died in a hit and run a couple of months after he moved away.

“Only Danny calls me that…Destiny.” Steve said, putting it together.

“Of course, Steve. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person. So, to speak.” Destiny said.

That irked Steve as he pointed his ethereal finger at the figure, she had chosen to appear to him as. “Fifteen years ago, my mother died, Mamo told me that a dreamwalk with Destiny could give me answers. I woke up two hours later and nothing, you never showed.” Steve said bitterly at that.

“I know, I let you down then, but I knew that I couldn’t come to you Steve. I had to stay with someone else fifteen years ago, and help him escape. You know who I’m talking about.” Destiny informed him.

“Danny, after he was kidnapped, it happened fifteen years ago, the same year my mother died.” Steve’s anger died down then. “You helped him without his knowledge. In that case I should thank you.”

“I did want to come to you, I could have, but I chose not to because I couldn’t answer your questions without risking your future.” Destiny informed him, as Destiny is everywhere, she could have helped Danny and been with Steve, but to change ones Destiny goes against everything she is.

“Why are you here now?” Steve asked.

“Because you are unconscious and through the bond with Danny, I managed to crossover between you two, since his dreamwalk. You have an important question, one that I can answer without repercussion’s now.” She informed him.

“Okay. Why? Why did you give me two wonderful parents and take them away, why did you force my sister and I apart, why give me an Omega, pregnant with four pups, only to steal two away from us? Why is Destiny so cruel, especially to those who believe in you so strongly?” Steve asked.

“You thought your parents’ relationship was strong. It wasn’t. You thought you were close to your sister before. You weren’t, not like you are now. You thought the SEALs gave you a purpose. They didn’t. But Five-0 does. As for your pups, I believe in free will, Danny had a choice, he chose to ignore it. You had an instinct; you chose not to ask. My job Steve, is to maintain balance in the universe. Unfortunately, something is tipping that balance, I created Alphas and Omegas to be within harmony, and someone is destroying that harmony. So, you, Danny and the two pups within him are going to help restore that balance in time. Figure out the clues Steve, figure out the mark and find the people responsible. Put the balance back.” With that said Destiny disappeared.

A symbol went through Steve’s mind, one of an inverted Omega, marked the inside of a wrist. Suddenly Steve gasped and jerked awake as cold water from a bucket was splashed on his form and he heard Jenna cry out for them to stop. He heard Wo Fat threat to shoot her if she didn’t shut up.

H50-H50-H50-

Joe had made some calls, got them a plane and a cover as the Five-0 team arrived. Joe was signing off on medical supplies as Chin pulled out the tac-vest from the trunk. “Danny, hold up, you’re putting this on before we get on the aircraft.” Chin said.

Danny waved his hand at him to get him to back off as he spoke to Joe. “Joe, what’s with the medical supplies?” Danny was stopped by Chin’s hand and a serious look that had Danny giving in.

“Can’t go on a humanitarian mission to inoculate villagers in South Korea without the proper supplies.” Joe informed them.

Danny took the tac-vest from Chin and put it on, Chin started to tighten the straps. He’d grabbed the special tac-vest that goes lower over the belly to cover Danny’s womb and the pups. Danny hissed causing Joe to look up at him and saw that the straps around his waist had been tightened. “Chin, careful, the pups are getting upset at their shrinking real state.” Danny groused as he glared at Chin who backed up from the angry mother.

Kono did not envy him in the slightest, Danny turned back towards Joe as Chin finished the straps at his shoulders once he had the courage to close the distance again. It was obvious the Danny was on edge with this whole situation and being disconnected from his bond with Steve has made his agitation worse, not to mention the stress of their mission and his pregnant condition, and you have one easily pissed off Omega.

“Humanitarian mission, right.” Danny said.

“It was either that or say that we were a band heading over there to entertain the troops. So, unless you play a mean bass…” Joe informed them and asked as they all shook their heads.

“So, what happens when we hit the ground in Seoul?” Chin asked.

“We’re on our own.” Joe warned them, but he didn’t stop there. “I’m going to need your badges and I.D.’s. The minute this plane leaves the ground, we’re just civilians.” Joe said as Kono, Lori and Chin started tossing their Five-0 badges into the black bag Joe was holding out for them. He continued as Danny slowly removed his own badge and looked at it. “That means no military supplies, fire support or friendlies in the area.” Joe looked at Danny who continued to hold his badge.

Danny made the move to Hawaii so he could be a detective, and a mother to Grace. A year ago, before he met Steve, he would never have tossed this badge for anything, but realizing that he could lose Steve. Suddenly, this badge didn’t really mean a whole lot to him if Steve wasn’t right next to him threatening to throw criminals off the side of buildings, tossing them into shark tanks or getting Danny in over his head with nesting, nurseries and a family that actually cares about him for who and what he is. He looked Joe in the eye as he made his resolve and tossed his badge into the bag, as it didn’t mean a damn thing to him without his Alpha.

Joe closed up the bag, and continued his speech in case any of them changed their minds and backed out. “If the mission is compromised, we go on escape and evade.” Joe said.

“Compromised or not we’re not leaving without Steve or Jenna.” Danny informed him. Joe looked at him and nodded in agreement.

“In the unlikely event that we pull this off, we could be charged with espionage, face federal prosecution and prison time for what we are about to do. That is, of course, if any of us make it back.” Joe informed them as he set the bag of badges aside. “So, if anyone wants to back out, now is the time.”

None of them backed out, Danny spoke up then. “Joe, we come back with Steve, or we don’t come back at all.”

Catherine arrived about then with Danny’s pack. “You’re not leaving me out of this.” Catherine told them, as she passed the pack to him, he put it on his shoulder and now that everyone had their packs and about to bored, Wade and the rest of SEAL Team 9 arrived.

“Alright, who’s ready to kick ass and take names?” Wade asked as he led them out of the jeep and towards Danny and the team outside the plane. Wade looked at Joe who was chuckling and then turned to Danny out of respect for Steve’s mate and asked. “Got room for a few members of SEAL Team 9 on this little, uh…what are you calling it?” Wade asked that last part to Joe.

“Humanitarian mission.” Joe informed them.

“Right, that’s what I thought.” Wade said with a smirk, he turned to his men. “Load it up ladies.”

“Uh, I thought we weren’t gonna have any military backup?” Danny asked confused as he looked to Joe.

“Yeah, I mean, won’t you guys get in serious trouble for this?” Kono asked.

“Well, technically, uh, Team 9 had a few days of R and R coming, so we decided to do some sightseeing in Seoul. Last I checked, we owe Commander McGarrett, his Omega Detective Williams and Five-0 a favor. Something about a little midair rescue, as I recall.” Wade informed them, Danny remembered that but he wasn’t about to turn away help as Joe welcomed them aboard and clasped hands with Wade.

Soon, they loaded up and strapped in as the pilot started the plane for Seoul. Danny fell asleep mid-flight, the energy it takes to grow a life is exhausting, when said life’s father is in danger the stress causes even more exhaustion so it’s to no one’s surprise that Danny practically passed out from all that’s happened since his dreamwalk.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve jerked awake, this time on his own, something was wrong, he heard Jenna crying. “Jenna, what happened?” Steve asked as he looked at her, they were alone for the first time since they dragged her in there.

“He was alive Steve, I spoke to him, then they killed him. He was a lot like you. A fighter, you know?” Jenna looked down at her belly, then back at Steve as a memory came to her. “There was this one night…we were supposed to have dinner in D.C. The Capitol Grille. It was raining, and he was late, and his car wouldn’t start, so he hops on his bike of all things. Got in this horrible accident. Got hit by a car. Had to have these pins put in his knee.” Jenna stopped there to use her free hand to rub the tears out of her eyes.

“When I reached the hospital, I just lit into him. He’s always rushing around like that for nothing. That’s when he told me it wasn’t for nothing, he was coming to ask me to mate with him, the most important night of our lives and he failed to make sure his car was working. That was him, always thinking of what he considered to be important and put everything into it, he sometimes forgot the little things you know.” Jenna said. “Now he’s dead, and Wo Fat isn’t just going to let us go.” Jenna started to cry again.

“Jenna, I’ll find us a way out, and if I know my Omega and pack, they’ll come looking for us. I promise you, that we will get out of here and you will have those pups and you can tell them all about the wonderful man their father was.” Steve promised.

Jenna heard them coming back, she pulled out the pin and slid it over towards Steve’s bare feet. “I had hoped you’d say that.” Jenna said as the doors opened and Steve covered the pin with toes so Wo Fat didn’t see it.

“Well Steve, it appears your Omega got the message, I heard a plane is landing in Seoul soon. It won’t be long before they arrive, and I finally have what I want. At least one thing. The other is Shelburne, start talking or I start hitting this bitch.” Wo Fat threatened as he grabbed Jenna by her short pixie cut hair, and pulled her closer to him a knife at her throat.

“Don’t, I’ll tell you whatever you want.” Steve said, though there wasn’t much to tell, it seems to buy them time he’s gonna have to make some shit up. Anything to keep Jenna and her pups alive.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny woke from a dream when the plane touched down, it had been a nice one, he was having breakfast in the nest with Steve. Last weekend Steve had made him his favorites and current cravings and surprised him, Grace had joined them, it had been a good memory. One that didn’t end with Wo Fat showing up, Danny just hopes it won’t be their last really good memory.

A military Jeep was waiting for them, they all piled inside as the rest of the team put on their tac-vests and gear the Jeep headed down Peju, South Korea.

“Alright, me and Joe have been studying the Switchback op. Based on JSOC intel and the latest thermal imagining of the area where the team was taken, thanks to Catherine’s contacts, satellites have detected a flurry of recent activity around this old Korean War bunker.” Wade informed them of what information they currently have managed to gather.

“Activity in an area where there shouldn’t be any activity, and border crossings, where there shouldn’t be border crossings.” Joe added.

“All on foot, all in the last 24 hours.” Wade finished.

Danny was about to speak when he felt a pull, a surge, like a bond trying to connect but unable to. “Whoa.” He grabbed his belly, Kono and Catherine both put their hands on his shoulders to steady him as he felt light headed.

“Danny, are you alright?” They asked.

“I’m fine, just, something odd. It’s nothing.” Danny brushed them off and turned his attention back to Wade and Joe. “You think it’s Wo Fat’s people?” Danny asked.

“Bet my life on it.” Joe said.

Wade took over the debrief again. “Think is, there’s no roads in. The quickest way to this compound is by helo.”

“Wait, hold it, no. The only one I trust flying a helicopter is Steve and he’s not here.” Danny said, shaking his head.

“Relax Danny. I mean, does anyone even know where we can find one of those?” Lori asked, while Kono and Catherine were trying to keep Danny’s panic down at the idea of being in a helicopter not being piloted by Steve, the one Danny trusts with his life and more.

“Yeah, along with a few automatic weapons?” Chin asked. Hearing that Danny started to hyperventilate all the Alphas were trying to ignore the scent of distressed pregnant Omega.

“Danny, you need to calm down.” Catherine told him, as she was trying to use her own Alpha scent to try and calm and reassure him, it wasn’t working, all it was doing was giving Danny a headache.

“Stop that, your scent is making me sick.” Danny informed her, it was a symptom and first sign of bond sickness, usually an Omega can handle any Alpha scent, even when mated they just don’t react to it like they normally would because of the mating and all. But with his bond severed his senses are on overload and the only scent he wants is his Alpha if he can’t have the bond link any scent of Steve would help.

“Okay, try this.” Catherine said as she reached into the pack, she’d brought Danny, having a feeling that something like this might happen. She pulled out one of Steve’s shirts, he’d worn the other day that had yet to be washed and was drenched in his scent.

Danny didn’t hesitate as he grabbed it and held it to his nose taking a deep breath, the calm in his distress was instant putting all the Alphas at ease as well.

“Back on topic now that’s taken care of.” Joe started. “I happen to know a guy.”

Danny looked up from his scenting of Steve’s shirt as he asked. “What guy?” Danny asked, he only trusted Joe, Wade and SEAL Team 9 because he knows them and Steve trusts them. But some strange guy that he’s never met, he’s not sure about. They have full crew as it is. As for Five-0 and Catherine, well, they’re Pack so he trust’s them explicitly, even Lori is starting to gain his trust but just barely right now.

They hit some more bumps on this dirt road, and that was aggravating his bladder. “Okay, that’s it. Pull over.” Danny ordered; the drivers pulled to the side. “Joe, give this guy directions to your guy while I’ll take care of business.” Danny said as he got out of the back with Catherine’s help.

H50-H50-H50-

Three stops later they finally arrived at a bar. Danny followed Joe inside, he wants to meet this mystery man that Joe knows that can help them rescue Steve and Jenna. Not to mention he needs to use that bathroom again.

“As I live and drink.” A man, sitting at a wall table, he stood to greet his old pal. “Funky Joe White.” He greeted as they did an Alpha male one arm hugs, where they shake hands and pull each other into a half hug, why not a full hug that never made sense to Danny, but then again, he’s an Omega, they due full hugs. Of course, he doesn’t like the whole fist bumping, macho attitude. Though he’s not into sharing emotions like most females or male Omegas either, so he’s trapped in the middle roads and it annoys him to no end.

“It’s good to see you, Frank.” Joe greeted in return.

“Hey, how are you, man?” Frank asked as he moved to sit back down.

Danny looked at Joe and asked. “Funky Joe?”

“Yeah. Played the sweatiest guitar this side of the Sea of Japan.” Frank informed Danny.

“Frank, this is Danny Williams, friend of mine.” Joe introduced Frank to Danny.

“Pleasure, though what’s a pregnant Omega doing around here?” Frank asked. He’s been around long enough to know the scent of an Omega who’s pregnant even if under the clothes and tac-vest, his baby bump is very well hidden. Frank poured two drinks, one for him and the other was for Joe. “The bar has some water.” Frank said. “Though, I wouldn’t trust it in these parts.”

“Duly noted.” Danny said. “I’m not thirsty. Where’s the bathroom?” Danny asked.

Frank pointed to the back, as Danny headed that way, Joe filled Frank in on their situation and what they needed from him.

Danny was washing his hands when he felt a pull, similar to what he’d felt in the jeep earlier only more intense. It felt like a bond was trying to form but there was something more to it.

Danny left and followed the pull, Joe and Frank were outside the building waiting for him with the rest. “We need to get moving, now. Somewhere in…that direction.” Danny moved around until he felt the pull grow in intensity in a certain direction.

“How did you know that’s the direction of the compound?” Joe asked.

Everyone looked at him. “It’s not me, it’s…them.” Danny put his hand on his bump. “I keep feeling a pull of a bond, from Steve, but it’s not me, it’s them. The pull I coming from the pups, they’re looking for their father.” Danny informed them.

“Wait, how is that possible?” Catherine and Joe asked confused.

Kono and Chin on the other hand might have an answer to that mystery. “Actually, it’s not impossible. There are tales of mates who’s pups bond with them, but they’re few and far between.” Kono said.

“It’s said in Hawaii that it only happens with Destiny’s mated pairs. Though who have a great future ahead of them, or are needed by Destiny that their pups can bond with them on such a level that even today hardly anyone understands it. Mamo knows more Danny. It’s the mystical side of being an Alpha or Omega.” Chin finished.

“Let’s get that helo and follow Danny’s pull to Steve then.” Joe suggested. Frank agreed as did the rest of the team as they followed Frank to his helicopter.

Let’s just say the helicopter was…um, something not even Danny would trust Steve to fly and that’s saying a lot. But what other choice did they have, it was this or nothing, so once the chicken had been removed and the back seat properly attached, they all pilled in and Frank took to the skies.

H50-H50-H50-

“I keep telling you, I don’t know what Shelburne is.” Steve said after another blow to the face. He’d made a line of bullshit up, but Wo Fat hadn’t fallen for it and Jenna got a black eye because of it, so he told them the truth, thankfully he made up for it with a split lip, black eye and other bruising around his ribs.

“You know, I’m starting to believe you. What about Joe White, what does he know about Shelburne?” Wo Fat asked. When Steve didn’t say anything, Wo Fat took a cattle prod and pressed it against Steve’s ribs causing electric shocks to run through his body and Jenna begged him to stop.

Wo Fat turned to her. “Shut up or you’re next.” He promised, then turned back to Steve.

“No…he doesn’t know anything.” Steve told him and he himself believed it, which made it easier for Wo Fat to believe him.

“You know McGarrett, when Daniel gets here, and I know he’ll come for you, probably not alone we’ll have to kill your team. I plan on breeding him, making myself an heir, after I abort your pups first of course.” Wo Fat informed Steve, which only pissed him off as he actually managed to headbutt him, which caused Wo Fat to cuss out and grab his bleeding nose as him and his men left the room.

Steve took this moment to grab the pin with his toes and reach his legs up to grab it with his fingers. Once he had a good grasp on it, he twisted it around until he got the pin in the lock of one of the cuffs he was attached to. “Jenna, stay with me, come on Jenna.” Steve encouraged as he saw Jenna having difficulty staying awake after that hard hit, she’d taken.

“I’m here Steve.” Jenna assured the overprotective Alpha. It didn’t take Steve long to get free as he landed on his feet, he pulled out the IV and immediately went to Jenna, and started to pick the lock on her cuffs.

“Jenna, can you move?” Steve asked. “We need to go, but we have to be silent and fast.” Steve told her. She nodded her head as he helped her to her feet.

“Follow me, warn me if anyone is coming from behind.” Steve instructed, Jenna agreed as Steve worked the door open and saw only one guard. He took him out quickly then grabbed his gun, as he started to lead them through the compound.

They made it to the exit, but just as Steve opened the last door to freedom Steve got the butt of a gun to his face knocking him back. “Steve!” Jenna called out as she reached out to try and stop his decent. She cried out in pain as Steve was too heavy for her as he collapsed on the ground, just as her water broke. “No!” Jenna cried out as she grabbed her belly as her first contraction hit.

“Move them to the trucks, tie him up, and keep them separate. I heard you’re having a couple of Alphas; they’ll be good for our cause.” Wo Fat whispered to Jenna as he grabbed her roughly and started to pull her out to their covered jeeps. He put her in the back of one, while Steve’s unconscious form was restrained and placed in the back of another before they started out.

H50-H50-H50-

As they were getting closer to the compound the pull Danny has been feeling suddenly changed directions. “Wait. They’re moving.” Danny informed Frank and Joe at the front of the plane.

“What do you mean Danny?” Joe asked as he looked at the Omega.

“The pull, it’s going that way now. I think…no, I know they’ve got Steve on the move that direction.” Joe looked at the others of their team and they all nodded in their trust on Danny in this situation.

“Frank you heard the man.” Joe said, Frank agreed and turned the chopper towards a secret road that looks like it’s recently been used by several military vehicles. They soon got them on the radar.

“I’m dropping you off here, we’re gonna blow out that bridge and cut off their path, you bunch attack them from behind.” Frank said as he lowered the helo, allowing everyone off but himself and Lori who stayed behind to back him up and to stay in contact with Danny and the rest of Five-0, along with SEAL Team 9 as they went on foot, Danny partially in the lead.

Joe, Wade and Chin were in front of Danny, to protect him and the pups, but he was giving them the directions the pull from their pups was giving him. “Wait, this way.” Danny said when he felt a change in direction. Kono, Catherine and the other three guys from Wade’s team had taken the rear watching their backs as they went through the woods.

H50-H50-H50-

Frank made it to the bridge, his chopper had no working firing system, Lori moved to the back and grabbed the rocket launcher, and blew out the bridge before the convoy could reach it. This pissed Wo Fat off, while in one of the jeeps, Jenna cried out as she felt another contraction hit. They stopped and were about to back up when guns started to go off behind them. “Shit.” Wo Fat said, while his men were being killed, Wo Fat took off and escaped before anyone of them even saw him.

Catherine and Kono found Jenna and immediately helped calm and reassure her, they were going home and that her pups were going to be just fine.

Danny on the other hand lifted the flap to the back of the last Jeep, the one that his pups were telling him, this is where they’re father is. Steve saw light enter the back of the empty Jeep, he looked up and couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Danny there. “Danno.” Steve said, feeling relief course through his veins.

“Steve. I found him, he’s back here.” Danny jumped into the back and hurried to Steve’s side. “Steve.” Danny said again before kissing him, and easing his hands along his sides, checking him for wounds. The others soon arrived.

“Danny, Frank has the helo down, they’re getting Jenna aboard, we need to hurry she’s in labor.” Chin informed him as he joined them and helped remove the cuffs on Steve’s wrists and ankles. “Danny, you’re pregnant stand back. Joe, I need your help!” Chin called as he was trying to get Steve up.

Joe joined them and between Chin and Joe with Danny leading the way they all piled onto the chopper and soon were back in the air and headed out of there, to hopefully the nearest military hospital in South Korea.

On the way, Steve looked over at Danny and moved to be closer to him, and unable to stop himself, he kissed Danny’s belly. Danny, actually didn’t mind, in fact it made him smile. “I love you two, and your mommy too.” Steve whispered against Danny’s stomach. Danny ran his fingers through Steve’s hair as he felt his arms wrap around Danny’s waist.

“Frank, put the helo down, Jenna can’t wait, we have the medical supplies for her to give birth right here and now.” Catherine said as the contractions were coming faster. What Steve and Danny didn’t understand at the time this was happening, was that this was a future they were not expecting.

Frank did as requested, everyone, but Jenna, Catherine and Kono stayed in the chopper to help Lori. Chin found some blankets and grabbed the first aid kit to hand to them while they helped her out of her maternity jeans.

“I should thank everyone here.” Steve said looking around at Wade, Joe, SEAL Team 9 and his pack, even in the distance.

“Actually, it’s Danny you owe all the thanks to. He brought us all together, got us working like a team and following his order, not to mention the fact that your pups are something else.” Joe informed him.

“But you can thank me by being the best man at my wedding.” Chin said as he returned to them.

“Congratulations.” Steve said.

“So, it worked, she said yes.” Danny said.

“Yep, Malia loved all of your ideas, of course she thinks I came up with the whole thing on my own. Thanks for the advice last week Danny.” Chin said.

“No problem, just name a one of your pups after me and we can call it even.” Danny teased, they all laughed, and soon they heard two crying pups in the chopper. It was time to get back to Oahu, and a real hospital to care for Steve, Jenna and the infants.

It was good to see Jenna smiling, she looked at them. “Both boys, both Alphas. I plan on naming one after their father.” Jenna informed them as they headed back to the skies and on their way to the airstrip where the plane was waiting for them to take them home.

“What about the other pup?” Danny asked curiously.

“I was thinking…Steven Daniel Kaye after the two men who helped me in more ways than one.” Jenna said as she looked at her two beautiful baby boys.

“Well, I think I speak for both of us, when I say we’re honored Jenna.” Danny said, Steve smiled at her. At least two good things came out of this mission, even if they did lose Wo Fat, something Steve is not going to let go. He threatened his Omega and pups, until he’s locked away Steve isn’t going to stop looking, but for right now, and until after their pups are born. He’ll stay where he is and worry about Wo Fat when the time comes.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny and Steve were sleeping on a Heat Hospital bed while they were taking care of Steve, now that they were back home, safe and sound. As Danny dreamed, Destiny came to him. “Hello Danny. You know the truth, but you’re doubts and fears are clouding that judgment, go through with the test and in the end, I want you both to be happy. The vision you had was real, your pups are gifted, destined for greatness, as are you and Steve. I just wanted to tell you good luck in the future, because sadly, this will be the last time we speak. You and Steve no longer need me here, I think you’ll find your way.” Destiny informed him.

“Why have you been doing all of this?” Danny asked as he looked at his sleeping partner.

“I’ll tell you what I told him. My job is to maintain the balance of the universe and something or someone has disrupted that balance, you two are destined to bring balance back. But only if you can come together. I’ve seen you’re future, you and Steve are the most powerful Alpha and Omega pair that I’ve ever seen. Those pups and your future pups are lucky to have you both.” Before Danny could respond, he woke up as a nurse came in to check on Steve and assure Danny that he was fine.

Steve woke as well. “Hey babe.” Steve greeted.

“Steve, when we get home, I think…I’d like to look at those cribs again. Maybe, wallpaper for the nursery, less toxic fumes that way for the pups.” Danny suggested, the fact that he was talking about the nursery and helping Steve put it together brought a smile to his Alpha in a way Danny has never seen before. Things for them were, hopefully, looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be taking place after this chapter and before Episode 11, which I will be doing for many reasons the main one is introducing Governor Jameson back into her position as she finally makes her return to the story on a permanent bases. The next chapter will have the baby shower, Steve's recovery, some Jenna and the brand new pups and a cameo of Rachel, we'll see what happens there. Also, a talk and information given out on what the Omega test, an original case if I can work it properly, along with a possible sex scene. Unfortunately none of these things I've mentioned are a 100% certain for the next chapter, but things I hope to fit it and will take time.
> 
> Sorry this chapter had taken so long and because of all I plan for the next, I can't be certain how long it will take but I will be starting on it very soon. I hope every enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment, also with Chin's wedding coming up, I need you to start casting votes on weather or not Malia should live at the end of this story, or die like in cannon.


	6. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, everything I mentioned in the notes of my last chapter for this chapter didn't make it in. Yes, a lot did get placed in this chapter, some things were resolved and wrapped up, others mentioned for a later date and others were just to add more mystery and clues to certain things as well as a lot of feels. Also, the twins genders is revealed, they're designation will be coming up at a later date, when Danny hit's that sixth month mark.
> 
> The baby shower didn't make it in this chapter, that's because I'm planning for it to be the sole focus of the next chapter before Episode 11. If anyone has any gift ideas they'd like to see Danny receive, let me know in the comments. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, including a hopefully good love scene between our boys that we've haven't seen in a while.

It’s been two days since their trip to North and South Korea to rescue Steve and Jenna, along with her two infant pups that are being well taken care of, now that they’re in a hospital on Oahu.

Steve woke up to Danny giving him a sponge bath, there was a pair of sweat pants and his favorite t-shirt laying on the bed where Danny has been sleeping. “Morning.” Danny smiled as he saw Steve watching him as he was cleaning Steve’s chest. He moved to lay some kisses along his healing bruises and the electric burn marks on his side.

“I love it when you do that.” Steve told him.

“I know.” Danny smirked at him, before moving to kiss his lips.

“Now that I’ve feeling better and our bond is back, I say we talk to the doc about springing me.” Steve suggested.

“Already done. He came by early, they’re working on your papers, in the meantime in a couple of hours we’re going down a floor for my ultrasound. The question is, do we want to know the twin’s genders or not?” Danny asked.

“That’s great, I think we should know, boys, girls or both I don’t care. But it’ll let those coming to your baby shower know what kind of gifts to bring.” Steve suggested.

Danny nodded in agreement. “That’s a good idea. On other news, I know you want to make a date for our mating ritual, but…” Danny paused then, he wasn’t sure if now was a good time to bring up the Omega test or not, especially after what Steve’s just been through.

“Danny, what is it?” Steve asked, concerned.

“Destiny told me to follow my instincts, and my instincts are telling me to mate. I want to, I really do. But at the same time, I keep having all these fears and doubts, mostly driven by my time with Rachel. I want to…I want to go through the Omega test.” Danny informed Steve.

“Omega test? Wait, I read about that, no I glossed over that in the Omega book I got. It’s some sort of bond testing?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. So, when an Omega is in distress, or desperation and meets an Alpha like you, we sometimes form a temporary bond. When we first met, I was in that situation, I need to know that our bond is real and not just temporary one.” Danny explained.

“Okay, I understand Danny, what is involved in this test, how do you make sure it’s not a temp?” Steve asked.

“Well, we have to spend as little time as possible with each other, we need to close the link between us. The test can last anyway between a week to a month depending on the severity of the bondsickness. When a temporary bond is severed you get bondsickness for a few days and then you’re better and ready to move on as you no longer need the Alpha that was helping you and if you aren’t in love with said Alpha you can find another one. On the other hand, if the bondlink deeper, then the sickness will get worse instead of better and will last a long while.” Danny explained.

Steve didn’t like the idea of Danny not being in his Den and their link being severed again, though it being their choice instead of forced apart by drugs will probably be easier on both of them.

“Danny, do you feel this is something you have to do?” Steve asked.

“Yes, during my dreamwalk I was reminded of the Omega test, I wanted to do it with Rachel and she talked me out of it. It’s like a rite for Omegas to go through before finally mating and submitting to their chosen mate after going through not having them. It’s a tradition that’s been dying out, I have to Steve, it’s the only way I’ll truly be at peace with any kind of mating.” Danny informed him; hearing that made it easier for Steve to accept.

“Okay, how about after the baby shower in a couple of weeks, I’ll help you pack and find a safe place to stay while you go through the Omega test. Oh, what about Grace?” Steve asked.

“I would never ask her to choose, so I was thinking we could set up a schedule where she can spend time with you and stay at your place, I can stay at a two-bedroom hotel room where she can stay with me.” Danny suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Steve said as he started to change into the clothes that been brought for him.

“Thanks Steve.” Danny said sincerely as he kissed Steve once he’d finished dressing. “I love you.”

“I love you too Danno.”

H50-H50-H50-

A couple of hours later, Steve was released from the hospital and they were a couple of floors down in the Maternity Ward, Danny was sitting on the table next to the ultrasound machine, Steve in a chair next to Danny. They were waiting for the tech and Danny’s OBGYN, who should arrive soon.

“Steve.” Danny started nervously as he was ringing his hands.

Steve moved his own hand over Danny’s to stop them. “Relax, I’m here, everything’s going to be okay.” Steve assured him.

Last time Danny was in this position, was shortly before his mischarge. “Steve, what if something is wrong, what if our twins were affected by the sarin, I don’t even know if you want boys or girls, what if they aren’t Alphas.” Danny was venting his anxieties that he’s been holding back since he found out he was pregnant.

Steve knew this would come up eventually. “Danny.” Danny was looking at their hands, Steve tried again. “Danno, come on look at me.” Steve requested. Danny looked at Steve. “Boy, girl, Alpha, Omega, I’ll love them as much as I love you and Grace. I don’t care, if they’re healthy I think that’s wonderful, if the Sarin did affect them as well, we’ll deal with it then. My only concern is our family’s happiness.” Steve assured him, which worked, Danny’s anxieties dissipated as the tech arrived to do, the Ultrasound before Danny’s doctor showed up.

As the tech left, Doctor Donahue walked in. “Hey, Danny, how are you doing?” She asked politely.

“I’m doing okay, tired, and occasionally nauseous, the pups are almost constantly on the move, but other than that I’m doing pretty good since…well.” Danny stopped there.

“That’s good, mind if I check your abdomen?” Dr. Donahue asked.

“Of course not.” Danny said as he laid back down after he’d wiped all that gel off. She checked the incision scare, and while it was faint, she could feel it as he tested any soft spots, and smiled when she felt the pups kick.

“I see what you mean, they love to kick, is this the first time you’ve been pregnant with multiples?” Donahue asked.

“Yes, when I was pregnant before it was just Grace.” Danny informed her.

“Then, yes, you’ll feel movement more often. Sometimes while one pup sleeps, the other is awake and moving, and visa versa.” Donahue assured him that it was perfectly normal. “I have the results of your Ultrasound and from what I can see everything looks normal, but with out blood tests, I can’t tell you that the Sarin hasn’t effected them. Now, I can take blood samples now, it’ll be uncomfortable and painful or wait until your six months pregnant when we schedule your surgery to take blood samples then.” Donahue said.

“Wait, surgery, what surgery?” Steve asked as he looked at Danny.

“Well, okay. As a male Omega I don’t have a vagina to give birth.” Danny was trying hard not to blush at this conversation but Steve has a right to know. “But nature seems to take that into account. When a male Omega reaches six months of pregnancy, the skin of our perineum thins, and is surgically removed to make way for the birthing channel that forms near the end of my final trimester so I can give birth naturally.” Danny finished.

“Oh, okay that makes sense, though why do you have a C-Section scar? I thought that’s how all male Omega’s gave birth.” Steve asked and informed at the same time, he hadn’t gotten to that chapter in his book.

“Most due, because of our rarity. Grace was a breach when I tried to give birth and they had to perform a cesarian, it happens more often when your Alpha isn’t present and Rachel had refused to be there, because it was too weird for her. Because we hadn’t formed a bond, it would have been better that she was with me, a bond can also be very helpful if the Omega’s Alpha can’t be present for many reasons. It happens more often to male Omegas then females because again, we have to form our birth cannel, woman have one built in.” Danny finished explaining his previous experience.

“Well, that’s not going to happen this time, I have no plans to miss out on the birth of my pups.” Steve promised Danny as he kissed him.

“Okay, you two, now do you want to know the gender of your pups?” Donahue asked.

“Yes.” They both said at the same time.

“Congratulations, you’re both having twin boys.” She informed them.

“They were both happy, because to them, boys, girls or one of each hadn’t mattered, to either of them, but now Kono and Mary can inform all the invitees to Danny’s baby shower to buy all boy gifts.

H50-H50-H50-

That night Steve and Danny were back at home, Grace was with Mary and Catherine at Mary’s new apartment she just rented. She hasn’t told Steve about Catherine yet and Danny promised not to mention their relationship, to let Mary tell Steve when she was ready.

Danny was in the bathroom while Steve was relaxing in their nest as he was easing out of his shirt, his chest was killing him, well his growing breasts were. Another embarrassing conversation with Steve, that he wasn’t sure he was ready for.

There was a knock on the bathroom door as Danny was messaging his chest, and around his nipples and areola area trying to relieve the pain but it wasn’t working, it was just making it worse, he hissed. “Yes, Steve?” Danny asked.

“Danny, would you like some help?” Steve asked, he did read that chapter and the way he’s been wearing his shirts and acting in the hospital about his chest, he put two and two together.

“What are you talking about?” Danny asked as he put his shirt back on, covered himself up before he opened the bathroom door.

“Danny, I know that right now your mammary glands are filling with breastmilk, you’re tender, sore and tight because for a male Omega it’s more difficult and takes longer than a woman who already has breasts. You don’t have to be embarrassed with me. Do you trust me?” Steve asked.

“Of course.” Danny said without hesitation.

“Okay, then take off your shirt, lay in our nest, I’ll be right there.” Steve told him, he kissed him and moved into the bathroom.

Danny nodded as he removed his shirt and pants leaving him in just his boxers. He laid on his back in their nest. Steve came back a few minutes later. He had a small bowl, with two warm damp towels. He sat next to Danny, who was covering his chest with his hands. “Danny, I’ve seen you naked, please, trust me.” Steve requested. Danny took a deep breath and eased his hands away to show his growing breasts which was no longer flat, like it should have been.

“You’re beautiful.” Steve assured him as he took one of the towels and placed it on his left breast, Danny hissed at the pain first, but the wet heat was could for loosening his muscles and ease his soreness. He repeated the process on his right side. Danny watched as Steve just used his fingertips and started a soft gentle message, which again caused Danny pain for about the first few minutes and then relief as sighed and closed his eyes.

“Better?” Steve asked, already knowing the answer.

“Much. How did you, know to do this?” Danny asked.

“That book has tips, this was one of them.” Steve informed him.

“Wow, well that book is coming in handy.” Danny said.

“Danny, have you ever read a book on Omegas, learned more than what the Jersey school system provided?” Steve asked.

Danny looked away at that. “Not really, it wasn’t something that was encouraged in my house, I mean my parents loved me and my father gave me freedoms that other male Omegas never got, but they just didn’t know how to help me sometimes. Rachel talked me out of the Omega test, said it wasn’t needed, convinced me to marry her, and when things were going bad, she thought a child would fix it. Fix me, make me submissive to her, but I just never felt that urge. I just never felt right. Not like when I submit to you.” Danny informed him.

“Maybe you should read the book, you might become more comfortable with this side of yourself, and the pregnancy, as much as you love Grace and these pups, it’s obvious that it makes you uncomfortable.” Steve said as he put the rags in the bowl. “Feel better?” Steve asked.

“Much, thanks Steve.” Steve leaned down and kissed him, his hands running along Danny’s sides to his boxers, Danny quickly grabbed Steve’s hands and pulled back. “I’m sorry Steve. I want to, I really do. But…until I feel comfortable in my own skin, I don’t think I can be intimate right now when I feel so…” Steve interrupted him with a gentle kiss.

“That’s okay Danny, whenever you’re ready, this doesn’t change anything. I love you, and I love our pups, and you, are not disgusting to me.” Steve informed him. “I will wait, even if that means until after the birth of our pups and you feel more like yourself.” Steve promised. He kissed Danny once more before moving to his side of the nest and laid down, Danny put his arm around Steve’s waist and laid his head on Steve’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I love you Steve, thanks, for everything.

H50-H50-H50-

Meanwhile: Rachel was getting the results of her designation tests on her son, she was nearly eight months pregnant, she was in the prison infirmary. “Well, how is my little Alpha doing?” Rachel asked the doctor assigned to her pregnancy.

“Your son is healthy, as for being an Alpha, I’m sorry, but the results came back, he’s a Beta, just like his father Stan Edwards.” The woman informed Rachel.

“No, no, no that’s impossible. I’m an Alpha, my son is an Alpha, your test is wrong.” Rachel yelled at her.

“Miss Hollander, I need you to calm down. For the baby.” The doctor suggested.

“Stay calm, a freak of nature, a male Omega has an Alpha, first pregnancy and he has an Alpha. I’m an Alpha, I should have an Alpha, not some disgusting Beta remnant of my marriage with that limp dick Stan Edwards who couldn’t do anything right!” Rachel yelled as she stormed out or of the infirmary, the guards took her back to her cell.

Once they left Rachel started to talk to herself. “I can’t have a Beta, it has to be an Alpha, well, if I can’t have an Alpha. Stan will never have this Beta, I just need to find a way to…abort it, or force a miscarriage.” Rachel said starting to make plans for tomorrow.

H50-H50-H50-

The next day Danny was trying to button up his biggest pair of jeans and finding it difficult as he was finally going to have to admit that he has officially outgrown his clothes.

“You know Danno, we can go shopping later today, I have the rest of the week off and the weekend, Kono wants a family/pack dinner in a couple of days. I think you need some clothes that both looks good on you and fits.” Steve said, suggesting a maternity trip.

Danny looked at him. “I’ll make you a deal Steven, I’ll agree to finally buy maternity clothes on a shopping trip with you and Grace, she’s been begging to go shopping and she could use some clothes that she hasn’t outgrown, but only if you agree to buy a pair of slacks that aren’t cargo pants, jeans, cargo shorts or cargo trunks.” Danny said.

Steve actually looked pained at that suggestion, but it was just a façade. “Deal.” Steve agreed.

“Come on, let’s eat breakfast, Mary should be bringing Grace home soon, and then we can get ready for this shopping trip.” Danny said as just put his shirt to cover his unbuttoned portion of his jeans, before heading downstairs with Steve to finish and get breakfast on the table just as Mary and Grace arrived.

As they were eating Kono’s dinner was discussed and Mary asked if she could bring her new girlfriend. Steve and Danny agreed, though he did ask who it was. “No, I’ll tell you before we head to dinner, once I know she’s up for it.” Mary said.

Mary agreed to take care of the dishes so they could get Grace ready for the shopping trip, she was excited to be going out with her parents.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny came out of the dressing room in male Omega materinity clothes, the biggist problem he was having was that they were all bright colors, not just for women but men as well and it was annoying him. “Well, I hate this.” Danny muttered as Steve walked over to Danny who was dressed in a t-shirt that had the words ‘Bun in the Oven,’ right above small baby. The jeans were all greens, blues, and pinks. Anything black would be nice.

“Sorry Danno, I couldn’t help myself; it looks good on you.” Steve told him. “Come on, I got you a real pair of shirts, one button down, and one slip on, no words or pictures, this one is even slightly black.” Steve assured him as he showed him the shirts.

“Alright I’ll try them on, and then I’m done, we have plenty. The girl’s dresses are across the mall if you could please take Grace and get her something nice.” Danny requested.

“Okay, join us when you’re finished buying these clothes.” Steve said as he pointed to the yes pile they’d made, Danny agreed.

“Danno.” Grace laughed at his joke shirt.

“Thanks Monkey, I’m not getting it.” Danny informed her. “Daddy here is going to take you to look at those dresses and then we’ll head to the toy store before heading home.” Danny informed, Grace squelled happily as she grabbed Steve’s hand and started to drag him to the girl section of the mall.

The first thing they had done was buy Steve’s clothes so he couldn’t talk his way out of it, then Danny’s so he couldn’t talk his way out of it either. Now Grace’s turn.

As Danny was paying the for the clothes, including the only black elastic slacks he’d managed to find and a light blue stripped button up shirt that both fit him perfectly. He headed over to where Steve and Grace had gone nearly fifteen minutes ago when his phone rang.

“Williams.” Danny answered.

“Detective Williams, I’m sorry to have to call you, but your ex-Alpha Rachel got into a prison fight.” The Warden informed him.

“What!? Is the baby okay?” Danny asked, more concerned for Stan’s son this his ex-Alpha.

“Thankfully yes, the doctors say it was a close call, they believe after he reaction last night to the news of her sons’ designation that she was trying for a miscarriage, I think that if you can get her talking maybe she might reveal why she’d try to do such a thing.” He explained.

Hearing that Rachel had tried for a deliberate miscarriage, had memories of his own miscarriage going through his mind. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for the call.” Danny hung up just as Steve and Grace showed up.

“Danny what’s wrong, I felt your distress through our bond and was concerned. Are you alright?” Steve asked. Steve had a few dresses draped on his arm that Grace liked and had tried on.

“It’s…” Danny was going to tell him, but looked at Grace and couldn’t let his daughter know what her father had tried to do. “I’ll tell you later, are those the dresses you want Monkey?” Danny asked, he wasn’t going to let Rachel ruin their day.

“Yes Mommy.” Grace agreed.

“Great, let’s buy them, then head to that toy store and I say we get lunch and then head home.” Steve suggested, Danny and Grace both agreed.

H50-H50-H50-

Grace run upstairs with her new toys and clothes as they got home, once Grace was upstairs and out of ear shot now that she had more control over her hearing she knows when not use her Alpha hearing.

“I got a call from Rachel’s prison, she got into a prison fight today, the doctors believe she was attempting a miscarriage, she found out her son’s a Beta last night.” Danny informed Steve before he could ask the question.

“Danny, do you know about Stan’s child?” Steve asked.

“The prison’s been keeping me up to date for Stan since he’s been in Witness Protection and off the island, he asked me to keep an eye on her. I was informed before Rachel that she was having a son, and while you were in the hospital, I was told that it was a Beta. I was hoping no matter the designation that Rachel wasn’t that far gone, that she would love him no matter, because he’s her child. There’s something you need to, well read. Wait here.” Danny headed upstairs leaving Steve on the couch where they had been talking.

He grabbed on of his journals from the box he’d placed in their closet. Then headed back downstairs. “I needed an outlet when I first started at the precinct in Jersey, so I started to write in these journals, they’re all stashed in that box in the closet. The one you’ve been eyeing but giving me myspace about.” Danny said. “Which I’m grateful for. I didn’t want to make Rachel’s sentence worse than it already was, but I have dozens of journals all about our life together, especially when I pregnant with Grace.” Danny handed Steve to book in his hands.

“I was wondering. But I didn’t want to invade your privacy.” Steve said as he took the book, he picked at random and what he read was obvious abuse of an Omega. “Danny, this could damn Rachel by the Kapu, because she’s your ex and Grace’s mother and pregnant, they were thinking about life in prison, but with this at her trial they’ll call for Kapu justice. Is that what you want Danny?” Steve asked, without any judgment, just what Danny wants.

“I need go talk to her first, once that conversation is over I’ll make my decision. I want us alone in the room, being monitored by you, but I want her to think that it’s just us, no one watching or listening in.” Danny said.

“I think I have the perfect idea for that.” Steve said. “Let me call Mary and see if she can babysit Grace.” Steve suggested first. As he called, he watched Danny fix his clothes in such a way that made it very clear to everyone that he’s pregnant, he wasn’t going to hide his pregnancy from Rachel. He knows it will push her buttons and that’s what he wants. But he also wants to put those journals, Rachel’s abuse behind him and finally be comfortable in his own pregnant skin, except he wasn’t, at least…not yet.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny walked into the infirmary where Rachel was, she had a black eye, split lip, bruises around her throat, then there’s all the damage Danny can’t see under the hospital gown. Rachel looked at him and the guards that followed, she was handcuffed to the bed by her left undamaged wrist, as her right one was in a cast.

The guards moved to unplug the cameras in the room as Rachel watched them and then left. “Okay, Rachel, now it’s just you and me, no one watching us.” Danny informed her.

Steve was a couple of rooms down, where she couldn’t hear him, but Steve closed his eyes as everyone around him kept quite and their distance as he tapped into the bond between himself and Danny and found himself hearing Rachel, but not like he would normally. She was to far for his own Alpha hearing, but through Danny’s own hearing.

Here’s something that few rarely know about a bond between Destiny’s chosen, they can tap into that bond and share such things as memories, thoughts, and even one’s senses. Such as Danny’s hearing.

“Rachel, you caused a riot today, why?” Danny asked as he grabbed a chair and sat down, placing one hand on his growing belly.

Rachel looked at him, then to his hand and realized quickly that he’s pregnant. “You’re fucking pregnant, let me guess with Steve McGarrett’s pups. That’s disgusting.” Rachel said as she looked away.

“This isn’t about me or Steve, or our pups. This is about you and why you tried to force a miscarriage.” Danny said, turning the subject from his family to Rachel and Stan’s child.

“He’s a Beta, we don’t have a use for a Beta, he has to be an Alpha, like me.” Rachel said angrily.

“We, who’s we, Rachel?” Danny asked.

“Alphas, the others, they aren’t important.” Rachel told him. “I don’t want this child, how is it that an Omega, an abomination was able to have an Alpha, while I cannot!” Rachel shouted in anger as she lunged at him, but between the cuffs, and the distance Danny had she couldn’t reach him. The cuffs that were used on Alphas are reinforced steel making them stronger and hardier, so their extra strength can’t break them.

A memory that word brought back, his uncle said it when he was a child.

_Uncle Mike spoke up and chilled Danny to the bone. “To think we have an abomination in the family, a male Omega is nothing but a freak of nature, something to eradicate.”_

That word also brought back another memory.

_“Looks like it’s just us.” He whispered in Danny’s ear. “Put the box in the van and get back to the warehouse. I’ll take the car when I’m ready to leave. At the moment I want some privacy with my new abomination.” The Alpha sneered._

They had kidnapped Grace and used her to get Steve’s toolbox with all of the evidence John had gathered, after Danny’s heat, shortly after he’d gotten pregnant.

“Rachel, where did you hear Omegas being called that?” Danny asked.

“I can’t talk to you about that, the rules.” Rachel said as she looked away.

“Fine Rachel, once you’re well enough to be moved, you’re going into solitary confinement and under total watch until you have this child.” Danny informed her, just as Danny was about to leave she had one last thing to say.

“The Order will never allow that.” She shouted in anger.

“Well, the Order doesn’t control this prison, a friend of Steve’s is the warden.” Danny informed her, which only made her scream and act out in frustration as she threw the bedpan in his direction, but hit the door as Danny closed it behind him.

He headed down the hall Steve pulled out of their bond and leaving the room and wrapping his arms around Danny who felt tears slip down his eyes as he returned Steve’s embrace. “She knows about the Order. We need to check into OI, she had so much contact with them, and Wo Fat was married to the head of OI, at least the head of Hawaii’s OI Headquarters, Martha. We need to look into her more.” Danny said as they were headed out of the prison.

“I know Danny, and we will. I promise, but let’s think about you, Grace, the pups. The Omega test, our possible mating ritual, and your baby shower. I want us to continue living our lives and think about the Order and OI later, especially after I’m back to work full time.” Steve suggested, trying to bring up all the positive things they have going in their lives right now.

“Okay, you’re right, I just can’t believe how wrong I was about Rachel. I mean, all we know is that the Order doesn’t like Omegas, especially male Omegas, and Rachel knows about them. I didn’t think she was that far gone.” Danny said as Steve started the Camaro and headed for home

H50-H50-H50- 

A couple of days later, as the weekend arrived, Steve was downstairs, waiting for Mary, as Danny and Grace were getting dressed upstairs for dinner with the pack. Mary has a surprise for him, mostly on who she’s currently been dating.

“Steve.” Mary said as she entered the house, she had her hands full of bags of decorations for the baby shower coming up next week, his family was coming in over the next several days. Kono, Catherine, Lori, Malia, Chin and Mary were all going to shuttling them from the airport to hotel rooms and to the house, along with decorations, the food and presents. Mary sent out fresh e-mails, including Max’s correct address this time on the gender of the twins.

“What’s up Mar?” Steve asked as he moved to help her with the bags of decorations, while Danny was getting Grace ready, they were going to a nicer restaurant and bar, tonight. To both celebrate Steve’s speedy recovery and return from North Korea.

“Steve, you know how I’ve been dating recently. Well, since late January.” Mary started, which was nearly three months ago shortly after the Sarin incident.

“Yes.” Steve said.

“Well, don’t be mad.” Mary said, and Steve couldn’t understand why he’d be mad unless this person his sister was dating was hurting her, then he’d have all kinds of reasons to get in their face and threaten to throw them off a building and not be bluffing. “It’s Catherine.” Mary finished.

“Wait, as in Catherine Rollins, my ex Catherine?” Steve asked.

“Yes.” Mary said unsure of Steve’s reaction.

“That’s great Mar, I couldn’t imagine a better Alpha than her.” Steve assured his little sister, in fact he felt better knowing that Catherine would do anything to keep Mary both safe and happy. It might not have worked out between them, leaving them as friends, but that doesn’t mean it won’t work out between them.

“You’re not mad?” Mary asked, she had to make sure. “I mean, you two did date for a while, I was nervous on how you’d feel about us.” Mary informed him.

“Mary, we left on good terms, she’s my best friend and part of this pack. If you two care about each other that’s great, as long as she’s taking care of you, and doesn’t hurt you, then I have no reason to be upset or angry.” Steve assured her. Before Mary could mention how relieved she was to hear that, Steve’s eyes wandered to the stairs where Danny and Grace were coming down and he was mesmerized, for the first time in months Danny wasn’t hiding the fact he was very much pregnant. This time it wasn’t for shock factor like with Rachel, this time it was for himself and Steve.

Danny was wearing a pair of blue slacks with a stretching band to accommodate his growing belly and show it off at the same time, while his light blue dress shirt was tucked it, allowing his belly to be more prominent, he was telling the world and his Alpha that he is pregnant and proud of this fact. It’s a huge step for Danny, who Steve can smell and feel in their bond all kinds of nervous about it.

Grace was wearing a pink dress, the top was very plain, with a single bow around her waist, while the bottom was covered in sparkling sequins, her pink flats matched the dress. Grace’s hair was French braided which is what had taken them so long, but it had been her request, and Danny had learned the best way to fix his daughters hair, and put those skills to use tonight.

“Well, are you going to say something Steven?” Danny asked.

“Wh-um…no…I mean yes. You two, look, gorgeous.” Steve said as he moved past his sister who smiled at them. Steve pulled Danny into his arms and kissed him deeply. Then moved and kissed Grace’s forehead. “Ready to go?” Steve asked.

Danny did his own appraisal as he watched Steve move in the black slacks, he talked Steve into buying yesterday while they were out clothes shopping. His dark grey dress shirt was form fitting that really showed off his muscles, just like his slacks were tight along his glutes that Danny just loved to watch move.

H50-H50-H50-

They arrived at a rather classy restaurant, Kono had made a reservation for one of the backrooms, with several tables pushed together and enough chairs around them as they gathered, sharing greetings and small talk. Steve pulled out Danny’s chair for him which he kissed him for and whispered in his ear how sweet he can be as he took his seat.

Catherine arrived just moments later, her scent was all kinds of nervous and fear for her life. Steve walked over to her and knowing that Mary had planned to informed Steve of their relationship was trying to prepare herself for any and every kind of reaction she might receive. “Cat relax.” Steve told her in greeting, then pulled her into a hug. “I trust you to take care of my baby sister.” Steve assured her, who then let out a relieved sigh and everyone was informed of the newest relationship and then they all took their seats as a waitress arrived to take their drink orders first while a waiter placed menus in front of them before leaving the pack to their small talk and the start of their enjoyable evening.

“I’m telling you, it was fantastic.” Kono was just finishing a story. “Chin and Danny was chasing the suspect, when Steve had taken the backroads and climbed on the roof and landed on the poor guy knocking him down, then Danny gave him that sour look, you know the one.” Kono said pointing to Danny as everyone was laughing at this. “He walked right up to Steve and asked, hands on hips like this.” Kono stood then with her hands on her hips and gave a glaring look, deepening her voice as she repeated Danny’s own words. “ _Must you always be so dramatic and reckless, you could’ve broken your damn neck._ ” She sat back down as fresh laughter started up.

“Hey, I do not sound like that.” Danny denied.

“Yes, you do.” Steve said with a smile and Grace happily agreed.

“That’s great, now I’m being ganged up on.” Danny said feigning hurt.

“That was our what second case together or third, no, I remember it happened a few days before the football shootout and we all met Grace.” Kono said. “Being the rookie and had yet to graduate and we hadn’t even named the task force Five-0 yet, I had followed behind in the car, and watched from the sidelines, it gave me great pointers.”

“Wow, the things I missed from simply not being around last year.” Lori said a bit envious of those precious moments and important bonding cases between the team and she can see why they’re so close. They started together and at time’s she’s still seen as the intruder even though she’s made up with Danny, becoming friends with Kono and Chin and putting her crush on Steve behind her.

“Danny, any chance those pups of yours are kicking?” Catherine asked.

“Actually they are, if you’d like to feel, this is going to be the only open invitation I’m giving to my stomach for anyone who wants to feel, do it now before I loose my nerve.” Danny suggested as he moved his chair back a bit giving room as practically all the women were eager to feel his belly, Danny didn’t miss the proud look in Steve’s eyes.

Even Lori took the chance to feel as the baby’s shot a particularly harsh kick to Danny’s bladder. Danny sighed as Lori went back to her seat and Danny stood up, Steve moved to help him as Danny was having a bit of difficulty the bigger he gets he waved Steve off. “I’m fine, I’ll be back, why don’t you all order desert, I won’t be gone long.” Danny suggested. “Get one of my favorites.” Danny requested from Steve who knows exactly what desert Danny would love to have with his current cravings.

The evening had been going so well, until Danny ran into a familiar face on his way back, the guy bumped right in him as he hadn’t been looking where he was going, Danny turned around one he gained his balance and the guy was already barking at him about watching where he was going.

“Damn Omegas, you never watch where you’re going.” He snapped.

Danny glared at him. “It’s hard to see a lumbering buffoon when you have your back to him, _Richard_.” Danny growled that last part as he recognized he overweight, bigoted cousin from Jersey.

“Danny, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Richard said, rather surprised.

“Why not? I live in Hawaii, you know this, it’s not a big secret that’s been kept from the family.” Danny said.

“Not the island, the restaurant.” Richard corrected.

“Oh, and why is that, because I’m an Omega, or a pregnant one.” Danny retorted just waiting for the bigoted comments to start.

“Exactly, it’s one thing for them to allow an Omega into their place, but a pregnant unbonded Omega is just unseemly. To be parading your condition around in a family establishment is just promoting more of that disgusting life style, and with a child no less.” Richard seethed. “I was thinking of giving this place another star, but now my review may have to take on a negative outlook considering.”

“You know Richard, the laws are different here in Hawaii, I can’t stop that review. But I suggest you be careful what you say to an Omega, especially out in the open. The Kapu won’t take kindly to that, and neither does Five-0.” Danny warned, as he started to walk towards the room, but that had pissed Richards off as he grabbed Danny’s arm and forced him back to face him.

“You can’t speak to an Alpha like that, I don’t care what the hell a Kapu is, or who Five-0 are. You will apologize and ask for forgiveness as is your place Omega.” Richard demanded.

Danny looked at Richard then the hand on his arm. “Richard, let go of me, or I will arrest you for harassment, and the law on harassing an Omega, is castration by Kapu law.” Just the mention of loosing his manhood, Richard removed his hand from Danny as if he’d been burned, before anything more could be said a woman was calling Richard’s name as she walked up to them.

She was a Beta. “Richard, there you are.” She said, compared to her overweight and overbearing, Omega hating husband, she was slim, shy and clearly had no disgust of Danny when she took in his condition.

“Cassandra what did I tell you, wait at the table for me, I’d be back.” Richard said not pleased she was there now.

“Well, I got concerned when it seemed to be taking you so long.” Cassandra said, her eyes diverting to the floor, almost like she was afraid to look Richard in the eye, her scent was helping Danny to discount that fact either. She was afraid of him.

“Danny, this is my wife Cassandra, I was just speaking to my cousin. It’s been nearly three years since we’ve last seen each other.” Richard informed them both.

Once again another voice joined in. “Danny.” Steve said, Danny looked back and saw him walk over to them, he caught his protective scent, and concern, he must have heard some of what they had been arguing about, Steve’s hearing is sharp and they aren’t that far from the private room they had been assigned for their gathering.

“Steve. Richard, my future mate Steve McGarrett, Steve this is my cousin Richard Williams.” Danny introduced. “We practically ran into each other.” Danny informed Steve.

“Is that so.” Steve said as he put an arm around Danny’s waist protectively. “From what I heard, it was a literal run in.” Steve corrected.

Richard glared at the Alpha. “You must be the Alpha that knocked up the Omega.” Richard said in such a way that he was puffing out his chest and trying to out dominate Steve.

Steve watched this display and both him and Danny started laughing. “I’m sorry, is this your macho Alpha moment?” Steve asked in between bouts of laughter, their confrontation has drawn several people’s eyes.

“Richard, here’s a suggestion, don’t try to out dominate a Super SEAL known by his friends and even spoken about by his training officer as the most dominating Alpha in the outfit.” Danny explained as they had sobered up. “That’s like trying to lift a thousand pounds without any training and out of shape, both of which you are.”

“Richard, let’s go.” Cassandra suggested as she put her arm around Richards arm, he pushed her away from him, she stumbled, Steve moved quickly and grabbed the woman to keep her from falling.

“Don’t tell me what to do, and you, get your hands off my wife.” Richard ordered, he turned, using his right arm to grab Cassandra and lead her away without even a backwards glance or a goodbye. When he moved his arm though his long-sleeved shirt had shifted up revealing to both Danny and Steve’s eyes, a small tattoo of an inverted Omega symbol on the inside of his right wrist.

Steve put his arm back around Danny’s arm and guided him back to their pack. “Steve, I saw that look in your eye, you recognized that symbol.” Danny said, he’d mentioned the symbol he’d seen in his vision weeks ago before his dreamwalk and Steve and Jenna’s rescue in North Korea.

Steve stopped them as he faced Danny. “While in North Korea, Destiny came to me, connected through our bond. She gave me a glimpse of the inverted Omega sign. I haven’t exactly discussed this fact in front of the others, I’ve been meaning to telling you Danny, but with everything going on. I think it was a warning of things to come.” Steve said.

“Well, I understand you’re not wanting to talk about what happened in the bunker. The question I have is, why does Richard have that tattoo?” Danny questioned.

“Well, why don’t we save those questions for another day, and just enjoy the rest of our evening, desert should have arrived by now, and then we can head home and put Grace to bed together.” Steve suggested. Danny had to agree to this plan, because it sounded much better then thinking about Richard for any length of time.

H50-H50-H50-

Richard was on the phone late into the night, he saw the glimpses of recognition on Steve and Danny’s faces when they saw his Order tattoo. His wife has been bugging him to come to bed, he told her to stay in the bedroom and not come out, she wouldn’t listen to him as she was concerned.

“I’m telling you, Danny and his new Alpha, this McGarrett, recognized my mark, they need to be taken out…I’m only worried about it because they’re cops, as much as the fact that an Omega is in such a position grates on me, the fact he’s pregnant instead of sterilized like he was suppose to have been a year ago is what’s really grating on my nerves. Now fix it, or I will.” Before he could say another word, he heard a gasp from the doorway, he turned and saw his wife. “I have someone to take care of right now, I’ll speak to you later.” Richard hung up.

He started to stalk towards his wife, who was cautiously backing up into the master bedroom suit.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve was carrying Grace into the house as Danny followed behind them, she was fast asleep in her dad’s arms, while her mom locked up behind them, before joining them upstairs. Once Grace was tucked in, it was just them, Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him deeply before closing their bedroom door, and quickly discarded their clothing.

Danny was in such a good mood and felt free and happy for the first time in a long time of his life and all Steve wants to do right now is shower his love and affection on Danny. To once again put another shadow left behind by Rachel’s abuse, in the trash bin. Unfortunately, Danny’s insecurities round their ugly face as he pulled away when Steve reached for Danny’s pants.

“Wait, um…maybe we should continue this when I’m…not so…you know.” Danny motioned to his rounded belly.

“Pregnant?” Steve asked as he complied with Danny’s wish and put some space between them. Danny nodded at that, Steve had another question for him. “You want to talk about it?”

Danny turned away from Steve, who was currently shirtless, his pants undone, and his shoes tossed aside, Danny had just taken his shoes off and removed his shirt when he’d gotten cold feet. He moved and sat down on his side of the bed, Steve joined him the moment Danny motioned him over.

“When I was pregnant with Grace, Rachel didn’t like to talk about or even hear about the pregnancy. In fact I was sleeping in the guest bedroom, in a nest, not quite as nice as this one. Because the idea of nesting to Rachel was in her opinion ridiculous and outdated. The only time she wanted me in her bed, was when she wanted sex. At about five months, just like now, I was starting to show and she couldn’t pretend any more that I wasn’t pregnant. Even with the lights off.” Danny paused, it was obvious how much pain she caused him, even without the bond between them Steve could feel it in his voice.

“As we were making out and getting undressed, Grace kicked. Which Rachel felt and immediately was turned off and disgusted by it. Which she voiced, very loudly, that was the last time I allowed myself to be intimate with her in any way. I continued to stay married to her long after I knew we should have devoiced, I was doing it for Grace, no matter how unhappy it made me. Grace was all I needed.” Danny finished explaining.

“It’s okay Danny, we don’t have to have sex, to be intimate with each other.” Steve assured him. “I’ll remind you again, I’m not Rachel, and I don’t find you disgusting in anyway. If anyone disgusts me right now, it’s Rachel, and knowing how…badly she treated you.” Steve promised as he ran his hands through Danny’s hair, who turned into the touch and kissed Steve for that, it didn’t take much for that kiss to turn heated as Danny found himself lying on his back as Steve was being very careful of not putting to much weight on top of him.

Steve’s hand wandered down to Danny’s pants again, this time not being stopped and sure enough one of the pups or possibly both kicked at that point and Danny couldn’t help but hold his breath for Steve’s reaction. Steve moved from Danny’s mouth, but he didn’t speak, he just moved down to Danny’s curved belly and kissed it. He continued to lay several kisses along his abdomen until Danny relaxed once more, convinced that Steve was definitely not Rachel.

“See, I told you. Shall we continue?” Steve asked, which Danny nodded at, as watching Steve, kiss and caress his bump, has turned him on in ways he’d never be able to describe or even understand himself.

Steve didn’t bother with the lights, leaving them on as he continued to pay the utmost attention to Danny, his needs. Something that Danny is still trying to get use to, he has had anyone like that in life for a very long time.

Once they were both completely undressed and turned on Steve looked at Danny and asked, panting a bit from their constant making out and roaming of hands. “Do you trust me?” Steve asked.

With hesitating Danny said. “With Grace’s life.” In Danny’s world Grace’s life means more to him then his own, the fact that he would place that kind of trust with someone else, says a lot more and Steve knows this.

“Don’t fight me, just go with it.” Steve said before flipping them over, with Steve on his back and Danny straddling Steve’s waist, they were both hard and Steve had already prepared Danny who was more than ready. But the fact that in this position there was no hiding his condition, and his insecurities about it, in such an intimate position with the lights on as well.

Danny didn’t fight Steve, though he did have to fight the urge to cover up, to hide his extended belly, his enlarged breasts as they weren’t quite as flat as they once had been, though Steve’s moist heat and massages the past days as eased the tension in the muscle and especially the pain a great deal.

Steve moved his hands to flick Danny’s tender, erect, nipples causing him to gasp and moaned as the motion retuned Danny’s lust and need as he ground his hard on against Steve’s abdomen, his ass brushing back against Steve’s own erection whose lustful sounds joined Danny’s.

Once they were both more than ready, Danny eased himself onto Steve’s member and groaned as he lowered himself down, Steve’s hands had moved to Danny’s waist, at least one had, the other was placed his belly and smiled as he felt their pups kick.

Soon both started to move together, Danny dropping onto Steve’s erection, while Steve thrusted up to meet him and ease motion. Both of their hands were roaming each other, Steve moved to sit up, wrapping his arms around Danny pulled him close as they sped up their motions, and his lips joined to Danny’s hungrily, as all thoughts them, and Danny’s insecurities flew out the window as their love making continued. Reaching a fever passed until they both fell over into ecstasy, their cries of passion muffled by their making out.

Soon after Steve had helped Danny to clean up the mess they’d made before collapsing, cuddled together in their nest. The lights off, as they were just relishing the calming silence, the only sounds being the waves crashing against the beach, the breath of Steve’s future mate and the heart beats of their three children which lulled Steve into a peaceful, satisfied sleep.

Danny continued flashing to Richard’s tattoo, he’d never seen it before, not while they were teens, or even in recent years at the last family reunion nearly two years ago, and yet the tattoo appeared old, it had even been faded at the edges, showing that he needed to get it refreshed, something that happens to tattoos over time, they fade and have to be refreshed with new ink if the person wants it to stay vibrant.

Danny listened to Steve’s heart beat as he felt into a more restful sleep then he had expected, he had no worries at the moment as all he cared about most was under one roof, and no threat currently around the horizon as the visions and nightmares had come to an end. Which eased both Danny’s mind and heart.

H50-H50-H50-

The next morning Danny had made pancakes as always, it was close to eight in the morning, he was whistling as he handed Grace her stack, which had butter, covered in maple syrup and cut up for her, something that always brings a smile to her face and Danny can’t help but spoil her at times. He’s currently spoiling her more than usual hoping it will ease her mind and his anxiety about not having her stay with him in the hotel room Steve and Danny have nearly all set up for the Omega test.

Grace thanked him then went to the living room to sit on the floor, plate on the coffee table and tv turned onto the Sunday morning cartoons she loves to watch.

Steve was returning from his morning jog, which hadn’t been as long as usual, as he’s still healing from his time with Wo Fat in North Korea. Though he’s making a speedy recovery, and is expected to be back to work in no more than another half week, by next week at the most.

“Steve, you really should take it easy, I’m actually surprised at how fast you’re healing up. Normally it takes Alphas twice as long to heal from the kinds of wounds you had.” Danny commented as he set a plate of bacon and eggs, scrambled with salt and pepper just the way Steve likes them. Then sat across from him with his own plate. Steve being more health conscious had skipped the pancakes. Danny on the other hand, had a stack of pancakes covered in syrup, along with bacon, toast lightly buttered but piled with strawberry jam, eggs sunny side up and grits with salt, pepper and ketchup.

Everything Danny is currently craving and starving for. Normally that kind of bounty would have Steve lecturing Danny on all things healthy, but considering he’s eating for three, and once those cravings start Danny is relentless until they’re satisfied, he’s been letting it slide. For now at least, once the pups are born, he expects Danny to start eating a bit healthier, something they’ve both bantered about before.

“It’s because of the new medication on the market for Alphas, the military started using the drugs close to five years ago, it helps to speed up an Alphas healing ability, a couple of years ago it was approved for hospitals to administer it, to cops and firefighters, rescue workers. Or any Alpha so several damaged that they could die without the extra healing it adds. It’s FDA approved I’ve been told.” Steve informed Danny as he started to eat his breakfast.

“Do you know who makes this medication? I’ve never heard of it before.” Danny asked curiously as this was news to him.

“OI developed it.” Steve said, he thought nothing of this answer, but the noise Danny made had him looking at his Omega. “Alright Danny, something’s on your mind, for one thing you’ve stopped eating and have a look of suspicion in your eyes.” Steve observed.

“Yeah, well…Alright, I’ll be honest with you. I hate the idea that OI is putting medication and drugs out there, FDA approved or not.” Danny informed Steve bluntly.

“I know, right now we have our suspicions about them, but until they’re confirmed, there’s no reason to turn away what’s working, or the help they’re providing.” Steve said, he might not be best buds with OI but he knows there’s more to this then Danny’s letting on, but sure enough Danny doesn’t hold back his opinion on the matter.

“What help?” Danny asked, at Steve’s confused look Danny started to elaborate his point. “Okay, so, OI, the Omega Initiative is an organization that is supposed to figure out why Omega population his dropping, and do something about it. Right?” Danny asked.

“Yes, that’s their pitch for coming here, to figure out why our population of Omegas has increased, when the rest of the world is dropping.” Steve agreed.

“Good, we’re on the same page. Then answer me this. In Jersey when I was growing up, I couldn’t go to any hospital I pleased, I had to go to Omega clinics, certified by OI. Why, because they’re the only ones who knew anything about Omega medical needs, especially male Omegas. Here’s the problem I’ve always had with them, on every visit from when I was a kid to an adult before moving here to Hawaii, I didn’t see one doctor, or one nurse that was an Omega. They were all Alphas and Betas. Now how does that help me, when they can’t truly understand me as they’re not one of me?” Danny asked. In Steve’s mind that was rather odd.

Danny continued after his short pause to eat a few bites and let Steve’s mind work on that tidbit of information. “Now, tell me this, why, does OI only make medical advances for Alphas and Betas? They didn’t even help in the creation, marketing or distribution of Heat Suppressants, or regular suppressants for those with TSS. In fact, besides the cause and symptoms, no one, outside of several Omegas in Hawaii are even trying to find a cure for TSS for Omegas who don’t want to have to turn to an Alpha for multiple reasons. Again, I ask why an organization so _dedicated_ to helping Omegas, is merely throwing money at shelters and clinics as a way to make it appear like they’re helping.” Danny finished his rant and went to his food, but, the problem with said rant is it was very logical, thorough and showed why Danny is a great Detective, who Steve is lucky to have working at Five-0.

“If I didn’t have my suspicions before, Danno you just increased them tenfold. Now the problem is finding a way to figure this out. I mean, I could go to Charlie Fong and have him look deeper into the work he’s doing for them, see if he can’t find anything that might give us some answers to what they’re actually up to.” Steve suggested, then had another thought as he stood to put his empty plate in the sink. “Of course, it might be best if we could get someone undercover instead. An Alpha or Beta would be the best choice, someone believable to why they’d want to work for them.”

“That’s not a bad idea, until we figure out who, keep that on the back burner and do something about your children kicking into my spine.” Danny suggested as he motioned to his aching lower back as he was finishing his food, not leaving a piece uneaten.

Steve chuckled as he moved to rub across Danny’s lower back, gently needing the muscles and hearing his Omegas sighs of contentment. Steve kissed the back of his neck just as his cell phone went off. Danny had left his upstairs, Steve had taken his on that jog as always incase they got a case or Danny or Grace needed him for any reason.

“McGarrett.” Steve answered as he moved away from Danny who groaned in protest. “What? Okay, Chin we’ll be right there.” Steve said as he hung up. “Danny we need to get down to the morgue, Chin said he tried calling, but since you didn’t pick up he called me. Something about identifying a body, we better get going.” Steve informed Danny as he moved to get the dishes taken care of while Danny headed upstairs to call Mary to babysit Grace while they were gone as he was getting dressed upstairs.

He’d gotten the best professional maternity clothing he could find, so minus the tie he looked normal, especially now that he could button his shirt up and tuck it in helped. Though it did nothing to conceal his pregnancy. Though after last night, it had put another piece of Rachel’s abuse behind him, he actually didn’t feel quite as self-conscious of his condition now. Last night, all their friends had proved that they accepted him and their pups and the situation for how it is in the world, other than Richard. He hasn’t received any negative looks or problems. Another perk of living in Hawaii.

The first time Danny had to go to the hospital after his move from Jersey to Hawaii, one of the boys in his old precinct, before his move from HPD to Five-0 had put some pineapple juice on his food that he’d left unattended for five minutes. What with all his complaints, it had seemed like a harmless prank. No one expected Danny to suddenly be up able to breath, he fight for his life as paramedics were called and his partner at the tie Meka, the only one who knew about his allergy, ran down to his car, and pulled out the Epi Pen from the glove box, ran back and administered it to him in view of everyone.

Shortly after he was taken the hospital by ambulance, while Meka’s quick actions saved his life, he still had to be checked out and given a stronger dose of medication as it had been a large concentration of pineapple juice. To find himself in a regular hospital with a doctor who was an Omega had been a huge surprise to the outside mainlander. A pleasant and encouraging one.

After that incident the Chief had come down hard on the pranks and while he didn’t discourage them from continuing to razz on Danny, he made it clear that the _Omega_ ’s life was never to be put in jeopardy like that again. That any pineapple around Danny was now off limits, with his allergy being perfectly obvious and to ease up. While he didn’t make Danny’s life much easier as they found other creative ways to make his time there hell, at least he knew that no one would try to poison him again.

Danny was brought out of his memory as they arrived at the morgue. Max was waiting for them. “Lt. McGarrett, Detective Williams. This way please.” Max said, in his usual professional manner.

“What’s going on Max?” Danny asked.

“A woman was found early this morning at the beach, she had been strangled I suspect elsewhere and dumped carelessly, she was wearing a nightie, a wedding ring and white robe with a ladies wallet inside one of the pockets, it had her ID on it, this is why you were called.” Max informed them before leading them into the autopsy room. “The name on the ID was Cassandra Williams, we need to know Detective if you recognize the woman in question, now I must warn you her face was badly beaten before she was strangled.” Max said, once they understand and it was clear that name did register to both Danny and Steve, Max lifted the sheet that was covering her body.

Sure enough, it was Cassandra from last night at the restaurant. “Yeah, that’s her, she’s my um…cousin-in-law. Max, did you find anything on who killed her?” Danny asked, while he didn’t know the woman personally, other than her name and face, he had a feeling that Richard killed her. The way he was acting last night, and her submissive attitude, it was so obvious that he was abusing her.

Steve moved his hand to Danny’s wrist to help keep him calm while Max informed them on what they did find. “While the killer ripped her fingernails off post mortem, leaving me to believe she must of scratched him at some point, there was some skin in her teeth that he or she hadn’t thought to remove, the killer might have been to squeamish for that. Fong is checking out the DNA now.” Max finished.

“That’s good work Max.” Steve said.

“Max, call down to Fong, tell me that if the DNA doesn’t come up in any files, to run the DNA against mine to see if there’s a possible familiar match, I believe her killer might be her husband, my first cousin.” Danny instructed.

“Very Detective Williams, though why do you believe it was your cousin?” Max asked, not understanding how the Detective could simply accuse his own flesh and blood without any proof.

“Richard is impulsive, aggressive, abusive, and repulsed at the idea of having any teeth work done and has mentioned several times how he doesn’t understand why someone would be willing to put their hand in another’s mouth. Trust me Max, I know her husband, he’s repulsive, greedy, and a bully to the core. On top of that, she exhibited symptoms of a person afraid of their spouse, the only reason to fear the one you’re married to, is if they’re abusing or controlling you, trust me on that one.” Danny finished, Max understood and went to make the call as they headed out of the building.

On their way towards the car Danny spoke up. “Steve, if it is Richard, if my cousin did do this, I have to make the arrest. If for nothing but my own satisfaction as he get’s taken down and arrested by not just family but an Omega he’s loathed all our lives. To him that’ll be a greater humiliation then the simple fact of going to prison.” Danny requested, and after meeting the guy, Steve couldn’t refuse, besides with Danny’s pregnancy progressing, soon he’ll be stuck behind a desk and this could be one of the last arrest’s he makes until the pups are born.

“Alright Danny, I’ll call Chin and Kono and see how they’re investigation is going and to keep us in the loop. If your cousin comes up on the DNA in anyway, to call, and meet us to make the arrest.” Steve assured Danny as they got into the Camera and headed home. “Until then, you need to rest and spend time with Gracie.” Steve suggested.

“Deal.” Danny agreed.

H50-H50-H50-

Mary and Grace were watching one of many girly movies that they love, in this case its about the big strong Alpha and the clingy needy Omega who falls in love with each other, even though they aren’t what the other is looking for. It’s old fashioned and cliché, that’s why Danny is currently upstairs, going through his old journals looking for that ticket he’s been using as a book mark for years and completely forgot about it until his dreamwalk with Destiny.

“What are you looking for?” Steve asked from where he was leaning against the door, he’d been watching Danny for several moments before speaking up.

Danny jumped and looked at the silent Alpha. “You know what, do that again and I swear I’ll saw a bell on you.” Danny mock threatened. “As for your question, I’m looking for a ticket for a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu class here in Hawaii.” Danny informed him.

Steve sat next to him and Danny went on to explain how he came by said ticket, meeting Kawika in Jersey, not even a year after his escape from the people kidnapping Omegas. Reason for the class he was in and why Kawika felt he needed to teach them while he was in Jersey with his parents. The guy was barely twenty and was learning to take over the Kapu for his father.

“I’ve been thinking that taking lessons on something more advanced than just basic self defense would be a good idea with all that’s happened.” Danny finished.

“Alright, just do me a favor, wait until the pups are born. I don’t want any risk of this excessive activity to affect you or our children.” Steve said concerned.

“Fair enough babe, besides I’ll need something to help loose the baby weight.” Danny agreed, also not wanting to put his last two pups at any possible risk.

“Good.” Steve said pleased as he kissed Danny, before his cell went off. Danny left the current journal he’d been searching through and answered it. “Williams.” Danny answered.

“Danny, you called it, so the DNA didn’t exactly come back to anyone, but Fong tested it against your own DNA and found familiar commonality and the likely choice is a cousin.” Chin informed me. “Kono and I are headed back to his hotel, he put on a pretty interesting acting on the loss of his wife, but Kono believed it was just that, an act of grief instead of the real thing.”

“Great, we’ll meet you there, text me the address.” Danny said before hanging up, as they headed out to the car Danny relayed the information to Steve.

“Once we arrive Danny you take the lead on this arrest.” Steve said, keeping to their agreement and promising to follow Danny on how he wants to handle this situation, and after meeting Richard, being arrested by an Omega in charge would humiliate him in ways that’s worse than just going to prison for murder.

H50-H50-H50-

Richard was packing in a hurry after the act he put on for Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, and Office Kono Kalakaua when they’d visited him about his dead wife. “Going somewhere Richard?” Danny asked as they had entered the hotel room, Steve, Chin, Kono and even Lori was there to watch.

“Danny. I have business on one of the other islands, has broken up as I am about my wife I have to leave.” Richard said a cold tone to his voice, as he stopped his packing and glared at Danny, ignoring the rest of Five-0 behind him.

“Richard, you killed Cassandra, we found your DNA in her mouth. You pulled out her nails, but you’ve always been squeamish about a person’s mouth. You couldn’t bring yourself to pull her teeth.” Danny informed him as Chin pulled out a pair of cuffs and handed them to Danny, who just motioned for him to hand them over to Steve, which he did without question or hesitation.

“My DNA is not on record, I’ve never been arrested, so that’s impossible.” Richard said, calling Danny’s bluff.

“That’s true, so I had the lab run the DNA against mine, and it turns out the murderer and I are related, being your wife, you were the only suspect. Especially since I have no other family on Oahu until at least tomorrow.” Danny said, Richard just glared and even growled as he realized he’s own disgust about a person’s mouth gave him away.

“Mr. Williams, I suggest you get yourself a good lawyer.” Lori suggested.

Danny had one last thing to say. “Book ‘em Steven.” Steve looked at Danny, pride pouring out of his look and scent.

“You got it boss.” Steve said as he moved to handcuff Richard, the others were looking on the two in surprise and glee. Sure enough Steve found marks on Richard’s arm someone had scratched and bit him good, when he’d wrapped his arm around her throat and which had gotten caught on her teeth, then he strangled her.

Steve pushed Richard towards Chin, Kono and Lori who took him away leaving Steve and Danny behind. Richard was incensed that an Omega had talked to him like that and was very vocal about it as they left. Danny just shook his head. “Well Danno, how’d it feel to be in charge?” Steve asked.

“Like any other day since we found out I was pregnant.” Danny teased about how easy it’s been for Danny to get Steve to do whatever he wants, especially if he uses the twins as an excuse to why he can’t do it.

“Come on, let’s get going, we have a baby shower to get ready for and you need to get off your feet.” Steve told him as he put his arm around Danny’s waist and they left the room, leaving the rest of the integration and processing of the case to their trusted team. They had more important things to think about, especially when it happens to be each other.


	7. Family, and Family Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Baby Shower chapter, and more. I'm sorry about the long wait, this chapter turned out far longer then expected, but I think it turned out really well and my Beta reader HMG246790, has done a fantastic job of this, especially considering how long it was turned out to be.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, and the ending of this chapter as the next will be picking up where this one leaves off and continuing into Episode 11, and Danny's Omega Test.

Through the course of the next three days, Kono, Chin, Mary and Catherine took turns picking up Danny’s family as they were flying in for the baby shower. Kono and Mary picked up Clara and Eddie Williams, Danny’s parents, Clara was a smart but old-fashioned Omega who supported her son but believed he should be at home instead of on the streets; she worried for his safety.

Eddie was an Alpha, who was a retired firefighter and while he didn’t much care for cops, which was a traditional fight between firefighters and cops; he supported his son to be whatever he wanted. Especially since he doesn’t coddle and believes big time in tough love. He was really hard on Matt when he was a teen and fell in with the wrong crowd. It was Danny that got him out of trouble most of the time and Danny was the reason Matt chose to work with the FBI and stayed on the right path.

The next day Catherine and Chin picked up Danny’s older sisters, twins Bridget and Stella who arrived alone, Bridget’s husband was working, and Stella’s had died a few years back. Her son Eric was staying at home, she was trusting him to behave himself. He’s been having trouble without his father, and being an Alpha was pretty much the only thing they have in common. Both sisters are Alphas.

Lori actually came in alone the last day and picked up Matt and Stan, they heard the bounty on his head has been removed as Rachel no longer has the means to pay the people after Stan, so they have no reason to try and kill him.

On top of that, they’ll be staying until at least after Stan’s son is born, he heard what happened with Rachel this past weekend and is concerned for his child’s safety.

Bridget and Stella will be staying with Kono, Bridget in the guest room, while Stella takes Kono’s room, and she’ll be sleeping on the futon she’d received from Mary when she’d had to move from Danny’s old apartment and had to give quite a bit of the furniture away to friends. This worked out well for their coming situation.

Stan and Matt would be staying at Chin’s in his guest room, they’d assured Chin they didn’t mind sharing the room, or the bed.

To that end, Steve had finished fixing up the guest room Sunday evening for Danny’s parents who will be staying in the soon to be nursery.

H50-H50-H50-

So, as it was Monday, Danny had woken up feeling pretty lousy, nausea having taken hold again. For the part his morning sickness had gotten better, but at times he still got sick. Steve had been sweet enough to move the television downstairs to the bedroom, so while he took Grace to school, ran some errands and possibly go for a jog. Danny wouldn’t get so board as he relaxed in their nest, close to the bathroom should he get sick again.

Danny flipped the channels for a while, checked out the news, and then finally put in one of his favorite movies of all time. _Enemy Mine_.

Danny was at the part where the Male Alpha alien was giving birth, and his Beta friend was helping to deliver it, when he heard the softest sound outside the balcony doors, and then one of the boards squeaked as Steve was practicing his Ninja skills instead of going for a jog. Danny paused the movie before he spoke to his less then stealthy Alpha. “You know, if you’re going to climb buildings and try and sneak into the master bedroom through the balcony doors, I’d suggest that you don’t first put up groceries downstairs first.” Danny said glancing at Steve.

“Well, I got your favorite ice cream, and I didn’t want it to melt.” Steve said as he gave up the act of sneaking and just walked over and joined Danny in their next as he wrapped his arms around him. “What are you watching here?” Steve asked, then realized what it was. “Enemy Mine?” Steve had to admit he didn’t see that one coming, he had no idea that Danny liked this movie, or even owned it, though most of his movies and books are still in boxes as they haven’t really migrated much out of the closet.

Once Danny confirmed that it was and pushed play again Steve couldn’t help himself but tease his Omega. “That’s awesome, I feel like I’m in a time machine.” Danny looked back at the remote as Steve continued. “A tiny little, comfy nested time machine.”

“Okay.” Danny paused the movie again, it was coming to his favorite part the birth of the baby, what can he say, he’s an Omega and this part always makes him emotional, Steve is not going to ruin that for him. He looked at Steve who was smirking at him. “I like this movie, okay, I think it’s a classic.” Steve moved his mouth to talk, Danny hushed him. “If you want to make your currently uncomfortable pregnant Omega happy. Then please, sit there quietly, and give this cinematic masterpiece the attention it deserves. Can you do that?” Danny asked.

“Yes.” Steve relented, he just finds it disturbing that it’s an Alpha that’s giving birth, a Male Alpha.

“While you’re there a little lower back rub would be very much appreciated.” Danny requested which put the smile back on Steve’s lips as he moved his hands from around Danny to rub his aching lower back as one of their boys was laying low into his back and the bigger he gets the more back problems Danny sees in the future.

Danny played the movie again and watched the birthing scene. He felt his emotions bubble to the surface, and even some tears in his eyes. Steve looked at him, and while if they were in any other situation and relationship, he’d probably continue to tease Danny, but between their bond and Danny’s condition, it didn’t feel right.

As the credits started to roll Danny turned it off. “I get it Steve, you’re probably uncomfortable with the fact that it’s a male Alpha giving birth, but it’s an alien race whose dynamics work differently.” Danny said, understanding that.

“I might not see or understand your interest in this movie, but I respect it. Especially for an Omega this probably seems nice to see it on the other side.” Danny turned in Steve’s arms.

“Well, I think that’s one of the smartest things you’ve ever said.” Danny teased. Steve growled at that, but then kissed Danny to shut him up as he was going to say some other things about Steve’s intelligence. Before long, they were making out and actually moving towards something a bit steamier when they heard the front door open and Mary call out to them.

Danny’s parents had arrived. Steve moved and helped Danny up, and they headed downstairs to greet them. Clara and Eddie set their bags down as they saw Danny and hugged him. “Hi, mom, dad. I want you to meet Steve McGarrett.” Danny said moving from their embrace to face his Alpha. “Steve, this is my mom Clara and my dad Eddie Williams.” Danny introduced.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you both.” Steve said as he shook their hands.

“Yes, us as well.” Eddie agreed, he was hoping to get to know the Alpha that has apparently won his son’s heart, something he claimed would never happen again since Rachel and all that happened with her.

“Well, Kono and I need to get going.” Mary said. “Sorry we can’t stay longer I have a flight to catch, and Kono needs to get back to work, it was great meeting you both.” Mary shook Clara and Eddie’s hands, then hugged Steve.

“Stay safe Mar, call me when you land.” Steve said as he released his sister. She was dressed in a pink and white flight attendant uniform.

“I will, this isn’t my first flight Steve.” She turned and hugged Danny. “I promise, I’ll be back for the baby shower this weekend.” Mary assured him.

“See you then.” Danny, Steve, Clara and Eddie said their goodbye’s to Kono as well and the two girls got in Kono’s car as she drove Mary back to the airport and then into work.

“Lovely girl. Wait, Mary McGarrett, Steve McGarrett, that was your sister. She was really sweet, I get the feeling she was the baby in the family.” Clara said as she put the names together.

“Yes, until recently she’s always been sheltered, but recently things have happened that she’s had to face and make several adult decisions about and is handling it better than I expected.” Steve admitted.

“Come on mom, dad I’ll show you to your room. Steve, could you grab their bags?” Danny requested.

“Of course Danno.” Steve assured him as he headed up the stairs with his parents following and Steve bringing up the rear.

“Danno, I thought only Gracie was allowed to call you that?” Eddie asked his son, surprised when Steve didn’t get his head bitten off for even daring to call Danny that nickname his granddaughter had given him all those years ago.

“Well, Steve is a stubborn Alpha, eventually I just gave up on trying to get him to stop. Besides Grace likes it, she sees it as a connection between her and Steve since he’s come into our lives like a bulldozer and frankly, I wouldn’t change that for the world.” Danny informed them, making them laugh at that.

“Grace does speak about him a lot when we talk. She calls him Super, something. Eddie what is it she calls him?” Clara asked.

“Super SEAL.” All three men in the room said at the same time, just as they reached the current guest room/future nursery as there is a tarp laid out on the floors, and a rollaway bed had been placed in the middle of the room against one of the walls. On the other side of the room are unopened paint cans. There are drawings of clouds and animals on the walls, that will be painted.

“I see where the twins are going to be sleeping.” Clara said, her tone rising in excitement and glee. “Danny, are they awake and moving yet?” She so desperately wanted to feel her grandsons kicking.

“Not at the moment, I do feel some slight fluttering, but you wouldn’t be able to feel them just yet. They’ll probably get started later today.” Danny said, he didn’t like the idea of his mother gushing over his belly, especially in front of his father who had a decidedly uncomfortable expression on his face at that thought as well.

“Well, what do you think of the nursey so far?” Steve asked breaking into the tension that had risen and Danny will forever be thankful to him for that. Steve set their bags down next to the bed. “We’re going for a warm blend of blues and whites, with clouds in the sky, but Danny suggested some animals would be nice as well, so we’re adding those along the walls as well.” Steve explained the feel they were going for, and the reason for the rather well-done drawings. 

“Actually, not just any animals, Lori had this fantastic idea, of surrounding the pups with family. So, she’s drawing representations of us as animals.” Danny explained the far wall with the window. Lori had a real talent and eye for that sort of thing she used to paint during her time off, but she hasn’t done that in a long while and this was a great opportunity for her.

Under the windows are two wolves, one in front who is at alert, keeping an eye out for danger is Steve, slightly behind and next to him sitting, with a proud look was Danny. There was a cub crawling on Steve’s back which was one of their pups, the other was between Danny’s legs peeking out what will be grass is the second cub. Behind the wolves was a tree that went from the floor to the ceiling and hanging on one of the branches was a monkey, with bows in its fur. It seemed fitting to all, since Danny is constantly calling Grace his Monkey. She liked the idea that she would be watching over her brothers.

Danny explained all this to his parents, then showed the other bare walls where the rest of their team and pack will be drawn and painted. “Steve and the others will start on the painting next week while I’m staying at a hotel, the fumes aren’t good for the twins so it’s a good time to get that part of the nursery finished. They’ll have at most four weeks to get it done.” Danny finished; he had forgotten to inform his parents of the upcoming Omega Test.

“What do you mean hotel?” Clara asked concerned.

“Are their problems?” Eddie asked glancing at Steve.

“No, there are no problems Dad. I’m…I’m going to do the Omega test, I’ll be staying at a hotel for the next month, possibly less, it just depends.” Danny informed them and waited, and sure enough their disapproval was made loud a clear.

“What, Danny, you know that Omega test is an old, outdated way of thinking. You don’t need it to know if he’s the one.” Clara said.

“Mom, no offense, but that’s what you said when I told you I was thinking about it with Rachel and look how that turned out, the only good thing from that situation was Grace, and…being forced to move here. Steve is constantly telling me to follow my Omega instincts. So, he’s agreed with me to do the Omega test.” Danny said.

“Mrs. Williams…” Steve started but she interrupted him.

“Clara please, we’re going to be family after all.” Clara insisted.

“Clara.” Steve started again. “This test is very important to Danny, it might not be necessary, but if it clears away any of Danny’s doubts before the mating ritual then that’s all that matters.” Steve explained.

“Mating ritual. What happened to a wedding?” Eddie asked, as they were once again hit with an age-old idea.

“Dad, the Omega test, mating ritual, here in Hawaii are still relevant. The reason it’s considered to be old ideas, is because there aren’t enough Omegas on the mainland to even consider it as part of society.” Danny snapped before storming past his parents and downstairs.

Eddie and Clara looked at Steve, who just shrugged. “Make yourself at home.” Steve told them and then followed after Danny who was in the kitchen searching for ingredients to make lunch.

“Don’t start Steven.” Danny said before Steve could voice his concerns about Danny’s reaction to his parent’s disapproval of their plans.

Before Steve could say anything, Eddie came in. “Danny, your mother and I want to apologize for making you feel like we’re trying to dictate your life again. You're right, the Omega Test, a Mating Ritual, in Jersey is considered age old ideas. But you’re right that’s because there just aren’t enough Omegas, and those that are around aren’t encouraged to go through with their instincts, your mother and I, Rachel we talked you out of the Omega test. It was a mistake, one of many I fear that has shaped your life and not always for the better.” Eddie informed his son. Steve had felt a father, son moment and had left them to it.

Eddie took a seat at the kitchen table as Danny closed the refrigerator and joined him, Eddie placed his hands on the table and Danny saw his father wearing a dark brown leather wrist binder of his right wrist. This wasn’t unusual, except the last time Danny saw his father’s binder, it was old, warn and weathered.

While Danny was listening to Eddie speak of how much they cared about Danny and want what’s best for him, Danny’s mind was working on trying to figure out the last time he saw his father without it, and realized that, as long as he can remember his father’s always worn a binder on his right wrist.

“Daniel.” Eddie snapped.

Danny looked up. “What?” Danny asked confused.

“I’ve called your name three times now son, where did you go?” Eddie asked.

“Did mom get you a new wrist binder?” Danny asked, motioning to the bracelet around his father’s right wrist. A binder is a type of bracelet that can be worn over a person’s scent glands without risk of dampening their scent or affecting them negatively.

“Yes, the others had gotten old, she got for me last year for our anniversary. Why do you ask?” Eddie asked, concerned by his son’s train of thought.

“It’s just, I can’t seem to remember ever seeing you without it. Why is that?” Danny asked.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Eddie assured him without actually answering his question.

“Right, well I’m sure you and mom are hungry, I doubt your flight had any good food, I’m starved, and Steve hasn’t eaten since early this morning. I’ll make us lunch.” Danny said as he stood and started to move around the kitchen. Eddie moved to the living room where Clara and Steve were sitting and talking as they were getting to know each other. So far, Clara approved, there was just something about Steve that made all her concerns disappear.

H50-H50-H50-

Things went smoothly as Tuesday and Wednesday passed, it was great for Danny to see his sisters, and they loved Kono’s house. Matt and Stan were a pleasant surprise, their announcement of being in a relationship even more so, Danny and Steve couldn’t be happier for them. The rest of Danny’s family were unsure of Stan but they loved and trusted Matt.

Soon it was Friday, the girls were decorating, as the baby shower was happening the next day. Danny knocked on the guest door, and entered, his mother was downstairs helping with the food preparation, so Danny knew it was just his father in the room. Eddie was just putting his binder on when Danny entered and what Danny saw, made his blood run cold.

There on the inside of Eddie’s right wrist was an inverted Omega symbol. Eddie looked up into his son’s eyes and saw betrayal. “Danny, wait.” Eddie called out as Danny left the room and headed downstairs, he needed to speak to Steve and his mother about this. “Danny, I can explain.” Eddie called after him as he past Lori and Kono decorating in the living room, and Mary and his mother Clara who were cooking food for tomorrow in the kitchen, into the garage where Steve was tinkering on his car to keep busy as Steve has been shooed out, and that he’s not to help in anyway. This shower is just as much for him as it is for Danny.

He heard Danny moments before he arrived, he wiped his grease stained hands on a towel nearby as he moved to intercept his angry and slightly panicked Omega. “Steve.” Danny said as he walked in, still being followed by Eddie, something was very wrong here, and Steve realized what it was the moment he saw the tattoo on Eddie’s wrist which was uncovered, the binder in his left hand.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked as he moved to put his arms around Danny.

“I found out my father is part of the Order, that’s what’s going on.” Danny informed him, what they didn’t realize, is that everyone else in the house followed them in their concern and curiosity. Kono, Lori and Mary who had been finding Eddie to be a charming man and seeing where Danny got his big blue eyes from, it was quite a shock to hear this.

“Eddie, darling, I think it’s time you told your son the truth about his family heritage.” Clara suggested as she walked up to her husband, who looked ashamed of Danny’s accusation.

When Danny was fourteen, he had been assigned from school to create a genealogy of his family history, well he was able to track his mother’s side all the way to his great, great, great, grandparents. But, when it came to his father’s side, that was about as far back as they would tell him, his uncles and aunts, cousins, but it was like his grandparents didn’t exist. This had raised more questions in his youth and ones he’d been determined to find out when he graduated the police academy.

What he’d found out about his grandparents, while they were no longer with them, had raised even more questions than answers, and now finding that mark, it was time Danny got his questions answered.

“Well, if we’re going to have this discussion on your family history Danny, could we please have it sitting or standing in the air-conditioned living room.” Eddie requested, he didn’t much care for the heat any more than Danny did, though it was obvious that Clara loved the sun the slight swim she’s been taking in the water every day since arriving, especially since Steve has his own private beach.

Once they were all seated, and Kono called Chin, he was a part of this as well, so they waited, allowing Danny time to calm down and Clara to put the binder on Eddie’s wrist. Once he arrived with the extra chairs he’d promised to bring. They were seated and it was time to find out the truth about Danny’s family.

“Danny, first. What do you know about your grandparents, because I know my son, is curious and would have looked into it the moment he had clearance and access to do so?” Eddie asked.

Everyone gave Danny a knowing look. “Fine, I did look in it. You said that my grandparents were dead. But when I asked about them as a teen, they were very much alive, it wasn’t until I was sixteen that they died, mysteriously, from a fire in their home, one that suggested arson, but could never be proven.” Danny said. “Other than their death certificate, I found out that they didn’t just have four children, triplets, you, Uncle Vito and Uncle Mike, then later Aunt Maria. All Alphas. Which I found a bit suspicious. Considering that my grandmother was an Omega. Not a single Omega out of the bunch.”

Danny took a breath; Steve took his hands to help keep him grounded. “Then I found all the miscarriage or still birth certificates. All Omegas, all male, all gone. She had four other pregnancies, three between you and my uncles and my aunt, and one after. All classified as a miscarriage or still birth. Yet, no burial, no document on what happened to those babies. Those Omegas. I want the truth, were they actually dead, or when the tests came back, and they were found to be Omegas did the Order do something to them?” Danny asked.

Back when Danny was a kid and before, the only designation tests that were around were after the child was born. It wasn’t until a few years before Danny was pregnant with Grace that they were able to find out as early as six months into someone’s pregnancy. The funny thing is that these tests were developed by no other than the Omega Initiative. They’re statement is that they can catch an Omega early to protect them and get them documented for any possible future plans for them.

“The truth is Danny, I don’t know what happened to your uncles, I don’t know if they’re alive, or dead. Here it is, your family, the Williams, is an old name, for generations we’ve been part of an organization that calls itself the Order, every Alpha member is branded with the mark, to show their loyalty. Or they’re indoctrinated at the age of ten, if the family has been in the organization. I’m sure you saw the mark on Richard when you arrested him, his father took him at ten to be given the rights and ceremonies. Your Aunt and Uncles and I were all taken at ten by your grandparents. I didn’t want the mark, but it was family tradition.”

“Danny you see. When a male Omega is born into your father’s family, they’re immediately given over to the organization, what happens to them is a mystery to use, your father was never that deep in it. When you were born, they came, he refused, and your grandparents disowned him. So, in his mind they were dead when you asked. The fact that they didn’t want you, is something we never wanted you to know.” Clara explained.

“Danny, we suspect that they might have been behind you being chosen, during the Omega crisis, when you were sixteen. We tried to contact them, to find you, only for you to escape a week later and the doctors said there was no lasting damage. We were just glad to have you home.” Eddie informed Danny.

“The camping trip with Uncle Mike, did you know what he had planned?” Danny asked.

“You were so excited to finally get to go camping with him, since he’d been taking your sisters and even your brother that first year. But I had my concerns, so I followed secretly, I arrived just as he tossed you into the lake. He saw me and pulled you out, I went home and acted like I didn’t know anything, hoping you’d tell me. I figured when you didn’t, you were ashamed, and I wasn’t going to push you on that.” Eddie explained. “That’s why your mother and I never left you alone with him again.”

“What do you know about the Order Mr. Williams?” Steve asked.

Eddie sighed. “Nothing, not really. I know that they view Omegas, especially male ones as abominations, that to fix the balance in the universe they have to destroy them, but they can’t just kill them. So, they…proceed with a process they call sanitization. Those attacks and mutilations are them. I’d say you could find every member by the mark, unfortunately that’s not true. There’s a front organization, that works to get information and does these tests. I don’t even know what they’re called, but the ones who work there, they don’t have the mark. Only the ones in the Order do. That’s all I have for you, I swear. I don’t know any more, truth is you’d get more from Richard then me.” Eddie explained.

“Well, I don’t appreciate the secrets, or lies, but I can understand it. I’m not, exactly saying I forgive you for all that you’ve kept from me, but I do believe you.” Danny said, that would have to do for now and his parents understand and accept this.

“Danny don’t tell your siblings, please. This is not something your father’s proud of. But what he is proud of, is you, everything you’ve made of yourself. Omega or not, he loves you, and the proudest he ever was, was when you graduated from the Police Academy with full honors.” Clara said, hoping that Danny can forgive them one day, for all their secrets.

“Come on, don’t you all have baby shower to get finished putting together.” Danny said, which got everyone back into motion on doing that. Steve took Danny’s hand and led him upstairs. Later that night he would call Matt and inform him of this, and see if he or the FBI might know anything about the Order, but right now Steve had a surprise him.

“Alright, I want to give you your baby gift today, after all this stress I think you deserve it.” Steve said as he moved to the closet pulling two gift wrapped boxes from the top of the closet.

“Well, I have a gift for you as well. Not one that you can unwrap, but I hope you like it.” Danny said as he took the boxes.

“First, unwrap mine.” Steve said as he had Danny sit on the bed, before sitting next to him. Danny opened one and then the other. They were both baby books, one was a light blue, the other a deep purple. Steve had heard the story of Grace’s baby book, how Danny had to do it by himself, even go out and buy one because Rachel wasn’t interested. “Open up the first page.” Steve suggested.

Danny opened the books, and there on both of them, Baby’s first picture, was the sonogram of the boys. “How?” Danny asked.

“You were so busy visiting with family this week, I went down to mall, found these books the baby section, went to your doctor, she had a copy of the ultrasound, she made two more and gave them to me, I put them in the books and wrapped them up. I want you to know, that no matter the struggles, you aren’t raising these twins or Grace, alone anymore. I want to be there for our boys every step of the way, but only if you want me there.” Steve said.

After the emotional rollercoaster with his father and learning a long-buried family secret, this was a welcome change from anger, betrayal and sadness, to absolute joy. “I love it, I think they’re names are going to fit perfectly on top.” Danny said.

“You’ve picked out name already?” Steve asked surprised, and curious why he wasn’t consulted.

“That’s my gift to you. I was thinking, of naming the boys, John, after your father, and Dorian, after your mother. It’s the closest masculine name of Doris I could find. What do you think?” Danny asked.

Steve’s whole face lit up. “I couldn’t think of a better gift than that. Oh, Danny, I love you. You and Gracie, the twins John and Dorian, I love you all very much.” Steve kissed Danny then who wrapped his arms around Steve. Steve moved to keep the baby books from falling out of Danny’s lap and moved them onto their nest, as they continued to make out.

Just as things were getting hot and heavy Chin knocked on the door. “Steve, I just got a call, an anonymous tip on some drugs in a warehouse, I figured you and Danny would want to be there for this big bust.” Chin said through the door.

“We’ll be right there.” Steve called back.

“You don’t think it’s the drugs we’ve been looking into before you disappeared to North Korea, do you?” Danny asked.

“I certainly hope so.” Steve said as they both moved quickly to get changed and put their gear on before the entire team left. Clara and Eddie assured them they’d finish everything, Mary left to go pick up Grace from cheerleading practice, one of her few after school activities, she was very good at it, and enjoyed it quite a bit, so while Danny wasn’t crazy about the short outfit she wore for it, he didn’t put up to much of a fuss.

It was an easy bust to make, there was no one there, but a huge stack of cocaine. They had it processed and logged accordingly. The Governor and Lieutenant Governor were impressed, they want to award Five-0 next week at a press conference for their outstanding work.

H50-H50-H50-

The next morning, Danny was treated to breakfast in bed, not for the first time since he became pregnant but most welcome as he could hear guests arriving and knew they wanted to get everything taken care of before Danny joined the festivities, he could heard Grace’s excited voice downstairs though he couldn’t make out what she was talking to their family about.

Steve stayed with Danny, not wanting to get in the girl's way. It was nice to be treated like royalty every once in a while. “Are you going to forgive your parents?” Steve asked as Danny finished his breakfast with no problems, his morning sickness was behaving itself this morning.

“Before I answer that, answer my question. If you had gotten the chance to see your father again, would you forgive him for sending you and Mary away?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know, I do know that I regret never speaking to my father after he sent us away. I was so angry at him, for a long time. I understand it now, and the truth is, I think I could find it in my heart to forgive him. If it meant having him in my life again.” Steve answered Danny honestly.

“I think it will take time, but it might be possible for me to forgive him and mom. Just not right now.” Danny informed Steve honestly. That’s what they both loved most in their relationship, they didn’t lie to each other, outright lie or keep secrets. After all, Danny had been planning on telling Steve about the pups, he’d just never gotten the chance. It’s the open honesty between them that makes their relationship work.

Soon after Steve left with the dishes Danny got showered, shaved and dressed before heading downstairs where the team was already talking with his family. Lori, Chin, Max, Matt, Stella and Eddie were in the living room, while Steve, Kono, Charlie, Joe, Catherine and Mark were in the kitchen. Out on the patio was Jason, Clara, Bridget, Grace, Mary and Stan. It was a full house, with one buffet table covered in food, the other piled high with presents.

Just as Danny was going to join in on the conversation the doorbell rang, the question was, who was it. After all, everyone that had been invited and RSVP’d was already there. Danny answered to his great surprise was his favorite Uncle, Vito, brought by Kamekona, who’d stopped to pick him up for the airport at Steve’s request. “Uncle Vito.” Danny greeted thrilled as they hugged.

“Sorry I’m late, my plane just got in, your friend here, Kamekona was kind enough to give me a lift. A house with a beach in the back, never thought I’d see the day you would be living so close to the ocean.” Uncle Vito said as Danny ushered him in.

“I know, it just kind of happened, nothing I planned on that’s for sure, though I wouldn’t change it for the world. Where are you staying?” Danny asked.

“I’m not, I’m taking the Red Eye tonight back to Jersey, I’m just here with a present for my newest great nephews and a couple of hours of parting then I have to head home, I have work in the morning.” Vito explained. Everyone had stopped talking to meet Danny’s Uncle, the only one on his father’s side that cares about Danny.

“Steve.” Danny called as Steve slipped his way past the crowed of people and smiled as he reached Danny.

“Danny, you called.” Steve teased.

“Yes, this is my favorite Uncle Vito. Uncle Vito this is my Alpha Steve McGarrett.” Danny introduced.

“Of course, you got the master cylinder to Danny for Christmas. It was a lucky break, I was rebuilding the car my dad and I used to work on when I was kid and finding that master cylinder was exactly what I needed at the time.” Steve said, realizing, that his is the uncle who managed to send Danny a couple of his Christmas gifts, for both Steve and Chin.

“Of course, I remember that request, he wouldn’t say who it was for, just someone special. I’m glad it’s worked out for you. Now, I haven’t eaten since five this morning, where is the food.” Vito asked. Which seemed a perfect time for the rest to segue to the food, Danny included as the breakfast had only lasted a little while and he was hungry again. Sometimes he feels like the bottomless pit, ever since he got pregnant.

The extra chairs were a good idea, Danny had no idea how many friends he’s made since coming to the Islands. There were several different conversations going on, Danny was sitting on the couch after Steve took to dispose of his plate, when he saw Mary grab her mouth and sprint upstairs to one of the bathrooms.

Danny excused himself from the conversation with Max, Stella and Uncle Vito as he followed her. He was leaning against the wall outside the guest bathroom when Mary excited after throwing up the meal she’d been trying to eat.

“Danny, are you okay?” Mary asked concerned.

“Come with me, we need to talk.” Danny said gently as he took Mary’s hand and led her into the master room, once they were both seated on the bed, the nest a bit messed up, as Steve and Danny hadn’t had time to fix it up as they’d have to get ready and greet the guest that had arrived early this morning.

“Mary, did you know that it’s not just an Omegas scent that changes when they’re pregnant?” Danny asked.

Mary laughed nervously. “What do you mean?” She asked, concerned at what Danny knows.

“Betas and Alpha’s scents always change when they become pregnant. Now that we’re alone I can tell that your scent is changing. How long have you known that you were pregnant?” Danny asked gently.

Mary swallowed and looked at her hands in her lap. “Just this week during one of my flights. I’ve gone on several in the past month since getting this job, and this was the only one I got air sick on. One of the girls had a pregnancy test, and it came up positive. I don’t know how to tell Catherine that she’s going to be a father, this wasn’t exactly planned, I mean. What is Steve going to say, he thinks I’m still the irresponsible child he knew when we were sent away by Dad.” Mary said, some tears in her eyes.

“Mary, you’ve proven yourself. You kept yourself together when you were kidnapped, you protected my daughter the best you could, you’ve taken care of her many times. You helped solve clues with Steve on your father’s case, you’re going to college, working part time, and making plans for a future for yourself. If that doesn’t show maturity, and responsibility, then I don’t know what does. I won’t say anything, but you should at least tell Catherine. It is her child, right?” Danny asked.

Just like all male Omegas can become pregnant, by any male Beta, Alpha or another Omega, or any female Alphas. All female Alphas can get another pregnant whether it’s a female Beta, Omega or another Alpha, and of course male Omegas. It’s just the way Destiny has evolved over the centuries in order to create the balance that has helped humanity survive during times of crises.

“Of course, Danny, I would never dream of cheating on Catherine. I just don’t understand how it happened, I’m on the pill and everything.” Mary assured him let the tears flow. Danny wrapped his arms around Mary and held her close.

“Mary, whatever Catherine decides, you’ll still have us, you won’t be in this alone I promise.” Danny assured her as he rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry, this is supposed to be a celebration of the twins, not the panic of my condition.” Mary said as she straightened up, wiped her tears with Danny’s help and was presentable again as they left the room. Just as Mary was heading downstairs Danny saw Lori enter the soon to be nursery.

Danny followed after her, he saw Lori looking one of the blank walls, it would be right across from where the cribs were going to be and had been picked out for the Five-0 team. Danny caught Lori’s scent of sadness. “Lori, is something wrong?” Danny asked concerned. After their conversation in his office before flying off to North Korea everything between them seemed to have worked itself out and they were getting along brilliantly now.

Lori jumped, not having heard Danny and as a Beta her nose isn’t that sharp. “I didn’t hear you. I’m fine Danny, just thinking.” Lori said.

“About what?” Danny asked as he moved closer and leaning against the blank wall, the tarp under his feet making a crinkling sound.

“About me, Five-0, where I fit. I’m sorry Danny, I looked and looked, and I never found a present for you.” Lori said, feeling guilty that she didn’t have a gift for Danny or Steve today.

“Lori, you’re giving us our gift. The nursery, the drawings you’re doing. I realize we’ve been discussing everyone else and where they’ll be and their animals. We haven’t discussed you.” Danny realized.

“I didn’t want to say anything, I’m just now starting to fit in here, but that doesn’t make pack or family.” Lori admitted and this made her sad.

Danny put his hand on her shoulder causing Lori to look up from her feet into Danny’s eyes. “You are part of Five-0, I think I have the perfect animal for you.” Lori looked surprised at this.

“What are you thinking?” Lori asked.

“I think you should be a Swan. I was just thinking of the tale of the Ugly Duckling, Lori, you were pushed onto this team, and made to feel unwanted, unneeded, and unloved. But over the course of these last couple of months, you’ve proven yourself. You helped me bring Steve home without question or hesitation. You are wanted, needed and loved; you’ve gone from the Ugly Duckling to the beautiful Swan.” Danny informed her, moving Lori in a way that few ever have.

Danny turned to the wall. “I want you to draw yourself flying in from above, to land between where Kono and Chin are going to be, and Charlie and Max. Because you are the newest member, and you deserve to be on this wall.” Danny said placing his hand on said wall.

“Thanks Danny.” Lori said.

Danny surprised her again as he pulled her into a hug. “Now, let’s head downstairs before everyone starts wondering where we’ve gone.

H50-H50-H50-

Meanwhile, as Danny is speaking to Mary and Lori upstairs. Out on the lanai Steve was sitting on one of the chairs watching Gracie tossing a ball with Uncle Vito and laughing. She turned to Steve. “Daddy, come join us.” Grace called. Vito looked at Steve, surprised at hearing Grace call him daddy.

Steve ran over to them and they tossed the ball for a few minutes before Vito decided to head back inside to cool off. Steve tossed Grace the ball and she caught it, he cheered for her and she just smiled at him, then her smile fell and she walked over, ball in hand. “What’s wrong Gracie?” Steve asked concerned.

“Is it true that Mommy is leaving?” Grace asked.

“Come sit down with me.” Steve said as he led Grace back to one of the beach chairs, he sat down and pulled Grace into his lap. “What have you heard?” Steve asked.

“I heard that Mommy is going to a hotel for weeks, some kind of test.” Grace informed him.

“It’s true. Mommy is going to stay at a hotel for up to four weeks, hopefully he’ll be back sooner. But no longer than four weeks.” Steve assured her.

“Why is he leaving at all, did you two have a fight?” Grace asked scared and concerned that her family is breaking up again.

“No, of course not. I love Danno. It’s called the Omega test, his instincts are telling him to do this test, it’s very important. If our bond is strong enough, then at the end he’ll move back, we’ll have the mating ritual, which is like a wedding but only between Alphas and Omegas, and so much deep and more binding. I have no doubts that we’ll pass this test.” Steve promised.

“But until then, where will I be?” Grace asked.

“During the week you’ll be here. I’ll drop you off at school, Danno will pick you up, you’ll go out for a snack and he’ll drop you off at home. On the weekends, you’ll go to the hotel and spend mother daughter time. I know it seems scary, and might feel a bit like when Danny and Rachel were separating?” Steve asked, at Grace’s nod Steve hugged her tight. “Well, this is not going to end the same way. No matter what happens, we’ll love you, and the twins. It’s our destiny, I promise you that.” Steve whispered in her ear, Grace smiled, then started to laugh as Steve began tickling her.

They both stopped as they heard a chuckle behind them. Steve turned and saw Catherine standing there two beers in hand. “Grace, why don’t you go inside and enjoy your family while they’re here. We’ll head inside soon.” Steve assured her.

“Okay Daddy, hi Aunt Cathy.” Grace said.

“Hi Gracie, see you in a bit.” Catherine called after as she ran towards the door to get some dessert, as Catherine sat on the other chair and passed over a beer to Steve who took it with his thanks.

“I never thought I’d see the day someone was calling you daddy. I definitely didn’t see that in our future when we were dating.” Catherine said, pleased that Steve’s found the family he’s always wanted.

“Yeah. She’s special, and so my boys, all three of them.” Steve said before taking a sip of his beer. “Cath, I need to know if you’re serious about the relationship between you and my sister.” Steve said, they haven’t had much time to discuss it since he’d found out they were dating.

“Steve, I’ve been dating Mary for over two months and, I’ve never felt like this before. We haven’t said the words, but I hope she feels the same for me. Though, speaking of your sister, Mary has this plan, to become a Private Investigator. Ever since she helped you solve several clues from your father’s case, she’s been serious about joining the family business. Before you ask, I know all these things because she’s shared them with me, during several conversations, among other things.” Catherine informed Steve.

“I don’t know why. Mary doesn’t need to be part of the family business. I’d rather her do something a little safer like her flight attendant job.” Steve admitted his apprehension of Mary’s choices, he still sees her as the little girl he last knew before they were sent away by their father.

“Steve, she’s not a child anymore, and she’s not as immature as you believe her to be. She’s going to college, she’s taking self-defense courses and learning how to use a gun, she wants to get certified and a license. After all, every P.I. needs these skills, it’s dangerous out there, but what she really wants is her brother’s support.” Catherine informed Steve.

“What, why is she learning to use a gun?” Steve asked, freaking at the idea of his baby sister holding and handling a gun, possibly shooting someone.

“Steve, I want you to listen to me, with an open mind about your sister. She’s scared. Five months ago, someone came into her rent house and kidnapped her, but that’s not what she’s afraid of. Mary still has nightmares about it, she told me while she was in that trunk it wasn’t herself, she was truly scared for, it was Grace and how she had failed to protect her. She never wants to end up in that situation again, unable to protect someone she loves and cares about. She is determined to make sure that this doesn’t happen again. But she needs help to succeed, and your support.” Catherine informed Steve, something Mary had been refusing to tell Steve, not wanting him to worry about her.

“Okay Catherine, Kono knows a good certifier who could help Mary get her license to carry a concealed weapon and use it. I have a P.I. who could teach her everything he knows so she can get her P.I. license, but she will have to go through some hoops at HPD, Duke or the Chief will have to sign off if she’s met all the requirements. I’ll support her and be here for her as she works towards these goals.” Steve promised.

“Thank you, Steve, we should get back inside and join the rest of the party.” Catherine said as they polished off their beers and headed inside tossing the empty bottles in the nearest trash can.

As they came inside Danny and Lori were on their way downstairs, they were talking as Matt was headed towards them, Steve was about to warn Danny when he ran into Matt who grabbed Danny just as he started to lose his balance. Steve hurried over to check on his Omega and their pups. “Danny, sorry, are you okay?” Matt asked concerned.

“Yeah, Mattie, we’re just a bit shook up.” Danny joked good naturedly about himself and the twins, he motioned for Lori to continue to the rest of the group as they started talking again.

“Steve, good, you’re here as well. I need to talk to both of you, in private.” Matt informed them softly so others wouldn’t hear or if they did would hopefully keep their Alpha hearing to themselves.

“Come upstairs.” Steve said as he put his arm around Danny as Matt followed the two towards the master bedroom.

Once the door was closed behind them Matt started speaking. “So, I got an interesting phone call last night, one you two might be interested in.” Matt began as Danny sat on the bed, Steve standing next to him. Matt continued. “After you called Monday night and told me the big family secret, I started doing a little digging into the FBI database on the Order or any crimes possibly linked to them, and found a file where not even my clearance was high enough to get into it, and I’m the head of the FBI’s WITSAC program, and part time Undercover division.” Matt said which was impressive work, one Danny was very proud of this fact.

“That’s interesting.” Steve said. “What happened then?’ Steve asked.

“Well, after I was declined what I was looking for, I made some phone calls and everywhere I turned I kept getting a brick wall of nothing, or above your clearance level, or my favorite excuse. I’m sorry Agent Williams, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Matt scoffed at that one. “Finally, I was about to give up and figure the FBI actually had no idea what the Order was, when I got a call late last night.”

“Alright Mattie, what was last night’s very important phone call about?” Danny asked.

“The person I spoke to gave no name, just informed me that the FBI I has a secret branch dedicated to locating and putting a stop to the Order, to make things even more interesting they have an entire file on our family as one of the founding members going back at least a hundred years ago, along with several other families, most no longer around, and some still in the long term of the Order. But what’s even more interesting, is that it’s not the only one. In fact the entire Alphabet soup has a branch and are the only part of ever organization that is willing to work together and share information without risk of stepping on each others toes. I’m talking FBI, CIA, JAG, NCIS the list goes on.” Matt said and this information got Steve and Danny’s attention.

“Ready for something more mind blowing?” Matt asked, when they both made the affirmative noise, he continued. “Last year, before you moved to Hawaii Danny, they were looking to recruit you after you were shafted during your divorce, and your dismissal from the police department,, by the time they were going to see you it was too late, you’d moved to Hawaii. Because guess what, these branches looking into the Order, are all helmed and run by Omegas only.” Matt finished. That last part really did blow Danny mind, the fact that it’s all Omegas, and that they wanted him before he’d moved to Hawaii and joined Five-0.

“Well, looks like I’m not the only one who saw your potential.” Steve teased. “Anything else Matt?” Steve asked.

“Nope, that’s it, I thought you might find it interesting, for now I’ve put it on the back burner. Other things need to take my full attention, such as speaking to you about something else I think is important.” Matt said as he looked to his big brother Danny.

“Matt what is it, you know you can tell me anything.” Danny assured him, as Matt seemed more nervous about this, then the news he’d dropped on them just moments ago.

“I want to ask Stan to marry me, but not without your blessing considering what happened with Rachel.” Matt requested.

Danny smiled. “What happened with Rachel and Stan is behind them, and behind me. I don’t blame Stan; I forgave him long ago. Rachel didn’t just abuse me, she abused and manipulated him. I think you’d be good for him, so Matt, you have my blessing and I hope you both are happy together, along with his son.” Danny assured him as he stood up and hugged his baby brother.

“Let’s join the rest of the party. Matt if you learn anything else about the Order or these secret branches of government, keep us informed.” Steve requested.

“No problem Steve.” Matt promised as they headed back downstairs.

As they returned downstairs Stan was waiting at the banister for Matt’s return, he felt a bit out of place here, not even sure he was truly welcomed, he’s been snubbed by all of Danny’s family which he doesn’t blame. Though Steve and Danny’s team have all treated him friendly enough.

“Stan.” Danny called his name as Steve went to find Grace as it was almost time to open presents and they had decided that Grace should help them in that challenge as there are a bunch of them.

“Oh, Danny. Um…congratulations, on the boys. Pups, you know what I’m trying to say.” Stan said nervously.

“Relax Stan, I’m not mad at you, we’ve been over this. It’s Rachel’s manipulation, and abuse on both of us. Stan, we can be friends, and possibly in time.” Danny glanced at Matt who looked away sheepishly as he hasn’t proposed yet. “Maybe even family, after all, your son is Grace’s half-brother, and I wouldn’t dare keep them apart, if you don’t mind her being involved in your life, and his.” Danny suggested.

“No, not at all. I’d love that. I love Grace, I always have. I never wanted her to get hurt, or even you, I just got caught up in a bad situation with Rachel and I had blinders on.” Stan admitted, not knowing that Danny had also meant more from his statement on them being family.

“I know Stan, it’s all good, we’re good.” Danny assured him, then moved to the couch where Steve and Grace were sitting waiting for him. Just as Danny sits down Max walks over to him. “Hey Max, are you enjoying the party?” Danny asked.

“Yes, I am Detective Williams.” Max said.

“Max, we’re not in the office, in fact we’re not even at work, just call me Danny.”

“Of course, Det-Danny. I wanted to ask you something.” Max said, Danny nodded for him to continue. “I found this vehicle that is more impressive than mine currently is, but it’s a lot of a money, and while it’s not the exact same model, it is a similar type of vehicle as your own. I was hoping to ask permission to test drive your Camaro before I made such an extravagant purchase.”

“That’s fine Max, as long as Steve is with you, because I have a feeling that you want to drive my car the way he does during a car chase.” Danny agreed with that one stipulation.

“Max, we’ll test drive it next weekend, I have the perfect spot for it. Danny, you and Grace can spend time here while I take Max out for a drive and then you two can go to the hotel after we get back.” Steve suggested, Danny agreed.

“Sounds agreeable Commander.” Max said.

“Steve, Max, it’s Steve outside of work.” Steve informed him.

“Of course, Steve.” Max then moved back to the seat he’d been using.

As Max moved away Danny saw Stella in the kitchen archway. “I’ll be right back.” Danny said, as he stood up and walked over to his sister. “Stella, how are you and Eric holding up?” Danny asked, it’s been nearly four years since she lost her Beta husband. Eric is in his teens and they haven’t talked much in the past couple of years, even before his move to Hawaii.

“You know how it is, Alphas will be Alphas, but…I’m not sure how Eric’s doing, I can relate to him on a designation scale, but not as a man, and I think that’s what he really needs. Otherwise I’m doing fine, I see and hear you’ve been doing good yourself, I met your Alpha, Steve. He’s seems really good for you, and that woman Kono, she’s fantastic.” Stella said. “Can I?” Stella asked motioning to Danny belly.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Danny said, and smiled as Stella touched his stomach and felt the pups’ kick.

“Danny, I’m surprised at you.” Bridget said from behind. Stella moved away and headed into the living room, not wanting another lecture from her twin at the moment.

Danny turned to look at her. “Yeah, Bridget, why is that?” Danny asked.

“The fact that you’d get with this Alpha Steve, allow him to knock you up. You know, I had hoped that you and Rachel would get back together, you’d see your mistake and fix it.” Bridget chastised, her and Danny have never seen eye to eye.

The moment she started speaking Danny saw Steve prepare to stand and make her regret her words as he could hear her. Danny grabbed her arm and pulled outside the house for a long over due conversation.

“Bridget, I don’t care what you think of my life or choices. But know this, how could I possibly get back together with the Alpha that tried to steal my child and then hired someone to kill us. Take that in first.” Danny informed her harshly.

“No, Rachel loved Grace, she cared about you.” Bridget said in denial.

“Bridget you loved Rachel, you thought she was the best. But she lied, in fact when I pregnant with Grace she denied that she existed. Then I told her Grace was an Alpha on Christmas and she said to me. ‘Well, at least you did something right for once.’ Does that sound like a good, caring, loving Alpha?” Danny asked.

“I didn’t know, why didn’t you ever tell us?” Bridget asked.

“I was ashamed. But you know what Steve keeps telling me each milestone in our relationship from the moment we met, to my Heat, finding out I’m pregnant, to now. He is constantly telling me and reminding me that he is not Rachel. Because I am constantly unsure of myself in this relationship, doubting myself, questioning my sanity when it comes to Steve. But I trust him with my life, with Gracie’s life. More than that, I trust him with my heart.” Danny informed her.

“I’m sorry Danny, I’ve always been jealous of you, instead of being there for you I’ve always judged you and I know that’s wrong. I want to be here for you and Grace, for my new nephews. Can you forgive me?” Bridget asked.

“Of course, Bridget.” Danny said as he moved and hugged her which she returned. “Let’s continue talking about this and fix the problems, okay.” Danny suggested. Bridget agreed as they headed back inside.

Bridget went to sit next to Stella, Danny smiled as he saw Mark and his mate Jason speaking to Steve and entertaining Grace as they were waiting for his return. “Hey you four.” Danny said.

Mark and Jason finished their story of one of the cases Jason and Danny had been on, which ended with Danny getting covered in oil and Jason making the arrest, which got a good laugh from Steve and Grace from that one. “Hey, we were just sharing the interesting stuff.” Jason informed Danny as both he and Mark hugged Danny in turn. “We were waiting for you to give you some good news and some bad.” Jason started.

“Yeah, the bad is we have to leave early, we need to get everything packed up for our flight out tomorrow.” Mark informed him.

“The good is that we’ve had a great time here and I think it’s gonna work out, but we’re going to head back to Jersey and try to make it work there one last time.” Jason continued; Mark picked up from there.

“I’m going back to therapy and this time I’m gonna give it a real shot instead of just shooting it down. Jason’s leave is almost up, and it’s where our families are.” Mark finished.

“I think that’s great, just remember to keep in touch, you were a great partner Jason, unlike this guy here.” Danny teased pointing his thumb at Steve as he said that.

“Hey, I’m not that bad of a partner.” Steve rejected.

“Shark tank.” Was all Danny said as he glared at Steve.

“Oh yeah, I’ll take that shark tank and raise you tied to the hood of your car.” Steve reminded, which got a sheepish look from Danny. “That’s what I thought.” Steve gloated as Jason and Mark laughed at their antics.

“Other good news, Mark and I are going to look into possibly adopting a male Omega in the future.” Jason informed them, which got both Steve and Danny excited and pleased for them, they walked them out the door, just as they were leaving a taxi drove up and they saw Jenna exit.

“Jenna.” Danny said as he walked outside followed by Steve, who motioned for Kono and Mary to get the presents in order while they were out speaking to Jenna.

“Hey Danny.” Jenna greeted as she hugged him, there were two car seats with her twins secure and safe for travel.

“How are you and the boys?” Steve asked.

“We’re doing well, I just came by to say goodbye and thank you. I’m leaving the CIA, and moving back home to parents, they’re gonna help me care for the boys while I get back on my feet.” Jenna informed them.

“Don’t be a stranger okay, call us whenever you need.” Steve said as he hugged her.

“Call us whenever you want as well. Just, keep in touch.” Danny added as he hugged her as well before she got back in the cab and waved goodbye and left. They had no idea if they’d ever see or hear from Jenna again, they just hopped she’d land on her feet wherever the future took her and her pups.

“Come on, I believe it’s time to get to opening those piles of presents that Grace has been eyeing all day.” Steve whispered in Danny’s ear as he led him back to the house.

H50-H50-H50-

Finally everyone was settled, satisfied from the buffet and the many different topics that have gone around, it was time for Kono to make her speech that she’s planned since…well this morning and realized she and Mary had both forgotten an important detail to any baby shower, but knew Danny wouldn’t mind.

“Normally at any baby shower the next portion would be games, well. Between setting everything up, saving Steve in North Korea, recovering from the attack at HQ several months back and of course Mary’s college courses, it wasn’t until this morning that we remembered that most baby showers have games, at least one. We didn’t have time to put anything together, so we’ll skipping any games, and going straight to the presents instead.” Kono informed them all, which no one seemed to mind.

“But before that we’d like to thank everyone who pitched in on hanging the decorations and buffet, we’re going to have plenty of leftovers so those who aren’t flying home in the next day or two, please take some with you.” Mary added, then sat down for Kono.

“Yes, I especially want to thank Kamekona for bringing Danny’s favorite shrimp plates, which I’m sure he’ll be billing me for.” Kono said, partly teasing, but mostly serious about that last part.

“Don’t worry sista, I’ll put you on the party group discount.” Kamekona added, which had everyone who knows him, laughing.

“Thanks bra.” Kono said. “On to the presents.” Kono said then as Chin had a trash bag set up for all the wrapping paper that Grace will be helping Danny and Steve tear off these many, many gifts.

Most of the gifts were your standard fair. Clothes, booties from Clara Williams which she knitted herself, diapers, toys, a nice play pen from Catherine and Mary, teething rings the really nice ones you can put in the freezer. Baby books, pacifiers, bottles, Stella and Bridget went in together for crib bumpers, they were blue covered in different colored balloons. Kono bought Danny a baby tub for the sink, then there were blankets and more diapers, with twins you can never have enough.

But out of all the gifts, there was one that really stood out, bought by Charlie Fong, as his gift came up, he quickly moved to Danny and whispered in his ear. “Be careful about letting Grace open that one, it’s more for you than the twins.” He said before moving back to his seat.

Steve moved Grace to his other side of him as Danny carefully opened the box without removing the wrapping, and saw what it was and blushed before closing it.

“Fong, really?” Danny asked, not even showing it to Steve.

“I figured you might need it once you return to work.” Charlie informed him.

“Thanks Charlie.” Danny said as he closed the box up, which he’ll share with Steve in the privacy of their bedroom tonight.

“What is it?” Steve asked curiously.

“I’ll show you later tonight.” Danny promised.

That was the last of the gifts, leaving the rest of the later afternoon and early evening for conversation.

H50-H50-H50-

As things were winding down, Max, and Charlie left first, taking some leftovers with them. Steve was speaking to Chin who agreed to whatever they were talking about, Danny didn’t hear what was said as Steve headed upstairs while Chin handed his car keys to Matt as he and Stan left in Chin’s car, Kono would be driving Chin home later.

More people left, Kono for a bit there as she took Stella and Bridget back to her place before returning to help Mary, Catherine and Chin clean up. As Danny was about to pitch in, they told him no, in fact Chin took him aside then.

“Danny, why don’t you head upstairs and get some rest, I’m gonna take Gracie to my place once all the food is taken care of, Catherine and Mary will be taking your parents back to their condo for the night leaving just you and Steve. We’ll be back tomorrow to help clean up the place.” Chin informed him, that’s when he realized Steve’s brilliant plan, it will just be the two of them tonight.

“Thanks Chin.” Danny said as he grabbed the box that contained Charlie Fong’s gift and headed upstairs.

“That’s what Ohana’s for Danny.” Chin reminded him; Danny chuckled as he agreed to that.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny walked into the bedroom he shares with Steve, to see the lights turned down low and candles placed all around the bedroom and in the bathroom. There are rose petals on the floor leading from the door towards the master bath where Danny assumes Steve is waiting for him.

Danny closes and locks the bedroom door, before walking to the bathroom, Steve is stark naked on his knees testing the water of the bubble bath he’s filled, with the scents of lavender and jasmine. Of course, these scents didn’t take away from Steve’s own brand of sandalwood, and the musk of lust.

“Are you going to stand there all night or join me?” Steve asked, he heard and smelled Danny the moment he entered the bedroom. Danny set the box on their bed turned nest, before he quickly stripped and went back to Steve who was now standing in the filled tub waiting for him. He helped Danny in and then sat down as Danny followed suit, his back hitting Steve’s chest.

“Did you have this planned all day?” Danny asked.

“Of course, though, the idea of your parents staying with Mary and Catherine while Grace stayed with Chin, Matt and Stan, was an afterthought about half an hour ago.” Steve said as he started with some shampoo and washing Danny’s hair, who relaxed under Steve’s touch, finding it both relaxing and turning him on in ways he’s never felt before.

Danny remembers trying to do something similar for Rachel once, she told him it was pathetic and too Omega for her. Danny finds it rather romantic, and the fact that it’s Steve who did this for him, surprises him, so he plans to relish in the attention right now. Simply because he doubts Steve will continue with these little surprises once the pups are born, not like they’ll have much time for such things when they become super busy with the twins, Grace and work of course.

“Danny, stop thinking and just relax.” Steve suggested, he could hear the wheels turning in Danny’s head, he’d become tense with it. Danny moved his hands to message the inside of Steve’s calves the only part of Steve’s body he could effectively get at, currently. Steve finished with Danny hair.

He put soap on a rag and started at Danny’s back and shoulders massaging the tension out of them, Danny groaned as he leaned back into Steve’s hands. Soon Steve ditched the rag and with his soaped-up hands, he moved down Danny’s arms, his hands, intertwining their fingers. Everything was going well until Danny suddenly felt very, very, vulnerable.

Just as Steve’s hands moved from his own to his chest and the small round mounds that were once flat, when he suddenly pulled away from Steve. “Danny, what’s wrong?” Steve asked concerned.

“I don’t know, I just…” Danny felt panic bubbling up inside him.

“Danny, talk to me.” Steve urged gently.

“I suddenly feel…vulnerable, scared, I don’t know why.” Danny admitted embarrassed.

“It’s okay Danny, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere I promise.” Steve said as he eased his arms around Danny pulling him close again, there wasn’t any resistance.

“I know it’s probably just the hormones, or the trauma of the past. I keep expecting to wake up at any moment and all of this will be a dream. Rachel and Stan will still be married, they’ll have full custody of Grace, I’ll be in that crappy apartment, going to a crappy job where I only have one friend in the world, the rest of my family not even on the same island, and no support for my TSS.” Danny admitted his fear.

He turned to face Steve. “You changed all that, the moment I met you, my life has been in constant danger from the reckless high-speed chases, to running head long into gun fights. But…You gave me my daughter back, you showed me how a real Alpha is supposed to treat their Omega, today, several times I felt happy, genuinely happy, content even. To see not just my parents or siblings showing up to celebrate these twins, but all the people I’ve made friends with since meeting you. I don’t ever want to lose that Steve.” Danny informed him.

“Danny, you gave me the one thing I’ve wanted more than anything in the world since I was teenager. A family, since meeting you, I’ve had someone to love, protect. You’ve given me a daughter, two baby boys soon, and a mate. Not only that, you’ve helped me reconcile with my sister, and given me a greater purpose, then just finding Shelburne and putting a stop to the Order.” Steve said, there was aww in his voice. He felt Danny relax again as he moved to kiss him.

Once Danny was calm and back against Steve, he closed his eyes and enjoyed Steve’s roaming hands along the planes of his growing chest and abdomen. Danny’s breath hitched as Steve reached his slowly hardening cock. “Wait, what about the people downstairs.” Danny said. One of the things that Steve loves about Danny is his big mouth, whether he's complaining, ranting or moaning uncontrollably during any sexual encounter.

Danny has no control over it. Steve usually covers Danny’s sounds when Grace is in the next room with his own. Steve listened and heard the last of their family close the door as they left. “They’re gone, it’s just us.” Steve assured him as his hand continued his languid stroking, as Danny moaned his hips bucking at the building pleasure as he went from being half hard to fully erect.

Danny slipped a hand behind his back and found Steve’s own erection, he was hard as a rock just from touching and watching Danny. Steve let a low growl turned moan out as he felt Danny’s hand on him. Steve then got the upper hand has he grabbed Danny’s hand with his free one pulling it away and in front of him as his right hand continued to stroke and rub and twist along Danny’s length wringing out moans and cries of pleasure as he arched his back and felt Steve moving his hips rubbing his own erection against Danny’s back.

It didn’t take long before Danny cried out his completion, jets of cum coating his stomach and chest. Steve himself moaned rather loudly for him, as Danny felt Steve’s warm sperm drenching along his back, covering him in both their scents.

Danny collapsed back against Steve as he panted, Steve moved his arms around Danny holding him close as they both got their breathing back in order. Once he could move again Steve washed them both up and then get them out of the tub, dried and into the bedroom. “Why don’t you relax on the bed while I secure the house.” Steve said.

Before Danny and Grace had moved in Steve hadn’t been concerned with an alarm, he’d gone to bed several times without thinking about locking the doors or windows, but since they’ve moved in and the attacks on his family and friends, not to mention the attempted robbery of his father’s tool box last year, he’s be diligent in making sure the alarm is on, the doors and windows securely lowed upstairs and down, before he even thinks about turning in for the night.

While Steve left to do that, Danny grabbed the box from the floor and started blowing out the candles after he’d turned on the lamps, he didn’t want to risk them falling asleep with them still lit.

Danny was clad in only boxers as he sat on his side of their nest when Steve returned. “Is that the mysterious gift from Fong?” Steve asked.

“Yep. Come here.” Danny motioned to Steve, who was also only dressed in boxers.

“What is it exactly?” Steve’s been curious about it since it had made Danny blush the moment he’d peaked inside.

“When I was pregnant with Grace, Rachel made it very clear that she did not want me breast feeding, so I didn’t. After I had Grace, the doctors gave me pills to dry up my mammary glands, so what’s in here I’ve never needed before. The question I have Steve is, do you feel the same way? Would you prefer that I not breast feed our pups?” Danny asked, unable to look Steve in the eyes.

“Danny, I thought I made it pretty clear these past couple of weeks as we’ve been working on loosening the muscles in your chest so you aren’t hurting and will produce milk better than if they’re left unattended. It’s part of being a pregnant Omega, and I want to see you taking care of our pups the way your body was meant to.” Steve assured him as he sat next to Danny and caressed his back.

“That’s what I needed to hear.” Danny said, he’d wanted to breast feed Grace so bad, the idea of being denied that possible joy again would’ve killed their future, the fact it’s what Steve wants as well makes it easier for Danny accept. “Take a look.” Danny passed the packaged to Steve.

He opened the lead and found to different boxes of the same item; one is a manual operated breast pump the other is electric. Danny saw Steve blush as well and then a naughty smirk came to his lips.

“Fong apparently thinks I should breast feed as well, he suggested using them when I start going back to work.” Danny informed Steve.

“I like that forward thinking. I also think, we should test it out first.” Steve said as he opened the manual operated one that doesn’t require a plug or batteries just a hand to squeeze the pump, it was already preassembled, Steve took a look at the manual, saw the pictures and read the information, well, more like skimmed the important bits, then placed it back in the back as he examined the pump in his hand then looked up at Danny who’d been watching him this whole time.

“Steve, what are you thinking?” Danny asked at that question, but Steve ignored him as he read the manual and then put it back, he wasn't sure at first what his Alpha was getting at, until he gave Danny a lascivious look as he dropped the box on the floor. That’s when he realized what Steve was planning and moved to run for it but didn’t get far as he was grabbed, gently but firmly and pushed onto the bed with Steve hovering above him.

“Danny, don’t think I haven’t noticed how sensitive your nipples have become, or that a pump would be good practice before the pups get here, it might also encourage your body to fill up faster, so you’re in less pain.” Steve said. Before Danny had time to form an argument against Steve’s idea, he had the suction cup over his left breast, made sure it was secure and pulled the handle.

Danny about to rant at this whole thing when he gasped, arching against the sudden sensation of his nipple being pulled up some from the suction, it took a few good pumps before Steve got the suction just right and Danny’s whimpers of pain turned to moans of pleasure as he grabbed at Steve who easily restrained Danny’s hand who’s brain wasn’t thinking and Steve was completely turned on by the sight of his writhing Omega, as he felt Danny’s body reaction to the sensation, becoming hard against the Alphas leg that was positioned between Danny’s.

“Danny, have you played any kinky games in the past?” Steve asked. Danny shook his head, for the most part his sex life has been extremely vanilla until he met Steve, of course the only person he’s ever been with other then Steve is Rachel and she wasn’t very adventurous in the bedroom, especially after Grace and any sexual activity died between them.

For several minutes Danny made no sound but the breathy moans as Steve continued a pressing the breast pump. “I think I found a great way to stop those continuous rants you’re always going on.” Steve teased as he paused his hand to kiss Danny.

That brought him back to his senses. “S-Steve. You even think of doing this anywhere but in our bedroom and I’ll kick your ass.” Danny threatened, some of which was lost between a gasping moan as Steve started pumping again. Danny suddenly felt a buildup in his breast, before his nipple started to feel like there were pins and needles.

“Steve, something's happening.” Danny said, this was a new sensation, of course, he never breastfed Grace, so he had no idea it was perfectly normally before…Danny cried out as a small thin stream of milk was pulled from his nipple, it was more a cry of surprise then pain. Steve stopped as he saw this and found himself turned on.

“Easy Danny.” Steve said as he sucked a finger in his mouth before using the moister of his wet finger to ease the suction cup off Danny’s breast without hurting him.

“That, that, that was interesting.” Danny mumbled as he moved his hands to Steve’s chest to get some space between them, he could feel Steve’s own erection against his leg as well. “You got turned on by that?” Danny asked.

“I have unexplored kinks, but I think it has more to do with who I’m doing it with, then what exactly we’re doing.” Steve informed him. “So, should we test out the other side, and make it match?” Steve asked in a husky, sensual tone, that sent shivers down Danny’s body.

There was something about Steve that was able to dominate Danny without even trying, Danny was just submitting, even as he was shaking his head no, his voice said. “Yes.” In a breathy moan at that.

Steve chuckled. “What is it Danno, yes or no?” Steve asked softly in Danny’s ear as he took Danny’s hands again in his one holding them above his head, restraining him with ease, which was only made Danny want to submit further into him.

“Yes.” Danny finally relented as he was _allowed_ to shift sides a bit so Steve had better access to his right nipple as he placed the breast pump over it this time more practiced, and started pumping away on Danny’s sensitive nub, causing all kinds of fantastic sounds to escape his throat making them both thankful no one else was in the house at the moment.

“Hold the headboard.” Steve ordered, once Danny complied gripping the headboard, Steve removed his hand from Danny’s wrists gently pulled down his boxers releasing his dripping erection. Steve gathered the precum on his fingers and moved to Danny’s anus as he spread his legs allowing Steve more room to work.

Danny cried out as milk spurted from his nipple, this time Steve didn’t stop right away, as two of his fingers thrust into Danny’s entrance, finding his prostate he allowed the milk to flow from Danny’s small forming breast.

Danny grabbed the headboard in a white knuckled grasp to keep himself from pushing Steve to stop as each pull on his nipple sent waves of pleasure and pain and over-stimulation through his body as he could feel himself nearing orgasm.

There was nothing connected to the breast pump, so the milk dripped onto Danny’s belly, which fascinated Steve as he finally stopped and allowed the pump to drop to the floor, he’d wash it tomorrow.

Steve removed his own boxers, before he eased Danny’s hands off the headboard and around Steve’s neck as Danny sank himself down onto Steve’s firm, rock hard, erection. Pressing into his passage, causing more moans as they built up a familiar rhythm, Steve thrusting up while Danny greeted every thrust with his own. Soon both men cried out their completion, arms wrapped around each other, and slow kisses passing between them, as they laid back on the bed, in their nest.

Both were sated and satisfied. Danny was just about to fall asleep when Steve moved, only to return moments later with a warm soft rag to clean them both up before covering their naked bodies which molded together in their blissful sleep for the night, after a pretty good day with family, friends, all those that consider each other to be Ohana, a word in Hawaii that Danny is starting to love.

It’s not just a word from the movie Lilo and Stitch, a movie Grace has fallen in love with since moving to Hawaii. But one this team lives by. That’s what brought them all to North Korea for Steve and Jenna, because as Lilo says. Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind.

Something Danny is going to remember in the future when he comes to a crossroads in his mind, during a difficult and trying time, that he will never be forgotten or left behind, no matter what the future holds, one that makes its self-known sooner than any of them would have liked.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny woke the next morning to find Steve’s side of the bed growing cold, he was aching and sore and sensitive this morning in all the right ways as he got out of bed, took a quick shower and dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. As he was leaving the bedroom, he noticed the breast pump from last night was missing.

Though when he entered the kitchen, he saw it had been washed and left out to dry. Steve was probably out on a jog, he’d just grabbed the pump when he heard the front door being opened and panicking, knowing that Kono, Mary and Chin would be bringing Grace home after dropping his parents off at the airport this morning to help take down the decorations and clean up any dishes and left over trash.

He did not want them seeing the pump, or the fact that he had been cleaned from being used. He stuffed it in the back of one of cabinets as he heard Mary and Kono’s voices as they entered the house and Grace’s giggling as he walked out of the kitchen to greet them.

“Morning all.” They returned his greeting as he moved to hug Grace. “How was your stay at Uncle Chin’s monkey?” Danny asked.

“It was great, we played Sorry and Trouble with Uncle Matt and Step, I mean Stan.” Grace said correcting herself as he was no longer married to her father, he was just Stan now, unless he says yes to Matt’s proposal then he’ll be Uncle Stan.

“That sounds fantastic, did you kick their butts?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, though I tried to talk them into Poker, except Uncle Chin remembered how that went with Kamekona and his cousins.” Grace said.

“Too bad, I bet you would’ve won enough money for that new barbie doll you’ve been asking for.” Danny said. “Why don’t you head upstairs and play while the grownups talk and get everything cleaned up.” Danny suggested, Grace agreed as she headed upstairs.

Mary and Kono had started on the tables getting the trash filled with paper plates and plastic cutlery, while Chin headed out the back door for the step ladder to take the streamers and hanging decorations down, when he came back inside he was carrying a box with him. “Danny, someone left this on the back porch, looks like a baby shower gift.” Chin informed him.

Danny joined Chin in the kitchen as he set down on the counter, it was wrapped in blue wrapping paper that was covered in storks, there was a note on top for with Danny’s name on it. Before he had time to even read the note, he heard Steve enter through the back door.

“Hey Babe, you’re up early.” Steve said, he greeted Chin then moved to kiss his Omega.

“Well, my favorite pillow had decided to go for a jog.” Danny said, causing the girls and Chin to laugh. Danny pushed Steve away as he tried to do more than just kiss him. “No way, not until you take a shower, no hugging, no cuddling, no touching the stomach, you smell like wet dog and sweat.” Danny complained. Once again causing the others to life.

“Fine, I’ll be upstairs taking a shower, I’ll be back in a bit to help out.” Steve informed the others as he took the stairs two at a time.

“Chin where’s Lori?” Danny asked realizing the last member of their team wasn’t there.

“Oh, right I was going to tell you, but with the party and all I didn’t want to ruin the mood.” Chin started as Danny turned his attention back to the package, he caught the strong scent of potpourri. He lifted up the envelope and started to open it and read the note as Chin continued speaking. “We got news that Richard made bail Friday night, thankfully he was placed on the no fly list, and his passport had been removed from his belongings, keeping him on the island. Well yesterday before we got here, we got a call that he disappeared. Lori’s looking into locating him now, we’ll be helping in the search later today.” Chin finished.

Though he looked concerned as Danny started to go pale as he finished reading the note, it slipped from his hands as he tore at the paper and reached for the lid. Remembering that potpourri is a good way to cover up bad smells, especially that of death, he felt sick as he dropped the top back down and stumbled out the kitchen. Mary and Kono both looked concerned as they saw Danny.

He was shaking, and starting to hyperventilate, it was like he was trying to call out or say something but unable to get enough air into his lungs to do that. He used their bond instead to send out his distress call, even though Steve was already out of the bathroom in just his boxers as he caught Danny’s distress scent. He was having a full-blown panic attack.

Chin picked up the note and read it as Steve arrived while the girls were trying to calm Danny down. Steve quickly grabbed Danny’s wrists and forced him to look at him as he spoke in soft word and rubbed his scent glands feeling a strong TSS flare up coming, which would only make Danny’s panicked state worse.

Finally, Danny was calmed down enough that it was just the blood in his ears he could hear but Steve’s words penetrate his brain. “Danny, I’m right here, you’re safe. I promise, look at me, you’re safe, no one is going to hurt you, just breathe sweetheart, just breathe.” Steve demonstrated and watched as Danny followed his instructions. He looked to the girls then Chin as he entered the living room. “What happened?” He asked.

“It has to do with the gift I found on the back-porch Steve, it came with this note, I haven’t looked in it yet, but Danny did shortly before this happened.”

“Read the note Steve.” Danny said as he moved to the couch and sat down, Steve kept one hand on Danny’s scent glands calming his TSS down as he took the note from Chin.

_Dear Daniel,_

_Congratulations on the boys, here is a gift from the Alpha you should belong to, remember that I always look after my own, and protect that which belongs to me.  
W.F._

“W.F. Wo Fat.” Steve growled out. “Mary, Kono stay with him. Chin come with me.” Steve said as Mary took Steve’s spot as she followed her brother's lead and continued to rub soothing circles along Danny’s scent glands, it wasn’t the same as Steve. But the familiar bond was close enough to keep Danny steady.

Steve went to the box and lifted up the lid, inside was the severed head of Richard Williams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has suggestions for what animals the rest of the team and their friends should be represented in the nursery as, please send a comment and let me know, I'll try to make it happen.


	8. The Omega Test, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after the last and into Episode 11, next chapter will be Episode 12. I hope everyone enjoys this story, it turned out much longer than expected, but so much of this episode was so great that I just had a hard time figuring out what to cut out. I fear I might have rushed the ending, but I think it still turned out really great, and my Beta reader did a great job with it, considering how much they had to work on.
> 
> Joe's baby gift was an idea given to me by one of my readers. DominicRichenel, I forgot to put it in the babyshower chapter, but then realized it is the perfect gift from Joe, and since he hadn't shown up in the last chapter, I'd place it here, I hope you all enjoy that.

_Dear Daniel,_

_Congratulations on the boys, here is a gift from the Alpha you should belong to, remember that I always look after my own, and protect that which belongs to me.  
W.F._

Richard’s head in a box.

H50-H50-H50-

_Dear Daniel,_

_Congratulations on the boys, here is a gift from the Alpha you should belong to...  
W.F._

Richard’s head in a box.

H50-H50-H50-

_Dear Daniel,_

_Congratulations on the boys...  
W.F._

Richard’s head in a box.

It just keeps repeating itself in Danny’s mind as he sits on the couch, Mary beside him rubbing his scent glands trying to keep him calm. Kono is standing nearby as Chin and Steve are in the kitchen with the special delivery from Wo Fat. “I’m gonna be sick.” Danny mumbled, but it was loud enough for Kono to hear as she grabbed the nearest trash can and quickly placed it in front Danny just moments before he started throwing up whatever was left of dinner last night and some water this morning as he hasn’t had breakfast this morning.

Steve rushed back to Danny at the moment, his jarring movements had dislodged Mary’s hand from Danny’s wrist. Steve motioned for her to move back a bit as he sat next to Danny and started a gentle soothing rub along his back and up to his neck scent glands as he finished. Unfortunately all this noise did not go unnoticed by Grace as she started to come downstairs.

“Daddy, is Mommy okay?” Grace asked seeing her mother getting sick without knowing or understanding the cause, but was obviously very concerned.

“Gracie, everything’s okay, Mommy’s just a little sick at the moment, it’s normal when someone’s pregnant.” Steve informed her without right out lying to her but not telling her the true cause which Danny was grateful about as he got himself back under control.

“I’m fine Monkey, why don’t you head back upstairs and show Aunt Mary your new toys and books that you received this past week from your Grandparents and Uncle and Aunts.” Danny suggested.

Mary took the hint to keep Grace busy. “Yeah Gracie, I’d love that.” Mary said in an excited tone as she headed upstairs her hand resting reassuringly on Grace’s back as they headed back to her room while she started talking about this new coloring book and colored pencil set she got.

Once Mary had Grace distracted Steve turned his attention back to the situation as he quickly filled Kono in, before issuing his orders. “Chin, call Max have him meet you at the lab, take the package and go over everything with a fine-toothed comb, I’m mean it, extremely fine.” Steve, once he got an affirmative from Chin who moved without hesitation, he looked at Kono. “Kono, call Lori, have her look into our e-mails, Wo Fat knew the twins were both boys and that we were having a baby shower this weekend, if our e-mails were hacked, I want to know how and by who.”

As Danny sat there, he glanced up to see Chin walk through with the box in his hands, a flash of seeing Richard’s severed head, his mouth gaping opening in a parody of a scream, his eyes glazed over in death. Danny started to dry heave into the trash can, there was nothing but bile. “Easy Danno, breathe.” Steve instructed.

“What’s wrong with him boss?” Kono asked concerned, she’s never seen Danny like this, not even with Meka, sure he’d been pissed and had wanted justice, but he didn’t get sick.

“It’s the stress and his condition right now. Under the potpourri there is an undercurrent of death and decay that I can smell, a pregnant Omega’s sense of smell is heightened even further than when they aren’t pregnant.” Steve reminded.

Danny could smell the death and decay, but it wasn’t just that, it was the fact that it came from Wo Fat. He still wants Danny, he’s trying to prove himself as a better Alpha than Steve, which isn’t possible. Then there’s the fact that Richard was family, sure Danny hated the guys guts and he wanted the bigoted asshole to get justice for killing his wife, but not this. Of course let’s not forget that it was left on their back porch, at their Den, unheard, unseen and unknown to either of them, it could have arrived last night, in the middle of the party, or this morning, who knows.

Add up these three facts and you have a disturbed, overprotective and stressed Omega who’s pregnant and it’s a recipe for panic attacks and Touch-Starved Syndrome flare ups. Because TSS never goes away, there is no cure, only a treatment, either medication or their Alpha.

“Danny.” Steve said gently as Danny started to relax and feel his stomach settling, Kono was on the phone with Lori in the kitchen, and Chin had left leaving just them in the living room now. “I think, under the circumstances we should call off the Omega test.” Steve suggested.

“What!?” Danny shouts as he looks at Steve like he’d just grown an extra head. “No, Steve, no we’re not canceling or changing any of our plans.” Danny told him firmly now that he was back in control of his stomach and his racing mind as he focused on them instead of Wo Fat.

“Danny, it’s too dangerous.” Steve protested.

“Steve, our lives are too dangerous every day. This is no different, except that you want to let Wo Fat win this time. We aren’t mating with all these doubts in my mind, besides we already have the hotel. I’m packed and ready to go, and I can’t stop worrying that our bonds not permanent just temporary. So, either make my Omega test safe or find Wo Fat and arrest him to make it safe.” Danny suggested.

Steve sighed, realizing this was a losing battle where Danny was concerned. “Alright, well, during the day you’ll be at the office or out in the field with Kono, Chin or Lori so you’ll be fine then. I’ll talk to Kawika about putting some Kapu on night duty to make sure you’re safe and during the weekends with Grace, there is always Matt and our friends.” Steve suggested, it would only be for four weeks at the most, they could handle this.

“Thank you, Steven, I just…My instincts are screaming at me to go through with this and if every time we were threatened, we halted our lives we’d never have a life.” Danny told him.

“I know babe, I’m just worried about you and the pups.” Steve admitted to his own fears.

“I understand Steve, so do I, but I know it’ll be fine. We just have to trust in each other and besides, I’m not completely helpless, I can defend myself when I have to.” Danny assured Steve, who relented to that fact. “Besides, if I was attacked our bond isn’t going to be broken or blocked, I would quickly open it and call for your help if there is no other way.” Danny promised.

“Alright, I’ll take you tonight, and _walk_ you to your hotel room, then I’ll leave. I’m guessing you’ll slowly block the bond between us?” Steve asked, the last time their bond had been chemically severed by Wo Fat in North Korea and it had been difficult on both of them.

“Steve it won’t be anything like North Korea, because we’re both willing it’ll be an easy transition, we just might feel a little…empty.” Danny informed him.

“Boss we a have a problem.” Kono said as she returned, both turning their attention to her abrupt interruption to their conversation.

“What is it Kono?” Steve asked.

“Lori went through our files as I instructed and we were hacked, but the moment she tried to back track the hacking a virus went off. I quickly had her back everything up and save the system, but the IP address was destroyed. Whoever hacked our computers is good, and they made sure we couldn’t find them.” Kono finished, leaving the team frustrated by this news.

H50-H50-H50-

On another island in a house Ian Wright was looking at his bank account and pleased to see the money that he’d been promised from his anonymous donor. He’d hacked into Five-0’s e-mails, got the guy, the gender of the pups they’d been talking about, and the date of a planned baby shower. He didn’t care about the details but the man who’d hired him had.

Knowing the reputation of Five-0 he’d been smart enough to plant a bug, should anyone try to backtrack his work, it’d go off, he knew they’d save the system but it wasn’t meant to disable or destroy Five-0, just his IP address not even the great hacker ‘Toast’ would be able to crack it once it was destroyed.

Ian tossed his phone on the couch and turned on his Xbox live account, he had a group waiting on him and it was time to enjoy the life that money was going to afford him without having to go out in the world to earn it.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve parked the Camaro outside the bar where Kawika hangs out with the rest of the Kapu, while it’s not owned by the Kapu they are the main patrons at this particular place. It’s where they first went to find him during a case. Danny hadn’t remembered meeting the guy before that day, until his dreamwalk experience.

Mary was back at the house with Grace. She was finishing cleaning up while Kono and Chin had gone into work with Richard’s head and to recover whatever they could from their crashed systems.

Kawika was sitting at the table when Steve and Danny walked over, at this point they’ve interacted several times over the past year, one of those times had been real unpleasant for Danny as he saw Kapu justice at work on the Russian hit man that had nearly killed him and Grace, not to mentioned kicked him into an early heat state which could have been real dangerous if Steve and the paramedics hadn’t arrived when they had.

“Well, what do I owe the pleasure of Five-0’s company today?” Kawika asked good naturedly as he stood up and shook their hands before they all took a seat.

“Actually, Kawika we’re not here on Five-0 business, this doesn’t involve a case, or the upcoming trial for Rachel Hollander.” Steve informed him.

“Yeah, we have a situation and could use you and your guys help with it.” Danny continued, which Steve took off from there and it really was a quick-fire session as they each continued and finished the others sentences without even trying.

“Danny is deciding to go through the Omega test before we set a date for our mating ritual with Mamo.”

“Unfortunately, there’s a problem, I currently have a stalker and we don’t know if he’s on the islands still or not.”

“We came here to ask for a little help as this stubborn, hard headed Omega doesn’t want to put the test off, instead he wants to go through it or he will not mate with me, his words.”

“Unless I deal with these doubts and concerns Steve, I won’t be able to mate with you, it’ll cloud the entire thing and the bond whatever it becomes, won’t feel right.” Danny argued his point, all the while Kawika remained a silent party as he listened to them and enjoyed the banter as it was so obvious they were perfect for each other, but, Danny was correct any doubts into a mating could potentially destroy it before it even has a chance of building a strong bond between the two.

“We need your help, while I’m not worried about him during the day while he’s in the office or out in the field with one of the team, weather that be Chin, Kono or Lori, I trust they won’t let him get hurt.” Steve said.

“Yeah, and on the weekends, I have brother Matt who’s an FBI agent to stick around while I’m with my daughter.” Danny filled in the rest of their set up for the test.

“It’s the nights I can’t get out of my head, HPD and Five-0 doesn’t have the man power to put guards on surveillance and make sure he’s safe when no one else is with him while he sleeps.”

“Which brings us here, we were hoping you and the Kapu might have some men willing to do this for possibly the next four weeks or shorter depending on how the bond sickness goes.” Danny finished leaving them both to wait for Kawika’s verdict.

“This guy that’s stalking you, he an Alpha or Beta?” Kawika asked.

“Alpha, very serious about me being as he likes to say, _his_ Omega. That he’s my Alpha and obviously would prefer that I chose him over Steve.” Danny informed him.

“How dangerous we talking here? Just letters and e-mails or worse?” Kawika was building and assessment of the situation so he could figure out the right people for the job.

“You read in the papers about the arrest last weekend: a Richard Williams.” Danny asked, as Kawika’s nod, he continued. “That’s my cousin, he made bail Friday, I got his head in a neatly wrapped box for yesterday’s Baby shower today, from this man.”

“His name is Wo Fat, and on top of all that, he had my father killed. He’s made it clear to me that he wants to take everything I have, either kill it or make it his, Danny included.” Steve finished moving his hand protectively to the back of Danny’s neck who was tense and stressed from just talking about the guy, but quickly relaxed at Steve’s touch.

“I have some people, a couple of Beta guys, one Alpha male and an Alpha female that would gladly help out and who can take care of security and make sure that you’re well protected at night.” Kawika informed them.

“That’s great, any for tonight, because that’s when he’s moving into the hotel room?” Steve asked.

“I can take tonight, text me when and where you’ll be staying, I’ll plan out the rest of the month, just let us know if the test ends during a day before the end of the four week period.” Kawika requested.

“No problem.” Both Steve and Danny said at the same time.

“Great, see you tonight.” They once again shook hands before leaving to finish preparations and getting moved in.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny and Steve arrived at the hotel at 6 p.m. sharp, Danny in his Camaro, Steve in his truck. Saying goodbye to Grace had been difficult, a part of him had felt like Déjà vu when he’d left Rachel and had no place for Grace with him and had been forced to leave her behind. He kept reminding himself that this was different, this was his choice, much like then had been, only he was coming back. Which he’d told Grace nearly three years ago might happen if he and Rachel could work it out.

Danny shook his thoughts from his mind as he joined Steve to headed into the Lobby and check in for his temporary stay. Kawika was already in the lobby waiting for them, he shook their hands then stepped back to a respectable distance from Danny. Steve saw a slight bulge in Kawika’s jacket.

“Kawika are you packing?” Steve asked, that got Danny’s attention off his concerns about the test, his daughter the fact this feels so similar to when he separated from Rachel, but only with one slight difference, she hadn’t cared where he stayed and she hadn’t made sure he’d made it there safely.

“Yes, I am.” Kawika informed them before pulling out his wallet and showing both Danny and Steve his permits to carry and use a concealed firearm.

They were both satisfied that he was being legal and didn’t mention it again as Danny walked over to the counter with a Miss. Winters was waiting, or Mrs. as she has a mating bite on her neck, though some choose to keep their own last names others choose their mates, it’s one of the more complicated things to navigate in their society, especially in Hawaii where mating is taken more seriously than anywhere else that Danny knows of.

“Hello, Danny Williams, I’m checking in for the Omega test.” He informed the woman who gave off the scent of an Omega herself. She quickly checked the computers and found his reservations and his Alphas information as well should anything happen.

“I have you right here sir, I just need your wrist for a second.” She requested with a smile as he grabbed a wrist band and a small emergency pager. Danny complied and she slipped it on with practiced ease and didn’t even touch his scent glands.

“What’s this band for?” Danny asked confused.

“That’s to inform everyone on the island that you’re taking the Omega test, so they’ll keep their distance, if you got out to a restaurant or club.” Miss. Winters informed like it was something everyone knows, but outside the islands, these rules weren’t in place, a good reason why a lot of Omegas on the mainland hardly ever does the Omega test.

“Danny, during the Omega test, you can fool around and try to bond with others to see if they click or not, some turn it into a big party while others take it more seriously. But one of the biggest rules is not to approach an Omega during their test, they have to wait for you to approach them, they can request a mediator usually a manager or bartender to inform you that someone is interested and then you can reciprocate that interest or deny it.” Steve informed Danny of the rules on the island.

“Oh, well, I had no idea. It’s not something that’s taught in Jersey.” Danny mumbled.

“No, I’m sure it’s not. I’m his Alpha.” Steve informed the woman. “Steve McGarrett.”

“Of course, I have your ring right here.” She passed Steve a ring, which he put on. Danny’s wrist band was red, while Steve’s ring was black.

“The ring is for the pager she’s about to hand you, it’s on a silent frequency, only Alpha ears can pick it up if you get into any trouble, push the button, the ring will buzz, and give me your current locations, see.” Steve showed him where a small screen was that coordinates would pop up at. “While a security guard or someone willing to help will hear and come to your aid, should anyone try to break the rules, or they don’t take no for an answer.” Steve finished, as Danny pocketed the pager he was given, then took the key rooms as his bags were taken already by one of the employees to his room.

“Thank you, Miss. Winters.” Danny said reading it of her name tag, then they left for the elevators, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

“Relax Danny, I’m just a phone call away, and if anything happens, just push the button, Kawika should be nearby and I’ll come A.S.A.P.” Steve promised kissing Danny’s forehead reassuringly as they got to the doors and this is where Steve has to stop.

“Alright, I guess I’ll, see you at work tomorrow.” Danny said.

“Yeah, I’ll text you when I get back to the Den, then you can safely block our bond.” Steve said, doing so while Steve’s on the road could be dangerous for him. “I don’t think I can call it home while you’re living here, it won’t feel like home to either myself or Grace until you’re with us.” Steve informed him which caused Danny to smile.

“I’ll be back home before either of you know it. One more before you go.” Danny said as he pulled Steve in for a kiss, then Danny and Kawika entered the hotel room closing the door behind them. Steve head back for his truck while Kawika did a full perimeter sweep, scanning for bugs or anything that looks out of place.

Danny watched his quietly as he took a seat on the plush sofa and tried to relax. Once he was finished before he left the room Danny called his name. He turned his attention back to the Omega in question.

“Do you remember ever going to Jersey?” Danny asked out of the blue.

“Yeah, a long time ago, my parents had been alive at the time, they were going to a meeting. I’d been invited to teach a group of Omegas a new martial art form, for them besides just basic self-defense. It was shortly after the Omega crisis had come to an end, and the group I was teaching were the only Omegas who had managed to escape. Why do you ask?” Kawika asked.

“Because, while you were there you gave me this, and I was one of those Omegas. In fact, I’ve been informed that I lead the escape.” Danny informed him as he pulled out the ticket that he’d found in one of his journals and held it out to him.

Kawika examined it and sure enough, it was one of the tickets he used to give out back in the day. “I remember, there was this mouthy blond, who wanted to know everything, I was on a time frame, so I gave him this ticket. That was you?” Kawika asked.

“Yeah, I completely forgot about that time in my life, I was reminded of it during my dreamwalk with Mamo several weeks ago.” Danny informed him.

“Still mouthy, no wonder I’ve taken a liking to you. When you’re ready to get back in shape after the birth, come see me, we’ll set up a discount plan after your free session and see if you can’t learn the great art of Brazilian Jitsu.” Kawika suggested.

“That would be great.” Danny agreed as he took the ticket back.

“If you need anything just call me, I’ll be right outside.” Kawika assured Danny before he left him alone in the hotel room.

Once alone he moved to check out the two-bedroom, two bath, rather nice sized living area and a balcony. Danny stood on the balcony and looked out at the pool and the setting sun when his phone buzzed. Danny saw a text from Steve letting him know that he was at the Den safe and sound. Danny slowly took the threads of their bond and eased them apart, and as the walls between them came down Danny suddenly felt empty in a way he never has before.

Danny spent a couple of hours flipping channels when room service called, dinner he’d forgotten to order arrived, which sent some alarm bells in both himself and Kawika as he checked it all over but found nothing strange, there was a note attached. The name Danno was scrolled on top in Steve’s messy handwriting and a pitcher of white Lilies on the tray, along with several of Danny’s favorite foods.

“It’s okay Kawika, Steve ordered it.” Danny informed him as he was interrogating the poor boy who’d delivered the tray of food for both of them. Kawika relaxed marginally as Danny fished for a tip.

“It’s already been taken care of sir, enjoy your evening.” The young Beta informed him before leaving the room.

Danny opened the note and smiled. 

_Dear Danno,  
We might be apart, and our bond might be closed off, but you’re not alone. Enjoy the food, and look under the tray, some entertainment I thought you might enjoy._

Danny put the note aside and saw a small package under the tray, he opened it to see a new DVD of Enemy Mine, special addition. Danny smiled, Steve had ordered his favorite foods, including the desert with the weird, mustered craving, his favorite flowers Lilies, and his favorite movie. “I see McGarrett has gone all out to take care of you during this time, that shows good character in an Alpha.” Kawika said impressed and pleased to see such devotion, and he could smell that it has affected Danny in a good way.

“Yeah, you’re welcome to stay and share dinner with me, as long as you don’t put up a fuss and complain about watching Enemy Mine.” Danny said.

“Not at all, in fact I rather enjoy Enemy Mine, it’s a classic you know.” That got them both started on talking about it as they ate and watched, which eased the discomfort of not having the bond with Steve present, something he didn’t think he’d even notice was gone, but now was missing terribly, but Kawika was causing a nice distraction from Danny’s melancholy.

H50-H50-H50-

At three in the morning Danny was aggressively beating his pillow into submission, he’d been trying to sleep for the last five hours with no success, he missed Steve. His smell, his presence, his soft breathing, warm body pressed up against him as he listened to his heart beat, not to mention the sounds of the ocean, which at first had driven him crazy, but now he longed to hear the rush of the water hitting the beach, knowing it meant he was home.

Then there was the nest situation, his Omega was crying out for his nest and this was agony. Finally, at almost four he called down and ordered some nesting pillows and more blankets. He pulled on his robe as he walked to the door, Kawika was flipping through a magazine when he heard Danny at the door, he looked up. “Room service is going to be bringing some blankets and pillows.” He informed him.

They didn’t take long as they arrived with the supplies requested and even did the service of creating a small makeshift nest and made sure to make a note for the maids to prepare a proper nest every day they make the bed in Danny’s room.

Once Danny was in the nest his Omega seemed to calm a bit as he relaxed, feeling his pups kick and exhaustion take hold he finally succumbed to sleep, until eight and his alarm went off, it was time to head into work, he’d probably end up taking a nap on his couch later as he got dressed, and headed out. Kawika followed him in his own vehicle to work, once Danny was in the building, he left to get a rotation set up for every night and a schedule made for at most the next four weeks.

Danny got into work before Steve who was probably dropping Grace off at school, he greeted Chin who was the only other person in, then went to his office and closed the door. This was going to be the most difficult, seeing Steve but having to keep his distance. He wasn’t looking forward to the press conference in two days with the Lieutenant Governor about their drug bust, informing the public that Governor Jameson was back, and a ceremony of some kind he hasn’t been given the full details.

He switched on his computer and started to get to work trying to put it out of his mind as he moved to call Max and find out his progress on Richard’s head instead.

“Hey Max.” Danny greeted when he picked up. “What do you have on the head Chin delivered to you yesterday?” Danny asked, getting right to business as he saw, through the glass window of his office, Steve walk in followed by his sister Bridget of all people.

“The victim was Richard Williams, he was decapitated post-mortem, there were no hesitation marks, signifying that the person who cut his head off does not have a weak stomach. I can’t say what kind of tool that was used without the other half of the body, though whatever it was had teeth from how jagged the skin appears to be.” Max informed Danny, who had to take deep breaths and keep himself calm at the clinical way Max described his own cousins’ death.

“I ran a tox screen, there weren’t any drugs in his system. I can’t say if he fought back without the rest of his body.” Max finished.

“Thanks Max, if you discover anything new let Steve know.” Danny instructed.

“Of course, Detective Williams.” Max said and then they disconnected the call just as Bridget entered Danny’s office closing the door behind her.

“Bridget, I thought you were heading back to Jersey today.” Danny said as he moved to greet his sister.

“I am, later this afternoon, I thought we should talk after what happened at the party Saturday.” Bridget informed him after they shared a short hug.

Danny moved to lean his backside against the front of his desk as he faced his sister. “Bridget what I don’t get is how you can still claim to like Rachel after everything she’s done. It’s not like her crimes or actions haven’t been made public to you, I had informed our parents and Matt who I knew would have passed it on to you and Stella. So, Saturday when you were trying to defend her, what gives?” Danny asked, genuinely confused.

“I don’t know. It just seemed so not like her, all the times we’d gotten together at family gatherings and all the talks I had with her, I guess I just didn’t see the truth of who she was.” Bridget admitted, ashamed that she had acted as a big sister, not just as Danny’s big sister but as the Second Alpha in their immediate family, as the oldest it was her responsibility to make her Omega mother and brother were taken care of when their father wasn’t around to do it.

Though to be fair, Eddie didn’t see the truth about Rachel either until Danny’s divorce and custody battle, most of which Bridget hadn’t been around for.

“Rachel was good a manipulating facts and charming people, until her true colors started to show through. She manipulated me into a marriage with her when all my instincts were telling me not to, she used me a show piece at her job’s fund raisers and with her friends. When she finally got tired of fighting with me because I wouldn’t submit to her, she found Stan, who then she manipulated and used towards her goals. She even went so low as to try and manipulate our daughter. She never cared for me, and I’ve come to realize that over the course of this past year. Since I met him.” Danny pointed out of his officer and across to Steve’s who was sitting at his desk filing paperwork.

“What is so special about that Alpha? What makes him different than Rachel?” Bridget asked, genuinely curious why that guy happens to be so special to Danny even before he got knocked up.

“Because he remembers my favorite flower, my favorite foods, my favorite movie. He cares about Grace, he taught me to swim, he helped me with my TSS without asking for anything more than a little trust. I took me out of a bad situation with my job, my ex, and my custody fight over Grace and fixed all three without being asked. He’s never tried to force me to submit to him, and yet I continually find myself doing just that. He loves our pups and we don’t even know their designation yet.” Danny informed her, there was a tone of pride and love in both his voice and scent as he spoke about Steve. Something that hasn’t been there for Rachel even before they’re separation and divorce.

“I get it. He’s the one.” Bridget said as she looked to her brother, who was still watching Steve as he was on the phone now, most likely with Max getting the same information that Danny as received earlier. “I’ll accept it, and just tell you that I love you very much Danny.” Bridget moved to hug Danny a bit longer this time. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting, I thought Rachel was a friend and I took my feelings of anger and betrayal of her actions against you and my niece out on you. I shouldn’t have. Can you forgive me?” Bridget asked that last part as they parted ways.

“Of course, I can, you’re my sister, I love to you too.” At that point Bridget got a text from Stella who was outside in a taxi waiting for her.

“That’s Stella, I have to go, our place will be leaving in a couple of hours and you know how long it takes to get through security at an airport.” Danny saw Bridget out before returning to his office, he was trying his best to stay as far from Steve as he can get and limit their exposure.

H50-H50-H50-

It became very clear by the end of Monday that Richard’s case was a dead end, they have yet to locate the rest of his body, and Wo Fat has once again left them no trail to follow as all their leads dried up quickly. Which was frustrating Steve to know end, it didn’t help that his connection to Danny has currently been blocked leaving him at the end of his rope.

As the rest of the team were leaving the office, Danny included Steve stopped Lori and told her they need to talk in his office. Everyone watched as they went inside but had been dismissed to head home or in Danny’s case back to the hotel where his Kapu bodyguards are probably waiting for him.

“Steve, did I do something wrong?” Lori asked concerned, the last time he’d mentioned talking in that tone he’d yelled at her for making a rookie mistake her first week there while Danny was still recovering at home.

“No, you’re not in trouble, I have something I need ask you to do, something that you can refuse. We believe OI is somehow tied to the Order, we don’t know how, or what they’re up to, but something about them has felt off since it turned out that the woman running the place was married to Wo Fat, we only have a possible guess that he’s a part of the Order but no proof. I need someone to go undercover into OI. They don’t hire Omegas, but they do hire Betas. What I’m asking is not going to be easy, but it could be very important.” Steve informed her.

“I work for Five-0, I’m friends with an Omega, I doubt they’ll just hire me Steve.” Lori said, not sure how she could possibly even be considered if they are against Omegas like Five-0 believes.

“We’re going to set you up with a background of failed jobs all involving trying to help or rescue Omegas, and you’re going to start putting on a show of jealousy, there’s a good chance they’ve been watching us and they need to see you act jealous about Danny being my Omega, and creating animosity between us.” Steve instructed.

“What! But I just fixed everything with Danny and you and I’m getting along great with Kono and Chin, they mentioned today that with the Governor’s return, if they’re given a choice they want to keep me. Now you want me to put on a show and destroy what I’ve tried so hard to build here?” Lori asked a bit distraught at this idea.

“Lori, I wouldn’t be asking this if it wasn’t important, and besides, it’s only ever outside the office and I will be informing the team of the plan, I don’t want them to be blind-sided. I don’t want you to think they actually hate you, but we have to make it appear like you were pushed out of your job because of your attitude towards an Omega, especially one in Danny’s position. I know it’s not fair, if there was someone else, I could rely on to do this and that wasn’t already placed under a microscope and sorted out, I would. But you are the only unknown to them, we need to change this.” Steve informed her, understanding that what he was asking for isn’t easy and isn’t something he wants to do, but he doesn’t feel like that have any more option, especially since this last incident. Martha might actually have information on Wo Fat they could use to finally locate and put him behind bars.

“Give me a few days to think it over, and speak to the team about it, I don’t want to do any of this without the entire teams support.” Lori said.

“Fair enough.” Steve agreed. With that Lori left the office, as Steve pulled out his phone to call Mary to see how she and Grace are doing as he grabbed his things and headed home shortly after Lori had.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny was tossing his clothes about the bedroom trying to figure out what to wear, three days into his Omega test and he was already have headaches and anxiety about the smallest thing. Both early symptoms of bond sickness, to make matters worse today was a press conference with the Governor and Lieutenant Governor with the Five-0 team about the drug bust they made last Friday.

Not to mention, Governor Jameson had mentioned a surprise for Danny, which just made him nervous and stressed. It was one thing to appear pregnant with his friends and family, with the accepting people around Hawaii and the Kapu who have all been very supportive and protective during their detail of protecting Danny until his Test is over.

But to be displayed on television, in front of the media, and their questions. Danny was trying to find the best outfit to hide the fact that he’s pregnant, but here’s the probably with that, he’s nearly six months pregnant, with twins. His belly is starting to really show and while it hasn’t become a hindrance to his movements just yet, it’s causing issues, like clothes; he doesn’t have anything that will hide it.

Finally, he decided on his best maternity professional wear, forgoing the tie because he felt constricted in his breathing as it was, the idea of wearing anything around his neck was an unpleasant idea. He checked his watch and realized he was running late as he rushed out of the hotel room.

Outside was a young woman, military trained with a male Omega mother, making her someone Kawika trusted with his detail last night and this morning. Her name was Kesh. “Morning Kesh, you wouldn’t happen to have any aspirin on you?” Danny asked as they headed down the hall.

“Kawika had a feeling you might start getting headaches, early signs of bond sickness, he supplied us all with aspirin.” Kesh informed Danny as she pulled out a bottle from her female version of cargo pants and handed it to Danny. They stopped in the lobby as he bought a bottle of water and took two pills and drank half the bottle before getting into his car, he handed her the bottle back but she suggested he keep it in the car for later if he needs more.

“Thanks Kesh, have a good day, I guess I’ll see you in a couple of days.” Danny said before headed off to the press conference. Kawika had three good people other than himself that he was routing for bodyguard duty.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny rushed out of his car, he’d texted Steve that he was on his way and checked his watch he was nearly ten minutes later and could hear Jameson and Denning, and several of the press as they were getting impatient for being placed on hold until the entire Five-0 Team was there.

As he made it to the stage where the rest of his team was waiting, Steve was at the front, next to him was Lori, then there was Kono and Chin, with Danny bringing up the rear due to his late arrival. Besides, it was best that they keep their distance and with Steve’s plans, Lori needs to be as close to him as she can get to show how much to the world she wants to get close to him.

The stacks of drugs were in front of the stage, the very ones they’d busted last Friday. Steve looked at Danny a bit disapproving of his tardiness. “Where the hell have you been?” Steve whispered across their three friends at him.

“I texted you that I was on my way and would be a little late.” Danny whispered back.

“Didn’t stop me from worrying, you’re never late, what kept you?” Steve asked concerned as they kept their voices down despite their aggravated tones at each other.

“I couldn’t figure out what to wear.” Danny snapped back, just as Lieutenant Governor Denning moved to the podium to get their press conference started.

“Will you two stop arguing across from us, it’s about to start, Danny stop hiding behind Chin and make yourself present, Lori get into character and Steve, let it go. You can show your concern later in private.” Kono whispered harshly to the both of them and reminded them of why they’re here like this, why Lori’s arm his nearly wrapped around Steve’s, much to Danny’s disapproval.

“Kono’s right Steve, if you want this plan to work, it needs to start now, even though we all disapprove of it.” Chin said.

“It’s not like we have any other options Chin.” Steve said, to defend himself.

“Stop it. I made the decision, Steve gave _me_ the choice, I’m going through with it. If the Order and OI are one and the same I will find out the truth once I’m inside, now the cameras are about to roll. So, please, stop arguing about this.” Lori requested, because this arguing wasn’t going to help the situation, or the difficulties Lori was going to be facing in the coming weeks.

They nodded as Denning started making a speech as the cameras rolled. “Last Friday, the Five-0 Task Force seized $80 million worth of cocaine being smuggled into Honolulu. Five-0’s courageous actions have made our state a safer place. For more detail I am pleased to announce that with Five-0’s hard work and determination they’ve driven the threat to Governor Jameson off the Islands. She has now returned to her office, as I will be stepping back to my own.”

Denning stepped away as Jameson took his place at the podium. “Thank you, Lieutenant Governor Denning, for all your hard work in my absence. As he was saying about our fantastic Five-0 task force, they acted in cooperation with the DEA and HPD to orchestrate an efficient and coordinate takedown of what appears to be a major player in the global drug trade.” Jameson finished informing the press, then moved on to what this press was really about as she pulled two boxes out of her purse.

“There are two men I would like to make note of due to their recent actions on not just my behalf, but my mates as well. She is healing up well and will be back as my assistant after another month of rehab. Detective Danny Williams, will you please step forward.” Jameson requested. This caught Danny off guard a bit, he took a deep breath as there was no way to hide his pregnant state now as he became front and center for the cameras as he moved out of his place with his team and walked over to her as she opened on of the boxes.

Governor Jameson faced Danny. “Detective Williams, I’m awarding you this medal of Valor for your bravery and the risk of not just your life, but the lives of your pups when you saved my mate from a car bomb several months ago. You’re one of the bravest Omegas I’ve met, and one of the few to properly receive this award.” Jameson said as she pinned the medal to his shirt.

“Thank you, Governor Jameson.” Danny said a bit choked up as they shook hands an he moved back to his place, he caught the scent of priding coming off of Steve which made him feel better since this morning, not realizing that it was his Omega seeking his Alphas approval, which eased his bond sickness.

“Commander Steve McGarrett, please step forward.” Jameson called next, once he was in front of her she pulled out a second medal. “For risking your life, and saving mine, as well as arresting Wo Fat, I award you this medal of Valor.” She pinned the medal to his own shirt. Causing Danny to produce his own scent of pride which Steve smelled and appreciated, it helped ease off his agitation and aggression, which are an Alphas own signs of bond sickness.

The crowd gathered cheered as they realized there wasn’t just press there, but HPD Officers as well.

“We’ll take any questions now.” Jameson said, turning the floor over to the press.

During this whole scene, Lori made it very clear in he expressions how disgusted she was with Danny, and how enamored she was with Steve.

H50-H50-H50-

“I thought we weren’t supposed to be this close.” Steve mentioned as he and Danny were standing outside the Joint Base Pearl Harbor, waiting for Joe, who was having a military hearing on whether or not he would remain in the army after his actions in North Korea to save Steve.

“We’re not, but Joe did a lot for us, so I’m not going to let you do this alone. I also want to show him my support whatever the outcome. It’s my fault after all, I talked him into coming.” Danny informed Steve.

“That’s not true, no one can talk Joe into doing anything he doesn’t really want to do. He did it for both of us, because he cares.” Steve said, hoping to ease any guilt Danny was feeling over Joe’s current situation.

Meanwhile, inside the building Joe was standing before the review board. “We have heard the testimony from Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, and Detective Danny Williams about your actions in Korea. If their account is accurate, which we are here to verify, then this board has the utmost respect for your bravery and heroism.” One of the men said.

“Thank you, sir.” Joe responded, before one of his commanding officers continued.

“Is it true you led four civilians into enemy territory, one of which was a pregnant Omega, and extracted the area with zero personnel casualties?” He asked.

“Yes sir.”

“You engaged an enemy who outnumbered and outarmed you, and you were victorious? Not to mention the unplanned labor and delivery of two children from the Omega you helped rescue along with Command McGarrett?”

“Yes sir. ‘Adapt and overcome,’ that’s our motto.” Joe informed the board.

“And you entered hostile territory on a decommissioned helicopter that by most estimates would be considered unmaneuverable, let alone battle-ready?”

“I had the help of an experienced civilian pilot, sir.” Joe informed them.

The guy shook his head in disbelief. “You’re saying you proceeded without the aid of any other active members of the military?”

They had kept Catherine or SEAL Team 9 out of the report, not wanting their careers to be put on the line like Joe’s currently was. He’d made them and Five-0 promise not to mention them in any of their reports or testimonies. “Yes sir.” Joe lied easily on this case.

“Lieutenant Commander, under most circumstances, I would be pinning a Silver Star to your lapel. Unfortunately, those are not the circumstances we find ourselves in today. Not only was this operation unsanctioned, but you took a pregnant Omega into a highly hostile situation, not only that, but said pregnant Omega was calling the shots. He tried to take the blame, informing us that he wasn’t giving you much of a choice, we both know that’s not true. Is there anything you’d like to say in your defense?” He asked.

“Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, said pregnant Omegas, Alpha. Along with a Jenna Kaye, the Omega that went into labor, were both in trouble. I did what was needed to get them home. I tried to keep Detective Williams, the pregnant Omega, from going. But if you really got to know that Omega, you’d understand that there is no reasoning with him when his mind is made up. He was going to go with or without backup. His Alpha and friend were in trouble, one of the best SEALs I’ve ever trained was in trouble. Truth be told sir; I would do it again if I had to.” Joe said, there was no remorse, and no regret in his tone.

“Then this board has no choice but to give you an honorable discharge from this service. If it wasn’t for the backlash of the media, it would be dishonorable, but because you did save one of our own, and an Omega in distress. Without losing any of their lives, including her pups, that wouldn’t look good on our parts. Especially here in Hawaii, where we have to deal with the political situation of the Kapu. This hearing is dismissed.” The Officer announced as he ended the hearing.

Joe turned and left, putting his officers cap back on. He saw Steve and Danny waiting for him outside the building as he walked over to them. He informed them of the board’s decision, Steve was ready to go up in arms against the board, on hearing this. “I’m sorry Joe, this is my fault.” Danny said.

“No son, it was the right thing to do. Besides, there was no way any of us could have stopped you from going on your own, it was best that we did go with you. Just remember, Catherine and SEAL Team 9 were never there. Steve, I’m okay with it, because I’ve gotten to end my career the best way I could. It was a hell of a ride.” Joe said. “Oh, I’m sorry I missed the baby shower. I have a gift for you in my car.” Joe informed Danny as they started walking towards the parking lot.

He pulled out a box from the back seat, Danny opened it and couldn’t help but laugh. “Baby Camo and dress outfit with tie PJs.” Danny said as he showed the footsie PJs for their boys, one was Navy wear the other a rather professional apparel. Causing Steve to laugh.

“Joe, where did you find these?” Steve asked.

“I didn’t, I have a friend who makes baby clothes, I put in the request weeks ago, got them yesterday.” Joe informed them.

“This is great, thanks Joe.” Danny said as he put the clothes back in the box as Steve’s phone went off then.

Steve answered the phone, they had a case. “We’ll be right there.” He said then ended the call. “We have a case. Danny follow me. Joe, we’ll talk later, maybe I’ll treat you to dinner tonight.” Steve suggested.

“Yeah, if he doesn’t come up with the I forgot my wallet excuse.” Danny quipped as he headed for his Camaro, while Steve got to his truck, they both paused as they heard Joe yell out to them.

“I like the medals boys, they suit you.” Joe then got into his car. Steve and Danny had both forgotten they were wearing the medals, each taking them off in their respective vehicles. Danny waited as Steve drove out and followed behind him.

H50-H50-H50-

As Steve and Danny arrived at the crime scene Chin was there waiting for them and started to run down the facts they’d gathered. “Looks like a kidnapping, right? We got 16 kids, three adults from South Shore Omega Children’s Academy; they were on a field trip...” Danny interrupted there.

“Wait, did you say Omega Children’s Academy. There are private schools in Hawaii just for Omegas?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, Danno, there have been for years, parents want their children protected, the Omega Academies are some of the most secure schools in the United States.” Steve informed him. “Though it’s not surprising you didn’t know that. When I was sent to the military academy, I quickly found out that Omegas didn’t have their own private schools. I saw and heard of plenty Alpha and Beta private schools, but this is the only state with any Omega private schools. I thought that was rather sad.” Steve admitted.

“Yeah, Rachel wanted to send Grace to an Alpha private school but we didn’t have the money, she tried again here when we first arrived at Hawaii, but I fought her on that, not wanting Grace to be denied the benefits of interacting with Betas or Omegas. Now one of her best friends is an Omega.” Danny informed him. “Sorry Chin, continue, that had just caught me off guard.” Danny apologized for interrupting allowing him to finish briefing them on the situation.

“That was pretty much it, someone came along and took the whole bus.” Chin said.

“Have the parents been notified?” Steve asked.

“Kono’s on her way to the school right now to meet them and prepare them for a ransom call.” They stopped at the victim, he knew the question that was coming and started answering it before either man could ask. “Our victim here is Jay Katsu, driver of the bus. Still waiting on Max, but the cause of death appears to be three gunshots to the chest, close range.”

Danny saw the busted cars, which appears to be an accident, they’re close to the body and started thinking and put those thoughts into words. “Here’s what I think. Alright, guy gets out of the bus to see what’s going on.” Danny starts walking towards the car Steve following, as he continues his hypothesis. “Comes over here, boom, gets popped by one of the kidnappers.” Danny finished.

“Wait a minute.” Steve started look over the cars, under, around and behind. As he did this both Chin and Lori joined them.

“What are you thinking?” Chin asked.

“This accident was staged. Look at this. There’re no skid marks. Neither of the airbags have been deployed. There’s minimal damage.” Steve informed his team.

Danny turned to Chin and Lori as he asked. “Now who do these cars belong to?”

“Well, HPD ran the plates. Turns out, both vehicles were reported stolen last night.” Chin informed him.

Lori turned her attention to Steve, making sure everyone around them saw her ignoring Danny completely. “I just spoke to the witness who called 911. She came on the accident about 20 minutes ago. Driver was already dead.”

“She sees the school bus?” Danny asked. Lori ignored him as she moved away from him, which caught the attention of many HPD and pedestrians that had stopped to see what was going on across the yellow lines they’d put up. Lori stopped next to Steve.

Steve looked at her and asked the same question Danny just had, which she gladly answered, a smile on her lips and pleasure in her scent, though only those that really knew her, would realize it was a forced pleasure she was trying to put out “Yeah, she reported seeing one traveling at high speeds, heading south.” Lori informed him.

This new behavior, even though it was being staged, it still made him self-conscious about the fact that Lori was treating him like he wasn’t even there. In fact, in many ways it reminded him of Rachel and how often she tended to ignore him when he wasn’t speaking about anything that concerned her.

Chin noticed how Danny seemed a bit hunched in on himself, and while he probably could handle Lori’s new acting skills in most situations, but going through bond sickness and being pregnant was causing his hormones to run higher, making him more emotional than usual.

Chin didn’t want to bring it to anyone’s attention, especially Steve’s who was suffering his own form of bond sickness and he wanted to keep his agitation and aggression to a more manageable level, so he continued on the case, addressing Danny to try and help ease his discomfort as Lori’s lack of response towards him earlier.

“Well, if they reached the H3, they could be anywhere on the island.”

Danny turned to Steve; they shared a look as they both nodded before Steve spoke up. Even with their bond currently blocked they still tended to be on the same page about many things. “Alright, we need to call numbers of all the people on that bus. Pinging their phones is gonna be our best chance of locating them.”

Steve left Chin and Danny to that task and he and Lori left to head to the school and speak with the parents who were probably getting a speech from Kono. Chin dropped Danny off at the school as he joined Lori inside out of sight of everyone, but keeping an eye on those distraught parents, knowing how they felt.

He glanced to Steve who was speaking to Kono, remembering the day Mary and Grace had been kidnapped, there fear they both felt. But just like Steve did for him and Grace, he’ll do for these parents now, he’ll help find their children and get them back safe and sound.

Lori was on the computer behind him, she glanced over at Danny feeling guilty for how she treated him earlier in the field, she hates this assignment. “Okay, got it.” Lori hung up the phone. “Danny.” Lori called, getting his attention.

He turned to her as she continued. “I just got off the phone with HPD. They found a bag of cell phones belonging to our victims dumped over the Likelike overpass.” She turned to the computer punching in the location as the map on the screen zoomed in.

“Two highways intersect there, and there are six off-ramps within three miles of that spot.” Lori finished.

“Great, so we have no idea where they are or what direction they are heading.” Danny confirmed their situation with the missing bus full of Omegas, not only were all the children Omegas, but so are the adults with them. All were, except the driver he was a Beta. Danny subconsciously placed his hands protectively over his belly, a part of him was feeling the need to leave and find his daughter, wrap his arms around her and make sure she was safe. But he couldn’t do that, he has a job to do, find those missing kids and getting them back to their families.

“Danny, I’m sorry about earlier. You know, everything I do, or say, the scents I’m trying to put off. It’s all an act, I have some ideas for the nursery I’d like to go over with you when this case if over.” Lori suggested.

“I know Lori, it just caught me by surprise earlier. I’m not completely in my right mind at the moment, this is only the first week and already I’m feeling the symptoms of bond sickness, normally it takes about a week before symptoms start up, it’s rare for it to begin so soon and so fast.” Danny admitted.

“Well, maybe that’s your sign.” Lori said gently.

“I have to give it at least two weeks, if it’s a temporary bond then the symptoms will ease off or be completely gone within two weeks of starting. If I get worse instead of better, I’ll know that the bond is permanent and Steve and are meant to mate, to becomes one.” Danny said. By then he’s hoping all doubt of their bond will be gone for good.

Before Lori could say anything, Chin barged into the room they were using as their base at the school for the time being. “The two stolen cars used at the staged accidents; they were both carjacking’s.”

“We get a description on the perp?” Lori asked hopeful.

“Better. I got a name.” He pulled up the tablet in his hands as he brought it up and showed it to Lori who was closer to him then Danny.

“Ken Nakoa? We just put him away for carjacking.” Lori said confused, it was one of the cases they’d worked while Danny and Steve were recovering from North Korea and weren’t in the office.

Danny scoffed in disgust at that. “Nice to see that our justice system is following through.” Danny said sarcastically.

“Yeah, he’s out on bail. But he is wearing a court-ordered ankle monitor.” Chin informed Danny.

“Okay, good. We get a location?” Danny asked, having the same hopeful tone Lori had earlier.

“Probation officer’s pulling the tracking data now.” Chin informed them.

“This doesn’t add up. Nakoa’s a car thief with no record of violent crimes. He doesn’t fit the profile of a kidnapper.” Lori informed them. “Especially not Omegas with the risk of Kapu Justice.” She added.

Danny had a thought on that. “No, no, he doesn’t. But he’s a businessman.” He’d read the file on the guy from Chin’s tablet as Lori had been speaking. “Maybe he worked for the guys who did.” Chin’s phone went off then.

“Lieutenant Kelly.” Chin answered. “You have that tracking data on Ken Nakoa?” Chin asked, he was pleased with their answer as he looked at Lori and Danny. “Yeah, great. Send it over.” Chin motioned for Danny and Lori to follow him as he hung up the phone and addressed them. “Nakoa’s on the move.” They left the building and went to Steve.

Soon, they were all on the move, Lori and Steve in his truck, Chin and Danny in the Camaro, Steve was in front on the phone with Danny as he was watching the tracking monitor. Steve was on speaker phone. “Okay, I got him. He’s about half a mile up the road.” Danny informed his Alpha.

Who was a bit frustrated because this would be a lot easier if they were in the same car, but due to the Omega test that wasn’t allowed, making Steve's normally reckless driving, much more erratic than usual. Which in turn was making Lori nervous as his passenger, while he has his own phone on speaker so he can keep both wheels on the road, much to her relief at that.

“Alright. Which one of these trucks coming up is he in?” Steve asked as his truck was blocking Danny’s view of what was straight in front of them.

“How would I know?” Danny asked.

“What do you mean how do you know? You got the tracking monitor Danny.” Steve shouted at him in frustration.

Which was not helping the slight shakes Danny was feeling, which is why he elected Chin to drive instead of driving his own vehicle for once during a case. “No, I’ve got a blinking red dot Steven.” Danny shouted back. “Hey, if you see anything blinking red go ahead and pull it over.”

“Why are you angry?” Steve asked in concern as he could hear Danny’s own anger being reflected back at him.

“I’m not angry, you are.” Danny shot back at him.

“Why would either of us be angry right now?” Steve asked, not understanding why he’s shouting at Danny or vice versa.

“Guys, you’re both angry because of the situation with the kids and the Omega test.” Chin chimed in then to try and get everyone to calm down as this test wasn’t just affecting Danny and Steve, but the rest of the team as well, they could feel the tension. They could see how it’s a struggle right now. Steve and Danny are the glue that holds them all together, when either one or in this case both are out of sorts, so are Chin, Kono and Lori. They rely on the strength of Danny and Steve, the bond that they have and can be felt by all those around them.

“I’m with Chin on this one.” Lori agreed next to Steve, hating that her friends are fighting right now.

“Alright, Nakoa’s got to be in one of these trucks. Chin, drive around and get as close to each truck until Danny’s _red dot_ signifies that to be the right truck.” Steve instructed his voice clipped and short, his tone harsh and frustrated.

Chin drove around Steve’s truck and continued to follow the path of trucks, waiting until one of Danny’s no’s turned into a yes. As they came up to the last truck, which was carrying something covered by a brown tarp Danny gave the okay. “Steve, we got him in this last truck.” Chin informed him.

“Alright, I hope this guy as good breaks.” Steve said as he sped up past the Camaro which Chin was slowing down for Steve, who made a sudden turn using both the size and power of his truck to get the cargo truck to pull over. Chin saw Danny flinch as he watched hoping the guy wouldn’t plow into his future mate.

As the guy pulled over, they all got out with guns at the ready. They got the driver out, Lori asking him where Nakoa’s at as he had his hands up and seemed confused by this. His scent was coming off as confused as well.

Danny checked the cab, but he wasn’t there. Steve waved at them to remove the tarp while Lori moved the driver out of the way, as Steve joined the other two, and soon Steve and Chin were pulling the tarp off. Danny was on one of the stepladders his gun at the ready. “Pineapples.” Danny said as they all saw the contents of the delivery truck.

“Damnit, Danny back away.” Steve ordered, but of course a little think, like a serious allergy wasn’t going to keep Danny from doing his job, besides as long as none of the pineapples were open or leaking juice, he was fine.

When Danny comes into contact with the juice it can cause hives and sever itching, eating any will send him to the hospital, if he doesn’t get an EpiPen injection in time. But the outer layer and steam are harmless to him.

“Maybe he ditched the bracelet.” Danny suggested ignoring Steve’s order, with their bond currently blocked and keeping his distance he doesn’t feel quite as compelled as usual to follow Steve’s orders at the moment. At least, not that he was willing admit to anyone including himself, as he is fighting the urge to submit to Steve’s command.

Steve walked behind Danny and grabbed him by his tac-vest forcing him down, gently, so not to hurt him or the pups. “Danny, for once stop being stubborn, the last thing you need right now is an allergic reaction, and one of these Pineapples could be busted and leaking juice, so back off.” Danny didn’t fight him, though he huffed as he went to lean on the hood of his car, arms crossed over his chest as both Steve and Chin got on the support ladders welded to the truck bedding to look in the cases that weren’t quite as full as some of the others.

Chin found the body. “Or someone ditched Nakoa.” He pointed down at the dead body of their carjacker. Danny appeared resigned as they’re only lead, turned into a literal dead end.

Steve on other hand got pissed as he pointed to Chin barking out orders. “Call his P.O., alright? Get all the data off that tracking bracelet for the last 48 hours. Nakoa crossed paths with these kidnappers, I want to know where.” Steve finished as his cell phone went off.

Danny moved from the car as Steve looked at his phone’s screen, Danny got a whiff of Steve’s scent of worry and irritation. “Who is it?” He asked Steve and Chin both got off the truck.

“It’s the ransom call. Chin.” Steve called back as Danny addressed Lori.

“Call Kono, get a trace on it.” Danny instructed her, she nodded and did as she was told without hesitation, there was no one there to really put her act on for, so she didn’t bother, as she followed his order.

Steve answered the phone then, putting it on speaker for his team. A woman’s voice came over the line. “Commander McGarrett?” The woman asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t catch your name.” Steve answered, trying to remain calm.

“Oh, you can just call me the woman who’s got a gun pointed at 19 hostages.” Steve looked at he screen as she was recording this and seeing those scared faces in the bus was making him angry and uneasy. Knowing they’re all Omegas didn’t help the situation either.

“Have any of them been harmed?” Steve asked.

“No, not yet.”

“Good, let’s keep it that way.” Steve suggested. “What do you want?”

“We want what’s ours.” She informed him, Danny knew this was hard on Steve even without his scent permeating the air with tension, anger, frustration, worry. Danny’s own scent was filled with concern, fear, sympathy for the victims and their parents.

“The coke you took at that bust last Friday. We want it back.” She finished. Danny, Steve, Chin and Lori all shared looks as they realized this had nothing do with the kid’s parents, this had to do with them. It was about them, and they know the law on Omega safety, the only designation that the government is willing to negotiate with terrorists on because of their rarity, even more so in Hawaii.

That’s why Hesse used Danny last year, putting that bomb around his neck the day before Christmas. He knew that Steve and the Governor would play ball. They know that a bus full of Omegas will get them their drugs back. Not just because they’re children, but because it’s Kapu law, all Omegas are to be protected no matter the cost.

“You have two hours to get it together…or Omegas start dying.” She finished before disconnecting the call.

“Get it?” Danny asked as he turned to Lori.

“Not enough time.” Lori told him, despair in her voice.

“What the hell is going on?” Chin asked Steve.

“This kidnapping has got nothing to do with the parents. This kidnapping is about us.”

H50-H50-H50-

Back at the Palace Steve was replaying the kidnapper’s message for Governor Jameson and Lieutenant Governor Denning. Kono and Danny were at the school with the parents, Steve thought it was best that Danny be there as an Omega himself, he can help Kono handle the situation better. Chin and Lori are in their offices trying to find any leads.

“Steve, do you believe this threat to be serious or a bluff?” Jameson asked as she looked towards Steve for answers on this one.

“They’ve already killed one person, ma’am. I-I’m pretty sure they’re gonna do whatever they like they need to do to get their drugs back.” Steve informed her.

“Well, that’s not gonna happen. We don’t negotiate with terrorists.” Denning said, causing both Steve and Jameson to look at him shocked by that response. These weren’t just any kids, they are Omegas. By Kapu law, you do whatever it takes to protect an Omega, neglecting that responsibility in Hawaii could lead to real problems if something were to happen to an Omega in danger.

“Sir, you can’t do that.” Steve said trying to stay respectful of the man for his position. “But these people are not bluffing. The man they killed was a Beta and these are Omegas, they know the risks of harming them is double than the man they killed. But just look at them, hear her voice, there is no wavering, no hesitation. She’s not afraid of the penalty from us or the Kapu.” Steve informed him. With Alpha hearing, they made pretty good lie detectors without the machines, and ten times more reliable then said machines.

“Denning, by law we don’t have a choice to comply with their demands.” Jameson informed him. Denning didn’t like that.

“No, this stops now, because of what you did last year with Danny Williams, has allowed this to happen. You gave into a terrorist to save one life, who just happened to be an Omega, and now more are going to continue to use Omegas to get what they want here because, the Kapu says it’s alright. Well, the Kapu aren’t in charge of the government, OI has requested a bill change in how to handle these situations and I’m incline to agree with them.” Denning said, there was no tattoo on Denning’s inner wrist, as Steve looked at his hands the moment, he brought up OI.

Denning is an Alpha who has nothing against Omegas, just against the fact that they are placed so high on the scale here in Hawaii, and has never been given a reason not to trust in OI that professes to want to protect and grow the Omega population.

Steve didn’t smell any hostilities in his words, just what he believes is common since. “Denning, those rules have been in place on these islands for hundreds of years. The Kapu is a force you do not want to breathe down your neck.” Jameson tried to reason with the man, she trusted Denning to want to help others and do his job to make Hawaii a safer place, but the fact he wants to throw hundreds of years’ worth of tradition out the window because he doesn’t align with his beliefs is wrong. No matter how you cut it.

“Governor Jameson is correct sir, you don’t want this getting out to the Kapu, if they even heard you speak like this, you’d be arrested and in prison so fast, it’d make your head spin. Hang on.” Steve rushed from the tech table to Danny’s office and back now holding a small booklet.

The cover was titled, rules and traditions of the Kapu. Steve flipped through the pagers ‘til he found what he was looking for.

“Lieutenant Governor Denning, will you please read Rule 89 on dealing with terrorists concerning Omegas and the resulting consequence of going against it, please.” Steve requested as he handed him the book.

Denning reluctantly took the book his scent turning sour, he felt like he was being lectured to, he has never actually taken the time to read all of the Kapu laws and their justice system, mainly because he doesn’t believe in it.

Denning cleared his throat before he began reading the passage. “Rule 89: When a ransom demand(s) comes in for an Omegas life, either one or many does not matter which, it must be followed to the letter, what happens to the kidnappers or terrorists after does not matter as long as the Omegas aren’t harmed in the criminals apprehension.” Denning realized he would be going against Kapu law if he were to deny the kidnappers their drugs.

He read the consequence then of not following the rule. “If any officer of the law or government here in Hawaii does not follow this rule and denies the ransom demand(s), resulting in one or more Omegas getting hurt or worse, dead. That person responsible will be severally flogged to within an inch of their life, there title stripped from them and left without the option of any jobs but those the Kapu allow.” Denning closed the book and set it on the tech table in disgust.

He looked at Steve, then Jameson. “Well, looks like I don’t have a choice but to agree with both of you, and give them there drugs back. This disgusts me, the lengths that the Kapu will go to for even the smallest infraction against an Omega.” Denning turned and left the headquarters of Five-0 then.

“I’m sorry about him Steve, he’s only been here a few years. I’m worried though, that he’s going to try and run for office next year as the elections will be coming up than. He has all these big ideas about modernizing Hawaii with the rest of the United States. He wants to take the Kapu out of the picture, frankly, I’m concerned that the Alphas and Betas are starting to outnumber them here on Hawaii as well, many of which might agree with him.” Jameson informed Steve of her concerns.

“Pat, that won’t happen, not if we and the Kapu have anything to say about it. You’re the best Governor these Islands have ever had. Not only that, but an Omega as well, that can run in your favor.” Steve tried to assure her.

Pat Jameson hugged Steve then. “Thank you, at least I know I’ll have your vote next year. I’ll authorize the ransom demand, have HPD get the drugs together and I guess try and find their location before your time runs out.” Governor Jameson suggested.

“I will ma’am.” Steve said as he showed her out, before turning to the tech table and putting the book back in Danny’s office. After the Russian hitman nearly killed Danny, he’d learned that he’d be dealt with by Kapu Justice, he got this book to read up on all the rules and regulations and punishments for breaking any of them to teach his daughter. Not to mention, that it gave Danny more confidence out of the office when dealing with suspects during their cases knowing that they were more likely to try and attack Steve, Kono or Chin first before going after him.

Steve lingered a bit in Danny’s office just taking in his Omegas scent, something he hasn’t been allowed to have much of this past week. He has to keep reminding himself it’s temporary, that the test will prove to Danny they are meant for each other like Destine told them both. But Steve knows that until all of Danny’s concerns and doubts are dealt with any future they might have together will be a constant inner struggle for his Omega, all because of Rachel.

Just thinking of that woman makes Steve’s blood boil. He left Danny’s office, not wanting him to come back to smell Steve’s anger or his own inner struggle with the raging bond sickness coursing through his own system.

He needed to focus and track down these kids while HPD gets the drugs together to be delivered when they get the call.

H50-H50-H50-

He called Lori and Chin out to the tech table once he’d calmed down. He had his back to the door as he was speaking to them about what happened with Denning and Jameson, they were shocked to hear what Denning had said. “I contacted the HPD, they’re getting the drugs together and ready to roll the moment the woman calls back, but until then we need to figure out our next plans.” Steve said.

“Well, Steve, the only thing we’ve been able to come up with is to try and get more information out of the one and only guy who was there during the bust and we managed to arrest. Mateo Vargas, though he was just paid to watch the drugs, not sure what he could tell us.” Chin suggested.

“Fine, we’ll talk to him. Omega or not I want to know everything he does on his employers, and damnit!” Steve suddenly shouted as he pounds his fist against the tech table, causing both Lori and Chin to step back alarmed. Steve’s head was feeling like there were bongo players beating on the inside and the idea of these children getting hurt was making him think of Danny and his own children which wasn’t helping.

“Steve, are you alright?” Lori asked concerned.

“No, Lori I’m not alright. Let me count the ways. We have a bus full of children and adult Omegas being held hostage due to a drug bust we made last Friday. I can’t get within ten feet of my Omega because of this damn test, and the fact that are bond is blocked has me completely on edge, I realize I never should have agreed to do this stupid thing in the first place!” Steve shouted at them, during his rant they hadn’t heard Danny walk in.

Danny was actually calm at hearing this. “You never liked the idea of me doing the Omega test, did you?” Danny asked causing Steve to spin around, he hadn’t even caught his scent, he’d been so caught up in the mess that was his own emotions and system.

“Danny, that’s not what I meant.” Steve said, he wants to be supportive, but right now he’s finding that very difficult to do when all he wants is for Danny to come back home.

“That’s what it sounded like. You know Steve this isn’t easy for me either. But if we have any hope of a future together, I-no we need to go through this.” Danny informed him.

“I know, I’m just angry and lashing out. I…can’t talk to you about this right now because it’s not what you need. Danny, I’m trying my best.” Steve said.

“I know Steve, and I understand that this isn’t any easier on you than it has been on me. But you can talk to me, just pick up the phone and call. We can still do that without messing up the Omega test.” Danny suggested as they’ve been avoiding doing anything that could mess with the test.

“I can do that. Right now, we have to go speak with Vargas. Lori you’re with me.” Steve said, as he passed Danny, he stopped for just a moment about to touch him, then thought better of it and continued on his way Lori right behind him.

H50-H50-H50-

Lori was on the phone with Danny as they walked out of the prison once they got the scared Omega to tell them his bosses’ name. “Danny, Vargas gave us a name, Hugo Castillo, Steve was thinking either you or Chin could run it down for us.” Lori said.

“So, Castillo is what the head of the Cartel?” Danny asked as he started to get to work.

“Yep.” Lori confirmed.

“We find him we just might find our kidnappers.” Danny said. Lori looked and saw Steve holding his hand out for the phone, she passed it over.

“Hey, Danny. Look into Vargas’ family as well, I promised them protection for this information, I want us to deliver on that.” Steve informed him, though he paused as they were exiting the prison gates when he saw Joe leaving the building. “Whoa, Joe?” Steve asked, confused.

“Joe, what’s Joe doing there?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know, hang on babe.” Steve said as he turned his attention to Joe White.

“Hey Steve.” Joe greeted casually.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked.

“Recon.” Joe put simply; Danny was listening to this conversation over the phone that Steve still held in his hands. Lori a short distance away not wanting to interrupt.

“What are you talking about, recon? I thought you had plans on embracing your retirement.” Steve questioned.

“Wo Fat lured you and Jenna to Korea, killed her mate, nearly ended up killing her and the pups. Just to find out what you know about Shelburne, and the clock is ticking, Steve.” Joe informed him, Danny closed his eyes to the pain those words reminded him of, nearly losing both Steve and Jenna to that psycho, who didn’t want to know just about Shelburne but him as well. That last part they had left out of the reports, Steve had only confided in Danny about Wo Fat’s invasive questions about him, and their relationship.

“What’s that got to do with you being at Halawa today?” Steve asked.

“We got to find Shelburne before Wo Fat does, and I figure, the only way to do that is talk to the people closest to him.”

“Who did you come here to see?”

“Hiro Noshimuri.” Joe informed him. Danny was completely caught off guard by that. Joe realized then that Steve was holding an open phone. “Who’s on the phone?” Joe asked.

“Danny, he’s probably heard every word we’ve been saying, hold on.” He turned Danny onto speaker.

“Head of the local Yakuza? Really?” Danny asked over the now open line.

“Yeah, Danny and I put him here.” Steve informed Joe.

“Yeah, months ago.” Joe agreed, he’d read up on how he ended up in prison. “Only now he’s gone because he got a couple good lawyers, got released, and he’s working on an extradition to Japan, so I got to go.” Joe informed them both. “I’ll call you when I find him, Steve, Danny take care.” Joe said in a rush as he headed off, speaking to Danny through the phone line.

Steve didn’t stop him as he took Danny off speaker and left to join Lori who was waiting for him at his truck. “What is Joe planning?” Danny asked.

“I have no idea Danno, but there’s nothing I can do about it at the moment until he actually does something.” Steve told him as he motioned for Lori to get in, as he got into the driver’s side. “Listen, we’ll worry about Joe and his plans later, right now we need to find those kids, we’re heading back.” With that Steve hung up after a short goodbye from Danny’s end.

H50-H50-H50-

Back at Five-0 Danny had Kono work the tech table to get the information that was requested, and he started to inform them on the information her search brought up. “Hugo Castillo was a mid-level hit man for the Tarza Cartel in Columbia. Nine months ago, he took out the higher-ups and he seized control.” Danny finished.

Kono picked up there. “Well, I ran his name through HPD and no hits on aliases or any known associates on the island, so we have nothing that tells us where they’re hiding those kids.

“Well, they’ve had nearly a week to put this plan together, but my gut is telling me they’re going to pick a place they trust.” Danny said, his cop instincts telling him that these people might have had the time to search out other venues but that seems unlikely, considering they took the whole damn bus, and most criminals go where they’re most comfortable in committing criminal acts.

Chin turned to Danny and Kono as he spoke, remembering the initial interrogation of Vargas when they arrested him Friday. “Vargas said Castillo’s drugs are always brought into the harbor, and delivered to the same place, of course at that point he just said the drugs.”

“Stash pad, the warehouse where the drug bust went down?” Danny asked, wondering if it’s possible that they were dumb enough to go back there, it was certainly big enough for a bus to be hidden in.

“Right, it’s possible they’re dumb enough to believe we wouldn’t check it out.” Chin suggested.

“Why would we, we’d think they’re smart enough to find a different location to hide the kids, but it’s possible they couldn’t figure out a different place big enough to hide a bus full of hostages’.” Kono picked up where Chin had left off on these thoughts.

“Unless the guy has multiple Stash pads, I mean, we only figured this out from an anonymous tip. What about Nakoa’s ankle monitor?” Danny asked.

“P.O. sent the raw data over; I’m having it mapped now.” Chin informed them. “Nakoa had drop off those stolen cars somewhere, and I’m hoping that it’s the same place they’re keeping the kids.” Chin said.

Danny shook his head as he spoke. “We have to do more than hope. We only have 45 minutes until the next ransom call, and I just know the moment we hand them their drugs, they’re going to kill those kids and make their escape, call it a hunch. But I think they’ll rather disappear and tie up loose ends, then risk the chance of being arrested.” Danny said.

“Okay, maybe Vargas knows the location of any and all Castillo’s stash pads are. If there is more than just the one warehouse.” Kono suggested.

“Don’t count on it.” Chin told her. “According to his statement, his job was to sit on the product in the back of a windowless van.”

“So, he has no idea where it is.” Danny said, despair at the situation setting in.

“He’s essentially a guard dog with a gun, and not the smart bomb-sniffing kind.” Chin commented.

“Yeah, but even guard dogs hear things, so unless Vargas is asleep in the back of the van, he knows more than he thinks he does.” Kono said.

At that Danny called Steve, told them Kono’s suggesting, forcing Steve to turn around and got back to the prison to retrieve Vargas and bring him to Five-0’s interrogation room for Kono to grill on the possible locations of these stash pads.

H50-H50-H50-

While Kono was with Vargas getting possible stash pad locations, Chin, Steve and Danny were around the tech table, Chin between the two, mostly due to the test, otherwise Steve would be there with his hands on Danny’s shoulders trying to ease the obvious tension there. Not to mention Danny keeps rubbing his lower back, probably missing those back rubs Steve tends to give him with the pups are causing him more pain in that particular area.

Chin pulled up the map and then tons of blue dots. “So, I got the tracking data from Nakoa’s P.O. This is everywhere he’s been in the past 48 hours.” Chin informed them.

“Very busy guy.” Danny said, a bit frustrated, how the hell were they going to narrow this down without the information Kono is trying to get from Vargas, if it’s even possible for him to give her anything.

“Yeah, right?” Chin agreed. “Now, the cars used in the kidnapping were stolen here and here.” Chin tapped on two of the blue dots, that were quite a distance from each other. “Any of these other locations could be a possible second stash pad. I checked the address from the warehouse we raided, and there is a dot nearby, but I can’t say it was intentional to drop off the cars there as it’s several miles from the warehouse, so it could just be coincidence.” Chin finished.

“Okay, well, we defiantly don’t have time to check out all these places.” Danny said, knowing that there has to be at least a second stash pad, this Castillo guy has proven to be pretty smart so far, that using the only stash pad Five-0 knows of would be an incredibly stupid idea.

“Have HPD recon these locations, okay, and then tell ‘em to keep their eyes open for buildings big enough to hide a bus.” Steve instructed Chin.

Lori arrived just then. “Steve, one of the parents is here to see you.”

“Okay, thank you.” Danny watched as Steve and Lori left to take the guy to Steve’s office and talk to him. He watched as they got settled, and how close Lori was to Steve, putting her act on in front of the male Alpha, the father of the one of the children kidnapped.

Steve leaned against his desk; Lori next to him her arm across his arm as a show for the man should he be affiliated with OI in any way. Steve ignored the feeling of his skin crawling as Lori wasn’t his mate, Danny was. This was an act a show, he let it be as he listened to the distraught father instead.

They got into a conversation with the man, a Mr. Schafer about the ransom demand for their kids. Steve kept the fact that it was them and the drugs they’d taken during a bust this is actually about, Lori helped in diverting his questions with sympathy and platitudes, the guy didn’t seem to believe them. Especially when he smelled that Steve was hiding something from him, but for the moment he’d let them do their jobs.

Though before he left, he informed Steve and Lori how this morning instead of taking his son Jason surfing, he’d chosen work assuming he’d have thousands of other mornings to do that, but now all he could ask the leader of Five-0 was to bring his boy back home to him.

Steve watched as Lori walked the man out, he sighed as he put his head in his hands having smelled the Alphas despair over his child, and memories of Grace and Mary’s kidnapping nearly six months ago. Almost losing Danny in the process of getting them back. He understands the desperation and fear that’s going through his mind.

He straightened back up and walked out of his office to get back to work, not knowing that this very moment Joe was at the Prosecuting Attorney’s Office going after a certain someone.

H50-H50-H50-

“Everything will be fine then.” Hiro Noshimuri was informing his eldest son Adam as they were walking down the hall towards some elevators to leave the building. “Go back to work you have a business to run.”

“What about your extradition to Japan. Is that really what you want?” Adam asked his father concerned.

Hiro looked at his boy. “Yes, I’ll be safer there. You need to stay here Adam; this is the safest place for you.” Hiro said.

Hiro used to live in Japan with his wife, he was an Alpha, she was a beautiful Omega, brought to him by OI which he’d paid handsomely for because she was fertile and could give him an heir. He didn’t see it as love at first, he was part of the Order. But as he forced a mating on her during the course of time they fell in love, or at least Hiro had.

She’d managed to get pregnant multiple times, each time she ended up losing the baby. Until she fell in love with Hiro and their bond finally stuck, the moment he found out his first child, his son was an Omega, he had come to learn what OI and the Order was doing was wrong. Unfortunately, he was in to deep, so with his wife the night before she was to have the baby; aborted for him to try again, to get an Alpha, he spirited them away to Hawaii. The safest place he knew of, where Adam could grow up safe.

Here he continued his work as a Yakuza boss, making him invaluable, while they were happy and a few years after Adam they got a second son this time an Alpha. His wife didn’t survive the childbirth due to complications the doctors said, he had been away on business when she’d gone into labor early. He’d managed to make it back shortly after his son was born, but not in time to save his wife.

Through chemical therapy and the love of his boys he’d survived the bond sickness her death brought him. Now his youngest was in prison waiting for his release date and his eldest had a profitable job, the only honest thing in their family as Adam has never approved of the Yakuza.

“Safe from what? You don’t have to run?” Adam said, he didn’t understand any of this, of course he’s been in the dark his whole life about OI and the Order and the fact that Hiro Noshimuri is now a wanted man by none other than Wo Fat himself.

“I’m afraid I do.” He informed the young Omega as they arrived at the elevators.

As they waited for it to arrive Adam posed an important and dangerous question. “Who’s making you do this, the Yakuza?”

Hiro shook his head. “It’s unimportant, and safer if you don’t know. I made a promise not to make my business yours. Don’t worry, whatever happens in the future, the Kapu will keep you safe son, just remember that.” Hiro moved to rub his hand along the neck of his son protectively. “Find yourself a mate, don’t worry about me, you need to concentrate on being happy for yourself.”

Just then the doors opened and Joe was waiting, gun in hand as he requested that Hiro Noshirmuri join him, though he only spoke their last name, nearly getting two for the price of one, but Joe knew better and he knows that Adam is innocent in all of this. “No, just your Alpha.” Joe informed Adam before the doors closed.

Adam hearing his father’s last words. “It’s okay.” Just before he was shut out.

H50-H50-H50-

Back at Five-0 Steve’s phone rang, he saw it was her. “Lori, Lori!” Steve called as he rushed to the tech table.

“Yeah, tracing it now.” She informed him.

“Danny.” Steve called as he placed the phone on the tech table as Lori did some typing, Danny ran over to them, not paying attention to how close to Steve he was standing as his entire focus was on the situation at hand.

Steve answered the call. “This is McGarrett.”

“You have my coke?” The woman asked.

“Yes, but before we deliver it to you, I need proof the kids are okay.” Steve requested, he was showing that he was willing to give her what she wants as long as the kids are alive and unharmed.

“That’s not gonna happen.” She informed him.

Steve ground his teeth at her arrogance. “We’re not gonna give you anything until we know those kids are safe.” Steve informed her.

“Oh, you want proof? Okay, I’ll give you proof.” She told them, then called to someone else, probably her accomplice. “Bring me one of them.”

“Wait, what are you doing?” Steve asked concerned, his hand move to Danny’s wrist right next to him who was giving off the scent of distress and he was trying to calm him down, Danny didn’t pull away or brush him off, now was not the time.

They saw on the screen as she pulled one of the adults out of the bus and aimed her gun at him, they had been informed that other than the driver, everyone on that bus was an Omega. “Hey, what are you doing? Okay, just stop listen to me.” Steve said trying to get her to calm down and live the man alone, Danny moved his hand away from Steve as he placed both hands over his face, he didn’t want to see this. Hearing it was going to be bad enough as it was.

The woman wasn’t responding. “Listen to me. Don’t do anything stupid, okay? We’re right here.”

“You wanted proof the hostages were alive.” She informed them. Aiming her gun and shooting the guy in the leg, he cried out in pain as he collapsed to the ground, behind him in the bus was dozens of small screams of panic. “Hear those screams? That’s your proof.”

Danny turned away his back to the phone and tech table as his distress increased at this whole situation, but it got worse as she made her demands. “I want my coke in a truck, lights flashing, heading north on Kam Highway. Driven by Five-0’s own Omega, no tails, no helicopters. When I see you on the road, I’ll call you. You have one hour. A second longer and a I shoot a kid. Do you understand?” She asked.

“Let me drive, I’ll give you want you want but let me be the driver.” Steve requested.

“No, you’re less likely to do anything reckless if it’s one of your own, especially the Omega behind the wheel. Do. You. Understand?” She asked a second time losing her patients.

“Yes, I understand.” With that she ended the call. Unfortunately, Lori was unable to finish the trace, as the woman was bouncing the call all over the island and she was having trouble pinpointing it down.

Just then Kono and Chin arrived from their talk with Vargas. “We were right he does have a second stash pad, Vargas remembered two possible ways they had gone, most the time they went to the warehouse we busted him and the drugs, but the second one might be where they’re hiding the kids.” Kono informed, while Chin brought up the updated map with Kono’s information.

“Yeah, between Nakoa’s tracking data and everything Vargas remembered, I think we’ve narrowed a location.” Chin informed them as he tapped on the place, they were most likely keeping the kids.

“What is that location?” Danny asked.

“It’s another warehouse.” Lori said.

Chin specified on that. “It’s an old cannery. And it looks big enough to hide a bus.”

“Alright, let’s move, let’s go. Danny stay here, get to the truck with the drugs and wait for my call, if this doesn’t pan out, I need you ready to move when the hour’s up.” Steve informed him while everyone else got ready for the bust.

“You got it.” Danny agreed understanding that reasoning and Steve was right, the woman wants to see him driving the truck with her coke, then that’s what is going to happen if they aren’t able to get the kids back right now.

H50-H50-H50-

While the rest of the team was headed towards the cannery, Danny was sitting in the truck, Duke was with him to keep him company and make sure nothing happens or risk Steve’s wrath.

“You know Duke, you don’t have to sit with me.” Danny told him.

“I know, but I’d really rather not make Commander McGarrett angry if I left you on your own. He has quite the temper, more so in the last few days than usual.” Duke informed him.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Danny said, he was relaxing waiting to hear from his team when he felt his pups kick, the sudden need to hear Grace’s voice entered his mind.

He called the school. “Principle Peter Prickly.” He heard the man answer.

“Principle Prickly, this is Detective Williams, I know this is not really heard of much, but I need to speak to Grace.” Danny informed the man.

“Detective Williams, you do understand that she’s in class right now.” He informed Danny.

“Yes, I know. I just need to hear her voice for five minutes.” Danny requested.

Principle Prickly sighed. “Very well Detective Williams, give us a couple of minutes to get her from class.” He said

Danny waited patiently, then his sweet daughters voice came over the line. “Mommy is something wrong?” Grace asked, she was smart, Danny wouldn’t be calling her school requesting to just speak to her out of the blue if everything was going well, so there must be something that’s upset her Danno.

“Hey, Monkey. No, nothing’s wrong with us, I just felt this sudden urge to hear your voice. How’s school so far?” Danny asked.

“It’s going good, we’re working on math right now. I hate math, am I going to see you after school?” Grace asked, relieved that her parents were okay.

“Absolutely, I’m gonna pick you up and take you to get some shaved ice, or maybe some shrimp at Kamakona’s, possibly both. We’ll enjoy a couple of hours together before I drop you off at the house. You looking forward to this weekend at the hotel?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, are we still going to the water park nearby?” Grace asked.

“Most definitely Monkey, it looks like a lot of fun, I’ve been pass it every day into work this week. We’re going to have a great time.” Danny assured her.

“Is Daddy going to be there?” Grace asked.

“No, Gracie you know he can’t, at least not this time.” Danny informed her, before she could say anything else Danny heard his call waiting, he checked the number and saw it was Steve. “Gracie, I need to go, your daddy’s calling. I’ll see you after school, be good Monkey.”

“Okay Danno, bye.” Grace said before hanging up.

Danny switched the call to Steve. “Hey, what have you found?” Danny asked.

H50-H50-H50-

At the cannery Steve was standing outside the bus on the phone with Danny while the rest were checking the bus and the surrounding area. “Nothing Danny, it appears they had a second vehicle, the hostages are gone.” Steve said sounding frustrated.

Steve saw Chin and Kono exit the bus. “We found a note tucked into the teacher’s seat.” Kono informed him as he put Danny on speaker.

Chin read the note. “Jason Schafer remembers seeing one of the kidnappers talking to his father.”

“Schafer. Isn’t that the father that came to talk to you?” Lori asked Steve.

“Yes. Malcolm Schafer.” Steve agreed.

“How does Schafer know one of the kidnappers?” Kono asked

“Maybe he was the one who was targeted all along.” Chin suggested.

Then Danny spoke over the open phone. “So, the kidnappers have a beef with him; I get it. They take his kid, but why the rest of the class?”

In Steve’s opinion that was a really good question. “Chin get everything you can on this guy. Alright, Lori, you and Kono got to the school, talk to him. Danny stay with the truck until the call comes in, until we have more to go on. Let’s do it quick. We’re running out of time.”

“Steve, what are you going to do?” Danny asked.

“I’m gonna work on plan B. Talk to you later Danno.” Steve said before hanging up, as he things to get done and couldn’t get distracted right now.

H50-H50-H50-

Lori and Kono were heading to the school to speak to Mr. Schafer. “You know what Lori; I don’t think I can put up with three more weeks of this Omega test. Between the hostility in the office and now out in the field from both guys suffering Bond sickness and denying it. We need a plan, something to try and push it along and force them to put an end to it quicker, then three weeks from now.” Kono said frustrated that her favorite couple was not just affecting each other with this test, but the rest of the team.

“Kono, the only way to do that is to push their bond sickness to the point where they finally realize they need each other to get better and end the test as they are perfect for each other.” Lori informed Kono.

“I’m sure we can think of something, though it might have to wait until after Chin and Malia’s wedding next week.” Kono said. “Though if something does come up, I think we should all take advantage of any possible chance to push Danny and/or Steve’s bond sickness forcing them to unblock their bond in order to make each other better.” Kono suggested as she pulled up to the school and they headed out to find the Schafer’s.

They didn’t find Malcolm Schafer, but they did locate his wife. “Mrs. Schafer, we need to speak to your husband.” Lori said as they walked up to her.

“Do you know where he is?” Kono asked.

“Why?” Mrs. Schafer a female Omega asked. “Did something happen? Is Jason okay?” She asked concerned for her son.

As senior agent Kono took over speaking with Mrs. Schafer, hoping it’s how Danny would do it, seeing as he can’t be here right now, she has try and do the best she can, considering she’s not an Omega or Danny, who would know exactly how to speak to Mrs. Schafer on a level that the rest of the team are baffled by, simply because they aren’t Omegas. Kono really wished he was here right now instead of Lori, not that she has anything against her, but two Betas are just not qualified in this situation.

“Mrs. Schafer, we have reason to believe that your son recognized one of the kidnappers.” Kono said, trying to be as sensitive on this subject as possible, knowing that Danny’s voice and scent would due a hell of a lot better job than her.

“What?” Mrs. Schafer asked confused. “Why…how would my son know one of the kidnappers?” It was obvious she was starting to get upset and normally Danny would put out a calming, serene scent to calm the situation down before it got out of hand, neither Kono or Lori has that both being Betas, they don’t even have the scent of an Alpha, to make an Omega feel safe and protected like Steve’s put out dozens of times for victims when Danny’s not around.

“That’s what we’re trying to find out.” Lori informed her. “We think Jason might have seen this person with your husband.”

“Can you think of anything, a business associate that he might have recently had a conflict with?” Kono asked.

“No, that’s-that’s not possible.” She denied.

“Mrs. Schafer, what line of work is your husband in?’ Kono asked.

“He’s in real estate.”

“Okay, we need to speak to him, so it’d be really helpful if you could tell us where he is.” Lori asked politely as possible.

“Uh, he got a phone call, he had to step away.”

“Okay, when?” Kono asked, concerned about this phone call.

“A little while ago. He took it in the school.” She informed them.

About ten minutes later both Kono and Lori walked out of the building. “He’s not here.” Lori said, both of them concerned about this fact.

“His kid’s missing, everyone else is here. Why would he leave?” Kono asked.

“Well, the guy came to Steve wanting to know what they wanted, he knew about the ransom demand even though none of us told the parents, so, how did he know. What if he’s been in contact with kidnappers this entire time.” Lori said, her profile brain trying to figure this situation out.

“We need to run his phone then and find out who he was talking to.” Kono suggested after Lori’s run down of that possibility.

Kono and Lori arrived at the truck as Steve was placing a tracker into one of the bricks of drugs, before they closed up the back as Danny situated himself in the driver’s seat.

Steve walked around to Danny; he didn’t touch him as Danny looked at him. “Be careful, stay in radio contact, the Trackers in place and we’ll be right behind you.” Steve assured him.

“I know, I trust you.” Danny said, with that Steve backed away as everyone moved to their vehicles and headed out. Danny took a calming breath before he headed for Kam Street as directed.

H50-H50-H50-

“Lori, Chin you in position?” Steve asked.

“In position.” Lori answered as she had just parked.

“I’m two minutes out.” Chin answered as he weaved in out of track on his bike as he was rushing to get there, he pushed his motorcycle faster needing to be there for backup for Danny.

“Chin, how’s the signal?” Steve asked as he was tailing Danny, a fair distance back so not to be noticed.

“Tracker’s up. Loud and clear.” Kono informed him.

Just then Steve’s cell rang, it was the woman. “He’s on his way.” Steve informed her as he answered. “Where are the kids?”

“You hold up your end, I’ll hold up mine.” She assured him. “Text your Omega and tell him to get off the highway. Head north on Plantation Road, two miles up, there will be a white van. The Omega will put our drugs in the van and drive away. I’ll call you then with further instructions.” Once she hung up Steve finished the text message to Danny and hit send.

Danny pulled up and pulled his com out and put it in, connecting him with the rest of the team. “Steven, I have a positive ID on the van.” Danny said as he parked, he didn’t see anyone around, the area looked pretty deserted.

“See anything else?” Steve asked.

“Nope, place is empty. I can’t smell any anyone nearby.” Danny informed Steve as he stepped out of the van. He pulled at his tac-vest, it felt more constricting than usual, most likely due to the change in both his belly and chest girth making the vest tighter, only reason he’s not wearing a bullet proof vest under his shirt at the moment. They all want Danny to be able to breathe, if they had added the usual second precaution he’d be at risk for suffocation.

Danny remembers Steve’s words as he was helping him get his vest on before he put a tracker in the coke. _“This is the last field work you’re doing, after this case I want you behind a desk, if you can’t fit the tac-vest by itself then you need to stay at the office.”_ Danny didn’t like this idea, but he understood it, so for once he didn’t argue. It was getting to that point where it would be safer for him and the pups to remain behind a desk until he goes on maternity leave anyways.

Danny opened the back of the van and saw four bags; they had separated the coke out into the appropriate weight that Danny is allowed to carry and no more. Yes, it means extra trips, but it’s safer for his body and the pups. Especially at this stage, carrying or picking up anything that’s more the fifteen pounds tops is pushing it.

He took them two at a time, pushing that fifteen pound limit, not that he’d mention it to Steve as he headed to drop the bags in front of the white van until all four were there ready to be loaded. “I’m at the van now, no sign of anyone.” Danny informed Steve as he opened up the back of the van.

It was empty, he loaded the bags one at a time, then closed it up. “Alright, that’s all four bags. I’m heading back.” Danny said as he made his way back towards the truck.

“Hold on Danny.” Kono said through the com. “There’s something wrong with the tracking signal. Picking up some sort of interference. You see any radio towers in the area?” She asked.

Danny paused between the van and truck and looked around. He took a deep breath and that’s when he caught the scent it was minuet, like someone had tried to mask it. But that was defiantly the scent of plastic, he’d know it anywhere for when Laura was almost killed with a car bomb.

The moment Danny registered that particular scent, he ran for the truck, to shield himself from the blast he just knew was coming. “It’s a bomb.” Danny shouted moments before the van exploded as he made it to safety.

“Danny!” Steve shouted through the com; his worry palpable even without their bond. “Damnit, Danno answer me!” Steve called again when there wasn’t an answer, he was just driving up.

Danny was pulling the tac-vest off as he was trying to breath, he could still feel the heat of the fire at his back, he started to hyperventilate as the memory of his last car bomb was causing him to have a panic attack. His TSS and bond sickness wasn’t helping. He finally got the constricting device off his body as he tossed it to the ground just as Steve was pulling up, in the Camaro. Steve found Danny slumped next to the truck hand on his belly taking shallow breaths as he was trying to get his panic under control and failing miserably.

“Danny, breath, deep slow breaths.” Steve instructed as he put his hands around Danny and tried to help Danny through his panic attack before he passes out. “I’m here, the pups are fine, we’re all fine Danno.” Steve assured him, quickly realizing, even without their bond open, that Danny is probably flashing back to his miscarriage, the echo heartbeats the last car bomb caused.

“I’m fine Steven.” Danny said nearly ten minutes later now that he was breathing and ready to get back to work as he moved away from Steve just as Lori and Chin arrived, they looked at the destroyed evidence from their case, the blown up van, but they were both grateful that Danny and the pups appeared to be unharmed. The blast hadn’t even touched Danny this time.

“That’s it, this is getting too dangerous.” Steve said, hating that he’d been pushed back again because of this damn Omega test and that Danny and the pups could have been seriously hurt, or killed.

“Steve, wait, they didn’t want to hurt me, if they had then they might have told me to drive the van. But they ordered that we walk away from the van. Let’s finish this Steven, together and then, you can start putting me behind a desk, at least until I come back from maternity leave. Deal, I want to get these bastards Steve, now more than ever, because this wasn’t about getting their drugs back, it was about destroying our case, don’t you see that. Without those drugs we have nothing to Vargas on, or arrest Castillo.” Danny informed them.

“He’s right Steve, Danny, did they give you the kids the location?” Chin asked.

“No.” Danny informed them.

“I don’t get it, did someone else rig the van?” Lori asked, confused at what just happened.

“No, they did it.” Steve said as he backed away from Danny who was back in control of his emotions. “And they didn’t just blow up the drugs, they blew up our evidence.” Steve spoke what most of them where already thinking.

“Hold on.” Lori said, the only one confused by this. “Destroying evidence makes sense if we have a high-value suspect in custody. But that bust we made at the first stash pad; we didn’t get anybody worth this much trouble.”

That got them all thinking. “Or did we?” Danny asked.

“Who, Vargas?” Steve asked, every looked at Danny like he was nuts for even thinking an Omega is that dangerous which only made Danny roll his eyes at that kind of thinking and attitude about his own designation.

“Okay, it’s that kind of attitude and thinking that gets you in trouble. Just because we’re Omegas, and we’re supposedly all sweet and cuddly, doesn’t make it true. Steve you know this from experience I’m not the easiest Omega to get along with.” Danny said pointing a finger at Steve, then continued as he was coming to a realization about this entire kidnapping situation. “I have a question for all of you, Kono you there?” Danny asked into the coms

“Yeah, I’m here.” She informed him as she was listening to them coming to an interesting conclusion. Besides, she really wanted to know what Danny had to say on this subject, it’s never come up before on Omega criminals as most of their crimes are White Collar, mostly harmless in the lack of physical violence.

“Good.” Danny said as he took his tac vest from Steve putting it back on before he continued. “Who would kidnap not just children but a bus full of Omegas, including the adults, shoot one of them on camera no less for witnesses with no hesitation or fear at the consequences. Let’s face one thing here, the people doing this have been here long enough to know about the Kapu, the laws and the risks involved. They aren’t dumb, the guy running the show had two stash pads. Now, I recently read a book on the rules and regulations of Kapu Justice. In the forward, before you even get into it, there’s a line in the first paragraph.” Danny paused as Lori helped him fix the straps on his vest, everyone was listening intently.

Once she finished, he continued. “It states, and I quote, ‘These rules and regulations are for Alphas and Betas, all Omegas are exempt from any form of Kapu Justice, they are for the government laws to handle.’ End quote.” Danny finished. “So, again I ask you, who would risk Kapu Justice like this?” Danny asked a second time as they came to the same conclusion as him.

“An Omega, someone who’s exempt from Kapu Justice, no matter their crime.” Steve answered for all of them as they realized this.

“Exactly.” Danny said. “We’re just as dangerous as any other designation, it’s just we’re so few now, so rare and precious that most people don’t want to face that fact.” Danny looked at Steve, who, like any other Alpha doesn’t like to think about Omegas in that light.

“Though still, you’re thinking Vargas?” Lori asked putting the subject back on their case. “Omega or not, he’s still just low-level security for the cartel.”

“Maybe he’s not.” Both Steve and Danny said at the same time now that they were all starting to think on this case a bit differently than five minutes ago. “I think we need to get back and speak with him.” Steve said as they started to head for their vehicles.

“Steve wait, you can’t touch him, he’s an Omega, so much as threatening him could get you in trouble. If you want to interrogate him, then in this case, I need to play bad cop.” Danny informed Steve, who agreed reluctantly, but Danny was correct, he was the only one out of the five of them that could come off as threatening to Vargas if they needed to get rougher with him. Simply because both Vargas and Danny are Omegas. Steve and the others were starting to realize there is a great divide with Omegas. Alphas and Betas are all treated the same, Omegas are separated from that.

There punishments are far lesser than any others, there is no Kapu Justice for an Omega, even if they kidnap and/or hurt another Omega. Steve, Kono, Chin, Lori the rest of the world have never seen issues with this, they’ve never even given it a second thought, and especially here in Hawaii where Omegas are allowed to go into dangerous lines of work without needing an Alpha's permission, and there’s another thing. The rule is, they need an Alpha's permission, what if the Omega in question wants to become a cop but they don’t have an Alpha parent or mate but a Beta one instead. That doesn’t seem fair for them. These thoughts and questions keep running through Steve’s head all the way back to the Palace where Vargas is still in their interrogation room from his chat with Kono earlier on the location of the two stash pads.

What if one of his sons or even both are Omegas, something they’ll be finding out in a few more weeks. What if he dies, and they don’t have an Omega, and they move away from Hawaii? Will they, be given the same rights and choices as he had been to join the military. G Callen is an Omega.

He’d been in the military, he’d met him along with another Alpha named Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it had only been for a short time, but they had figured out pretty quickly that G had lied and tricked his way into the military, managing to sneak in as a Beta. Gibbs and Steve both agreed to help hide his true designation as they believed it was his decision, Omega or not.

It took the rest of the military some time to find out the truth and when they finally had, G had been awarded several medals that giving him a dishonorable discharge was out of the question, even revealing his designation was out. So, they gave him an Honorable discharge instead, made up a story for the press and left it at that.

It wasn’t until he met Sam at NCIS in L.A. that he finally came out of the closet. The sad thing is, he’s not the only Omega to ever pull that stunt, there’s a reason don’t ask, don’t tell exists. No one speaks of their designation, especially now with all the scent blockers out there to mask themselves from enemy Alphas.

If any Omega children Steve has wants to go into the army honestly, they can’t. It’s still the one place where no Omega is allowed, even with an Alpha's permission. Steve shook his head of these thoughts as they arrived at the room, it was going to be him and Danny, he was going to try and keep his distance from Danny as best he could and while Steve asked the questions he’d left Danny handle any of the physical nature their interrogation might turn into. As long as it doesn’t put Danny or the pups in danger of course.

“Where are the kids, man?” Steve asked from his position leaning against the wall across from the guy near the door, Danny was standing behind Vargas.

“I told you, I don’t know.” He said, Steve heard a steady pulse rate and calm heartbeat, either he was telling the truth, or he had some serious control over his emotions, or he could be a sociopath who doesn’t have emotions.

“You know, they don’t provide very good scent blockers in prisons, since picking you up from there you’ve sweated off a good portion of it.” Danny informed Vargas. “Being this close, I can smell something is off, maybe you’re scared, maybe you’re lying, I can’t tell. But at this point I don’t care.” Danny growled into Vargas’ ear as he leaned down behind him, his own scent coming off of him in angry waves.

“I don’t know anything about no kids or no bus.” Vargas reiterated.

Danny walked around him, so he could look the guy in the eyes. “Listen to me.” Danny ordered, while Steve had taken off his tac-vest, Danny was still wearing his, as it would protect the pups should things become violent with this guy. He adjusted it just a bit around his neck before continuing. “Nobody blows up 80 million dollars’ worth of cocaine to save the schmuck that sits in the back of the van.”

“Where are the kids?!” Steve asked a bit more aggressively from his perch against the wall, he didn’t move, just raised his voice to get the guys attention.

While Steve continued to yell at the guy, he looked between them and then asked his own question, very calm a just a bit serene. “You’re saying that the drugs are gone?” Neither Danny nor Steve said anything, after all that is what Danny just informed the man. Vargas continued. “Then you got no case against me. Damn. That’s not good for you.”

They both watched as Vargas’ entire demeanor changed, he relaxed back against the chair, crossed one leg over the other, placed his cuffed against on his knee as he took a deep breath. His scent changed as Danny picked up on his absolute calm, and pleasure at this change in events.

“Well, now there’s no way you’re getting those kids back.” He informed them both.

With that one statement Steve came to the truth behind Vargas and why they went through all this trouble for, as Lori had put it, a low-level security guy in the cartel. “You’re Castillo.” Steve said.

“Seriously.” Danny said, this guy had them all fooled.

“To be fair, I did warn you. Castillo is ruthless.” He smiled at Steve, who started to move towards him, forgetting he was an Omega, but Danny beat him to the punch as he grabbed Castillo and tossed him against the wall pretty hard, keeping himself between Castillo and Steve not wanting him to get any blow back by the Kapu. Immunity and Means, don’t matter to the Kapu if it’s an Omega.

Danny walked over to the guy as he was getting off the floor and punched him before asking once again where the kids are, he just laughed. “I promise you; you are not leaving this room until you tell us where those kids are.” Danny informed the guy as Steve backed off from him, but close enough that he could intervene if the guy tried to hurt Danny.

“I don’t think that’s true.” He told Danny in return as he straightened his shirt and wiped the blood from his lip where Danny had punched him. “I think my lawyer’s coming here to get me out. I think I’m done answering questions for today. I think I’m going home, where my good scent blockers are.” He tossed Danny’s words back at him.

Danny punched him again knocking him to the floor. Danny picked him up, then punched him again, and again, after the third punch Steve grabbed Danny while Castillo spat some blood up onto the floor as he started laughing. He now had a split lip and a cut along his cheek and what would soon turn into a nasty black eye.

Danny backed away as Steve crouched next to Castillo. “Let me tell you something.” Steve said as Castillo looked at him. “I don’t care who you are. I don’t care what your designation is, if we don’t get those kids back, I’m going to take a petition to the Kapu to push for a toe tag fitted for your foot. A show that no matter the designation if you hurt someone, especially innocents you’ll pay the ultimate price, is that understood.” Steve told him.

“We’ll see.” Castillo said, calling on Steve to be bluffing.

With that said Steve and Danny left the room, just as they closed the door behind them Kono ran up to them a tablet in her hands. “Hey, guys. I got something.” Kono said a little out of breathing running all the way from the offices to the basement. “Remember that anonymous tip we got last Friday?” Kono asked.

“Yeah.” Steve said as Danny nodded while he was loosening his vest.

“It was Schafer.” Kono informed them.

“What are you talking about?” Danny asked, as he was the confused one this time.

“The call that led to the drug bust; it came from a pay phone on the North Shore right across the street from Schafer’s office. So, I ran a voice analysis, comparing the call with Schafer’s outgoing voice mail message.” Kono informed them as she tapped her tablet to play the recordings with the image of the voice patterns on it.

Schafer’s voice came out of the speakers as the message played. “A large shipment of cocaine is being delivered tonight.” Kono stopped it there as she looked at the guys.

“It’s a match.” Kono said.

“Wait. Why does Schafer know about a drug shipment?” Steve asked.

Kono had the answer to that. “Because he’s in business with Castillo. He’s got a shell company he’s been using to lease out one of his properties to the cartel as a stash pad. There’s where the bust happened.”

“Okay, so Schafer is Castillo’s landlord, right?” Danny asked, both Kono and Steve nodded at this, he continued. “Let’s say they were in business together. Why would he be making this anonymous call?” Danny asked, as it didn’t make sense for him to sell out his partner if they were in on this together and making quite a bit from it.

“Who knows? Doesn’t matter. Relationship went south, they had a beef, maybe he didn’t like taking orders from an Omega.” Steve said as possible suggestions for Schafer to stab his partner in the back.

“Castillo, he leverages a bunch of kids to get his drugs back.” Danny said.

Kono continued that train of thought. “He gets payback with Schafer. Two birds, one stone.”

“We got to find Schafer.” Steve said with determination, he might be their only lead now to possibly locating the kids before it’s too late. Because now, they had no reasons to keep any of them alive.

They all agreed on that point as they headed back upstairs. “Hey Chin, we got anything?” Steve asked as they walked into the office’s main room, where Chin was at the tech table.

He looked up at Steve as he answered him. “I found a phone registered to Schafer’s shell corporation, and I pulled the records. Turns out he’s been getting calls from an unlisted number all day long.”

Lori was on her laptop next to Chin; she spoke up then. “I think it’s from the kidnappers.”

“And he got a text message about an hour ago.” Chin informed them as he pulled up the message and read it off for the team. “’Hawaiian Cement. 2:00 p.m. your son wants to see you. Come alone.’”

“That’s why he left the school.” Kono said.

“He’s meeting them right now.” Steve said, the entire team rushed to get their gear and headed out there as quickly as they could. “Danny, you stay in the car until I deem it’s safe for you and the pups.” Steve told him.

Danny for a split second was going to fight Steve on this one, but then he remembered the incident with the cult, that first big case with Lori and the missing girl with he heart condition. While he needed to join them and be there for locating and helping the victims, he knew that they could end up in a very dangerous situation and that wasn’t an option for Danny. The sarin situation might not have been avoided even if he’d informed Steve that he was pregnant, but possibly getting shot today can by staying in the car until the suspects have been arrested or otherwise taken care of.

“Alright.” Danny agreed.

Steve was pleased to hear this. “No matter what you hear, you do not leave the safety of the van. Chin, you’re taking the van with Danny and Kono, I’ll be in the Camaro with Lori. I miss that car.” Steve said as they headed out of the building. “Danny, you stay in the back out of view of anyone. If you so much as even think of leaving that van before I give you the all clear, Omega test or not, I will not hold back on punishing you for putting not just your life but our pups lives in danger as well.” Steve warned.

Danny paused at that. It’s the first time Steve had ever threatened to punish him, it’s not unheard of for an Omega’s partner, weather Beta or Alpha to punish an Omega or puts themselves into danger or disobeys an Alpha. It’s less common these days than it used to be, especially with the thin line of going from disciplining an unruly Omega who needs a firm hand, to abuse.

Rachel had her own ways of punishing Danny for any behavior she deemed unfit of _her_ Omega. It had ranged from the physical to the emotional. But she always made Danny feel like he deserved whatever she gave him, especially if that wasn’t the case. It just took him so long to see it.

But here, with Steve’s promise, which it definitely was more of a promise then a threat, Danny didn’t so much feel worried or scared off about their possible future mating. As, it actually gave Danny a sense of security as he knew that Steve, while reckless and a good part of the reason he’s constantly ended up in dangerous situations, won’t let Danny put himself in danger. That he has no intention of abusing or hurting Danny, but making sure he has that firm hand when he does need it, especially if he does get to the point where he is hurting himself when he shouldn’t.

“Yes, Alpha.” Danny said, though there was no snark or sarcasm, he was very sincere as he said that, which pleased Steve and helped with is own bonding sickness as they got in their respective vehicles and drove off towards the address that Chin texted Steve as he was in the lead.

H50-H50-H50-

By the end of it, they had managed to save Schafer, who turned out to be innocent, he wasn’t working for or with Castillo. The moment he found out they were using his warehouse as a stash pad he called in the tip. He had been trying to do the right thing. They ended up killing one of the kidnappers, the woman, and arrested her partner, they were both Betas. So, he would end up getting Kapu Justice, and Steve is going to put that petition into the Kapu on Castillo.

Once it was safe, Danny got out and smelled them before they all heard the woman honking a horn as they were being buried under sand pouring down on the vehicle, they were trapped in. All the kids were safe, and the male teacher was treated for his injury. They were all going to survive, though, they’ll probably end up needing therapy.

Danny was currently waiting outside Grace’s school as it was letting out, he knelt down and hugged her the moment she ran towards him. He held her close for several minutes, just breathing in her scent and knowing that she was safe. “Mommy I can’t breathe.” Grace gasped out as she struggled out of her mother’s tight grasp on her.

“Oh, sorry monkey.” Danny said as he released her, though he couldn’t stop touching her. Her face, her arms, along her back as he guided her into the car before he got in and drove them towards Kamakona’s shrimp truck.

“Mommy, are you okay?” Grace asked concerned.

“I’m fine monkey, it’s been a really difficult day. Don’t be surprised if Daddy does the same thing when I drop you off at home.” Danny warned her. He’ll be keeping Grace until Steve calls or texts that he’s home. Joe had called shortly before Danny left the crime scene to pick Grace up. Steve was going to go meet up with him, and no telling how long that would take or what was going on there, but he’s sure Steve will let him know when he calls. In the meantime, he’s going to enjoy this time with Grace, just like he’s been doing all week long.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve parked his truck behind Joe’s vehicle before getting out, they were on the side of the road, the location Joe and told him to meet him. There was something he needed to show Steve and talk to him about that couldn’t happen over the phone. After this case has been wrapped up, he wants to get home, relax and hug the life out of Grace when Danny drops her off.

A year ago, if this case had come up before he had a daughter and two sons on the way, he probably wouldn’t be feeling this stressed or desperate to hold his own child in his arms, just to know she’s safe and protected. Knowing that their job could be putting Grace in danger, it had just been one selfless action on Schafer’s part, trying to do the right thing, and it had nearly cost him, his son.

How many people have they pissed off, put away, or threatened them with revenge? The easy target would be Grace, if someone wanted to get back at Steve and Danny. This case has made Steve start to think on that, on the dangers his father knew were out there, forcing him to send Mary and Steve away after their mothers’ death. If he lost Danny, if Wo Fat continued to threaten his family, would he leave them, push them away? Abandon them, like he’d been abandoned?

Steve hoped the answer to these questions was a resounding, no. If anything, he wants to bring Wo Fat down even more so now then he had when he’d been tortured in North Korea. The moment Richard’s head had showed up, and posed a risk to Danny and their children, all he’s been able to think about this week is taking care of his family, locating Wo Fat and getting to the bottom of Shelburne.

The biggest question he has, is, what is Steve willing to do to get these answers, to stop Wo Fat once and for all? And is it wrong?

Well, his confrontation with Joe and Hiro Noshimuri in Joe’s trunk didn’t help things. Finding out that Shelburne isn’t a place or thing but a person, watching him leave after telling Joe to let him go, because this kidnapping was not going to go over well with the Yakuza or his son Adam. Omega or not, Steve knows what an Omega is capable of now after this case and has no idea what Adam will do to get his father back.

Of course, Joe told him not to worry about it, that he’d take care of it and everything will be fine. Steve didn’t believe that as he headed back home. Those questions continued to pop up, and once again the desire to locate Shelburne and find out the truth behind his mother’s murder and Wo Fat’s interest in them has taken a burning desire inside Steve.

But as he pulled up and saw Danny arrive a few minutes later. He waved to him outside the car, Danny waved back as Grace hugged Danny goodbye and then greeted her dad, who did just as Danno had warned, nearly hugged the life out of her. Those questions and desires were placed on the back burner as he asked Grace how school had been and listened to her every word as they went into the house and they sat down to work on her homework.

H50-H50-H50-

_Danny was coming home with Grace, but something was off, he didn’t know what it was, but there was something. As he walked into the nursery, he saw Wo Fat standing there next to his sons._

_Everything happened so fast, the images danced across his dream in a haze, shouting, pulling, the sound of two-gun shots going off, a scream through his head as his heart practically stopped beating. He looked as he saw one of the guys holding him in place with an inverted Omega symbol on their inner wrist._

Danny woke up, sweat pouring down his face, his sheets soaked in it as he was gasping for breath. Trying to calm his racing heart and head. The vision was back, the nightmares and visions had stopped after his dreamwalk, but this time it was more vivid, more terrifying and again it had felt like he was alone, that Steve wasn’t there or nearby.

That he was alone with their children, and this time he saw Wo Fat. He was coming for them. Danny’s hand was resting over his belly where he felt his sons moving restlessly. “I know boys, but it’s okay. I believe in Destiny, Daddy and I won’t let anything happen to either of you, or your sister. We’ll keep you safe, I promise.” Danny said as tears slipped down his cheeks as he turned to the empty side of the bed, missing Steve desperately, but not giving in quite yet, keeping the bond closed.

“One more week, if things don’t get better in one more week, I’ll know. Steve and I are permanently bonded and that vision, won’t happen. Steve will be there, with us, always. No matter how far away he might be.” Danny said as he moved take a cool shower and call someone up to change out his sheets. Under Kawika’s watchful eyes of course, as he’s guarding Danny tonight. Keeping him safe from any possible dangers, it’s just a shame no one can keep him safe from the vision that’s plaguing his dreams once again.


	9. The Omega Test, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to arrive. A few days after the last chapter was posted, I was planning on starting this one, trying to get it up before Christmas, so I could wish everyone happy holidays. I hope every did have a Merry Christmas if you celebrate if not then just Happy Holidays, and of course I hope everyone's New Year is turning out alright.
> 
> As I was saying I was going to start on this chapter, when I had a little accident with one of my hands and really sliced it good, so I had to wait until I was healed enough to be able to type without great pains. There's my story for why this chapter is late.
> 
> On to the chapter, I hope very likes this one and I will be starting the next in a day or so, which you'll see why as you finish reading the chapter. Don't forgot to place your animal suggestions in the comments, here is the list so far.
> 
> Danny: Mamma Wolf  
> Steve: Papa Wolf  
> Grace: Monkey  
> Baby's John and Dorian: Wolf cubs  
> Lori: Swan  
> Kamekona: Gorilla  
> as per request from ElvinaPotter, I hope you like it, I thought your choice was spot on for the characters.  
> Kono: Cheetah  
> Chin: Puma also know as a Cougar.
> 
> Here is the list of characters that don't have animals yet.  
> Matt:  
> Stan:  
> Baby Charlie:  
> Joe:  
> Max:  
> Fong:  
> Mary:  
> And Catherine:
> 
> You'll have about two to three chapters left to put in your suggestions because that's when the boys will arrive. Alright everyone, please enjoy the story and let me know in your comments, they fuel my muse.

The girls were having a spa day at Malia’s place. It was a couple of days before her wedding, so they were doing the bachelorette thing, though mostly low-key and not really out on the town, more chit-chat and enjoying the relaxing atmosphere, with alcohol.

There was Malia, Kono, Lori and Mary. Catherine was flying in tomorrow night, so she’ll be there in time for the wedding this weekend. Though during these past two weeks of separation, their only connection were the phone calls, Mary has been trying to figure out the best way to tell Catherine that she’s going to be a father. Something she’s extremely nervous about as she hasn’t discussed children at all in their relationship, or the fact that a part of Mary sees her future with Catherine a long and happy one. She just hopes Catherine feels the same for her.

Though there was another topic of conversation as she got a refill of Ginger ale, and that was the miserable state of Five-0 while Danny has been on his Omega Test. The girls sharing horror stories of what they’ve dealt with and witnessed during these last two weeks.

Malia was currently filling them in on one of her experiences’ that had happened earlier in the week the when the girls and Steve had been out of the office, she had visited Chin in the office during his lunch break to discuss their wedding and honeymoon.

_Malia was sitting on the sofa in Chin’s office next to her future husband who had recently sent over a report to Danny’s office, the last few days Danny has been a bear to deal with, his emotions all over the place and his frustration and being confined to a desk job and it’s become far too dangerous for Danny to go out in the field, especially since he’s unable to properly fit into the protective gear for their job._

_They were having a nice talk, on flowers, having the cater they picked out fixing their food, though they made sure that none of it has pineapples and informed them of the severe allergy of one of the best men in the wedding. Chin had even informed the people that it was an Omega who was allergic and to not cross contaminate their food, because if he ends up with an allergic reaction due to neglect, incompetence or sabotage, he’s friends with the leader of the Kapu. If it happens simply because of human error, they won’t have anything to be concerned about, but they need to make sure that human error doesn’t happen._

_After that, they had assured him that there would be no pineapple, or anything with pineapple in it would be involved in their food request for the reception. Chin was satisfied they’d gotten the message._

“ _I’m waiting to put a ring on this finger.” Chin said softly as he took her hand in his and kissed said finger. Malia smiled at that, and then the mood was shattered when they heard Danny shouting for Chin._

“ _I better see what’s going on, you stay here.” Chin suggested, not wanting Malia to get caught in any backlash from Danny._

_That didn’t stop Malia from hearing every word he shouted at Chin about, though she’s pretty sure he had no idea she was even in the office, as she hadn’t seen him the whole time she was there._

“ _Damn it Chin, why is your report filled to the brim with inaccuracies and typos. I’m not here to proofread and fix your own damn work. I deal enough with that from Steve! I don’t need to deal with it from you. Besides I thought you were better than this. I can read between the lines you’re covering for that reckless Alpha of mine and I’m sick of it.” At this point the conversation had moved into the halls as Malia saw Danny hand the paper copy, he’d printed out over to Chin._

“ _I need to pick up Grace from school and hopefully get a couple of hours with her before taking her back home.” Danny informed Chin as he was putting a jacket on, Malia had made note of this as fluctuations in temperature is one of the more dangerous signs of Bond Sickness, the fact that he was shivering meant he was suffering from chills._

“ _I’ll get on this Danny.” Chin assured him._

“ _You have until I get back to fix your mistakes and actually put in what Steve has done, or I swear it won’t be him suffering my wrath, it’ll be you, Kono and Lori. I know he’s reckless. Stop trying to hide it from me. Got it!?” Danny yelled in frustration._

_Chin nodded. “Good.” With that said Danny stormed out of the building as Chin returned to Malia._

“ _I’m sorry you had to witness that, it’s this Omega Test, he’s suffering from Bond Sickness he just doesn’t want to admit it. Sometimes Danny is too stubborn for his own good.” Chin said apologizing for Danny, though he hadn’t needed to, Malia understood._

“I just hate how it’s effecting Chin, he’s more apprehensive about our wedding then excited because of Danny’s Bond Sickness and the risk it’s putting to not just him but Steve and the pups as well.” Malia finished, from her place on the couch next to Kono.

“The only way to finally get them to end this nonsense is to push the Bond Sickness to the point where Danny has to finally open up their bond and let Steve in. Because it’s no picnic with my brother either at the moment. Like last weekend when Grace was with Danny and he’d given that test drive in the Camaro with Max, who loved it. He mentioned about going in for that car he saw now that he’s gotten the thrill of such a ride.” Mary started.

_Mary walked into the house, she needed to get a bead on Catherine from someone who knew her a lot longer than Mary has, and the only other person she knew of, was her own brother Steve. He had just gotten home, after sitting in the Camaro the last couple of hours with Max, which was covered in Danny’s scent, something he’s been missing terribly._

_He was cooking, trying to get a different scent, but it was just frustrating him more, because Danny’s the better cook of the both of them. “Steve.” Mary called as he hadn’t heard her arrive._

_His reflexes were on edge as he turned and tossed the knife, which landed in the archway just inches from Mary’s face. Who screamed in surprise and shock._

“ _Mary, shit, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Steve asked concerned as he ran to make sure his kid sister hadn’t been hurt._

“ _I’m fine, though there’s now a hole in the wall.” Mary said, her voice a bit shaky after that, it’s one thing to have a stranger attack you, but for your own family to nearly kill you by accident._

“ _A hole to easily be repaired, my own sister is harder to replace.” Steve said as he moved to the stove to turn the fire down to a simmer as they talked. “What brings you by here anyways, shouldn’t you be studying for finals these next few weeks?” Steve asked._

“ _I should, but I wanted to ask you some things about Catherine. Since she and I have been together and while it’s only been a couple of months, I feel like I’ve known her all my life, but…there’s still some things I don’t about her and I’d really like to, I’m just to nervous to ask. So I thought I might ask you instead.” Mary said as she took the knife out of the wall and placed it in the sink before sitting at the table as she watched her brother cooking._

“ _I guess it depends on the questions Mar, if it’s personal then you’ll have to ask her as it’s not my place to tell her life’s story.” Steve informed her._

“ _How does she feel about children?” Mary asked._

“ _She and I never really discussed it, our relationship started out hot and fast and then petered out and we realized as neither of us would submit to the other it wasn’t going to work out in the long term.” Steve informed her. “Why do you ask?” Steve questioned._

“ _Oh, uh…no reason, thanks Steve, I’ll talk to you later.” Mary had tried to make a swift retreat but Steve’s voice stopped her in her tracks._

“ _Mary, please tell me you’re not pregnant?” Steve asked as he turned the fire off as the food was done and looked at her._

“ _Um…you want the truth, or you want me to lie?” Mary asked. She flinched as Steve lost his temper._

“ _Damnit Mary, you know that any Alpha, male or female can get any Omega, female Beta and other female Alphas pregnant. Were you even taking the pill?” Steve asked._

“ _Actually Steve, I was.” Mary said a bit defensively._

“ _I can’t believe this, not only have you complicated your life but Catherine’s as well, truth is I don’t know if she’s ever wanted kids, but what I do know is that she won’t shirk her responsibility to this child, or you. I just hope she doesn’t feel trapped and become resentful to either of you.” Steve said, as he turned back to put the food on a plate._

“ _Are you talking about us, or yourself?” Mary asked. “Do you feel trapped by the fact you knocked up Danny.” Mary hadn’t meant for Steve to completely lose his temper and end up throwing the plate with some of the pasta dish he’d made at the wall across the room, causing Mary to jump back into a defensive fighting stance, as she has been learning self-defense for her chosen career path in life._

_Steve took several deep breaths as he turned to his sister. “I don’t resent him or our pups, I never could, what I resent is this damn Omega Test, the fact that my kid sister has decided to go down a dangerous path in life by following in dad and my footsteps. What I resent is the fact I haven’t been able to let my guard down because Wo Fat is out there, and he is a threat to Danny. I’m angry and frustrated all the time, and I hate it, the fact that it scares you. That I can feel the primal side of me wanting to breakout at any moment and put an end to this test, but I can’t. I would lose Danny forever if I didn’t let him finish this his way.” Steve was in a calmer state but still clearly agitated, as he was starting to sweat, his temperature was fluctuating just as much as Danny’s was as he two was suffering from Bond Sickness._

“ _I’m sorry Mary, I didn’t mean to lay all that on you, I think you’ll make a great mother whatever you decide, and…I promise, that I’ll support you in this, whatever happens with Catherine, I know that with me and Danny, the rest of Five-0, you and this child won’t ever be alone.” Steve assured her as she relaxed her posture as they hugged before cleaning up the mess together, cooking a new batch and eating lunch together before she left to get to her studies._

“I tell you, it was scary seeing Steve lose absolute control like that. He might fly into a rage when he feels his pack or den is threatened, but it’s always been a controlled rage aimed at the right person or thing, this…he had no one to aim it at, and when he did go off it was at me, which I know he’s felt guilty for ever since, but he’s not going to be the first one to break Danny’s test.” Mary finished, by now they had pretty much all guessed that Mary was pregnant which she felt bad about, seeing as it appeared Catherine was going to be the last to know, when she really should have been the first other than Mary of course.

“You know, maybe we should try and push Danny’s bond sickness just a bit, for him to finally give in and call this entire thing off and end all of our suffering.” Kono suddenly suggested out of the blue.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Mary and Lori both seconded.

“Hold it you three, if you’re going to do this, you need to be very careful, because Bond Sickness is nothing to mess around with, especially with an Omega in Danny’s condition. The risk of miscarriage is greater at this moment than most others.” Malia warned them, before more could be said her phone started to ring.

Malia picked it up as she saw Danny’s name on the caller ID. “Hey Danny, how are you tonight?” Malia asked, as it was almost ten.

“Hey, Malia, I’ve been meaning to call and tell you about this spa gift card I’ve got from the hotel, I’m not up for that kind of thing right now. But it expires after my Omega test, and I’m not sure when that will be so, I figured you might want it tomorrow because of your wedding and everything.” Danny explained.

“Thanks, Danny, for the offer but Kono and I have plans tomorrow to finish her and Mary’s dresses and get my wedding dress, but Lori might want it, she’s right here.” Malia suggested, as she passed her phone over to Lori.

Danny informed her of the spa card he’d been given like he had with Malia. “Sure, I’d love that, I’ll come over tomorrow to pick it up.” Lori said.

“That’ll be fine, but arrive early, Steve is picking me up around eight for a tux fitting with Chin and the other guys.” Danny informed her.

“No problem, does 7:30 work?” Lori asked.

“That’ll be fine, see you then.” With that they both hung up and Lori faced the other girls.

“Kono, can you program a spy camera for me, I’m going to see Danny tomorrow and I want to film it, I have an idea to push Danny’s bond sickness tomorrow before Steve picks him up. But I want it captured and put it out there for OI to see.” Lori told her. She wasn’t happy with what she was going to do tomorrow, she wanted to be careful with this, but she knew that it would help with her undercover operation. She’s just hoping that Danny will forgive her when all of this is over.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny hung up as he placed his phone on the nightstands and slipped into bed. For the last week he’s been having the same dream, the vision before his dreamwalk, just as vivid and just as real as the moments at Five-0, or out in the field, or quality time with his daughter and Steve has been.

He knows he should talk to someone, but, anytime he mentions the fact that in his vision Steve isn’t there to protect them, that Danny knows deep down that Steve isn’t anywhere nearby to save them from whatever Wo Fat plans in his nightmares, this just puts Steve on edge, and he comes out with assurances that he’ll always be there for them and Danny has no doubt about this. Not a one, but there is a fear in Steve’s scent that they don’t know what the future holds or why he might not be there, either work, or worse.

Sleep has not been coming easy to Danny, between these visions, nausea, constant anxiety, this deep feeling of loneliness and loss has been taking its toll. So, near eleven Danny falls into a restless sleep, and sure enough he dreams, well, more like memories.

Nick taking Danny away, only instead of Steve showing up to save him, he’s moments to late and Danny wakes up in the dark, being taunted and mocked.

Hesse deciding to keep Danny for himself instead of putting the bomb collar on him, Danny finds himself in the dark, alone and scared.

Danny’s trapped in the car, his daughter was safe, the water is rising as everything around him goes dark and cold, unable to breath.

Then he winds up in his vision Wo Fat and his crew are in their house, threatening their pups, two shots ring out as Danny jerks awake in bed, a cold sweat covering him, tears flowing from his eyes as he turns to take comfort from Steve that it was all just horrible nightmares, but Steve’s not there. He’s alone, there’s a common thread, Danny realizes, in every instance he found himself alone.

Danny looked at the clock to find it barely past midnight, he calls down to the front desk, requesting a change of sheets to be delivered to the Kapu outside his room, and that he’ll take care of changing the bed himself. Right now, Danny doesn’t want a stranger’s scent permeating his room, it’s bad enough Lori’s going to be here in several hours.

He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a fresh t-shirt before heading into the shower. As he stands under the nice warm spray to help with the chills racing through his body, he starts speaking, but not to himself, to Destiny.

“Destiny, I don’t know if you’re listening, or not. But I need help. I keep having these dreams, is that my future, to be alone in the dark waiting for something horrible to happen. I know you said that Steve and I are destined to be, but to be what, together or just to have these special children that you say can help with the balance that’s been disrupted. I want to end the test, go back with Steve. It’s been long enough that I should be feeling better if it was only a temporary bond, instead I just feel worse, every day.” Danny felt tears slip down his face even through the water pouring over his body.

“Destiny please.” Danny whispered as he shut the water off and got out to dry himself before putting on the fresh night clothes, he’d brought with him. “I need to know if our future has a chance of being anything but one tragedy after another. Or was losing two of our pups and these visions a sign that our union is doomed from the start. I just…need to know.” Danny finished as he exited the bathroom.

He opened the front door, the Alpha guarding him tonight was a new guy he’d met earlier in the evening when he’d gotten back from the office. He hadn’t made any attempt at pleasantries, he’d confirmed with Kawika this guy was working for him, he had the change of bedding which he handed over to Danny being careful not to touch him.

Danny thanked him then closed and locked the door before getting to the task of changing the sweat soaked bed clothes for a fresh set. Once that was finished, Danny realized how exhausted he truly felt as he slipped back into bed, he was too tired to resist the call of sleep, as his eyes closed and fell into a dream that he’s never had before, not even with Rachel.

_Danny found himself in a kitchen. It didn’t look familiar. It was big, with a large dining room table, ten chairs around it and a couple of highchairs, there were so many different scents. Soon he realized he wasn’t living this life as he saw himself walk into the kitchen and started to prepare what looked like breakfast and he was pregnant._

“ _Kids breakfast.” Danny called out, he was older, looked near to his mid-forties, which would make this ten year later. Present Danny hears dozens of tiny feet running down the stairs._

“ _No running.” Steve’s voice calls out from upstairs, which causes a slow in the speed of the children, then everything faded as he couldn’t see any of the kids, but heard several voices, girls, boys, different ages, some more mature than others but what he did see was Steve, also ten years older and still as handsome as ever._

_He turned to look out the window to see snow on the ground and saw the calendar near the back door that showed it was early December 2021. He moved from the happy family eating breakfast towards the stairs, checking out the huge house, which either has five or even six bedrooms, three baths including the masters, a laundry room, next to the garage._

_Danny noticed as he walked into the garage that there was the Camaro and an SUV of all things instead of Steve’s car or truck. Everything felt right, but left his mind open to so many questions, why here, why not Hawaii, back at Steve’s present Den._

_Danny felt dizzy for a moment before he found himself in the present at the hotel and saw himself sleeping in the bed, when he heard a feminine voice spoke, but it didn’t really have a body or a set image for the voice that came to Danny’s mind. “Not everything is as bleak as it seems, is it Danny?”_

_Danny looked around but she wasn’t’ there. “Destiny, why are you hiding, why not show yourself?” Danny asked confused, last time she came to him immediately as someone from his past._

“ _I can’t without your permission, last time you were searching for me, this time I was granting a request. You have to allow me a vessel to appear as, someone from your past.” Destiny explained. “No one has ever seen my true self as I don’t actually have a body, I’m more a celestial essence, one that can’t be seen.”_

“ _Very well, then…Grace, my partner.” Danny said._

_Soon the body of Grace Tillwell appeared out of the mind of Danny Williams. Her olive complexion was flawless as ever, hear almond eyes filled with determination and constantly inquisitive as he remembered her. The Alpha scent of Grace lingering in the air._

“ _None of what you’re seeing, or smelling is real, it’s just what you remember of the woman you had great respect for and loved like a sister.” Destiny explained._

“ _What I saw, heard and smelled in that dream, was any of that real or just my imagination and wishing?” Danny asked._

“ _I heard you Danny, and I gave you a possible vision of the future.” She informed him as she moved closer where Danny felt frozen as he kept his eyes on her._

“ _Possible future?” Danny asked._

“ _It’s one of many possible futures. Destiny isn’t set in stone Danny, that’s just what I see right now. But it can change in an instant.”_

“ _Right now? You see more than one possible future for us?” Danny asked._

“ _Yes, thousands, many of which end with you and Steve happy, no more darkness, no more death, no more constant danger or threat surrounding you and your family.” Destiny told him gently, almost like speaking to a frightened animal, one that could and might bolt the moment she says the wrong thing._

“ _How does this work, you see that for us now, but you said yourself it’s not set in stone, a need some clarification.” Danny informed her._

“ _It’s like this Danny, every action you make, or someone else makes changes the course of history. Changes Destiny, it’s like a pond, perfectly still, I know every fish and rock, every crustacean in that pond. Then someone comes along and adds, let’s say a shark. It’s creates chaos and soon my peaceful pond has been disrupted and even destroyed by someone’s unexpected actions. But all I saw, at first was a 1% chance of that happening.” Destiny said simplifying it, in a way that a human could understand._

“ _What’s the chance that I’ll end up with that future, maybe not the exact one I saw, but something similar, with us happy?” Danny asked._

_Destiny took a breath, one that sounded all too familiar to Danny, much like Grace sounded when Danny asked more questions on cases, especially ones that seemed too simple that needed an explanation to, a sigh of exasperation. But just like Grace, Destiny had the patience of a saint as she answered Danny’s question. “You have an 80% chance of you and Steve having a happy life.”_

_Danny realized that left 20% unaccounted for and, in his ever-growing curiosity and need to know all the facts, had to ask, even he didn’t like the answer. “What about the other 20%?”_

“ _Are you sure you want to know?” Destiny asked, allowing Danny to think on this._

_Danny thought on it, about the Omega Test, the chance of their mating ritual, their sons, his family, Steve’s family, Five-0, Grace, and finally on himself. He realized that it might be selfish, that what he learns could push him over the edge of his bond sickness, or towards Steve, or give him a desire to take Grace and run. That last one probably not so much, Danny’s never been one to run from his problems or back down from a fight, so with his mind made up, after what felt like an eternity to him but had actually only been seconds in reality answered. “Yes, I do.”_

“ _Very well than.” Destiny closed her eyes as she looked into the other percentage she has perceived right now from their current state. Then she spoke, eyes still closed as she looked into all the different possible futures awaiting Danny and Steve. “I see…18% living as you’ve been dreaming, in the dark, alone being hurt by others, it’s not pretty Danny.” She opened her eyes then and looked at him, her face completely serious as she asked. “Do you want to know the last 2% I see?”_

_Danny didn’t hesitate as he answered. “No, I don’t want to know, I need to know.” A part deep inside Danny needed everything bare for him to make a decision with Steve, this 2% could make or break them._

“ _Very well. I’ve seen two possible outcomes. 1% of the future, you and/or Steve end up dying, too many things to list and I wouldn’t even if I wanted to. Too much knowledge of the future could make it come true or make things worse. As for the last percent, it is much worse than death.”_

“ _What’s worse than death?” Danny asked._

“ _I can’t tell you that, all I can say, is that I want you and Steve to have that life you saw, and you can. I know you can, you just have to fight for it. It’s not going to be easy, nothing worthwhile is, but that depends on if that future is worth it to you.”_

“ _It’s only worth it, if everything we do, ends up in the 80% column. When, I could wake in the morning and do something that will change my future from what I just saw, to what I’ve been seeing every night this past two weeks, or worse apparently. I don’t want that, but I do want Steve. I want those children, I want to be happy, with Steve and Grace, and her sons and possibly even more children. I don’t know what to do, I feel like if I think any more on this my head will explode.” Danny admitted._

“ _Then don’t think, act. I wish this was easier Danny, I really do, you just got unlucky to be born during a time of war, instead of peace. You and Steve, your pups are destined for greatness, to set the balance right again.” Destiny closed the few feet between them and placed her hands-on Danny’s cheeks as tears slipped down, she wiped them away. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but don’t give up, just remember…” Destiny’s voice was starting to fade as Danny was beginning to wake up as the hotel phone was ringing for his six o’clock wake up call, he’d requested the night before._

As Danny woke up the rest of what Destiny was saying reverberated in his head. _“Just remember, what Ohana means.”_ With that Destiny was gone, and Danny was alone in the hotel room as he answered the phone thanking them for the wakeup call.

As Danny sat up, he spoke to himself. “Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind.” The quote from Grace’s favorite move Lilo and Stitch, but it’s something that Five-0 has been putting to the test every day and proving that they are Ohana and it’s not just a throwaway line in a movie for them, it’s their way of life. In the coming years, that phrase might just be the only thing that keeps Danny from ending up…in a fate worse than death situation.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny took another shower even though he didn’t need one, but his hair was a disaster having dried while he’d slept. As he finished changing he picked up his phone to call Steve, he wanted to speak to him about ending the Omega Test, but in the process of getting ready for the day he’d lost track of time and there was a knock on the door, reminding him that he’d invited Lori to pick up the ticket for the spa day and since he was putting an end to the Omega Test this weekend it was the last chance anyone would have to use it.

About an hour later Danny was regretting inviting Lori at all, the moment he dismissed the Kapu outside his room and allowed Lori inside all she’s done is constantly invading his personal space. Something he’s been very uncomfortable with for weeks. A symptom of his bond sickness, even the idea of anyone so much as touching him causes panic.

Finally, after Lori had explored the entire two bedroom apartment, much to Danny’s exasperation as he’s been trying to wrangle her back into the living room, so she could take the ticket and leave. Danny had no idea that she’d set up her phone on the mantle across the living area once the unexpected tour was finished.

Danny was trying to think of someone to keep Lori busy when she spoke. “Danny, is it true that criminals can slip their cuffs in Jersey?” Lori asked.

“Oh, you mean the Jersey slip?” Danny asked in return, she nodded her head. “Yeah, have you ever seen it?” She shook her head. “Well, I could show you, it’ll be different than how I showed Steve, but still fun.”

As Danny went to his room to grab his spare cuffs, he keeps with him in case he’s had to make an unexpected arrest. While he was out Lori set her phone up to record everything. It was arranged in time for Danny’s return.

As he put the cuff on, he’d set the key on the coffee table, which he didn’t see Lori slide off and pocket before grabbing the other cuff before he could and put it on her own wrist while she spoke. “You can show and teach me at the same time.” Lori said locking the cuff about her wrist.

Danny looked at her surprised, what was Lori up to, Steve and Joe are supposed to be here in at least half an hour. “Okay.” Danny murmured, as he tried to do the trick, but it wasn’t work like it was supposed to of course he never had another person attached to him before.

When Danny had used this trick for Steve, they’d been in their nest and Danny’s wrists had been handcuffed above his head, the cuffs were around one of the rungs on the headboard. Steve had been impressed, as they were just having some kinky fun, that was months ago.

“This isn’t working.” Danny finally admitted, he moved to grab the key from the coffee table to find it missing. “Lori, where’s the key, have you seen it?” Danny asked concerned.

“No, you had it last.” Lori lied and in his frazzled near panicked state he didn’t realize this.

“We have to find it.” Danny said frantic as he quickly searches his pockets, but as they’re about to search there’s a knock on the door and Steve’s voice.

“Shit, Steve’s here, we have to find that key.” Danny whispered in a panic as his distress went up a notch, he’d finally decided to end the Omega Test and tell Steve that he wants to mate, that Steve is his one and only, but now with this situation he’s in with Lori, could be a threat to his happy future.

What wasn’t entering Danny’s mind was the fact this was all staged by Lori for her undercover job, that everything she was doing was an act, and that Steve won’t think Danny’s cheating on him, especially with Lori of all people. Of course, if Danny wasn’t pregnant, his TSS starting to go off the charts with his shaking or the bond sickness that’s been ravaging his mind and body these past two weeks, he wouldn’t be as panicked, or distressed as he was right now.

“One-minute Steve.” Danny called knowing that if he didn’t answer him, he’d end up kicking his way in and that’s the last thing he need right now. “Lori, find that key.” Danny begged, which pulled at Lori’s heart as she realized that she’s put Danny into a serious situation.

“Danny, let’s just answer the door, he’s not going to wait forever.” Lori suggested, appearing calmer than she felt. But knowing she’s recording the entire situation she has to remain in character for her upcoming undercover job.

Danny nodded as he took a deep breath as Steve called Danny’s name as he tried to the doorknob to find it locked, his distress scent was probably leaking out of the room. Danny and Lori moved as one as they opened the door to see a worried Steve and curious Joe, especially as they both took note of Danny’s situation.

H50-H50-H50-

The night before.

Steve was placing dinner on the table and called for Grace to come downstairs to eat. It was simple mac & cheese, he sat across from Grace as she arrived and they started to eat, it was silent for several minutes before Grace spoke. “Daddy, is Mommy coming home soon?” Grace asked, they both felt Danny’s absence.

“I hope so Gracie. I miss him too.” Steve informed her. “Are you looking forward to being the flower girl at Uncle Chin’s wedding?” Steve asked, hoping to bring her out of the gloom Grace as been experiencing off and on these past two weeks, since Danny moved to the hotel for the Omega Test.

“Yeah, Aunt Mary’s picking me up after school tomorrow to get my dress with Aunt Malia and Aunt Kono before we pick up Aunt Cathy from the airport.” Grace informed Steve, even though Steve knew this, as he’d worked it out with Mary a few days ago. That way there was no rush on the tux fittings tomorrow or worry if they end up with a case.

“Good, you’ll be on your best behavior for your Aunts, right?” Steve asked seriously, only to ruin the effect as he winked at her, causing Grace to laugh.

“Yes sir.” She said through her fit of laughter at Steve’s actions and how he knows Grace is a good kid and won’t be a problem. “Dad, are you still going to be adopting me… even if Mommy decides not to be your mate?” Grace asked, something that’s been worrying her.

“Oh, Gracie, I have no doubt that Danny and I are going to mate, but even if he decides that I’m not the one, I promise I’ll speak to him about adopting you anyways. Don’t worry Grace, everything will work out, I know it. Your mother and I are Destined to be together.” Steve promised. “Finished?”

“Yes sir, I’ll take care of dishes.” Grace said as she started to get up and gather their bowls.

“I’ll put the leftovers away then.” Steve said as he covered the pop with the rest of the mac & cheese, placing it in the refrigerating, before moving to help Grace as she washed, and he dried.

Once they were finished, Steve checked over Grace’s homework before agreeing to a movie as they settled on the couch to watch, as the movie came to an end, Grace was fast asleep, leaning against Steve. He checked his watch and saw that it was past ten. He shifted Grace gently as the credits rolled, leaving the movie as it was, while he picked Grace up, who cuddled up against Steve softening his heart as he watched how at ease Grace was with Steve, so trusting, and loving him. Just as he loves them, Grace and Danny, their coming twin boys.

Soon Steve had Grace changed and tucked into bed, she’d woken up enough to get changed and brush her teeth, then Steve sat on the bed next to her as he read the current story book, the title read, Legends on Islands and Natives. Last week they read several Legends on Hawaii, but the current chapter was on Australia. While technically not an Island in the scientific sense of the word because it’s a continent, it doesn’t really qualify as an Island.

But the writer of the book didn’t see the thin line on that one and put Australia as an Island in the book, but it was a line that could easily be mistaken, but the stories themselves were good.

“Let’s see Gracie. Rainbow Beach Coloured Sands Legend.” Steve read the title of the chapter then showed the picture of the beach with its sand dunes and different shades of colors. “Sounds interesting?” Steve said.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good one.” Grace agreed as she settled further against her pillows as Steve started the story.

“According to aboriginal dreamtime legend, a beautiful black maiden Omega, by the name of Murrawar, lived on the banks of the Noosa River.” Steve’s voice was soft and gentle to help relax Grace into sleep. She was watching him as he continued. “Murrawar fell in love with the rainbow which came to visit her every morning as she clapped her hands and sang to her lovely rainbow. One day Burwilla, a wicked Alpha tribesman, stole Murrawar for himself as a slave.”

“That’s wrong.” Grace commented.

“You’re right Grace, treating anyone like that is wrong. Let’s find out what happens, so far this Burwilla character sounds horrible, and giving Alphas like us a bad name.” When Grace nodded Steve continued. “Murrawar worked all day while Burwilla sat in the shade admiring his evil spirited killing boomerang. His boomerang was larger than the largest tree in the forest, and wider than then widest trench of the sea. After some time Murrawar managed to run away running along the beach as fast as her legs could carry her.”

“Does she make it?” Grace asked, worried for the poor Omega.

“I don’t know yet. I’ll continued the story. Burwilla’s boomerang was chasing her and as she called out for help, she fell to the ground too frightened to run. Suddenly a loud noise in the sky saw Murrawar’s faithful rainbow racing towards her across the sea. The evil spirited boomerang attacked the brave rainbow and they met with a loud roar and thunder, killing the boomerang and shattering the rainbow into thousands of little pieces. Saving Murrawar from Burwilla’s evil. The blast scattered the coloured pieces of the rainbow, which landed on the beach making the sand dunes magically transformed into the coloured sands they are today. The End.” Steve closed the book as he saw Grace close her eyes tiredly with a small smile on her lips.

He put the book on her nightstand as he stood, then bent over and kissed her forehead. “Good night, my baby girl.” Steve whispered, before leaving, closing the door softly behind him, but not before hearing a soft goodnight from Grace as she fell asleep.

Steve went to the room across from the master bedroom where the nursery was to look at the newest drawings that Lori’s been working on all week.

The latest additions were Kono, Chin, and Kamekona, the far wall that connects to a closet where the changing table will be going across from the cribs was Kono who they’d all agreed was perfect as a Cheetah, she’s fast and her eyes are sharp, along with the grace of the animal that represents her.

Next to where the Cheetah was keeping guard was another animal, a Puma or otherwise known as a Cougar or Mountain Lion, this cat represented Chin. For its stealthy approach and secretive nature. As for the last animal which was drawn on the wall where the cribs are going to be, there will be a big Gorilla.

Most see Gorilla’s as dangerous, scary, and deadly. Let’s not make any mistakes, those are all correct assumptions, what most don’t see are the caring, gentle side of a Gorilla, that to their Ohana they can be as gentle as a puppy, but as protective as a Lioness protecting her cubs. It just felt right when it comes to Kamekona.

Lori had been in the middle of drawing Stan and Matt on the other side of the wall where Lori’s own animal was flying to land, while Kono and Chin and been drawn on the right of her, Stan and Matt are being drawn on the left, with her in the middle. Their animals have yet to become distinguishable, especially since she’s leaving space for Stan’s child once he’s born, sometime this next month.

Steve took in the room for a moment, just relaxing as he listened to Grace sleeping, and longed for the sound of his mate and pups. He moved then and headed to bed, slipping down to his boxers and getting into the nest he’d made for himself and Danny. But now, felt completely empty without Danny and their unborn children.

H50-H50-H50-

While Steve was having a difficult time falling asleep, across the island Stan and Matt were entangled in their bed, it was nearing midnight when Matt’s cell phone rang. They were in a simple one story house, with a rent that they split between them, as Stan wasn’t looking for the big jobs anymore, he was enjoying his time with Matt, and the simple work, while it didn’t pay as high as before he left to go into Witness Protection, the desk job he had now made enough for himself and Matt to live off of, to make a nursery for his son and wait until they decide their ready to marry.

Matt on the other hand has been transferred to the FBI Headquarters on Hawaii, where he could be close to Stan and his big brother Danny. He checked the caller ID and saw the number for the Omega division of the FBI. “Stan, I need to take this.” Matt said to his sleepy lover who groaned as Matt got out of bed and went into another room to answer the phone.

“This is Special Agent Williams.” Matt greeted.

“Special Agent Williams, I’m Special Agent Sanders, I have a proposition for you. The past several weeks we’ve been discussing your unusual inquiry into our operations against the organization known as the Order. We’ve seen your record; your undercover work is impressive to say the least. Normally I only deal with Omegas in my division, but with your last name being Williams, your record speaking volumes of the kind of Alpha that you are. I’d like to recruit you for an undercover operation, into the Order itself. Does that sound like something you’d be interested in helping us bring down?” The woman on the other end of the line asked as she finished her spiel.

Matt was a bit taken aback by this sudden offer on the table for his career, but this was also a dangerous situation he could be walking into. If they’d asked last year, with the knowledge he has now, he would have said yes without hesitation. But back then he only really had himself to think about, now he has Stan, who he wants to propose marriage to, a little boy he wants to help raise as his own son. He’s closer to his brother then he’s ever been before.

“Agent Williams, are you still there?” Agent Sanders asked as Matt had been silent a bit longer than he thought.

“Agent Sanders, I’m going to need to take this operation into consideration. Normally I’d jump at the chance, but things have changed in the past five months alone, can you give me the weekend to make a decision?” Matt asked, knowing that sometimes these jobs have a time frame to get started on and that this kind of hesitation could break the operation before it even gets started.

“Of course, I understand. It’s a lot we’ll be asking of you, but I believe we can trust you with this mission. I’ll leave you my personal number, and when you’ve decided, give me a call. Agent Williams, if you decide to choose your family over this case, there will be no hard feelings, no guilt trips or reprimands. I want you to understand that you have a choice and an option to say no, without any consequences, I promise.” She informed Matt as he got a pad and pencil, once he’d taken her number, they both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Matt returned to bed where Stan was sound asleep, he crawled in and wrapped his arm around the man who snuggled against him instinctively, without hesitation or even realizing he’d done it as Stan was still sound asleep.

H50-H50-H50-

At Martha’s apartment, the penthouse of the OI building she was lounging in the study reading a book. It was nearly eleven at night, Luther had gone to bed an hour earlier and she was about a to turn in herself when her cell went off. He set the book aside and saw the caller ID was that one of her men from the Order, they were in the higher ups, he kept her informed of all decisions being made by her parents, known to the order only as Madam and Sir. Even Martha wasn’t brave enough to call them by any other moniker.

“Joshua, what’s going on, you wouldn’t be calling this late if it wasn’t something important.” Martha said as she answered his call.

“Madam and Sir have approved the Hollander’s request to retrieve Rachel from prison.” He informed Martha cutting to the chase, just like she prefers rather than small talk.

“You have got to be kidding, she has done everything wrong and is still the favorite, even to my own parents.” Martha grumped. “When is it going down?” Martha asked.

“Don’t know Martha, I do know that they’re tapping into the phones and computers of the prison, they want to wait until after she’s given birth as they’ve been informed her desire not to have the kid, even after his birth.” Joshua informed her.

“He’s a Beta, so it’s not against the rules, but Rachel has always had this inflated sense of self, where she believed she deserved only Alphas, like her parents and her first child. Which I’m sure my Aunt and Uncle are disappointed about Rachel’s lack of ability in turning Grace towards our side.” Martha said, it wasn’t secret in the organization that Martha was Rachel’s cousin on Rachel’s mother's side, and Rachel’s mother had chosen to take the last name of her husband rather than sticking to her maiden name like Martha’s own mother had chosen to do, so their last name wouldn’t die as the sisters were the only children to both Martha and Rachel’s grandparents; both Alphas, and were their pride and joy before they had passed away leaving the Order and OI in their children’s well trained hands, as they are what is known as Legacy’s.

Legacy’s like the Williams, the reason Rachel was sent to the states by Madam to locate the Omega that escaped them, Danny Williams, seduce him, mate with him and have Alpha children with him to fill out their ranks. Rachel became ambitious and Danny fought her more than they expected, especially when he never formed a proper bond with her, that’s when she went to Stan, as instructed and tried to gain custody of Grace, the plan was to take Grace out of the country and then leave Stan with Grace, going back to Britain to train Grace in the way of the Order.

Danny was supposed to lose custody when he’d been pushed to far with his TSS, which then OI would swoop in and take him away for professional help, at least that would have been the story to his friends and family. But then he met Steve, and everything fell apart.

“Keep me informed Josh, if anything changes or the attack on the prison happens, let me know, I have to stay ahead of this with Five-0 and the Kapu.” Martha ordered.

“Yes Martha.” Josh acknowledged her order before hanging up.

With that taken care of Martha went to bed and slept like a baby with no concerns whatsoever.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve had finally managed to fall asleep by one o’clock, getting nearly six hours when his alarm went off, he saw that it was six and realized he’d missed his usual laps and jog at this point as he’s normally awake between four-thirty and five in the morning, an hour before Danny wakes. He showered, dressed and breakfast on the table in time for Grace to come down the stairs ready for school.

As she ate Steve called Joe. “Hey Joe, I’m about to drop Grace off at school and I’ll be at your place between seven-thirty and eight, from there we’ll be stopping at the hotel to pick up Danny and heading to the tux fitting with Chin.” Steve ran down their morning, Joe set his time on that.

“See you then Steve.” Joe said agreeing to the plan, before they both hung up and Steve was walking with Grace towards his truck, which he helped her get into as it was a bit further off the ground then the Camaro and her legs weren’t yet long enough to aid herself into the vehicle without a little help.

“Is today an early Friday?” Steve asked her.

“Not sure, they don’t always announce if school's letting out early or not before the day.” Grace informed him.

“Well, if it does, call Mary and let her know so she can pick you up and you won’t be sitting there waiting for her for too long.” Steve instructed, the fear of Grace waiting for pick up, only to be grabbed by a stranger was a terrifying thought, but one he’s had to face a few times since he started working as the leader of Five-0. Along with taking on Grace and his coming pups into his life, it’s not a fear that helps him to relate to Danny’s own concerns about this very thing, something he hadn’t understood when they’d first met.

“Have a good day Gracie.” Steve told her as Grace got out of the truck, which was easier for her than getting in.

“I will, see you later daddy.” Grace called back before heading to join her friend as the bell rang for them to get inside and to their first class.

With that done, Steve stopped by and picked up Joe before making their way to the hotel. On the way up to Danny’s hotel room, Joe was speaking to Steve. “I’m telling you son; I have run the name Shelburne through all of my contacts. NSA, Interpol, FBI, your Omega’s brother Matt has checked with his contacts there. CIA, DOD, NCIS, every other acronym you can think of, and I’ve come up with exactly zero. Shelburne is a ghost.” Joe was a master of controlling his scent, while Steve is dominant over even Joe himself, he has yet to learn the best way to keep his scent from giving away a lie or bluff as well as Joe has. So, Steve has no choice but to take Joe at his word.

“Yeah, well, this ghost has got Wo Fat spooked. Okay? If we wanna catch that son of a bitch, finding Shelburne is the way to do it. Joe, I want Wo Fat, he’s a threat to my mate, he’s a threat to my team, he’s a threat to me. Not to mention we could use him to find the Order and put a stop to them.”

They took the elevator in silence, as they exited Joe spoke about Danny’s current accommodations, while he’d known about the Omega test, he hadn’t realized it would be in such a fancy hotel. “I didn’t know Danny was staying at the Hilton.”

“Mark and Jason were staying here, they suggested it. It also has the best support for Omegas going through the Test. The security is top notch, and they didn’t mind the Kapu keeping guard over Danny.” Steve informed Joe as they arrived at Danny’s hotel room, he noticed the lack of Kapu.

While Steve and Joe were outside the room, inside things were not looking good for Danny as he was doing anything and everything to distract Lori and possibly get her out of the room before they showed up, and unknowingly put himself in a distressing situation when Steve arrived, and Steve taking a whiff caught Lori’s scent, but what really set him on edge was the distress his Omega was putting out.

Steve knocked on the door as he felt Joe stiffen up in posture when he took in the scent of a distressed Omega. “One minute Steve.” Danny called from the other side of the door.

Steve started to feel that something was wrong, especially as he heard shuffling and the erratic heartbeat of his Omega. Not to mention the panic in Danny’s voice when he spoke to Lori about finding a key. “Danny, I can’t wait, Chin’s wedding this Saturday, we’re gonna be late for the tux fitting.” Steve said, trying to give Danny his space and not just bust in like his Alpha really wanted to do right now.

“Come back later Steve.” Danny called back, trying to buy him and Lori more time.

Steve grabbed the doorknob, but it was locked. “Danny, open the door.” Steve demanded, if it wasn’t for the distress, he’d talk Danny into letting him to figure this out, but something was wrong and Danny’s distress scent was just getting worse by the second.

Just as Steve was about to use his Alpha strength to bust open the door, both Danny and Lori opened the double doors to Danny’s hotel suite. The part about this that Steve really took it, was the fact that they were handcuffed together.

Steve’s scent went from worried to angry, jealous and this possessive need to rip Lori away from his Omega, the only thing keeping him from overreacting to this situation was the hand on his shoulder, which was Joe as he also took in this scene while following the took back into the living room portion of the hotel suite.

“Not what it looks like Steven I swear.” Danny said before moving to look under sofa cushions and trying not to look at his Alpha in both fear of his anger and fear of losing him, over this entire situation.

While Steve kept his eyes on the pair, Joe looked around the room and saw Lori’s phone, which was recording the entire situation, and realized she was putting on an act, the question is, in his current state with TSS, Bond Sickness and pregnancy hormones, did Danny realize this. Joe learned pretty fast as they tried to explain the situation and the fluctuations in his scent, and reactions to Lori, making this out to be more than it really was, that the answer to his question, is…no. Danny didn’t realize that Lori was putting on her undercover act.

“Okay, I’m listening.” Steve said as he put his hands in his pockets to keep from punching Lori’s lights out for being so damn close to his Omega, Danny stopped in his frantic search as he finally faced Steve.

“It’s simple really, Lori just came over to use the pool. That’s all, okay?” Danny asked, begging for Steve to understand and not let this break them apart.

“Yeah, the spa services, actually.” Lori elaborated.

“Right, remember Steve I got a complementary spa service for choosing this hotel for my Omega Test.” Danny looked away again as he could smell Steve’s displeasure and hated that it was focused on him for the first time since they went from friends to lovers, and how their relationship has deepened, Danny never wanted to be a disappointing Omega to Steve, and that wasn’t helping his building panic attack.

“You know, like, a hot stone massage.” Lori once more elaborated, she seemed to be doing that a lot at the moment.

“Yeah, I’m not a spa service kind of guy myself.” Joe commented, while he didn’t like what this was doing to the Omega in the room, he wasn’t angry at Lori.

“Normally I don’t mind a spa, especially when you’re back is killing you and could really go for a massage, but lately the idea of anyone touching me or even being in my personal space, the very idea made me sick to my stomach. But I didn’t wanna let it go to waste, so I called Malia and thought it would be nice for the bride to be this weekend to be pampered. But she and Kono had last minute wedding details to work out, she suggested Lori who was with them at the time, so I told Lori she could use it.”

“Yeah.” Lori agreed on that.

“And the, uh, handcuffs?” Steve asked as his nostrils flared a bit as he was trying to keep his temper in, though it wasn’t Danny he was angry with, or disappointed in, it was Lori. Danny just wasn’t picking up on any of these signals too lost in his own fear of losing his one true mate before finally having him.

“Oh, Danny was showing me the Jersey slip.” Lori spat out before Danny had a chance to say anything, Danny felt overwhelmed by the strong jealous scent Steve just put out, because the last time Danny had done the Jersey slip, Steve and Danny had been having sex.

“Jersey slip?” Steve asked, his tone tight and rough remembering that night and not liking the implication here.

Joe realized Steve was about to lose it, so he tapped him on the shoulder while Danny explained, and pointed to the recording phone on the mantle behind them that was capturing this entire conversation. It was at that moment; the entire situation came into focus for Steve. This was an act with Lori, she was staging everything for her undercover gig and the reason for her being fired or whatever to get in with OI.

It was obvious though that Danny had no idea, they needed to put a stop to this soon, before Danny ends up having a TSS/Bond Sickness break, which can end to miscarriage, catatonic states, coma and even death.

“The hood-rat cuff slip, yeah, all the kids are doing it back East, so. I showed it to you once remember?” Danny said, and realized his big mistake the moment that had fallen from his lips.

“Yeah Danny, I remember, I don’t suppose you were showing it to her like you had me?” Steve said, his expression softening and tone a bit lighter than earlier as his scent eased back from possessive jealous mate to calm and protective mate, trying to get Danny to relax. “Because if I recall we were in bed together, I had you cuffed and enjoying every moment of it.” Steve said playing it up for the camera that was watching them.

Lori couldn’t tell by scent of course, being a Beta and all, but she realized by his change in posture, tone, and attitude that Steve had finally caught on that it was an act, a show and the fact that she saw them see her phone, something Danny is still oblivious to, though to be fair he is in a difficult situation that was quickly getting out of hand.

“Right, well, while he was showing me, we lost the keys, I think somewhere either in the couch or the bedroom.” She easily lied, the moment bedroom slipped out of her mouth Danny looked at her in disbelief, his brain was not catching up as his primal Omega was begging for her to stop, he just wanted to be wrapped in Steve’s arms and told that everything was fine, when right now he doesn’t feel fine, in fact he feels really lightheaded, and his hands were starting to shake.

To distract himself from that he came out with a witty remark, of course. “I don’t know, maybe you wanna set up a search grid, call a K-9 unit.” Joe and Steve started to toss the pillows on the sofa across from the couch Lori and Danny were looking for, Steve knows Lori lied about the bedroom. It was obvious from her scent that she was lying, but Danny wasn’t picking up on any of these clues when his panic it was starting to reach dangerous and critical levels and he has no bond at the moment to calm and relax Danny down. If they don’t do something soon, to get Danny to look at the situation more objectively and stop his racing heart and hormones something bad could happen to not just Danny, but also the pups.

If Danny lost even one more pup right now, he’ll end up going through a Break, he’s already been on a tether before the Test, as Steve has been feeling it through the bond, Danny’s remorse and guilt that he hasn’t worked through for the two pups he miscarried nearly three months ago.

After a couple of minutes Lori spoke up. “Danny, did you check your pockets?” Lori asked, she knows he did it was the first thing he had checked when she’d taken the key, the camera recording them, saw this. Steve and Joe hadn’t though.

“Of course, I checked my pockets, you saw me check my pockets, I’m not a complete idiot.” Danny said, also reminding her and informing Steve that yes, he has already checked. Then just to prove he had, he pulled out the only pocket he could really reach well. “See? Nothing in here.” Before he could do the same to the other Lori moved, in an unexpected and unwelcomed way. Invading his personal space and making it appear to Steve that he was lying, what Danny did see, is what Steve had.

Steve was watching them while Joe moved the sofa from underneath to check the floor, but Steve couldn’t focus on a search as he was completely focused on their every move. Lori spoke as she took her hand, which Steve saw had the key tucked against her palm as she reached into Danny’s other pocket who froze. “Okay, alright, well, why don’t we check both?” Steve was livid as he saw her hand go into Danny’s pants, Joe was swift the moment he caught Steve primal scent and grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him from ripping into Lori right there and then.

“Wait. What’s this?” Lori asked, completely oblivious to the struggles of both men, not understanding that she was in danger and so was Danny. Being a Beta, she has to rely on visual clues, not scents, and both boys are good at bluffing and hiding themselves with a mask. Their scents on the other hand are harder to control.

Lori, really was only doing what Kono had suggested, get into Danny’s space, make him uncomfortable until he finally decides to put an end to the test and the entire team’s misery, the fall out that was about to take place was never her intention, as she pulled that key from Danny’s pocket, who was now terrified that he’d just lost his mate.

Lori looked at Danny who was frozen and started to speak when Steve reacted to the sudden change in Danny’s scent, which was both distressed, frozen and had gone sour, which is a bad sign it means he’s close to a Break if he doesn’t do something fast.

Lori froze as Danny’s arm spasmed. He was trying to speak, to explain, to let Steve know that nothing happened, that he wasn’t hiding anything from him, but the only thing he could get his voice to say was. “Steve!” It was high pitched, panicked and Steve was at his side in an instant as he grabbed the key out of Lori’s hand and unlocked the cuff. He put his arms around Danny just in time as he started to have a seizure.

“Lori, Joe, get out, now!” Steve barked as he helped Danny’s spasming form to the floor, grabbed one of the throw pillows on the floor and put it under Danny’s hand as his entire attention was on his mate.

“I’m so sorry Steve, I never meant for this to happen.” Lori said panicked, terrified she might have pushed too hard and had hurt her friend, Joe took her by the shoulders and guided her out of the room, she grabbed her phone, turning it off as they left, leaving just Steve and Danny.

“Danny, let me in babe, put down the wall.” Steve said, well more like begged. He felt the block between them slide down and the threads of their bond interlocked together so easily, and his voice was in Danny’s head, as he was holding him both inside and out. “Danny I’m right here, everything’s okay. I promise, just relax, you did nothing wrong.” Steve said, to save on time to try and get the Break to stop before it reached the point of no return, he showed him what he saw, Lori holding the key, as she put her hand in his pocket, the camera recording them and all the observations he’d taken along with the realization that Lori was putting on an act for her undercover case.

The spasms slowed to a stop as he started to breath normally, Danny slowly opened his eyes to look at Steve. Steve smiled as he saw those beautiful blue eyes. “Hey there babe. Can we call this Test over now?” Steve asked gently.

Danny nodded as he swallowed feeling how dry his mouth and throat had become as he croaked out a simple. “Yes.” Once Danny seemed alert Steve helped him off the floor and, on the couch, where he sat next to him rubbing his scent glands all along Danny’s, easing the shakes. He pressed his hand against Danny’s stomach and smiled when he felt a strong kick in return.

“Stay here, I’m gonna get you some water.” Steve said, Danny just nodded as Steve was up and back in a flash from the bathroom with a small cup that Danny uses to rinse his mouth after he brushes his teeth. “Just sip right now.” Steve suggested, Danny took a few sips which helped his throat to feel better.

“I’m sorry Steve.” Danny said, he could feel some of Steve’s residual anger from what almost happened.

“You should be, this Test nearly cost us your life and possibly our pups, but you know what, I’m not really angry at you, or even Lori she was just doing what I had requested two weeks ago, find some way to make herself look creditable for OI. I’m angry at myself for not pushing this Test to end a few days ago.” Steve said as he was calmer now and the primal side of him was soothed by their bond finally reconnecting.

“I’m sorry I did this to you, and them…to myself. I just needed to know, I was going to end it today, before Lori showed up. That was my intention after what Destiny showed me last night, what our life can be like ten years from now, happy, free, with possibly even more pups, if you’re interested in that.” Danny informed Steve.

“Danny, since losing my mother and being sent away by my father, all I’ve ever dreamed about, is having a big family. But having one with my destined mate, with you, is more than I could have ever imagined. I love you Danno.” Steve said as he closed that declaration with a kiss, one Danny gladly accepted and reciprocated. After a few minutes they broke apart a bit breathless. “Okay, Chin and the others are waiting for us, Lori is freaking out on the other side of the door, so we need to go. You up for this?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I can do this, as long you don’t leave my side.” Danny said.

“Agreed.” Steve said without hesitation as he took Danny’s hand and they both got off the couch and towards the door. First, they calmed Lori down and assured her that they weren’t mad at her and they’ll find a way to put the footage she took to good use, with them all agreeing that it wasn’t going online for the entire world to see but private use.

Then Steve gave his keys to Joe, telling him to drive the truck and follow them to the tux fitting as Steve and Danny will be in the Camaro.

Lori informed them she’ll be at the office editing and working on the footage and try and figure the best way to use it towards their advantage for her undercover work.

With all that straightened out, Lori and Joe left the building as Steve called Mary and asked for her come by the hotel to pick up Danny’s things and check out for them before picking up Grace. Mary happily agreed.

They informed the front desk about Mary and that they’ll be checking out as the Test is over, the receptionist unlocked the bracelet on Danny’s rest and congratulated them as it appeared to have been a success in their relationship.

H50-H50-H50-

The men Chin has invited to be his groomsmen, starting with Steve, who is Chin’s best man. Next to Steve there is Danny, who was definitely invited even though a year ago, Chin wouldn’t have so much as invited Danny to attend the wedding much less be a part of it. Not because he’s an Omega, but because he had a very low opinion of Danny and has learned that all those things, he was hearing about Danny second hand, was either misinformation or straight out lies to make the _haole_ look bad in Chin’s eyes.

After Danny, there was Kamekona, their favorite snitch. He has to be there, and Joe who helped them save Steve’s ass in Korea. Then there’s Matt, Danny’s brother, who’s been a pretty cool guy in the last month since he and Stan have moved in, they’ve had a regular poker night, which Steve and Danny usually join them for, but the last two weeks has been way too stressful for both of them with the test.

Then there’s Stan, who was invited to the wedding but isn’t actually one of the groomsmen he’s just at the tux fitting because he and Matt are going to lunch after and right now things are slow with work that he’s trying to do everything he can to distract himself from thinking about Rachel and his unborn child.

They’re all getting fitted for the wedding, except for Stan who’s sitting off and just watching them, joining in some of the conversation, but the big thing that everyone’s noticed is the fact that Steve and Danny haven’t stopped touching each other since they walked in. If Danny isn’t holding Steve’s hand, or arm, Steve has a hold of the back of Danny’s neck, or his hand resting on Danny’s lower back, very possessive like, which is being well received by and Omega that’s practically preening at Steve’s attention, and considering their recent behavior this has made everyone but Joe curious and concerned on the situation.

Finally, Chin can’t stand it anymore and just straight up asks. “What the hell is going on with you two?”

Before Danny or Steve could start to explain Kamekona broke in, beating Matt to the punch, being one of the few in the room that can take in Steve and Danny’s scent. “It smells like love brah. I’d say the Test is over for the way they’re touching each other and looking at each other and smelling like the other.”

Matt helped elaborate. “Chin, Kamekona is trying to say that Danny and Steve are finished with the Omega Test obviously from the fact that they’re both touching each other without reserve and the bracelet is no longer on Danny’s wrist.” Matt said, the others quickly realizing they’d missed the lack of a bracelet, which Chin mentally kicked himself for, considering he’s a cop, he should have noticed that, though to be fair Matt is FBI, so it’s not like he was out observed by someone untrained, so it wasn’t a complete destruction of his ego.

“This is good news. What happened to make the turning point for you?” Chin asked Danny. For the next half hour both Danny and Steve went over everything, up to and including the night before with Destiny and Danny’s decision before anything with Lori happened. They assured them all that what Lori had done hadn’t been out of malice but for the job that Steve has requested of her.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence that followed by the end of their story of this morning and last night that Danny finally couldn’t stand it anymore. “So, a change in topic now would be nice.” Danny requested.

Kamekona picked up on that just as quick as Steve had and before Steve could say anything mostly about the Shelburne case, Kamekona beat him to the punch by speaking of how he’d look better with a cummerbund.

That conversation was quickly discarded when Chin made it clear that Malia did not want anyone wearing a cummerbund. As things got quiet Matt spoke up. “There’s something I need to tell you all.” Matt said as he was fitting his jacket, Steve and Danny were finished, they were sitting off to the side with Danny actually sitting on Steve’s lap for the first time in weeks and the rest couldn’t be happier about.

“Last night I received a phone call from the Omega branch of the FBI, they gave me a very tempting offer, to work with them and go undercover to infiltrate the Order.” Mate informed the rest; he’d already discussed it with Stan this morning while they were getting ready.

“What?” Danny asked surprised by this as he got off Steve’s lap, a little less graceful than he’d been two months earlier in his pregnancy. “You told them, no right?” Danny asked.

“Not exactly, I’ve been given the weekend to think it over and get back to them with my answer on Monday morning my time.” Matt informed him.

“Matt, this is dangerous work, the Order don’t have a problem mutilating or killing Omegas, if they found out you were a plant there’s no telling what they’d do to you.” Danny said, he wasn’t against Matt taking on this kind of work, as a detective he was very proud of Matt for even been selected for the job. But his fear of losing his brother was more than he can handle right now.

“Danny, I get your concerns, but I part of me really wants to take this job, with my name as a Legacy and placing in phony write up after write up on how I handle Omegas on the job, causing me to lose said job, I could be in. Find out who’s at the top and if OI is actually in league with the Order.” Matt argued.

Steve stepped in before Danny’s hormones and stress got the better of him again, he’s already been over the edge once today, Steve is not up for a repeat performance. “Hold it you two.” Steve put his hand on the back of Danny’s neck in warning when he was about to speak over Steve, which quickly shut him up.

“Matt you said you haven’t told them yes yet?” Steve asked.

“No, not at the moment, I’m debating and was thinking and hoping for my families blessing if I’m gonna do this.” Matt informed them, which relaxed Danny.

“That’s good Matt. Stan what’s your say on it? The man you’re dating and is going to be the second father to your son, going undercover into the Order?” Steve asked addressing Stan.

“I told him this morning that I don’t like the idea of him be in such a dangerous situation, but I understand the need for someone to get in there and help put a stop to what they’re doing to Omegas. I told Matt on the way here that I will support any decision he makes.” Stan answered.

“Good, partners should support each other, even when they don’t agree with the other.” Steve said glaring at Danny who just smirked at that as he commented.

“I will not support every wild insane idea that passes through your reckless mind Steven.” Danny said causing quite a few laughs from their friends and family. “Matt, you promise not to say yes until I give my blessing on this case?” Danny asked.

“Yes, I do, I promise you Danny, only with your blessing and support.” Matt said sincerely, there wasn’t a hint of a lie or bluff in that, he meant it quite seriously.

“Alright, give me until Sunday evening, let me think on it, I mean. It’s bad enough that we’re sending Lori into OI undercover, but now you’re thinking of infiltrating the Order. That’s just as bad if not worse.” Danny said.

“Deal.” Just as Matt and Danny shook on it Steve’s phone went off.

“McGarett.” Steve answered. “Yeah? Alright, we’ll be right there.” He hung up before addressing Chin and Danny. “We have a case. Danny, I don’t have time to drop you off at the office, but I wouldn’t be concerned about any dangers, it’s a dead body, HPD has already cordoned off the area, a couple of kids found it.” Steve said from what he’d gotten in his short conversation with Kono who was already at the scene, she was texting him the location as they wrapped up the fitting and headed out.

H50-H50-H50-

Meanwhile at the women’s correctional facility, in solitary confinement Rachel was sitting on the cot, the only piece of real furniture in the cell, reading a book, provided by one of the guards. It was on Omegas, the guard over her is an Alpha with a female Omega as her mate and one she loves very much, she gave Rachel this book after hearing how she treated her ex-Omega. She’s trying to teach Rachel the truth on Omegas, instead of what she believes in an Omegas place in the world.

Rachel was reading the book, specifically on male Omegas as that was her situation, but paused in her reading as she recalled the first time, she heard the name Daniel Williams. She was in London, the townhouse where she was born and raised with her parents, both Alphas.

It was close to two years before she moved from Britain to Jersey, where she crashed into the beat cop officer Danny Williams at the time, car, rear ending him and convincing him to give her driving lessons where she seduced him into her arms, into marriage, into her bed and into a kid.

“ _Rachel, you have to go to Jersey and find an Omega there named Daniel Williams. He’s one of the Williams progeny, the couple that broke away from the Order, to keep their abomination. Well, the experiments done on him need to be verified. You have to impregnate him and hope the child he has is an Alpha.” Mrs. Hollander informed her daughter, who was aghast at hearing this._

_When Rachel had been thirteen unlike the others of the Order, she was not given the tattoo, informed that her future, her part was too important and the mark would have given her away and they couldn’t risk that, now she knows why, they’ve been planning this for her for years now. She is about four years younger than Danny, which made him seventeen at the time of their decision, after he’d escaped their facility._

“ _What? Mother I don’t want an Omega, I’ve always thought I’d get married to an Alpha like you and Father. Have an Alpha child, an Omega is completely beneath me.” Rachel had argued._

“ _This isn’t a request Rachel, Madam called, and told us of her plans for you and the children you have with this abomination. It’s for the good of the Order.” Mrs. Hollander said as she caressed her hands along Rachel’s cheeks in sweet motherly affection, before her eyes turned cold. “You’re going to do as you’re told Rachel, aren’t you?” She asked._

_Rachel looked down away from her mother. “Yes mother.” Rachel agreed reluctantly._

_Two years later she was getting married to Danny Williams, who became a Detective shortly after and a few years into their marriage, Rachel had gotten Danny pregnant, that’s when everything started go downhill, she fell in love with Stan Edwards, and Danny fell out of love with Rachel._

Rachel had switched from reading to writing in a small journal she’d been provided with as well as a pencil, so she could record how she’d come to know Danny and all these recollections for the time in which she’s no longer here, whether that’s by Kapu death, or retrieved by the Order, whichever comes first.

She was just finishing when a sharp pain went through her abdomen, and a gush of fluid soaked through her prison jumpsuit, into the mattress she was sitting on. “Oh, that can’t be good.” Rachel mumbled to herself in shock, she wasn’t supposed to give birth for another month at least.

H50-H50-H50-

They arrived to find the location cut off with police tape, HPD there on the outside of the building and Kono waiting for them, Lori has been contacted as is waiting on the office should she be needed. Danny is beside Steve as they walk up to Kono and Steve asks. “What’s the situation, Kono?”

“Couple of kids broke into one of the bunkers to explore a lava tube. And they found a body.” Kono explained as Steve lifted up the tape for both Kono and Danny. Chin was right behind them, lowering the tape as Steve wasn’t leaving Danny’s side as they continued to walk and talk.

“What happened to skateboarding and stickball?” Danny asked, before he and Steve headed up the short steps to the bunker entrance.

An HPD Officer walked up to them. “Officer Kalakaua.” She called, stopping Kono.

“Go ahead, Max is inside.” Kono informed them, as she turned to follow the woman to where the two boys were waiting for their parents to pick them up.

Danny stopped before entering the building and saw how dark it was inside, the natural ceiling giving it a very claustrophobic, cave look to it. Before Danny had to say anything, Steve could feel Danny’s trepidation and quickly realized that Danny was already feeling the tight spaces closing in around him and he wasn’t even inside the bunker yet. “Danny why don’t you go talk to the boys and get their statements.” Steve suggested, Danny nodded as he backed away from the door. Steve then looked over his shoulder and called out. “Chin you’re with me.”

Danny headed back down the short stairs towards where Kono was with the boys, as Chin followed Steve inside instead. Kono looked over as Danny joined her. “Boys this is my colleague and one of my bosses Detective Williams.” Kono informed the two.

“Hi, are you an Omega?” One of the boys who gave off a distinct Alpha scent asked.

“Yes I am. Can you tell me what happened?” Danny asked as Kono stepped away and just observed his interaction with the kids as they so readily and easily opened up to him when they’ve been very reserved with all the others her included.

Meanwhile at the bunker Steve and Chin meet Max inside and started to discuss the situation and pretty soon Steve and Max were both hooked up and climbing down the shaft where the dead body had been located.

While they were doing that Danny was interrupted when his cell went off. “Hang on boys, one moment.” Danny said as he answered his phone. “Williams.” He answered.

“Hello Detective Williams, this is Warden Hayes worth of the women’s correctional facility. I’m calling about your ex-Alpha Rachel, you’re on the contact list for when she goes into labor, well she’s in the infirmary right now, the doctor doesn’t know when the baby will be born but we need you here to over the birth and transport of the infant from the prison to the hospital.” The warden informed Danny, in a very professional and straight to the point manner which Danny respects.

“Thank you, Warden Hayes, I’ll be there in about.” Danny paused to check his watch and running the time to wrap up here at the crime scene and drive to the prison. “An hour and a half at most.” Danny informed her.

“That will be fine, I’ll inform the guards at the gates and get you a pass, you will have to relinquish you’re weapon or leave it in the car, it’s just policy.” She informed him.

“That won’t be a problem.” Danny assured her, they each said a polite goodbye before he hung up. Not daring to go near the bunker as he dialed Steve’s cell instead. Danny actually felt calmer than he thought he would in this moment. Though a big part of that could be due to the fact that his bond with Steve is connected, and he feels a secure in this knowledge that he’s not alone.

“Hey Danno.” Steve answered as he paused Max in the middle of explaining about the body to take Danny’s call.

“Steve, I got a call from the prison Rachel’s in labor, I need to get there and keep an eye on the situation. I didn’t get anything knew from the kids, and I can’t go any further in the field with you at the moment anyways, so I’m gonna head over there. I wanted you to know so you wouldn’t worry, also, I want to wait until I know the condition of the baby before letting Stan know, after Rachel nearly miscarried, I’m concerned about it, and I know Stan’s been worried, so don’t tell Stan or Matt anything on the situation if you hear from them while I’m at the prison.” Danny ran down everything to Steve as he was heading towards his car once he’d given Kono the go ahead to take over since the parents should be arriving at any moment.

“That’s fine Danny, just do me a favor, don’t close off our bond for any reason, I want to know that you’re handling this, and I’m there if you need me.” Steve said.

“I have zero intention of cutting you off anytime soon. Can Kono or Chin give you ride back?” Danny asked as he got in the Camaro.

“Yes Danny, we’re good here, you go take care of that baby, but keep your distance from Rachel, I don’t want to find out that the bitch hurt you.” Steve told him.

“I will, talk to later babe, and I love you.” Danny said.

“I love you to Danno, stay safe babe.” With that they both hung up and Danny headed towards the prison.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny arrived at the prison ten minutes earlier then he specified, but traffic had been really good. He was escorted in, and he had decided to leave his gun in the glove box of his car instead of bringing it in with him since they’d have to lock it away. The warden came down to greet him personally, she was a stout woman, while she appeared on the larger size it was all muscle, before this job she was a body builder.

Warden Hayes was an Alpha and with her denser bone structure it worked out well for her she realized she wanted to do some good and what better way then serve the justice system by keeping prisoners in line, she’s in hear early forties, her once dark brown hair was starting to gray around the sides and there were stress lines around her mouth and eyes.

On the outside she gave a hard exterior, but Danny looked her in the eyes as they greet and so another side, one that was kind and gentle, the cared about her prisoners especially those expecting like Rachel. Though make no mistake she was tough and hard on them, she believed in the rehabilitation system and she’s seen some of her girls come in, serve their sentence and then leave, never to return as her programs on education, a good work ethic and allowing Sunday worship for those who wish for redemption.

Warden Hayes’ mother was once a criminal, she had been in an out of juvie most of her life, but when she met her husband a wonderful Beta, he’d changed Mrs. Hayes’ world around. She became a better person and ultimately a good mother to her daughter who took this job on her mother’s encouragement.

“I’ve heard a lot about you Detective Williams, you and Five-0, the work you have been doing for the Islands, I couldn’t be prouder to call this my home.” Hayes said as she escorted him along with two other guards towards the infirmary. “She’s been asking for you, for the last half hour.” Warden Hayes informed Danny.

“Why?” Danny asked confused about that. One of the other guards who has been keeping a close eye on Rachel until she’d been called away to brief Danny of Rachel’s situation, answered.

“She said, and I quote. ‘I’m not having this kid until someone who’s done this before is right by my fucking side.’ End quote. She’s been doing a lot of screaming; her contractions were eighteen minutes apart as of ten minutes ago.” Missy Lou finished explaining.

“She’s moving faster than I did.” Danny said as they reached the infirmary, he had been in labor with Grace for thirteen hours before she breached, and they had to perform the C-Section.

Dr. Lee walked over to them as they entered. “You must be Detective Williams, I’m Doctor Harriet Lee, this is nurse Jackson.” She said introducing herself and the woman next to her, they shook hands and then he was admitted into the room where Rachel was, she was dressed in hospital scrubs, her hands handcuffed to the rails, as she was screaming and hollering and trying to breath through the pain, complaining all the while that they remove this brat from her now, labor be damned.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Warden Hayes said, leaving Missy to continue her position of guarding Rachel to make sure she doesn’t get out of the cuffs and hurt herself or someone else.

“Rachel, you really need to calm down and try to relax.” Danny suggested.

The moment he spoke it caught Rachel’s attention, then she took a whiff of his pregnant scent, making a disgusted look, before she turned to face him. “Danny.” Rachel said softly, almost lovingly.

“Has she been given anything to lessen the pain?” Danny asked Dr. Lee.

“Not yet, we need a write off to administer any drugs, since you were the contact we’ve been waiting, we have some that are safe for the baby.” Dr. Lee informed him as she handed him the form to sign.

Danny put his name down and watched as they gave her to good stuff to ease her pains and relax her body, so it’ll be less stressful for both mother and child.

For a while everything was quiet, except for the occasional scream or muffled grunt and groan of pain from Rachel as the drugs could only help so much.

As it was reaching nearly five hours Danny called Steve to check on the case and update him that the contractions were almost five minutes apart giving them a couple more hours, hopefully. “Oh, I meant to ask, next week we go in for your procedure to remove the skin of your perineum, for the birth canal, we could sign up for a lamaze class. What do you think?” Steve asked.

Danny was shocked at Steve’s idea. “Well, I’ve been to a lamaze class when I was pregnant with Grace, but Rachel was never interested in being there with me. I guess a refresher course wouldn’t hurt, but only if you go with me.” Danny said.

“That’s why I’m asking Danno, I wouldn’t have you go through it alone, besides if I’m going to be in the hospital room with you, helping you through this, I need to know this stuff.” Steve said, causing Danny to smile, Steve could feel how happy Danny was at that through their bond.

“It’s time.” The doctor said as they prepared Rachel to start pushing.

“Steve, I need to go, I’ll call you when it’s all over.” Danny assured him.

“Alright, make sure you get something to eat if you’re going to be there much longer.” Steve reminded, as Danny as barely eaten anything since arriving, though he has been provided with plenty of water, so he and his pups weren’t dehydrated.

“I will, love you.” Danny said, only hanging up after Steve returned the sentiment.

“Rachel you need to push, now.” The doctor instructed.

Rachel cursed and screamed and cried out how much she hated them for making her do this. After nearly twenty minutes, the doctor, nurse and Danny all smiled when they heard little Charlie's first cries, before they quickly moved him to clean him up, take his vitals, get his weight and measurements and make sure he’s ready for transport as the nurse called on the phone that goes straight to the Wardens office, who then called the hospital that was on standby to come and collect the child for transport from the prison to the hospital.

Danny was about to move to Charlie, the name Stan and Matt had informed him of several days ago during one of their visits, when Rachel called his name. “Danny.” She was loopy from the drugs and tired from the labor.

“Rachel?” Danny asked as he moved closer but kept well out of arm’s length.

“Do you know why I married you?” Rachel asked.

“I thought you loved me and wanted a family.” Danny said.

“Wrong, I never loved you, I made you think that I was, but I never even liked you. It was an order from, from them.” Rachel closed her eyes briefly.

“From who?” Danny asked.

Rachel’s half lidded eyes glanced at Danny with contempt. “The Order.” She whispered.

Hearing that was like a punch to the gut, Danny grabbed his phone to call Steve, but found that his cell had no signal, before he could react to finding this out, there was gun fire in the halls as the prison was being infiltrated, and Danny was right in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've finished the story and I know, you hate me for leaving it on a cliff hanger, I had a choice, I felt myself starting to rush because I hated leaving you guys hanging for so long because of an accident causing me to postpone this chapter. So, now there's a vote, do you want Matt to go Undercover into the Order: Yes or no?
> 
> As an added note, the bedtime story that Steve tells Grace is a legend from this website if you'd like to look it up. https://www.adventurecentre.com.au/2015/03/01/2015526rainbow-beach-coloured-sands-legend/
> 
> If anyone enjoyed the bedtime story, and have legends you'd love to see Steve and/or Danny telling their children in future chapters, let me know in the comments and we'll see what happens.


	10. Prison Infiltration by The Order AKA The Omega Test Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. So, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, in this chapter the nursery isn't mentioned so anyone can still make animal suggestions, this will be the last chapter you can do that as the next chapter I plan on having the nursery completed and the pups will be arriving soon in the story. In fact, they'll be born in chapter 12. Here's the list again, I am looking into the suggestions that were made in the comments last time, but I want to give more readers a chance to add their suggestions.
> 
> Here is the list of characters that don't have animals yet.  
> Matt:  
> Stan:  
> Baby Charlie:  
> Joe:  
> Max:  
> Fong:  
> Mary:  
> And Catherine:

8:30 P.M:

“Danny!” Steve called throughout the halls of the prison; Chin next to him as they were heading towards the infirmary where they had known for sure was Danny’s last location. Steve could feel his bond with Danny, but it was off somehow, which was unnerving Steve because he’s never felt it like this; a bit chaotic making it difficult to calm his future mate down enough to get a bead on his location.

Kono, and Lori were searching with the rest of the guards; the ones that had managed to survive the carnage, as they were headed to one of the abandoned wings of the prison, that was older than the rest of the building, leaving weak bars and walls, allowing the wind that was blowing outside into the prison, and making escape easier it has been shut off for years.

Since Warden Hayes took over a couple of years ago, she’s been working on funding to repair that part of the prison and put it to use, wanting that wing to be for pregnant prisoners only, for their own safety.

At the upper floors, Steve and Chin were finding the dead bodies of guards, bystanders and even some inmates that had been in the other portion of the infirmary, but they weren’t finding Danny, or baby Charlie.

Downstairs, one of the guards with Kono and Lori catches the scent of an Omega, and the cries of an infant, and lead the way, pass several dead bodies, throats ripped out, hands, arms and faces scratched and torn from what appeared to have been claws, they were only a few Alphas, dressed in black clothes, wearing bulletproof vests, flak jackets and pouches with bombs, and bullets stored in them, black hockey like masks scattered near their bodies where they had been ripped off the intruders.

They made it to one of the empty cells, as they walked in the man went rigid as he was crouched in the corner his back to the door, there was the distinct smell of blood in the air. As they moved into the old cell the man stood up, from the clothing alone, at least his backside, Kono and Lori knew immediately that it was Danny.

He started to turn around, when a guard stopped Kono and Lori from getting any closer to him, something was seriously off, he motioned the other guard, an Alpha, to move in slowly. Lori pulled out her cell to call Steve now that the jammer had been turned off, they had a signal again.

They were both surprised to see blood on Danny’s hands and the front of his clothing. There were distinct bruises along his jaw, neck and his arms where the sleeves of his work shirt used to be but had been torn from hands in distress.

The guard behind the women started to prepare his tranquilizer gun, every guard usually carries them should an Alpha go primal or even a simple prison fight breaks out, it’s faster and safer to subdue the prisoners at a distance, and the sedative is quick acting, only problem is, these sedatives are for Alphas, not Omegas.

The guard is hesitant to use them, as they’re twice as powerful, because of an Alphas strength and resilience they require double the dose, which can be lethal to an Omega depending on their own resilience, some handle it better than others, but most need a weaker dose, or the risk of death is high.

Danny sniffed the air and caught the scent of a strange Alpha putting him on alert, Lori was on the phone with Steve, telling him exactly where they were and to hurry. Danny growled deep in the back of his throat, before he hissed and attacked the Alpha without hesitating, it was obvious at this point that Danny has gone Primal and his actions was that of a protective mother, trying to keep both baby Charlie and his own pups safe, from what he currently deemed a threat, any unknown Alphas.

While Alphas roar and have a powerful bite, they go primal, their canines will elongate, most usually don’t notice. But, with Omegas, it’s not their teeth that change, but their nails as they grow into sharp, hook shaped claws, to allow for easy tearing and ripping.

Lori doesn’t remember these changes the first time she’d seen Danny go primal, there are two types in Omegas, unlike with Alphas where there is only a single time of primal stage. For Omegas, where they go primal, they can either try and run and hide until their Alpha or another they trust assures them they’re safe. Then there’s the primal stage in which the Omega realizes they have no one else to rely on but themselves and go from hiding to fighting. The only one that will be able to reach Danny at this moment is an Alpha who has a bond with him, not even Kono or Lori would be able to get through to him.

Though the question is, how did Danny end up down here, and in his current condition and state?

H50-H50-H50

6:30 P.M:

Mary and Grace had just picked up Catherine from the airport, they were going to go out to dinner then stay at Steve’s Den with Grace until her parents got home. “So, Grace, how was your dress fitting for tomorrow?” Catherine asked.

“It was great, we stopped by at home first to put the dress up safely, it’s so pretty and covered in flowers, pinks and yellow and blues, even some were white, while the rest of the dress was a light pink. I can’t wait until tomorrow to wear it and carry the basket of flowers.” Grace said, very animatedly as they stopped at a nice restaurant, one that Grace has enjoyed with her Ohana many times in the past several months.

“Well, I can’t wait to see you from the aisle, I bet you are going to be the best flower girl ever.” Catherine said as she smiled at Mary as she parked the car and they headed inside to enjoy dinner, not realizing that this moment five P.M sharp, something was going down at the women’s correctional facility where Danny was currently in the middle of another hostile situation, only this time, he doesn’t have Steve to watch his back.

H50-H50-H50-

6:00 P.M:

While physically Danny is without Steve, mentally and emotionally through their bond, he knows that Steve is aware that Danny’s emotional state is unstable in his panic at hearing gun fire in the halls, the question in Danny’s mind, is how did this happen to begin with, well…

H50-H50-H50-

11:50 A.M:

There were at least twelve of them in a small two-bedroom, one bath, rental house. Under a false name, using cash instead of a credit card. They had made contact with the Order in Britain, once they had arrived around 2 A.M this morning. They tapped into the Warden’s cell phone and the private landline in her office, which is one of the only two landline phones that reaches out of the prison. On top of that they have cloned the doctor's cell phone as well, waiting for a call, they were there for the Rachel woman, not her child.

Since that was the case, they were going to be waiting until after she’d given birth. One of the Alphas a woman was manning the phones at the moment when it went off and they saw the Warden’s private landline calling up a number, they tapped into the call to listen to the conversation.

“ _Williams.” He answered._

“ _Hello Detective Williams, this is Warden Hayes worth of the women’s correctional facility. I’m calling about your ex-Alpha Rachel, you’re on the contact list for when she goes into labor, well she’s in the infirmary right now, the doctor doesn’t know when the baby will be born but we need you here to over the birth and transport of the infant from the prison to the hospital.” The warden informed Danny, in a very professional and straight to the point manner which Danny respects._

“ _Thank you, Warden Hayes, I’ll be there in about.” Danny paused to check his watch and running the time to wrap up here at the crime scene and drive to the prison. “An hour and a half at most.” Danny informed her._

“ _That will be fine, I’ll inform the guards at the gates and get you a pass, you will have to relinquish you’re weapon or leave it in the car, it’s just policy.” She informed him._

“ _That won’t be a problem.” Danny assured her; they each said a polite goodbye before he hung up._

The Warden then called the doctor to make arrangements with the hospital. The landline phone can make connections to other phones within the prison, but only the Warden’s landline and the prisoners' phone, where they are allowed to make calls to loved ones or lawyers, while being monitored can make outside contact.

They rerouted the call from Dr. Lee, from the hospital she was trying to contact to the woman at their phone posing as the hospital receptionist who would naturally answer the calls and make arrangements with the doctors and nurses. “Hello, this is Karen speaking, how may I help you today?” The woman spoke, giving an alias.

“Hi, this is Dr. Lee at the Women’s correctional facility, Rachel Hollander has gone into labor, we need an ambulance on standby to pick up the infant and the Detective who will be over seeing the transfer.” Dr. Lee informed the woman, while she didn’t recognize the woman or her name, it wasn’t uncommon as receptionists change personal all the time, and even have shift changes. There was no reason to question whether this woman worked at the hospital, after all it was the number she had called and was answered.

“Of course, Dr. Lee, I’ll let Dr. Frisky know of the situation and he’ll have an Ambulance on standby awaiting your call.” They had gotten the information on Rachel’s file and the doctor at the hospital that has been over seeing her case and expecting this for months now.

“Thank you, Karen.” Dr. Lee said, then with a polite goodbye they both hung up. Once that was taken care of, they strapped themselves up in tactical gear, their masks before heading to the hospital to wait, for the call to come through.

It was twenty minutes to six P.M when they got the call that the child has been born and to pick him up, they commandeered an Ambulance, disabled it’s tracking device and started their cell jammers the moment they pulled into the prison garage where they quickly excited the vehicle and started shooting everyone within sight, aiming for legs and heads, rather then their well protected chests.

The Warden saw this on the cameras, saw her cell had no signal and tried the landline only to get a woman. “We’re sorry your landline is currently in use, if you want to call out, hang up and wait until we’re finished and gone.” With that the woman hung up on the Warden. They were completely cut off, they did forget one thing, the silent alarm in the Warden’s office which she pushed before heading towards a section of her office to gear up before contacting the infirmary, concerned for the child and Omega, along with her other employees who were unarmed and not trained for this situation.

Downstairs from the Warden’s office, in the infirmary, they heard the gun fire as Danny saw his phone has no signal and realized quickly what was happening. He turned to Dr. Lee and nurse Jackson. “Dr. Lee, can you sedate Rachel?” Danny asked.

“Yes, now it’s safe to give her full sedation.” She informed Danny, Dr. Lee and her staff, currently the only one working was Ms. Rebecca Jackson. She’s worked at this prison going on ten years and this has never happened before, so she was at a complete loss at what to do, especially since the noises were getting closer to their location. As she was taking care of Rachel, Danny turned to Rebecca.

“Ms. Jackson-“ Danny started.

“Call me Rebecca.” She said a bit nervous, as this was her second year working here along with college, wanting to become a doctor like Dr. Michelle Lee.

“Okay, Rebecca, are there any more patients in the infirmary?” Danny asked. There were two sections to the infirmary, the ICU where the prisoners have been severely injured, or have terminal illnesses. And this section for easy-to-handle injuries and private labor behind the currents.

“Yes, two Alphas who nearly killed each other.” She informed him.

“Okay, head back there and hide, use their Alpha scent to cover your Beta scent.” Danny suggested, this young woman couldn’t be older than twenty-four or five and she has a bright future for her that Danny doesn’t want at risk doing his best to keep them safe.

“Guard.” Danny said turning to Missy who has her gun out, in case someone entered the infirmary that wasn’t one of the guards or any of the other staff.

“Missy.” She informed Danny.

“Missy, do you have an extra firearm?” Danny asked.

“No.” She informed Danny sadly.

Dr. Lee came back then. “Missy, take Detective Williams and the baby and head out the back.” She urged the guard, which would leave them defenseless, but Dr. Lee was more concerned for the newborn and the Omega, Detective or not, it’s her Alpha instincts.

Missy nodded. “Okay, Detective Williams fallow me.” Missy said as she led the way to the back door to the infirmary into a secondary hallway that’s only used in case of emergencies. Danny moved to the swaddled infant from the newborn portable medical bassinet that was going to be used, in order to move the child from the prison to the ambulance with very little hassle. Baby Charlie started to cry hearing the gun fire, Danny gently picked him up and cradled him in his arms as he followed Missy out into the hall once she was sure it was clear.

“I know where you’ll be safe, it’s an abandoned section of the prison.” Missy explained softly as they headed down the halls but paused as they heard voices in the Infirmary, Danny stopped needing to listen in on what was happening.

Inside the Infirmary, four Alphas, dressed in black with blood splattering their clothes at this point, the leader of the group with his assault rifle demanded that the warden hand over Ms. Hollander. Dr. Lee showed them the woman that was barely conscious. Before she could tell them anything else, they shot and killed her, she was unarmed and had done what they requested. “Get her ready and move out.” He ordered one of his people as he checked out the other side of the infirmary finding the other injured prisoners, as they killed them Rebecca shrieked in terror from her hiding spot.

Danny heard her screams as she was found and shot, while begging for her life. Danny closed his eyes feeling tears slip down his cheeks, when he felt a comforting warm arm around him, Danny’s eyes snapped open and he looked around but didn’t see anyone, even Missy wasn’t touching him, then realized it was Steve, through their bond.

Danny calmed as he knew that Steve and team was on their way, but due to the case it was holding them up and it was probably more than an hour away, considering how long it had taken Danny to get there with limited traffic, which has increased as people have been getting off of work.

“Detective, we need to move now.” Missy whispered urgently. Danny nodded and started to follow her when Charlie started to cry out.

Rachel was starting to succumb to the sedative and looked at one of the men. “Kill the child, and the Omega that was here.” Rachel ordered as her cuffs were being undone. The Alphas took a deep breath and sure enough smelled but the scent of a newborn Beta, and a very pregnant Omega.

“Who’s the Omega?” The leader asked her.

“Danny Williams.” She got out before falling asleep, so they decided to take the whole gurney she was handcuffed to, instead of trying to carry her out. While they were in there, in the halls the Warden and several other guards had confronted some of their men and were doing their best to take out the infiltrating team.

The leader recognized that name, he checked his phone and list of Omegas that have been ordered to be left unharmed and/or kidnapped with as little damage to them as possible, this particular Omega came up on the list as priority one, do not harm, do not kidnap as ordered by Wo Fat. Any damage to his property will result in immediate death.

“Find them, kill the child, leave the Omega alive and don’t harm it. Wo Fat has claimed it as his own and will do things his way.” The leader of this squad of the Order, his tone has a heavy British accent to it, they all knew of the cameras that they hadn’t been concerned about hacking into, due to the masks and their clothing up to and including long sleeves and gun gloves to hide any identifying features, what they didn’t know was that recently Warden Hayes had added listening devices into important sections of the prison.

Her office, the garage where pick up and deliveries take place including their infiltration of the prison took place, the prisoner phone use section and the infirmary. That specifically for the recent drugs that have gone missing, they caught the prisoner that kept faking illness and got into the drugs, they’ve been in solitary confinement that last few days.

As they were making it to the abandoned section of the prison, Missy heard their pursuers. “Detective Williams, take the baby and hide somewhere, now.” She whispered to Danny urgently, who took off as fast as he could without jostling Charlie or his own pups too much, and heard guns being fired, he made it to one of the farther cells that were open and laid Charlie down in the far corner, it was dark, damp and smaller than the rest of the prison setting off Danny’s claustrophobia, as he felt his primal Omega starting to claw at his grip to get out.

Danny doesn’t scare easily, or stand down from a fight, he also doesn’t know that he’s off limits to the Order without Wo Fat’s permission. He hears Missy’s screams of pain as bullets rip though her legs and arms, though she got a few hits in a well from the grunts from the Alphas, who got a bullet in his arm and another was grazed across his face as his mask was shot off. Missy was crippled and trying to continue to fight back, using whatever strength she had left to protect the infant and pregnant Omega, Detective or not, it was still in her mind that she had to protect him, not just because she’s an Alpha but that’s how she was raised, to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves, and in this moment, Danny was pregnant, unarmed and carrying a baby.

Danny went from fear to rage, his bond becoming partially blocked as he turned primal setting the child gently onto the concrete of the cell, , the blankets he was swaddled in, moved a bit to rest his head on something soft as he heard one last shot and Missy went quiet then footsteps.

He heard their radio crackle as the leader’s voice came over as the three Alphas that had been with him were starting to search each cell, as they hadn’t seen which one he was hiding in, the one that had remained uninjured answered the call. “We’re here boss, the Omega and child are alone, I’m pretty sure we have them cornered.” He informed their leader.

“Good, take plan B, we’re heading out, HPD and Five-0 are on their way to the prison, you have twenty minutes before they arrive.” He informed his men.

“Yes sir, they won’t get anything from us if we’re caught.” The man confirmed, which informed Danny that they either have a second way out of the prison, or a way to kill themselves, like with cyanide capsules in case they’re arrested.

Danny’s mental processes start slowing down as he’s alone with a crying child, but what drives him over the edge is that he’s trying to quiet Charlie in a slight panic and nearly smothers the baby and that’s when any and all fear leave him as he stands up from where he was crouched, his nails grow out as his bond wobbles and he can no longer feel Steve properly. If they were fully mated Steve would be able to lend Danny, his strength in this moment but they aren’t, and their bond is still weak from being blocked due to the Omega Test.

Danny hisses as his eyes dilate and he turns completely primal, but out of rage instead of fear, he runs out of the cell and attacks the first Alpha he sees, the one with out his mask on and starts clawing at him, his nails ripping into flesh and at one point right down to the bone of the guys arm. Then into his throat as he dies screaming.

One of the Alphas is about to shoot when the other stops him. “No, he’s on the no kill order.” He reminded him, but in those few moments of keeping the guy from shooting Danny had been a mistake as his reflexes are now faster and tighter than before, even pregnant he’s moving with a grace that isn’t normally present and at a speed that was making it difficult to even get a bead on him as he quickly attacks and disarms the guy before ripping into him, while the one who stopped him from shooting, basically decided to fuck it and ran.

Danny quickly chased him down, pounced on his back forcing him to the ground, growled a guttural sound into the back of his throat as he snapped the man’s neck. Danny was clawing into them for several more moments, even though they were already dead, only to stop when he heard Charlie crying.

Danny went back to the cell, where Lori and Kono found him nearly thirty minutes later. Lori was on the phone with Steve who was walking checking for survivors and trying to find Danny with the Warden and the rest of her guards leading the way.

Hearing Lori and Kono scream in panic at Danny’s sudden attack at the guard, Kono grabbed the phone from Lori. “Steve, get down here now. Hurry or the second guard will have to tranq Danny.” Kono informed him quickly as the guard was trying to restrain the Omega’s hands to keep from being ripped apart.

Just as the other guard felt like there was no other option and aimed his tranquilizer gun at Danny, but just as he pulled the trigger Steve’s hand was on his, moving it quick enough for the tranq to bounce against one of the walls and miss Danny completely.

Steve saw Danny’s state and instead of being his usual reckless self, he actually knew exactly how to handle this situation, without any of them getting injured. There are two pressure points on the back of an Omega's neck, that with the right amount of strength directed on them, will stop a Primal in their tracks. These pressure points are usually dormant and only wake up when an Omega goes Primal, whether out of fear or rage.

After Danny’s first fear response out in the field at the cult's compound, causing him to go into his Primal state. Steve looked it up in the Omega book he had been reading and had been hoping to never have to do this, but it was better than risking any more damage to his future mate and their pups as he quickly placed his hand on the back of Danny’s neck and at the artery along his neck on either side between his head and neck. Where in books and movies vampires usually bite, Steve used his thumb and ring finger pressing in and sure enough it worked.

Danny went completely still, while at first, he panicked at being completely helpless, he suddenly caught Steve’s scent as Steve used his other arm to get Danny back to his feet. Danny’s eyes shifted to his Alpha relieved to see him, Steve told his team and the guard to get the medics. Danny finally realized the nightmare was over, they were safe, Steve moved quickly as Danny started to go limp as he somewhat came back to himself and was exhausted.

When the medics arrived, Charlie was still crying and Steve was holding Danny close to him, his arms both holding him as he was barely conscious from the entire ordeal. Steve was very thankful that he’d had the forethought to call Mary and Catherine and instructed them to not let Grace hear or see the news and explained the situation was they got Danny strapped to the gurney and headed out to one of the ambulances waiting for them outside, the second ambulance was taking the child, while Kono, Chin and Lori wrapped up there leaving the case in HPD’s hands as they still had a case to finish themselves, and Ohana to look after

H50-H50-H50-

At the hospital it was close to 9:30 P.M when they arrived, once Steve got of the phone with his sister and her girlfriend, he called Stan and Matt to inform them of the situation and to assure them that baby Charlie was safe. Steve kept one hand in Danny’s the entire drive, on the way inside the building. The hospital called Danny's OBGYN who arrived ten minutes later as she had just gotten off of work and wasn’t that far.

“Thanks Steve, we’ll be there in half an hour to check on Charlie, how’s Danny doing?” Matt asked, concerned for his big brother.

“He hasn’t said a word, he’s still in a Primal state, while he’s calm, he really isn’t registering any outside stimulus unless he deems someone a threat and tries to attack them. I’m working on trying to get his brain to realize that it’s safe to come back. We could be here all night, they’re checking his injuries and the pups, if we do get out tonight, I don’t expect to be home before midnight. Kono is with Charlie, she’s gonna stay there until you arrive and make sure he remains safe.” Steve assured Matt.

“Thanks Steve, don’t worry about us, just concentrate on Danny and the twins.” Matt said, and with that, they both gave polite goodbyes and hung up, allowing Steve to now turn his full attention back to his Omega.

Sure enough, once the doctor deemed Danny and the pups for the most part undamaged, except for a few bruises and scratches caused by his defense against the attackers. They were fine, but should anything change or feel off to just bring him back and they’ll make sure that all three are doing well.

The entire time Danny was just staring, watching, a few times he hissed as he wasn’t completely out of his Primal state and only allowing the examine because Steve wasn’t leaving his side and if it appeared that Danny might attack, he just put him into a pressure hold to keep him from hurting anyone else.

It was nearly midnight, as Steve had predicated, when they finally arrived home after being discharged, Danny was in no state to give HPD or anyone else a statement at the moment, Steve will work on taking one as the rest of his team finishes the case, they’d left in order to get to their teammate.

When Steve had felt Danny’s panic when it first started, he’d been in a tailspin the entire time, trying his best to calm his mate while trying to get to him. The team in the ambulance had switched vehicles and they had lost them. They had put Rachel’s name and picture out there as a prison escapee with a team, as the Warden and Duke gave the Media a bare bones report and nothing more until the investigation was closed.

Steve was feeling their shaky bond since Danny had gone Primal starting to even out. As they entered Mary had just finished cleaning the kitchen, Grace was in bed and Catherine was straightening the living area up. “Mary, can you go start a bath, nice a warm, not too hot for Danny.” Steve requested as they saw both of them but especially Danny who was splattered by so much blood. “None of it is his.” Steve assured them, which was a great relief to the pair.

“Catherine, I need a trash bag for his clothes, it’s been decided that they have enough evidence on everything that went down that other than a statement they don’t need the clothes or any trace, though the doctors took some from under his nails and such just in case. I plan on burning them.” Steve informed her and she didn’t blame him as they smelled of other Alphas, and the scent was aggravating to her, she couldn’t imagine what it was doing to Steve, that scent being on his Omega; making Danny’s own scent practically nonexistent.

As Catherine left and returned with a trash bag, Steve took it as Mary came back downstairs. “The bath is ready Steve.” She informed him, she wanted to speak to Danny, but there was something in his eyes that didn’t convey that he even knew what was going on around him at the moment.

“Thanks, you two can head home now if you want.” Steve told them that they would be fine.

“Okay, we’ll see you guys tomorrow at Chin’s wedding?” Catherine asked.

“Hopefully. Have a goodnight.” Steve said as they saw themselves out and then guided Danny upstairs and to the bathroom, looking bedroom door behind them not wanting Grace to see her Danno in his current state. He easily stripped them both and tossed their bloody clothes into the trash sack, he’d gotten plenty of blood on himself from touching and holding Danny earlier.

He was washing the blood from Danny’s chest, belly and hands when he finally started to come around, his back against Steve’s chest in the tub of warm water. “Steve.” He whispered through his sore throat.

“I’m right here sweetheart.” Steve assured him as he rubbed the soft rag along his fingers and watched as his nails finished retracting and their bond was completely back too normal.

“Steve, Rachel…” Danny paused there.

“She got away honey, I’m so sorry.” Steve informed him, even though it was obvious that Danny already knew this.

“They killed Dr. Lee, her nurse Rebecca Jackson, two helpless prisoners, there was no reason to kill them, they were unharmed and defenseless. They wanted to kill us.” Danny said, speaking of himself and baby Charlie.

“Danny, there’s something I need to tell you. While we were at the hospital, Warden Hayes sent the recording from the infirmary. Apparently, Wo Fat has put you on the no hit list, you aren’t even to be kidnapped until his say so, I’m sorry Danny, it was the infant they were out to kill, not you.” Steve said as gently as he could.

Danny had been trying to hold his emotions in, but with his hormonal state he just didn’t have the energy or will try any longer as a sob ripped through his throat. Danny turned as Steve guided him to bury his face in Steve’s neck and take in his scent from his glands there and just let it all out. They didn’t say another word on it as Steve just held him, then finished washing them up, drying them off and helping Danny into his sweatpants and t-shirt, while Steve wore only a pair of boxers and t-shirt.

Steve checked the clock it was nearly one in the morning, he’d push for them to sleep, but it’s been hours since Danny’s had something to eat and drink. So instead of settling into their nest he guided Danny downstairs and set him at the table. “Okay babe, water or grape juice?” Steve asked. As he grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup put it in a pan to heat.

“Umm…if I wasn’t pregnant, I’d say beer, but I guess grape juice will do.” Danny quipped, which actually set Steve at ease that Danny will bounce back.

Steve smirked as he turned on the stove and then moved to the refrigerator to grab the juice and poured Danny a cup. “If you weren’t pregnant, I would have offered you a beer.” Steve said in return, he poured himself a cup as before putting the juice back up and moved to wrap his arms around Danny as he sipped his drink. “I love you so much, more than life itself.” Steve whispered in Danny’s ear, so glad to finally have him back home.

Danny gave a small quirk of his lips that appeared to be a smile if Steve had to describe it. “I love you too Steven, the whole time I was there, in that prison, I was thinking about you and Grace, and how much I wanted to get back to you both.” Danny informed Steve as he kissed along Danny’s neck, lavishing his scent glands, mingling their scents together. Danny didn’t even try to stop himself from purring, as he felt Steve’s wrists scent glands rub along his bare arms, covering him in his Alpha smell to ward off any who would try and dare to lay claim to him, telling others this Omega was already taken.

Steve stopped only long enough to pour the cooked soup into a bowl and with a spoon placed it in front of Danny before he took a seat next to him. Danny’s hand was shaking so bad that he was having difficulty eating. Danny hated this feeling of helplessness, especially in front of Steve. Steve ran his hand through Danny’s drying hair and he kissed his forehead and took the spoon from his future mate's trembling fingers and blow on the soup before pressing it to Danny’s lips who was too tired to argue or even make a snarky comment as he ate with Steve’s help.

No words passed between them, as Danny’s TSS shakes eased, and his blood sugar went back up now that he’s had food and something to drink, he was starting to feel better. He watched as Steve washed the both dishes the girls had used and the few that Danny used.

As Steve was finishing up and drying his hands Danny finally spoke. “It was an act.” Danny said out of the blue, Steve turned and looked at him.

“What was an act babe?” Steve asked.

“Rachel, she told me before the attack, she never loved me, not even when we first met, it was all an act. She was sent by the Order, I thought it hurt before, but believing that at one point she did love me had helped me through the pain. Now, knowing it was all act and she never loved me, it makes it all feel so empty and pointless.” Danny said dejected.

Steve went to Danny’s side and lifted his crest fallen head to look him in the eyes as he spoke to his Omega in a firm but gentle tone. “You’re wrong, it wasn’t pointless, she may not have loved you, but you loved her. She may not have wanted you, but you wanted her, Rachel may not have desired a child unless it was an Alpha, but you did. You had Grace, and she’s a wonderful, and beautiful little girl, who looks more like her mother every day, but her bright and wise eyes, her smart intelligent mind, her quick thinking and actions, that’s all you Danno. No one else, if anything came of your time with Rachel, it’s Grace. She is her mother’s daughter, not her father’s, she proved that, when she chose you over Rachel last Christmas.”

As Steve spoke Danny started to smile, thinking of all these years with his daughter, his little monkey and how much he loves her and that he’d never change that part of his past with Rachel for anything. “You’re right, I’d be completely without her, and you.” With that said Danny latched his mouth onto Steve’s and soon had his arms wrapped around him, he needed him, now.

Steve also felt the need to join with Danny passionately after so long apart. Danny wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, and pregnant or not, all of Steve’s SEAL training and Alpha strength made carrying Danny to their room easy as he closed the door behind them and laid Danny down on their nest as he moved from his mouth to Danny’s neck.

“Steve, I need you, I need you bad.” Danny moaned out as his fingers pulled at Steve’s t-shirt, seeking his skin. There was a desperation there that Steve needed to slow down, something deep inside them both that need to be done before they moved forward in both this night right now and their relationship as a whole.

Steve took Danny’s hands gently as he pulled away, from where he was leaving a mark along his neck between his shoulder and head along that pulse point on his right side. “What do you need Danny?” Steve asked.

“You.” Danny said. Danny knows what Steve is looking for, he feels it deep inside, his Omega begging for Danny to give in.

“What do you need?” Steve asked again, not relenting as his Alpha needs to hear the words as much as Danny’s Omega needs to say them.

After several more minutes of this back-and-forth Danny finally relented after Steve asked for the fifth time. “What do you need?”

Danny whimpered, as he was hard as a rock, feeling Steve’s on erection against his, as he finally gave the proper answer. “My Mate, I need my Mate in me, now.” Both Danny and Steve relaxed as they felt a relief flood through them as they finally went through the second stage of their future mating ritual, they’ve gone through the Omega test.

The Omega finally calling Steve not just his Alpha, but his Mate, which means that they are ready to discuss with Mamo the High Priest about the ceremony and scheduling it, but that’s for another day, tonight Steve goes back to ravishing the body beneath him.

It wasn’t long before they were both naked and Steve had explored every inch of Danny’s body, he quickly realized that he wasn’t going to need in lubricant tonight, from the prolonged celibacy and Danny’s Omega desperation had his anal glands lubricating his passages already. It’s something that at times even without a heat an Omega’s body, especially a male Omega will prepare itself, more so for someone they consider a mate making Danny more than ready to accept Steve’s erection. As he easily entered Danny’s body and didn’t waist much time in thrusting into him, while Danny met every thrust with his own counter thrust.

Each other’s moans were lost in the constant kissing, keeping their sounds of pleasure between them so Grace didn’t hear him in the next room. At least they tried but being an Alpha, she hadn’t been wearing her ear plugs and woke to the sounds of stifled moans and the bed springs squeaking, as they’re movements sped up. Grace smiled, as she grabbed her sound silencing ear plugs and put them in, quickly shutting her parents' activity out and was fast asleep moments later with a smile on her lips now that her Danno was home where he belongs.

It didn’t take long before they had both reached their climax, once they could both breaths evenly again Steve and Danny cleaned each other up before settling into their nest, Danny’s head resting on Steve’s chest as he listened to his future mate's heartbeat.

They were on the edge of sleep, then Danny spoke up, something that saddened both of them, something that’s been on Danny’s mind since his near break the morning before, it was nearly two thirty in the morning, they had a few hours to get some sleep before they needed to get everything ready and be there for Chin and Malia’s wedding.

Danny said. “I was thinking about our pups, the ones we lost, I feel like I haven’t properly grieved for them, everything happened so fast and we’ve been in so many difficult situations recently that I haven’t slowed down to even breath and process what happened. In the cell, even while I was Primal and kept fearing the worst for our two pups and terrified that I was going to lose them as well.” Danny confessed what’s been on his mind lately.

“I’ve been thinking about them too, I think we might be able to do something about that, maybe Sunday after we go to the Courthouse.” Steve suggested, they’d made an appointment with the judge and the Governor at the courthouse months ago, thankfully the day after Chin and Malia’s wedding, though they knew about the appointment and made sure to set their wedding day before or after Steve, Danny and Grace’s Courthouse date, it was very important, and they didn’t want to overshadow that day for Grace and her parents.

“Okay.” Danny said as he was barely awake, and soon they were both asleep, and neither had a bad dream between them, it was peaceful the rest of the night.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve woke several hours later, it was just past six, he kept his arm wrapped around Danny who was still sound asleep, and he has no intention of disturbing that peace for his future mate. He looked over at his phone and saw the light blinking signaling that he had a voice message waiting. He took his free hand and grabbed it, and unlocked the phone, putting in the code for his messages before placing his phone up to his ear and listened to Joe.

“Steve, something happened, we need to speak but not over the phone, meet me along your trail at seven tomorrow.” Then Joe hung up, he sounded calm, but he wouldn’t be making this request if it wasn’t important and possibly urgent. Joe had left the message at about the same time yesterday while he was in the hospital with Danny and had put his phone on silent, to keep his attention on Danny.

He had maybe forty minutes to get dressed and the running trail he use’s in the mornings. He looked at Danny who was starting to wake up. “Danny, babe, you think you’ll be alright here while I run some errands, Joe needs to see me, and I thought while I’m out I’ll stop by the store and restock our kitchen.” Steve said softly.

Danny yawned as he moved off of Steve to allow him the ability to get up. “Sure, it’ll take time to get Grace fed and ready for the wedding anyways, I’ll have to style her hair. Though since you are going to the story, could you pick up a blush pallet from the makeup aisle, something in a light pink color. Also, some lipstick, on the bottom of the stick it should have the color names, something in a peach would be best.” Danny requested as he stretched, before sitting up in bed.

“Alright, I’ll call if I have any problems with that.” Steve said kissing Danny before going to the bathroom for a quick Navy shower and was dressed and out of the house with the Camaro’s keys in his hands as he took that vehicle towards the trail, while Danny showered and dressed in something comfortable.

He’ll be changing into his suit and styling his hair when it was closer time to leave for the wedding. Once Danny was finished wearing just sweats and a t-shirt, he went to Grace’s room to start getting her up. “Hey monkey.” Danny said after she took out her ear plugs and set them on her bedside table in their holder.

“Morning Mommy.” Grace greeted as she hugged him.

“Want to help me with breakfast, and then you get take a shower while I get your hair supplies to get it ready?” Danny asked.

“Sure.” Grace said excited, Danny decided on something easy, and made oatmeal for them both, and grape juice since it was Grace’s favorite as well, and they ate together while Steve was out.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve arrived at the location Joe suggested, he arrived just as seven arrived, he got out and shook Joe’s hand. “What’s going on Joe?” Steve asked concerned. “I just got your message this morning, it’s been a bit crazy with the prison attack.” Steve said, he knew that it had been all over the news last night and this morning.

“Yeah, I heard. I know you took my passport.” Joe informed Steve, earlier yesterday while Danny was waiting for the birth of Charlie, Steve had managed to take Joe’s passport and look into it, trying to get some answers to his questions, especially those about Shelburne and what happened to the head of the Yakuza.

Steve went back to the Camaro and grabbed the passport, having a feeling that this might be what the conversation would be about. He returned to where Joe was standing and held it out as he asked. “What are you doing in Japan?”

Joe took it back from Steve, he didn’t answer him, just pocketed the passport. “Joe, you may as well tell me, because I’m not gonna give up. I’m not gonna stop asking.” Steve informed him. When it comes to needing answers Steve is very much a dog with a bone, to make matters worse a greedy dog at that. Only instead of being greedy for money, a promotion, family, his greed is one for answers to his questions, his suspicions and one that could one day get him in trouble.

I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.” Joe said, but before any more conversation could be exchanged Joe got into his car and drove off.

Steve was calm as he returned to the car and headed to the store, he has no plans at the moment to inform Danny of any of the interaction, or the rest of his team, they had a wedding to think about and he wasn’t going to ruin that for anything, so with that conversation in the back of his mind he continued on with his day.

H50-H50-H50-

Danny had the hair dryer and curling iron plugged in at Grace’s desk in her bedroom, he also had hair spray and about two dozen small white flowers that were going to be placed in Grace’s hair. Her flower girl dress was still in its plastic wrap and hanging on the outside of her closet door. Grace was currently taking a shower when Danny’s phone went off.

It’s been over an hour since Steve left the house. Danny answered the phone when he saw Steve’s name. “Hey babe, how’d it go with Joe?” Danny asked as he saw on the twin sized bed Grace sleeps in.

“I’ll telling you about that later tonight when we’re back home from the reception. In the meantime, I’m at the makeup aisle, Danny there’s like three hundred different products here.” Steve said, this was new territory for him, he’s never had to buy makeup for anyone before, much less for a soon to be pre-teen girl.

“Okay, locate the blush section, not the packets with dozens of different colors, just the single pallets with an applicator and send me some pictures.” Danny suggested, he’s rarely ever bought makeup for his daughter because he’d decided, even though it went against Rachel that Grace not start to wear makeup regularly until she started high school. But occasionally he made exceptions; Chin and Malia’s wedding was one of them.

After the tenth picture Danny told Steve that was the perfect color, then went through the lipstick, Steve checking for any Peach or Light Peach labels until Danny told him that it was the one to get. With that finished, Danny hung up as Grace walked into the room, wearing a pair of shorts and grunge shirt, her wet hair was wrapped in a towel.

“Okay, monkey have a seat.” Danny instructed as he grabbed her brush and the detangle spray from her desk and threw the towel in her hamper as he got started on her hair.

After Grace was born and Danny quickly realized that he was alone in raising her for the most part, Danny took it upon himself to learn as much as he could about young girls and the stage’s they’d go through. Up to and including going to a night school for beauticians, or in his case male mothers with a daughter. He learned how to style her hair and apply makeup. In case Rachel decided she wasn’t interested in teaching Grace these things, as Grace has gotten older, Danny has been able to take up that mantle as her mother and she has yet to feel left out, or disappointed

While a lot of his other coworkers as he of course was a Detective shortly before he became pregnant, made fun of his night school activities, at least the male Alpha counterparts, several of the female Alphas and Betas thought that Danny’s dedication to his daughter was admirable and learned a few things from him as they allowed him to practise on them instead of just a dummy while his daughter was just a toddler at the time.

All the hassle has paid off several times over in the end. Danny had just finished drying Grace’s hair, he has used the curling iron to create waves in her hair, though along the side of her head he made ringlets, using bobby pins to hold them in place as those will be the location, he’ll be putting the small flowers on each side of her head, while between the ringlets is the waves, giving her a distinct look. “Okay Grace, why don’t you get into your slip and I’ll grab a bath towel, to keep the hair spray from staining it.” Danny suggested before leaving her room, closing the door behind him.

Mary met Steve as they both pulled up to his Den. He hugged her. “What are you doing here Mary?” Steve asked, she looked beautiful as her hair was placed in a bun with curls gathered around, her makeup was light and tasteful as it accentuated her face rather than hiding it or coming out to heavy.

“I thought Danny might like some help with Grace, I even brought my makeup bag, hair supplies and new makeup brushes.” Mary said as they headed into the house.

“Did you call?” Steve asked as he set the food on the counter to be put up and pulled out the makeup items Danny had him buy.

“I thought I’d surprise him.” Mary said when they heard Grace’s bedroom door open.

“Okay, Mommy I’m ready.” Grace informed Danny

They headed upstairs as Danny entered her room and placed the bathroom towel around her chest and pined it at the back to keep it in place and let her hair flow over it. Steve tapped on the door and Danny smiled as he saw him. “Hey, oh, Mary I wasn’t expecting you. You look beautiful.” Danny said, not taking note of the supplies Mary had brought with her as both Steve and Mary were stunned to see Grace’s hair.

“Here’s the items you asked for.” Steve said handing the lipstick and blush to his Omega who took it with a kiss as his thanks.

“Gracie, how would you like to wear some makeup today?” Danny asked.

“Really Danno?” Grace asked with surprised glee in her voice.

“Absolutely, I think we can make an exception to the rule for uncle Chin’s wedding.” Danny informed her. Mary sat on the bed watching while Steve went back downstairs to put the food away before any of it spoils as some of it is frozen items.

“Danny, I had no idea you knew how to style a girl's hair or do make up.” Mary stated in surprise, but there was a tone of pleasure that Danny didn’t need any help with getting Grace ready for the wedding.

“I took a couple of years at a beautician school so I could style Grace’s hair and teach her to use makeup in the future.” Danny informed her, not taking any offense to her surprise, it’s not the first time, but at least Mary wasn’t making it sound like an insult when she asked.

“You have a great mother Grace, I wish my mother had been there to teach me to use makeup properly, it took years for my aunt to finally get around to it, and by then I had learned the hard way, on not putting on too much.” Mary said as Danny sprayed Grace’s hair to keep everything in place, then put the flowers in her hair, before she turned her chair around and he added blush to her cheeks, giving it more color and the lipstick which matches her pink dress, and is tasteful rather than cheap.

“I’ll help her get her dress on if you want.” Mary offered.

“That would be great Mary, thanks, I need to finish getting ready and make sure Steve actually knows how to put a proper tie on and not a clip on.” Danny said as he headed towards the master bedroom, where Steve had been getting dressed.

“I heard that.” He quipped out, making all three of them laugh as Danny joined him and did in fact have to straighten Steve’s tie out on his suit.

“That’s better.” Danny said as he fixed his own tie as well and made sure his hair was styled properly.

“Danny, Steve, I’m gonna borrow the bathroom and get in my dress, I’ll follow you guys to the wedding.” Mary called as she finished with Grace and went to the guest bathroom with her bride’s maid dress, she’d brought with her, as she also touched up her makeup and hair before they all left the house with Steve locking up behind him.

H50-H50-H50-

Everything moved pretty fast once they arrived at the beach where the wedding and reception was taking place, Mary took Grace with her to join the bride’s side of the wedding party while Danny and Steve quickly found Chin on the groom’s side of the aisle. It was obvious that Chin was nervous as they finished getting ready and they were all standing at the altar.

Catherine was sitting next to Max, Stan and Fong, as they watched their friends, they couldn’t be happier for Chin and Malia. As Chin stood next the wedding arch, Steve stood next to him and Danny was next to Steve, followed by Joe, Matt and Kamekona.

While they were waiting for the girls to get ready Chin spoke to Steve about yesterday's case, the one they had to abandon when the prison got attacked, Chin, Kono and Lori had located the suspect, they turned the case over to HPD for them to arrest said suspect while they got ready for the wedding and that they told them to keep it until Monday.

“That won’t be a problem, and Chin, don’t worry, you and Malia enjoy your honeymoon, we’ve got everything covered.” Steve assured him.

Soon music started and everyone stood up to face the aisle as the flower girl started down first, laying a row of Yellow Hibiscus behind her. It was the Hawaiian State Flower, everyone smiled, they all gave off scents of approval as Grace was both adorable and beautiful. There were even some whispers about a professional doing her hair, Danny has no intention of taking any credit for the style of his daughters’ hair, he’s not that kind of mother, and he doesn’t want a thousand and one questions thrown at him, especially not today.

Soon, the bride maids followed after Grace took her seat in one of the front rows where she had been assigned, Mary, Lori, and to everyone’s surprise Jenna, she’d flown all the way to Hawaii, leaving her sons with her parents so she could be here for Chin’s wedding. As they all lined up the Maid of Honor, Kono lead the way for Malia as the music changed to the wedding march. Her white dressed was gorgeous, as she made it to alter, in front of the priest presiding over the wedding, Chin met her there as he took her hand in his, and they both faced each other.

H50-H50-H50-

Once the wedding portion was over, everyone was celebrating, they’d eaten, both Danny and Mary having more than everyone else, of course this wasn’t a surprise on Danny’s part, or Mary’s except she has yet to inform Catherine of her condition, but she didn’t say anything about her girlfriend's odd eating choices. As everyone was digesting it was time for the speeches from family and then the wedding party.

Most of the families just mentioned how happy they were for the newlyweds; how grateful they were to know and love both of them and that they hope they have a long and happy marriage.

Everyone in the wedding party spoke a bit on how they met Chin and Malia, it was nothing special until it was Steve and Danny’s turn. Steve went first, even though up until then he had declined, not yet sure what to say, especially since he was the best man, and while he want Danny to speak up, his Omega had insisted.

“I’ve known Chin for a long time, as a young teenager he was a rookie cop that worked with my father. Breaking his football records was one of the best achievements I’d had until I became a SEAL. Let’s just say Chin did not appreciate that.” Everyone laughed as Chin glared at Steve, but it wasn’t a heated one. “Over the last year, I’ve gotten to know Chin on a more personal level, meeting Malia was a joy because she is so sweet, kind, and caring which makes her career choice perfect. Of course, the discounts on our medical bills due to knowing her hasn’t hurt any either.” Another bunch of laughter followed before Steve got serious.

“Chin, you were there for my father when I wasn’t, you supported Danny in an insane rescue mission over a month ago, and for that I will forever be grateful to you. Malia, you have your hands full with this one and…I don’t envy that. Congratulations, I know you both will be happy, and Malia I promise we’ll do our best to always watch Chin’s back in the field and bring him home safe to you.” Steve informed her.

“Thank you, Steve.” Malia said as she put her arm around Chin’s and smiled at him, who returned the smile, everything clapped as Steve sat back down.

Danny stood up, he was the last, only he had a little help as Steve took Grace to hold her up, with her feet resting on his legs so she was the same height as her Danno. “Chin, I’m not gonna lie, when we first met and I heard about your past with HPD I didn’t trust you, but I think that went both ways, being a mainlander, along with a big mouth who talked six ways from Sunday on everything I disliked about your native land, I could understand why at first we weren’t friends. We tolerated each other at best those first couple of weeks, those first few cases. But as I got to know you, I started to respect you and realized that you are a good cop. I respect you buddy, as a friend, as a comrade and as Ohana.” Danny finished then held the mic in front of Grace.

“Uncle Chin, you’ve always treated us like family, you, Aunt Kono and my new Dad, Steve gave us a home and a family. I’m so happy to have another to call Aunt. Aunt Malia, you’re good for Uncle Chin, he smiles more, he laughs more, and I think I can say for my mother and myself, we love you both very much.” They both sat down to that as they clapped.

Chin received the mic and spoke up. “I feel the same for you Grace and Danny, you're one of the most stubborn, hardheaded, one-of-a-kind Omegas, I’ve ever met. It’s been an honor working with such an Omega, that I don’t regret joining Five-0 for a minute, after all, it wasn’t for any of you. I never would have gotten back together with my love, Malia.” Chin turned and kissed his bride before moving the reception along. “Alright people, it’s time for Malia and I to have the first dance on the dance floor.” Chin turned off the microphone then and lead his bride out onto the floor as their chosen song started playing as they slow dance.

Once the first song was over, they invited others to join. Steve took Danny by the hand and led him onto the dance floor, who was nervous as he’s not much of a dancer. “Danny, just follow my lead.” Steve said as he guided Danny’s arms around his neck and placed his hands at his hips and they enjoyed a nice dance together. Danny found himself laying his head on Steve’s shoulder, a soft smile on his lips.

Steve kissed the top of Danny’s head, as he heard his Omega speak. “I love you Steven, thanks for this.”

“I love you, Grace and our pups more than anything else in this world.” Steve confessed.

As the song ended Steve watched Joe heading to the shore away from everyone else. “I think I’ll give the next song to Grace, why don’t you go mingle.” Danny suggested as he saw where Steve’s attention had drifted off to.

“Thanks babe, I’ll be back.” Steve headed towards Joe, while Danny danced with Grace before speaking to Lori about some changes to the nursery, he’d like her to make tomorrow while they’re out of the house. He told her he would text her the details later that night, she happily agreed, as he turned, he saw Jenna.

“Hey, Jenna how are you and the twins doing?” Danny asked as they hugged.

“They’re doing great, when Malia and Kono called a couple of weeks ago I was so surprised but more than happy to be one of her brides’ maids. Danny, I need to talk to you about something.” Jenna said whish sounded important.

“Of course, you can tell me anything.” He assured her as they moved off the dance floor and sat at one of the tables, Grace was dancing with Matt and Stan, so he knew she was in good hands.

“My first week back home I got an interesting visitor.” Jenna started, pulling Danny’s complete attention to her. He motioned for her to continue. “It was a woman from the CIA, but the thing is, the woman was an Omega, while this isn’t unusual, the fact her badge staged that she worked in the field was surprising. She asked me to consider joining a secret branch in the CIA after my maternity leave was up. I asked what secret branch and she told me the Omega Branch, one most don’t know about, that they’re a special organization looking into the operations of a cult that call themselves the Order and that I would be perfect for the job as I’ve had contact with one of leaders…Wo Fat. She said my tech skills and knowledge of Wo Fat would come in handy and requested that I think about it. I’m not sure what to do Danny, that’s why I wanted to ask you.” Jenna informed him, the woman hadn’t said anything about Jenna keeping this a secret and being an Omega, she didn’t think it would be a bad idea to get his opinion on the situation.

“We know about them Jenna, about there’s an Omega branch in every part of the government's alphabet soup, my brother works for the FBI, he’s been in contact with the FBI’s Omega branch. I think you should follow your heart and listen o your gut instincts. If you think they’re legit and wish to be a part of that, I think it would be a good opportunity for you and to help do some good, the Order, has been killing and/or sterilizing our designation Jenna. But I want you to do what’s best for yourself and your children.” Danny told her, which seemed to be exactly what she was looking for as she appeared relieved.

“Thanks Danny, I knew I could count on you for some good advice.” Jenna said as they hugged again, and Danny left to speak to Matt.

“Matt.” Danny called him over, Matt left Grace with Stan and walked over.

“Hey, Danny, I heard what happened yesterday, we wanted to see you, but Steve was adamant about taking you home and Stan really wanted to check on Charlie. But we both want to thank you so much for what you did last night, protecting Stan’s son like that.” Matt explained.

“It’s fine Matt, I wasn’t in the right frame of mind to actually speak to anyone at that time. After what happened at the prison, dealing with the Order, and remembering the undercover work you were offered, you have my blessing.” Danny informed him, the Order needed to be stopped and to do that, they need someone on the inside to find out the hierarchy and go after the real people in charge not just the lackies following orders.

“What?” Matt asked.

“Matt, they need to be stopped, what they did, the unharmed people they killed for no reason. I’m giving you my blessing to go undercover if it’s what you believe to be the right thing to do.” Danny informed him.

“I know, I’ll talk to Stan more about it and come to my final decision tomorrow night when they call for my answer. Thanks, big brother.” Matt said as they hugged, then went back to their friend and family and Danny danced with Grace.

H50-H50-H50-

Meanwhile, Steve followed Joe, though he kept his eyes on Danny and Grace, but turned his attention to Joe as he arrived at his destination and noticed that Danny was just talking to their friends and there wasn’t a problem. Danny was more relaxed and even more comfortable in body now than he had been months ago, which pleased Steve and Grace both.

“How about that huh?” Steve asked, with everything all said and done, as he stood next to Joe.

“They seem happy.” Joe answered, pleased that Chin and Malia were happy, that everyone was celebrating and giving them well wishes, that the speeches were filled with love and laughter.

“Yeah, they do.” Steve agreed. “It was a long time coming.” Steve said, not mentioning his own mating ritual with Danny in the coming months.

Joe looked at Steve, while the conversation between them was light, there was an underlining tension between them. “Steve, I can’t give you the answers you’re looking for.” Joe informed him.

“You know what Joe that’s fine, you keep your secrets, that’s actually not why I followed you out away from the rest of the party going on. I wanted to ask you if you’d be the Alpha at my Mating Ritual with Danny?” Steve asked, it was important to have the Alpha of the couple of their Alpha, mom, dad or someone they view in that light to be the Ceremonial Alpha to give his blessing from one Alpha to another in the eyes of the Ritual. It’s a huge honor to be asked, especially in place of a parent, in this case Steve’s dead mother Doris.

“Of course Steve, I would be honored to aid you in blessing the union between you and your mate.” Joe said as they both relaxed and tried to put the previous conversations behind them.

“We’ll be setting up a time to discuss it with Mamo, and finding the perfect date for it, I’ll keep you informed.” Steve said, they watched the ocean for a bit longer before returning to his mate and dancing with Danny and Grace. They weren’t thinking about what tomorrow was going to bring, what next week, next month or next year was going to bring they were just enjoying this moment.

Several yards away, using a large zoom lens on their camera perched on one of balconies of a hotel, the strange man, paid by none other than Wo Fat, was taking pictures of the whole event. Snapping shots of Chin and Malia as they kissed at the end of their wedding ceremony, shots of Kono and Lori talking, Stan and Matt dancing.

Jenna and Danny discussing something important, unable to know what from this distance, Steve and Joe on the beach, Kamekona, Fong and Max having a discussion of some sort. Mary and Catherine having a private discussion as Catherine’s face lit up and she hugged and kissed Mary who had finally gotten the courage to tell her but didn’t want to make a big scene, especially since everyone else already knew.

The last picture he took was of Danny, Steve and Grace dancing together he took several photos of that particular family, he was packing everything up when his phone rang, he looked at his watch and there on his right inner wrist was the inverted Omega tattoo. He answered after the third ring. “This is Frank Delano.”

“Frank, it’s Wo Fat, I want you to keep an eye on Five-0, especially McGarrett and my future mate. Do not interfere with their life just keep me updated, I’ll send orders to you as things arise, keep me informed of their situation.” Wo Fat instructed.

“Yes sir.” Frank said, then hung up, he sighed as he packed his things and left the hotel, this was going to be a long assignment, but who was he to complain, he follows the Order’s instructions, especially Wo Fat’s, who is known for killing those that go against him.

No one at Chin’s wedding had any idea, even Steve. His entire focus was on his family, he had no idea in this moment that they were under surveillance, and until a threat to their happiness presented itself, he was ready to let things be and continue with their upcoming plans, starting with tomorrow, at the Courthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now, hopefully it didn't come off as a cliffhanger because this chapter wasn't meant to, I needed to introduce Frank as he's important for the ending of Part two in this series. Now, I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out. I'll be seeing a dental surgeon in a couple of weeks to discuss removing some decayed bone and place a post in one of my teeth that needs a crown, unfortunately I really need to get this taken care of, I have no idea when the surgery will take place, I'm hoping to at least get one more chapter out before than, because I know that I probably won't be working on the story during my recovery.
> 
> I'll be making the decision on weather Matt will be going undercover in to the Order. So, please keep letting me know if you would like to see that happen or not, as I'll tally up all those for and against, and we'll see what happens.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is looking forward to the Mating Ritual and the pups.


	11. The Mating Ritual Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, unfortunately like the last series of chapters it's going to be another three part set. I need to let everyone know that there is a tissue warning for the first half of the story. I hope you all enjoy this story, my beta reader and I took a lot of time and work on it, I think it turned out really well, so please enjoy.

Danny woke Sunday morning. His head was resting peacefully on Steve’s chest, who was still asleep, surprisingly enough. Danny looked over Steve’s shoulder at the bedside clock and saw that it read. 6:30 A.M. That was at least half an hour later than Steve normally sleeps.

“I’m trying to sleep Danny, maybe you should quiet that mind of yours and get a few more minutes of sleep yourself.” Steve said without opening his eyes, his arm still around Danny, holding him close.

“Not tired. Did you hear from Chin and Malia last night? Did they arrive safely?” Danny asked, speaking of their friends leaving last night for their honeymoon.

“Yes, it was nearly ten thirty, you and Grace were both fast asleep when I got the text. They made it safe and sound and everything’s good.” Steve assured his Omega.

Normally Steve wouldn’t have requested that they text him to make sure they arrived at their destination safely, but due to Wo Fat being out there, as well as the Order, they all knew it was a precaution, there’s no telling what they might try or who they might use to hurt Steve and/or Danny.

“Well, we only a few hours before we have to get to the courthouse, I need up anyways, these pups of yours love sitting on my bladder.” Danny groused which got Steve to release his hold on him so he could go to the bathroom. “Why don’t you work on getting Grace up and I’ll start on breakfast.” Danny called from the bathroom, leaving the door open only a crack.

“Alright.” Steve relented as he got out of the nice warm, cozy nest that smelled like them, it felt good to have Danny back home, especially knowing that now it’s permanent, he’s not going anywhere. As Steve entered the bathroom to relieve himself as well, Danny was washing his hands when Steve kissed him. Danny returned the short chaste kiss before heading downstairs to get breakfast started.

He decided to make bacon, eggs and toast. As he was nearly done both Grace and Steve joined him in the kitchen. Danny placed a plate in front of Grace and then worked on Steve’s food. Danny had given Grace, scrambled eggs and toast heavy on both butter and peach jam her favorite. Just as Steve was going to inform Danny on how he likes his food, Danny interrupted. “Egg’s sunny side up, bacon crispy and toast, lightly buttered no jams or jellies.” Danny said as he placed the plate in front of Steve as they both paused giving each other confused looks.

This was the first time Danny had made them eggs, bacon and toast and they’d never discussed how Steve liked his food. “What just happened?” Danny asked.

“I think that’s the bond, I was just thinking what I liked and suddenly you had it ready.” Steve said, to confirm their suspicions Steve moved to make Danny's plate.

“Eggs scrambled, bacon crisp but not burnt and toast, lightly buttered heavy on the strawberry jelly.” Steve said as he fixed Danny’s plate and sat it on the table before returning to his seat.

“That’s so cool.” Grace said as she had been watching them.

“Here’s the ketchup.” Steve said a moment later as he’d grabbed it from the refrigerator before sitting down as he just knew Danny likes ketchup with his scrambled eggs while Grace doesn’t.

“Steve, we aren’t even mated yet. Is this just a taste of what it might be like after the ritual?” Danny asked as they all started to eat their breakfast.

“I have no idea. This is new for me too.” Steve said. “We have an appointment with Mamo later this evening, we could ask him, if anyone’s going to know it’ll be him.” Steve suggested.

“Are we going to him or is he coming here?” Danny asked.

“He’ll be here around five to set the date and start working on the details for our mating ritual.” Steve informed Danny.

“Okay, that sounds good. Grace are you finished?” Danny asked as he saw that her plate was empty.

“Yes sir.” She confirmed.

“Why don’t you head upstairs and shower and change, we’re heading out in about an hour to go to the courthouse.” Danny requested, Grace nodded her head, she put her plate in the sink and headed upstairs.

“Steve, are you sure about Joe being your Alpha by proxy?” Danny asked, concerned about their relationship with all the secrets and Steve’s aggressive push for answers.

“He’s the only one I have, besides, right now I want him as close to me as possible.” Steve said, he put his hand on Danny’s and squeezed it reassuringly. “Come on, let’s get ready, I have a surprise for you.” Steve said as they took care of their dishes and got ready to head out.

Lori arrived as Grace and Danny were getting into the Camaro. “Help yourself Lori, you know where all the paints and supplies are located.” Steve called to her, she waved them off as Steve got into the drivers’ seat and headed out of the driveway and towards the courthouse.

Lori sighed knowing what she was about to do was going to be emotional, not just for her, but the family as well, but it was Danny’s request and after everything she’s been doing to him or acting towards him to help with her upcoming undercover operation, she knew she owed him. So, inside she went, and straight to the nursery that was still bare of furniture which will be placed once the walls are painted and dried.

H50-H50-H50-

Steve, Danny and Grace are just walking up to the courthouse when Steve hears his name behind them, he turns to see Kawika rushing up to them. “Kawika, what’s going on?” Steve asks concerned.

“I need to speak to you, privately.” Kawika said, then turned to Danny. “No offense Danny, I’m just fallowing orders.” Kawika informed the Omega, not wanting Danny to get upset at this.

“No problem. We’ll be waiting for you.” Danny told Steve, as he took his daughter into the building, he wasn’t offended, sometimes and Alpha needs to speak to an Alpha, especially one who’s as dominating as Steve is.

They waited until Danny and Grace were out of ear shot before Kawika spoke. “Meet me here next weekend.” Kawika said as he handed a small piece of paper to Steve with coordinates on one of the other smaller islands that are known for hunting during certain times of the year.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked again, this time in confusion instead, he was blocking his emotions from Danny so he wouldn’t become worried, but without blocking him completely.

“I don’t know. Mamo called last night, gave me a list of instructions and told me to meet you here with this location and not to explain anything further until we’re there, and you must come alone. In Danny’s condition, we don’t think it’d be a good idea to take him up there. Side note Steve, no recording devices, no paper or pens, everything I tell you, you must memorize, it’s important that the only record is in your head, and nowhere else.” Kawika finished.

“Alright, I’ll be there next Saturday.” Steve said as he pocketed the note before joining Danny and Grace just as the judge was calling them into his office with the official adoption papers ready for them to sign, finally making Grace legally Steve’s daughter.

Grace had chosen to also have her name changed to Grace McGarrett-Williams, to make it known to everyone that she has a new father, one she loves enough to take his name, unlike her biological father when she’d had the option after the custody battle shortly after they moved to Hawaii and had chosen to keep her mother’s last name instead.

Grace was smiling ear to ear as they all left the courthouse, she had a hand in Steve’s and Danny’s as she walked between her legal parents. “You excited monkey?” Danny asked as he already knew the answer.

“Yes, I can’t wait until tomorrow and be able to sign my school papers as Grace McGarrett-Williams.” Grace said as they got into the Camaro.

“I’m glad baby girl.” Steve said, something that’s become his own pet name for Grace, which she loves to no end. “Alright, ready for lunch, we’re gonna head to Kamekona’s shrimp truck, I also have something afterwards that I think we all should discuss and go through.” Steve said looking at Danny who was confused at this as Steve pulled out of the parking lot.

Grace spent most of the drive to Kamekona’s shrimp truck talking about the upcoming cheerleading tryouts and how much she really wanted to be a part of it, especially since she was no longer learning tennis, which stopped when she was taken from Rachel and Stan, one who had been arrested and the other ending his payment at that place when he went into witness protection.

“They get to do all these really cool routines.” Grace continued as Steve pulled into a parking spot.

Danny turned to look at his daughter. “Grace, are you old enough to try out?” Danny asked, he knows in some schools you have to be a certain age.

“Yes, they allow 4th graders and up.” Grace informed them.

“Grace, you’re only eight, I know you skipped second grade, but most 4th graders are nine or ten. You don’t turn nine for another few months.” Danny informed her, hating to disappoint her.

“But they never gave an age just a grade.” Grace said getting upset at the idea that she’d have to wait until next year and that she might not get to be a cheerleader.

“How about this Grace, practice a routine for try outs, and Danno and I will speak to the teacher running the cheerleaders and ask if you can be apart even though you’re a year younger than most 4th graders. If she says no, you’ll accept this news without a tantrum?” Steve asked as he looked at his daughter.

She smiled at him. “Yes Daddy, promise.” Grace said as they started to get out of the car.

“Alright, with that I’ll relent.” Danny agreed with Steve’s plan of action as they grabbed a nice bench further away from the others so they could speak in private with whatever Steve has plans. He was making their order as Danny and Grace were waiting on him.

Steve returned, pulling a few pieces of paper, a pen and an envelope he’d brought with him and set it on the table. “Steve, what’s all this?” Danny asked confused.

“I want us to do something, very important, something that we’ve been ignoring and putting off, allowing ourselves to become distracted with everything else that we’ve willing forgotten two important children in our lives.” Steve informed mostly Danny, but Grace was there and listening as well.

Danny quickly caught on to what Steve was talking about. “Steve, can’t we just celebrate the fact that Grace is now your daughter legally, and not just through our coming mating ritual.” Danny said, not wanting to get into this.

“Danny, losing these pups didn’t just hurt you, it hurt me too, I’ve been ignoring it, throwing myself into reckless situations and trying to save someone else’s mate and pups rather than focus on the truth of the matter. I wasn’t there, I should have been, but I wasn’t, I was to busy saving someone else rather than my own family. It’s been eating me up inside and I know it’s been eating at you as well.” Steve informed his Omega that the lose of two of their pups had left Steve riddled with guilt and blame on himself.

“I wasn’t your fault, you saved the Governor, it was mine.” Danny said, he’d been so focused on their relationship on erasing his doubts on staying out of danger, that when he nearly broke Friday and almost lost these pups it had set him back in an emotional way, saving baby Charlie had been his way of making up for losing his own children.

“I want us to write them a letter. I know you spoke Lori and she’s working on something special for the nursery, but I think the three of us need more, we need to name them, and write them a letter. There’s a special place I want to take us after we eat, to mail this letter.” Steve explained.

Danny picked up the pen. “The doctors couldn’t tell us what their gender was, so, I think we should give them gender neutral names.” Danny suggested.

The three of them throughout several different names after their food arrived as they ate, things like Alex, Baxter, and Mickey. They were all shut down but someone when Danny suddenly popped up the name Journey. Steve and Grace looked at him.

“Okay Danny, why Journey?” Steve asked.

“Journey was a girl I knew in elementary school, her parents thought she was a boy when they were pregnant with her and came up with the name, they realized that it was a good name for both sexes, so they never changed the name. Besides, Journey means a traveler, while they never made it outside the womb, they did travel from here to the heavens.” Danny said, he may not be a huge Christian person who believes in a God per say, but with everything he’s dealt with when it comes to Destiny, he is not ruling anything out.

“Journey, I like it. What do you say Grace?” Steve asked.

“I think it’s pretty, now we need another name.” Grace said as they started once more spit balling unisex names for their second child.

The names for the second child were Hunter, Reese, Evan and Zuni. Grace thought that last one was funny, but informed Steve and Danny she was joking. Finally, Steve threw out the name Kai. “It’s Hawaiian and means ocean or the sea. There’s a legend or story that someone once told me once, during SEAL training. How we all come from the sea when we’re born and return to it when we die. I thought it might be fitting.” Steve explained his reason for suggesting it.

“Do you think the Kapu would approve, considering that I’m a _haole,_ Grace and I aren’t even really considered true citizens.” Danny said, not sure how anyone would feel about their child being given a Hawaiian name, alive or not.

“The last two weeks you’ve been doing the Omega test, I’ve been discussing true citizenship with the Kapu and the Governor for you and Grace, Kawika and Mamo are working on approving it with the Governor if you’d like to be considered a Hawaiian rather than a Mainlander?” Steve asked, since they were going to be mated and Steve is a born Hawaiian citizen, he had requested on Danny and Grace’s behalf, meaning that he’d be treated the same as Kono, Chin and Steve have since it’s publicly known that they were born and raised Hawaiian.

“You did that for us?” Danny asked, he really should stop being surprised by the little things, or even this huge thing Steve has done for them.

“Yes, because you deserve it, I’m hoping that we’ll end up spending the rest of our lives here in Hawaii, as long as you’re willing to.” Steve said taking Danny’s hand.

“Grace what do you think?” Danny asked as he looked at his daughter.

“It would make all of us closer as a family.” Grace said, more than excited to finally call Hawaii her permanent home.

“Sounds good to me. I also think that Kai is a beautiful name for a son or daughter.” Danny said as he wrote it down in the letter they were working on.

Soon, they had the letter written and sealed in the envelope, they said bye to Kamekona and headed to a place that Steve had in store for them.

It was pretty silent during the ride, Danny continued to look at the blank white envelope. The contents were filled with the weight of his, Steve’s and even Grace’s heart. Danny looked up as the car stopped and saw they were in front of a hospital, but not the one they’re usually admitted to when one of their team is injured.

“Come on, there’s something I need to show you.” Steve said as he led them out of the car and to a path along the hospital, around the back and up a bit of a slop to a hill behind the hospital where it overlooked a good portion of the island and you could even see the ocean. There was a mailbox, and a cart with blue and pink balloons, with cards and string, along with a helium tank, it was all donated and free to anyone who needs this particular service.

“Dad, why’s all this here?” Grace asked looking at Steve.

“Well Grace, you see, sometimes parents, especially mothers need to grieve, need to let go of their guilt. When a mother, weather female or male, has a miscarriage, stillbirth or premature birth that ends in their child’s death. They need a place to go so they can let that guilt and grief go. Some mothers end up giving their children up for adoption, sometimes not because they want to, but because it’s the best thing for their child.” Steve informed not just Grace but Danny as well, who had heard of these mailboxes, there was one in Jersey that he’d seen, once after Grace’s birth when they left the hospital, he’d just never thought too deeply on their purpose.

“Why don’t you and Mommy mail the letter, I’ll be right back.” Steve suggested as he went to the cart to grab two balloons.

Danny and Grace took the letter and placed it in the mail slot, allowing it to join the others as they recalled what they had written.

_Dear Journey and Kai Williams-McGarrett  
We may never have gotten the chance to know you, but we have never stopped thinking of you. Your mommy and daddy both love you very much, we will always miss you. You will forever be in our hearts, your big sister will miss never getting to see you, to help teach you to walk, to tease and pick on you as only siblings can, Grace will miss not teaching you to swim and helping you with your homework.  
Your daddy, Steve, loves you both very much, he will miss never teaching you how to throw a ball, to talk, to take you to work and show you off to the rest of our Ohana, to never be there for your first bad report card and encourage you to do better and help you with the tough problems of life.  
Your mommy, Danny, loves you both so much, I carried you, I loved you, and I miss you both so much sometimes it’s difficult to breathe when I think about you both. I’ll miss never feeding you for the first time, bathing you, reading you bedtime stories or singing you lullabies. I’ll miss never being there for your nightmares or your dreams, that you will never get the chance to have the love you both deserve so much. We all will never forget you, that’s a promise from your Ohana.  
Signed: your loving sister Grace McGarrett-Williams, _ _your loving father Steve McGarrett-Williams_ _,_ _and your loving mother Danny ‘Danno’ Williams-McGarrett_

A few moments after they put the letter in the mailbox, Steve returned with two aired up balloons, he had the tags with their children’s names on them, one pink, the other blue. They had chips in them so that they could be located wherever they land and recovered so no animal is hurt by them.

“Now, as we release the balloons, we let our guilt go, and allow them to carry our grief with them.” Steve said as he handed one to Danny, while he kept the other, the each took a hand from Grace, who gripped the strings of each balloon her parents were holding. “On three.” Steve said as he smiled at Danny, who couldn’t help but smile back at that.

“Okay, one.” Danny started.

“Two.” Steve continued.

“Three.” Grace finished as they all let the balloons go and float through the air as the wind picked up pushing them out, their trackers beeping alerting the people of their release and where they would land, whether in the ocean, the city or the forest, someone would be called to collect them to protect any animal or young children from choking on them as they have been known to kill animals, and sometimes small children that had yet to learn not to put things in their mouths.

“Ready to head home?” Steve asked as they watched the balloons in the distance, his arm around Danny, who actually felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked at Steve, then Grace as they all agreed it was time to head home and check out the nursery Lori’s been working on all morning and afternoon.

H50-H50-H50-

Back at the house Lori was putting the finishing touches on the two smaller wolf pups she had drawn next to their siblings, they didn’t appear malnourished or unhealthy, more like runts in a litter. She colored their eyes in reflection of their parents, mostly in their eyes. She colored the right eye on each pup the color of hazel with flecks of blue that match Steve’s own eye colors, while the left eye on each was colored a bright blue to resemble Danny himself.

Then as per Danny’s request last night she took a midnight black color and painted the two in complete black, only leaving enough detail for the face and eyes. Danny said, the black will signify their passing, while the rest of the wolf family were a color of tans and grays, light blacks, and mostly yellow eyes very much like wolves in the wild.

She checked her text message and saw a message from Danny with the names of the pups. She wrote under each pup their names, making sure they were never forgotten, Steve would be getting into contact about funeral options as Steve would be increasing his family’s plot for his children and mate in the future.

Once finished with them she continued work on the rest, mostly Stan, Matt and baby Charlie which were set under where Kamekona’s large Gorilla form. Stan was the animal equivalent of a standard Poodle, while most see Poodles as inferior or even stuck-up dogs, they are nothing of the kind. A Poodle is known for their intelligence, grace, obedience, and loyalty, all of these Stan has shown qualities in and has agreed that he’s loyal to a fault and tends to obey a more dominant personality such as Rachel and that’s how he got in trouble in the first place. But now with Matt he’s learning how to be more assertive outside of business.

To resemble his father Charlie was given the same animal, only as a Toy Poodle instead of Stan’s standard and he was placed to rest between Stan’s paws. As for Matt, he was drawn as a horse, that fit perfectly between the wide spread of the Gorilla legs, and gave a more profile side to him, as his head and eyes was drawn to be looking at the Poodle pair below him, showing a family. It worked out well as the horse is known to be the New Jersey state animal.

As she was finishing the last touches on the current set of animal figures, including the painting, she heard the family return home, she closed up the set and put them off to the side for tomorrow as she headed downstairs to greet them.

Lori sat and talked with them for about half an hour before leaving, and as the family finished dinner there was a knock on their front door. Steve let Mamo in and seated at the dining room table so they could sit and discuss the Mating Ritual, he had a binder along with a pad and pen to make notes.

There was a beautiful location on the island that overlooked the entire place, high in the hills, with a stone archway, a beautiful stone marble path, and cemented ground for chairs, it was a clear patch where the moon could be seen in perfect view. “This is where the ceremony will take place.” Mamo informed Steve and Danny as he showed them the pictures. “Now a couple of miles from the mating site is a cabin where the Alpha/Omega pair can consummate their mating in privacy if they choose not to do a public mating with witnesses to the wonderful event.” Mamo informed them next as he showed them pictures of a beautiful well-kept log cabin.

“A week before the ceremony, it will be stocked, electric, water and heating will be turned on and the bed will be fixed and arranged to the pairs tastes, including whether to make it a nest or a regular mattress.” Mamo finished. “It’s one bedroom, one bath with a fully functional kitchen, and even television with cable if you desire.” Mamo showed them the inside pictures.

“Thank you Mamo, we were actually planning on Grace staying with Mary and Catherine and we would just come home to mate in the comfort of our own Den.” Danny informed him.

“With Danny’s condition we’re hoping to get mated before the birth we wanted to be somewhere safe in case he goes into labor, depending on the date of the mating ritual.” Steve added as they had discussed it during the night as they rested after Chin and Kono’s wedding before Danny fell asleep.

“Sounds like a reasonable plan.” Mamo liked their forward thinking. “Now, the best time to mate is during a full moon, now next month is unfortunately already booked, but the month after is free, it’s near the end of the month, in fact they’re predicting a solar phenomenon, where the planets align a certain way, only happens every few hundred years.” Mamo informed them as he looked on for the coming summer, Grace will be out of school by then.

The pups are due sometime between May and June. So, they’re leaning towards more of a May mating ritual, and soon had the date set. “Now, will you both be going formal, or casual?” Mamo asked.

“Casual.” Both Steve and Danny said, after the wedding and Danny’s own marriage to Rachel, neither of them wanted formal wear for their mating, they wanted to dress as themselves. At least he didn’t ask if they wanted a nude mating, which was an option, mostly because they had already informed Mamo that they had no interest with a full on witnessed mating ritual, in which the couple has sex in and make the mating bite for all to witness. This used to be a real practice, centuries ago, but has fallen to the wayside as time has progressed.

Most everywhere no longer allows that option, only Hawaii still offer it as tradition and are more understanding of the importance of such a mating situation.

“One last thing to discuss, the archway, how would you like it decorated?” Mamo asked.

Before Danny could say anything, Steve spoke up. “Lilies would be nice.” Steve suggested, knowing it's Danny’s favorite flower and Steve doesn’t have a specific flower he cares about.

Danny smiled at him. “Can you do an intertwined design of Lilies and Yellow Hibiscus, Steve doesn’t have a favorite flower, but being a Hawaiian citizen?” Danny asked Mamo.

“Yes, we can do that, similar to an intertwining of two souls.” Mamo agreed, just then Grace came down the stairs.

“Mommy, will you read me a story?” Grace asked, Danny realized it had gotten later than he expected, and it was time for Grace to head to bed.

“I’ll back shortly.” Danny informed them as he stood up, took Grace’s hand and headed back upstairs, leaving Mamo and Steve to themselves.

Steve took this opportunity to speak to Mamo. “Mamo, why did you send Kawika to see me at the courthouse today?” Steve asked, bluntly and matter of fact.

“Destiny told me to Stevie. She’s also telling me that you’re dealing with doubts that you might want to speak to your Omega about.” Mamo said giving him a pointed look as he was closing his binders and packing everything for when he leaves.

Steve sighed at that, he’d been trying to avoid his own doubts while they were handling Danny’s during the Omega test, but he can’t ignore them anymore, especially as they’re getting closer to being mated for life.

Steve was quiet longer than he realized, focusing on his thoughts and how to answer Mamo on this confrontation of his own doubts, he was so deep in thought he didn’t even hear Danny returning when he finally spoke up. “I have no doubts about mating with Danny, I want to spend my entire life with him, Grace and our children.” Steve assured Mamo.

“You’re having doubts about something Steve?” Danny asked, Steve spun on his seat to look at Danny.

Steve sighed as he confessed. “Yes, I am. But not about you, about me. Danny, have a seat.” Steve said as Danny moved to sit back down, Mamo decided to give them some privacy and took his cases out to his car while they talked.

“Steve, why are you doubting yourself?” Danny asked concerned.

“I’m doubting whether or not I’ll be a good Alpha, with everything that’s happened since we met, with the Order out there, the undercover op at OI with Lori coming up. I guess, I’m worried that I’ll either end up dead like my mother leaving you and the children without me, or I’ll turn into my father and abandon and the children.” Steve admitted his fears.

“Steve, does this have to do with my vision, with Wo Fat being the house, the pups in danger and you nowhere around?” Danny asked.

“Yeah.” At this point Mamo had returned and heard what Steve said next. “I just wish I knew why I’m not there for you in the vision, I would never just up and abandon you or our children, it’s not who I am.” Steve said, though he was doubting that.

“Stevie.” Mamo spoke as he returned to his seat across from the pair. “You and Danny have always been connected.” Mamo informed them.

“Mamo, what are you talking about?” Steve asked confused.

“Remember when you were fifteen and you went on the dreamwalk, there’s something I never told you, but I think it’s time you both knew. The first time I heard the name Danny Williams was on Steve’s lips nearly sixteen years ago.” Mamo said. “Destiny wishes to put Steve’s doubts aside and show you two, why you believed she never came Stevie. After your mother died, you went on a dreamwalk with Destiny, but during that same time, Danny Williams had been kidnapped. Destiny did something quite unconventional even for her. Give me your hands and she’ll show you, that no matter what happens in the future, or what happened in the past, you two will be and has have been connected by a bond even before you met in person.” Mamo said as he held out his hands for Steve and Danny, they both looked at each other and then took his hands, closing their eyes as they all went on a journey through their memories.

H50-H50-H50-

_Steve arrived at Mamo’s like he’d been instructed the week before when he’d spoken to him about a dreamwalk when he found out that John, his father was making arrangements to send him and his sister Mary away, it’s only been a few weeks since his mother’s death and funeral. Steve was holding his emotions in so tightly, his grief, anger and disbelief, not wanting his father to see him as weak, not wanting to appear weak to anyone._

_Steve was just starting to come into his own as both a young man and an Alpha, it’s a difficult time, taking Alpha/Omega studies in school and suddenly finding out that you’ll be going to a military school all of a sudden, he wanted answers, desperately, mostly from Destiny on these burning questions._

_He drank the tea and laid back on the bed as Mamo instructed as gently closed his eyes as he fell into a dream state._

In the present peace came over Steve’s features as he relaxed, his hand in Mamo’s going lack. Mamo was having a bit more difficult time holding Danny’s who was going through a different kind of memory.

_Danny had been kidnapped a couple of weeks ago and was being tested, poked and prodded, talked about and ignored, locked in small dark spaces, contributing to his newly developed claustrophobia, the only time he was allowed out of a lab or cell was in the recreation room with a few_ _other Omegas, one being Mark, the only other one out of the bunch, other than himself that is still alive in the present._

_Danny had recently turned fifteen, not yet knowing that he was a few months younger than Steve, a boy he has yet to meet. On this particular day he was dragged out of the cell, kicking and screaming obscenities and everyone as he fought as hard as he could as they strapped him to the medical table once again and started the IV, giving him a sedative as they discussed checking his fertility rate today to see if he would be a good candidate for their breeding program._

_Danny was trying to fight the sedative, trying to stay awake and not give in, but after several long minutes he finally found himself in the dark place in his mind, only this time was different from the others, as he wasn’t alone in the dark, but was in fact face to face with a young man who had no idea who each other were or why they were in a sort of shared dream._

Danny finally relaxed his hand and body as Destiny revealed that she hadn’t come to Steve, instead she connected Danny and Steve in that moment, making them life mates, knowing he was the only one that could help Danny in this moment, and he needed someone as quick witted and stubborn as himself in order to come up with a plan of escape for himself and the other Omegas from the rec room.

“ _Who are you?” Danny asked the boy, he caught the scent of an Alpha, but didn’t find him to be a danger, in fact there was something in that scent he found himself reluctantly but at the same time, instinctively trusting this Alpha, which was odd for Danny as he’s normally suspicious of every, especially Alphas._

“ _Steve. Are you Destiny?” Steve asked, confused at the dark place he found himself in, with a young Omega he’s never met before._

“ _No, I don’t believe in Destiny, it’s not like she’s been much help in my life.” Danny said rebelliously, the way he crossed his arms and looked away from Steve was so cute, Steve couldn’t keep himself from laughing as Danny turned and glared at him._

“ _I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh, but I was expecting to meet Destiny, not an attractive Omega.” Steve confessed._

“ _Yeah, well I wasn’t expecting anyone at all. Why are you here anyways, in my mind, or is the bridge that some have talked about when speaking of a bond?” Danny said, though he was mostly speaking to himself really._

“ _No idea.” Steve caught the scent of lingering fear, which caused him concern. “Are you okay?” Steve asked moving a few feet closer to Danny but not touching him as he flinched away._

“ _No, I’m trapped with no way out.” Danny informed him but didn’t go into more detail than that._

“ _I see. Well, maybe I can help, listen, I know this wasn’t either of our ideas but since we’re both here anyways, we might as well make the best of it. I’m Steve McGarrett.” Steve said as he held out his hand to Danny._

_Danny looked at his wearily. Then after several seconds relented. “Danny Williams.” He shook the guy’s hand._

“ _You mentioned being trapped_ _._ _Where are you trapped?” Steve asked._

“ _I have no idea, but I think I can show you.” Danny concentrated and brought up the lab, then the cell, then finally the rec room from his memories._

“ _Okay, looks like you’re in trouble >. I’m not one to leave anyone let alone an Omega without help. You need to escape, which means a plan, I think we should come up with one together. Show me everything you know of the place, from cameras, to guards to anyone else.” Steve instructed._

_There was just the way Steve spoke and took command that clicked as Danny started to do as instructed and together both putting their heads together, they came up with a plan of action. Once the plan was made Danny started to feel the sedative beginning to wear off. “Wait, I don’t want to leave yet. Will I ever see you again?” Danny asked as he grabbed Steve’s hands not wanting to let go and be all alone again._

“ _I don’t know, I certainly hope so. I promise Danny, that no matter where we are, I’ll always be on the bridge of a bond with you.” Steve said as he felt himself waking up._

“ _Steve, thank you.” Danny said before he disappeared, followed by Steve._

_As Steve woke up, he whispered the name. “Danny Williams.”_

_Danny woke to Madam and Sir speaking of their plans to experiment on his body so that he’ll only produce Alphas. The next day Danny went through with the escape plan and managed to get him and several of the Omegas out, but in order to preserve them both and their future, Destiny had erased any and everything that either Danny or Steve had to_ _do with each other._

_So, when they met again that first time in the garage of Steve’s Den, they had no memories_ _of ever meeting on the bridge of a bond sixteen years prior._

They both opened their eyes. “You understand now.” Mamo said.

Steve’s doubts faded away as he walked Mamo out and both Danny and Steve changed and got into their nest together late that night. “No matter what Danny, I’ll always be with you, through our bond. Vision or not, I’ll be there, if not physically, then mentally.” Steve assured him.

“I know Steve, you’ve never let me down before, so just that you won’t let me down in the future.” Danny requested as they both fell asleep, at peace together and ready for their final step of the mating Ritual, which would occur in the next two months, but until then, they’d continue on with their lives.

H50-H50-H50-

Matt waited late into the night for a phone call, he looked at his boyfriend Stan who was in and out of sleep in their bed. Matt had his phone on silent as he watched Stan, who appeared at peace though there were some slight curves to his lips as he was dreaming, he jerked as he felt the phone vibrate in his hand and quickly picked up as he moved to the other room not wanting to wake Stan.

“Special Agent Williams.” Matt said as he answered his phone.

“Special Agent Williams, have you made a decision?” Special Agent Sanders asked.

“Yes, I would like to do the case, but there are some issues with that, one my brothers ex-Alpha Rachel has been broken out of prison by the Order, it sounds like she is one of them, I don’t know if she’s still alive or not. She knows me, she knows I’d never turn on my brother, and secondly, my brother has a stalker Wo Fat, who put him on the no hit list, he’s a leader of one of their groups or the entire group. He probably knows more about me than I care for, simply because of how much he’s been gathering intel on Danny. I can’t go in as Matt Williams if I do go undercover, the moment my name is even mentioned, it will probably raise flags. I’ll need a cover, professionally done like I had five years ago, it was a good cover it lasted over four years until I broke the case last year.” Matt informed Sanders.

“Thank you for your candor Special Agent Williams, I’ll talk with others and we’ll get to work on a cover for you, if we get something good enough will you be willing to still come on to work for us?” She asked.

“Of course, but I want to make sure you understand that I have no intention of going undercover until after my brother and his Alphas mating ritual and the birth of my nephews in the next three months. After that, I’ll be willing to go in after that for however long I need to, as long as I can visit my family every three to six months.” Matt negotiated, before it hadn’t mattered, but now, being with Stan, getting close to his brother and his future mate, his niece and future nephews. He wants to be here occasionally with Charlie as well.

“I think we might be able to swing that, if we can I’ll be in touch.” Sanders said, they had cordial goodbyes and then hung up. Matt joined Stan in bed then, Stan curled up against Matt without even realizing it. Matt fell asleep, no one knowing what was happening this very night as they were all sleeping peacefully, or spending their Honeymoon intertwined with the love of their life.

H50-H50-H50-

Meanwhile, unknown to all an Alpha and his Omega were running in the woods on one of the more remote islands, mostly used for hunting certain animals depending on the season and of course the license. Just as they were headed for a cliff side as shots rang out, hitting the Alpha in the knee causing him to collapse on the floor.

“Jess, baby don’t stop, keep running.” He begged his mate, but she wasn’t having it as she ran back to where he fell.

“No, I’m not leaving you.” She vowed as she put his arm over her shoulders and started to hobble their way to the cliffs. They both knew that jumping would be suicide, as there were jagged rocks before as high tide was coming in, not to mention the risk of drowning or being eaten by a shark.

“Mitch, I’m sorry.” Jess said as she hugged her mate who kept a tight hold on her as the hunters found them.

H50-H50-H50-

The next day, as Steve and Danny were dropping Grace off at the school Danny promised to pick her up after school and to speak to the cheerleading coach as they have after school cheerleading practice about Grace trying out this coming Friday, as summer was coming up and they needed to know who would be in the cheerleading team when school starts up after the summer vacation.

Steve had agreed with Danny that he would support whatever Danny and the coach’s decision on Grace’s cheerleading tryouts, if they did or did not happen.

“You know.” Danny started as they drove off towards the Palace. “Now that it’s official on the fact that we are going to mate for life and become a permanent family, we should probably discuss house rules, chore lists for everyone, and talk about how we want to raise our boys and any possible future children if we decide on more.” Danny suggested, he’s always wanted a big family, and he knows that Steve does as well, knowing that one of their possible futures is having a large family, he wants to be a united front in the future when it comes to their children.

“I agree, it’s important that we’re united when it comes to raising our kids, Grace included, especially now that she is legally my daughter, I wanted to be a part of her life as any of our future kids. I’ve been reading a book on raising children, it suggests that parents be a united front on rules, rewards and punishments, so that the kids understand that they can’t turn us on each other. Or go against one parent’s answer hoping for a different response.” Steve agreed, this actually made Danny smile, Rachel had always been the parent that overrode everything Danny told Grace. When he said no, Rachel would say yes, and if he said yes, Rachel would say no. If Danny grounded Grace for bad behavior, Rachel would undermine it and reward her instead. This confused Grace a great deal.

It wasn’t until Danny and Rachel divorced that things became more stable when it came to being with her mother. “I think that’s the first good idea you’ve ever had since knowing you.” Danny teased, getting a glare with no real heat behind it from Steve before they both laughed as they arrived at the Palace and met Kono and Lori on their way inside, it was going to be difficult if a case came in while Chin was away on his honeymoon.

Leaving two agents from field work, meaning there was only a three-person team instead of the four people field agents, or the usual five, since until just a few weeks ago Danny had been in the field with everyone else. It was a big adjustment, with Danny bound to desk duty until he returns from Maternity leave, and Chin on his honeymoon.

All of Five-0 are hoping for any easy cases and nothing too serious, though on top of that, Steve is being distracted with Joe and the Yakuza threat against him, since Adam believes Joe didn’t just kidnap his father, but killed him as well and now wants revenge. A recurring theme for the coming months and in Danny’s condition he’s of little help other than an ear to listen to Steve as he gripes and complains about the situation and Danny sympathizes with him, the best he can do for the next several months.

Danny finished up the last of the paperwork as he checked the time and realized he needed to leave and pick-up Grace, just as he was getting up the office phone rang. While most of the time people contact Five-0 through their cell phones, they do have an office phone in case someone needs their task force but doesn’t have any of their cell numbers or can’t get a hold of them on their cells.

Reason why someone is always in the office at the moment, HPD, SWAT and the Government officials of Hawaii have been supplied with the office number, due to the task force still being a relatively new addition to Hawaii it was mandatory when they first got established last year, but they’ve only ever gotten a few calls on it since then and have been discussing removing it completely as their own cell numbers and becoming more integrated into the system for emergency or case calls.

Danny being the only one in the office at the moment answered the phone, as he checked his cell and realized he’d put it on silent by accident, probably last night. “Five-0 task force, Detective Danny Williams speaking.” Danny answered.

A side note that most don’t know about Danny’s past while he was going to college and the police academy, he had a receptionist job to help pay his bills while his parents helped with his tuition in collage. So, the tone he spoke in, was the old receptionist one that answered calls, did paperwork and got everyone coffee, in Jersey it was one of the better jobs for an Omega. His colleagues and tried to convince him to stay there instead of the crazy idea of being a cop but he declined every time, and now he has no regrets, unlike after the divorce and being laid off, where all he did was look back on his life choices and felt regret.

On the other end was the Chief of HPD, Vince Fryer who had been a part of Internal Affairs for a while before taking command of HPD while the previous chief retired, the one Danny worked under last year, he went into early retirement due to all the scandal with some of the other detectives in his department being corrupt, how he tried to cover it up and his treatment of Danny Williams while he worked there.

“Detective Williams, I’ve been trying to get a hold of someone from Five-0 for the last two hours.” The Chief said a bit exacerbated. “Does anyone answer their cell phones anymore? I finally had to call the office landline as a last resort.” He wasn’t really chastising Danny; it was more out of frustration.

“Sorry Chief Fryer, our cells have been off most of the day due to the areas the team has gone to today, they’re probably at one of the black spots of the islands that doesn’t receive phone reception too well. How can I help you?” Danny asked, understanding the frustration he feels, Danny gets that way himself when Steve and the others are in these low reception areas of the island.

“I need Five-0’s help, I think we have a serial killer are our hands and HPD is at a loss.” Chief Fryer explained.

“Are you sure?” Danny asked concerned.

“Well, a few months ago a couple of bodies turned up, we investigated and ended up with a dead end, I thought about Five-0 at the time, but you were busy with other matters at the time. I believe Five-0 had been attacked and you were all recovering from said attack and your misfortune.” The Chief said, explaining why they hadn’t been contacted about the case.

“Okay, that doesn’t explain how it could be a serial killer, that was three months ago now, so what happened to make you believe it’s a serial killer?” Danny asked, prompting the chief to continue explain.

“The next month two more bodies were found, same location, same indicating markers of the previous two, same dead end. You know the saying?” The Chief asked.

“Once is a tragedy, two is coincidence and three…”

“Is a pattern, this month we just found a third set up victims, same location, similar indicating markers. Every month, the last week of said month we find ourselves with two victims, an Omega and Alpha, both mated, both killed. It doesn’t seem to matter on the gender, just that their an Omega and Alpha who are recently mated and, on their honeymoon, so to speak, all three victims were visiting Hawaii after having been mated for only a few days when they turn up.” The Chief finished explaining.

“Well, it definitely sounds like a serial killer, and it the pattern holds, next month we can expect two more victims.” Danny said. “Listen, why don’t you have someone send the files here, I have to go and pick-up Grace from school, I’ll call Steve and have him and the others get back in touch with you and we’ll go from there. Have Max check into the previous bodies if he wasn’t the ME for the other victims and the current victims and send any lab work to Fong.” Danny instructed.

“Sounds good, listen Detective Williams, while I’m asking for Five-0’s help, I want in on this, it was my department that caught this case and I don’t plan on just giving it up, if you’re going after it, I want to be right there with you.” Chief Fryer informed him.

“I can’t speak on that, you’ll have to discuss it with Steve, he has the final say as the leader of Five-0. It probably won’t be an issue, but if it is, I’ll try to reason with him.” Danny assured the Chief, that was good enough for Vince, so he bid Danny a good day and hung up. Danny grabbed his things and headed out of the office as he was calling Steve and just got his voicemail, he let a quick message for Steve to call him and to expect files at Five-0 on a possible serial killer roaming the islands and that he’d explain more when he turned from dropping Grace off at Mary’s place, and returned to work.

He arrived at the school a few minutes late, and saw Grace waiting for him she smiled as he got out of the car and he led her to where cheerleading practice was taking place with Mrs. Jubilee was happening, in the middle of the field. She saw then and had one of older girls take over for basic routines as they talked.

Mrs. Jubilee agreed that even though Grace is a year younger than the rest, she did just say the grade not the age and that if it was okay with Danny and the skirt length, she would allow Grace to try out, Danny didn’t see much of a problem, they were only a few inches above the knee. The rest of the outfits appeared modest, especially around the chest area, so it wasn’t a problem, as long as Grace agreed that if she didn’t get picked, she wouldn’t be upset about it and just practice and try again next year. Grace happily agreed and with that Danny shook the cheerleading coach's hand and led Grace back to his car just as his phone went off.

The ringtone was Steve’s, it was just music no lyrics the title of the song was named ‘You Can Come with Me’ it was from a show in the late 1960s, it currently has a remake that Steve, Danny and Grace have been enjoying, and since one of the characters in said show, reminds Danny so much of Steve that he bought the ringtone for Steve as it just felt right.

Danny picked it up as Grace got into the passenger seat of the Camaro and buckled while Danny walked around to the driver’s side. “Hey babe.” Danny greeted, he was having a pretty good day, so his tone was light and cheerful.

“Hey Danno, just got your message, we’re on our way into the office now. Why don’t you take Grace home and take the rest of the day off and just relax, we’ll mostly be going over the files in the office on Chief Fryer’s case and I can fill you in on the details tonight.” Steve suggested as there was no active case at the moment and they need to get caught up on the other murders before the latest two victims.

“I can come back and give you a hand Steve, they’re just files, it’s not like I’ll be in any danger out in the field.” Danny said as he started up the car and headed out while putting his phone on speaker and setting it in the cell phone cradle he has installed on his dash between driver and passenger seat so he can keep his hands free for driving.

“I don’t think that’s necessary; I want you to rest, with your procedure coming up in two days I don’t want you becoming too stressed or getting to involved in the case until after you’ve recovered from the procedure on Wednesday.” Steve said, getting to the real reason he doesn’t want Danny to come into work.

Unfortunately, as much as Danny wanted to argue this point, they had already agreed last night, not to argue about any points in front of their children, whether it’s work or home related so they can once again present a united front and not burden their children. Especially Grace, who saw enough shouting from Danny and Rachel, and didn’t want her to think that their arguments would lead to a separation or divorce again. Both reasons were reasonable and both Steve and Danny agreed to this, believing it to be a good idea.

Not to mention that Steve had a point, and he had no good fight against his overprotective Alpha's concerns anyways, so he ended up relenting to Steve. “Alright, as long as you promise when you get home tonight that you tell me all about the case after Grace goes to bed.” Danny said, making a compromise, which was different from arguing and got a chuckle from Steve, who knew Grace was in the car as Danny didn’t start arguing with him like he had expected.

“Deal.” Steve agreed. “I’ll see you tonight love, you as well baby girl.” Steve said, they said their goodbyes and the phones hung up as Danny changed lanes and headed towards his house instead of Mary’s condo, he dialed Mary to let her know the change in plans, and that she was welcome to join them for a late lunch or early dinner at the house since Catherine had left early this morning to get back to her Navel post.

“Thanks Danny, I’m starving.” Mary said to his offer, she’s been extra hungry since she became pregnant a month ago now.

“Sounds familiar, why don’t you head to the house, I’ll pick us up a meal from somewhere, so we don’t have to cook anything. How does Kamekona’s shrimp truck sound?” Danny asked, knowing that place would be perfect to get their dinners, especially since Kamekona, being a friend and understanding Danny’s condition, needed extra portions had been applying discounts for his food, though he does that for any pregnant person, but it first started with Danny out of their friendship and wanting to take care of the pups after Danny’s miscarriage, which of course Danny knows he does, but neither of them speak about it, they just accept it.

Danny had Grace sit at one of the bench tables with her assigned book that she had to read for English while Danny ordered the food, Grace’s usual, double portions for Danny and Mary, and requested one uncooked meal for Steve that he could cook and fix when Steve gets home. It cost a little extra for that but wasn’t a problem.

Danny stood off to the side as he called Steve and informed him that he would be picking up the food, and there would be some for him so he wouldn’t have to pick up anything on his way home. He hung up after just a few minutes of relaying information and Steve getting back to the file he was just starting to dive into as they haven’t been back at the office for long it was a bit of paperwork.

Danny was started to walk towards where his daughter was sitting when a woman came over to him. “Sir.” She said, to get his attention, Danny turned to her.

She was a Beta, in her early twenties, green eyes and brown hair cut in a bob, her pearls around her neck were clearly fake but she touched them a few times during their exchange acting as if they were the real thing and making sure they were still around her neck and not snatched. The woman was clearly a tourist, as she was paler then most, even Danny’s skin has been taking on a light tan since he moved here, and while she might have moved there as well, the shirt, and knickknacks peeking out of her bag, clearly screamed tourist here on vacation, either alone or with friends or family.

Danny at first assumed she must have seen the badge on his belt that was in plain view that he does occasional, mostly because his Omega designation makes people think twice before realizing he’s a cop, and so there’s no confusion he’s always hooking his shield to his pants in clear view of everyone, unless his shirt wasn’t tucked in properly and hid the shield, but that today he did have his shirt tucked in.

“Ma’am, can I help you with anything?” Danny asked, knowing his gun was right in the glove compartment of his car not far from there if there was a situation and he might need it.

“No, actually I thought you might like some advice, you know shrimp isn’t good for those who're pregnant.” She informed him, and Danny suddenly realized this woman had been standing in line behind him, and no chance anyone could mistake his rounded belly as anything but that of a baby bump which has grown a bit the last two weeks, more so than with his daughter but that’s expected with more pups.

“Ma’am, I believe my dietary choices aren’t your responsibility.” Danny informed her as politely as possible, already hating this conversation and wanting to get back to his daughter. He was about to turn and walk to his daughter when she continued and not only was she trying to argue her point but tried to touch Danny’s bump without his permission.

“As an experienced mother of four I think you should listen to me, it’s not healthy for your pups I think-“Danny stopped her in her tracks as he smacked her hand away and came down on this entitled woman so hard, it’d make anyone’s head spin.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She screeched at him, as if he was the one that tried to invade her personal space instead of the other way around.

“No, what do you think you were doing?” Danny asked.

“Nothing, I just wanted to feel your baby.” She said, as if what she had done wasn’t against the law and tried again.

“I noticed.” Danny said as he grabbed her hand and pushed it away. “Try and touch me again I will arrest you for harassment and attempted assault.” Danny informed her before turning away from her and walking towards his daughter who had been watching the entire thing and was getting visibly upset, as was her scent. The woman followed indignant by that.

“How could an Omega possibly arrest me. Omegas aren’t cops.” She said this as if it was impossibility and Danny’s badge wasn’t in plain view of everyone.

“What does this say?” Danny once again stopping to face her and pointed to his badge that had Five-0 along with his name Detective Williams, as every Five-0 badge was personalized to the office or detective, Steve’s says Commander McGarrett, for Kono it’s Officer Kalakaua, for Lori it was Profiler Weston, and for him and Chin it was Detective.

“That’s cute, but it can’t be real.” She said laughing, a bit disrespectful.

“Lady, leave one of the best detectives on the island alone.” Kamekona said from his truck as he saw what was going on and heard her disrespect. He didn’t like it.

“Thank you Kamekona, I can handle this. Ma’am I suggest you go back to your own food and family and leave myself and my _daughter_ alone.” He suggested making a point to inform her that this is not his first pregnancy as she had assumed. Finally, she noticed the soon to be nine-year-old.

“Fine, but I think I’ll call the police to inform them of an Omega impersonating them.” She said as she walked away, she was one of those people that can’t admit they’re ever wrong.

Danny just shook his head as he sat next to his daughter and waited for their food as he took her hand to assure her that it was alright. Sad thing is, in Jersey he got accused more times than he can count for _impersonating_ a cop and then detective. Nothing ever came of those accusations, so he had no concerns, except maybe his Alpha hearing about this and decided to teach her lesson on the rules of the islands if he ever found her, so this would be one event he wouldn’t be speaking to Steve about knowing his short fuse when it comes to others harassing his family.

As Kamekona was arriving with their food, so did an HPD police cruiser and realized she did call the police, though Danny smiled when it saw it was Duke. Before he could take the meal, the woman rushed over, her four kids a distance away and looking embarrassed and how much they wanted to be away from this entire situation. “Don’t give that to him, he’s pregnant.” She shouted at Kamekona. Then she sat with Duke and his partner.

But right behind them was Steve’s truck as he’d been called, as it was his Omega that she had described along with the badge that was their unique shield. So, Duke called him after they received a crazy woman’s rant.

“Oh no.” Danny said as he saw his Alpha who was already giving off an irritated air.

“That’s the Omega, he’s the one pretending to be a detective and he assaulted me.” She accused, then turned her wrath on Kamekona. “This one is trying to give him shrimp which is dangerous for pregnant people.” She accused.

She saw a man with a similar badge to Danny’s, figuring he was here to arrest the Omega. “Sir, this Omega is trying to pass himself off as one of you.” She informed him, no one expected what happened next.

“Ma’am, shut up, you are such an idiot. It’s a shame that you feel the need to share it with the world instead of just your kids.” The four looked up as Grace had finally had enough of this crazy lady's harassment of her mother.

“You should mind your manners.” She woman said, trying to scold Grace, which only further provoked both Danny and Steve’s anger at her, but Grace had a comeback before they could speak.

“Speak for yourself, I’m not the one making a fool of myself.” Grace wasn’t even looking at the woman she was typing into her phone, then she showed her a definition before continuing. “Stop being a Karen, unless that’s actually your name, if so there’s no helping your mental issues, while my parents are in their right minds and I can’t wait to see my daddy arrest you.” Grace said, pointing to the Alpha the woman had just addressed, accusing her mother of being an impostor.

The definition came up as, _A Karen is a: Middle aged woman, typically blonde, makes solutions to others' problems an inconvenience to her although she isn't even remotely affected._ “Mom.” Grace said looking at Danny, then turned to Steve. Dad, can I wait in the car while you arrest her for harassing and assaulting Danno?” Grace asked

Both Steve and Danny said. “Sure Grace.” With that Grace packed up her bag and took the food from Kamekona and headed to the Camaro to wait for Danny.

The woman had gone red from anger and embarrassment as it was clear the man, she’d just spoken too was the Omega’s Alpha.

“Ma’am, will you come with me.” Duke suggested, as he escorted her and her children to their cars and decided to let it go with a warning and Danny said he wasn’t in the mood to press charges, but to keep an eye on the rest of her stay and told them not to let the Kapu get wind of this; tourist or not she was breaking Kapu laws.

“I think Grace handled that better than I would have.” Steve said a bit of a smirk on his face at that.

“Yeah, she didn’t punch anyone.” Danny said with his own smirk, he kissed Steve. “See you later at the house.” Danny kissed Steve a second time, then headed for the car where Grace and their food was waiting, as he and Mary could have a good laugh at the audacity of some people.

Mary would probably end up putting a post of this encounter on Reddit later tonight or tomorrow, though he will request leaving their actual names out of it. Mary’s been reading a lot of Reddit these days, in between flights, and while it’ll be another month before she starts summer classes at her college, though she is contact with Steve’s P.I friend and has gotten her certification in a carrying license for a weapon, and has been taking self-defense and martial arts classes, she’s getting pretty good at it.

Going so far as to spar with Steve once a week, though he’s been taking it easy with her, especially now that she’s pregnant.

H50-H50-H50-

Mary had left a few hours before Steve got home, Grace and Danny were in her room going through some clothes, there were several that no longer fit Grace and they haven’t had time to go through them all. “You know, I could take tomorrow off, I’m sure Daddy won’t mind if we go shopping for some new clothes. How does that sound?” Danny asked, thinking of giving an excuse to the school tomorrow so Danny and Grace can have the entire day together.

“I can’t Mommy, I have the last exams to study for before summer vacation.” Grace said, she loved the idea, but she knows that in reality Danny would never just make up an excuse for Grace to skip school.

“I know, but it’s going to be at least a week before I’ll be well enough to get out of bed after the procedure on Wednesday.” Danny said regretful about that.

Before Grace could say anything to make Danny feel better, they heard the front door and Steve as he entered the house.

“Danno, Grace, I’m home!” Steve called, he had a couple of bags with him, as he’d stopped off to get Grace a reward for how she had handled that lady today and found a shirt that would fit Danny perfectly.

Danny and Grace came downstairs. “I’ll get started on your dinner; how’d work go?” Danny asked.

“Hold it, before you do that and we discuss Fryer’s case, I have a couple of things for the both of you.” Steve said as he motioned to the couch, getting Danny and Grace to both sit down.

“For Grace, who was brilliant today, though next time leave out the idiot part, whether she was one or not it’s not nice to call someone that for any reason.” Steve said, something Danny had told her earlier, both otherwise she had been fantastic. “I got you a new stuffed bear for your collection and I new book on folklore and tall tales.” Steve said as she handed him her gifts.

“Thanks Dad. I’m sorry I got a little frustrated.” Grace said apologizing.

“That’s understandable baby girl, but let Mommy and Daddy handle people like her from now on, alright?” Steve asked, then winked at her making Grace laugh.

“Yes sir.” She said as she held her new bear in one arm hugging it close to her as she was flipping the pages of her new book with the other as she set it on the coffee table.

“As for Danny, I think this might help.” He pulled out a t-shirt in Danny’s new size. There was a funny line on it that Danny loved as he took it and read it out loud.

“If you didn’t put it there, don’t touch.” With and arrow pointing down, so when he’s wearing it it’ll be indicating his pregnant belly. “This is perfect, maybe next time someone will realize that just because I’m pregnant doesn’t’ make my belly public property.” Danny said as he stood up and kissed Steve. “Why don’t you relax with Grace and I’ll fix your dinner.” Danny suggested.

“Alright but take it easy babe.” Steve told him as he and Grace talked about her day at school, how it went with the cheerleading coach and discussing a good time for her to practice on the back patio for try outs, this coming Friday.

H50-H50-H50-

As they were laying in their nest a couple of hours later Steve was telling Danny about the case Fryer had placed in their laps, three groups of victims, both an Alpha and Omega killed the last week of the past three months. There were marks of abuse, bruises, rope burns, dehydration, lack of food in their system when they were killed. The Alpha in each case was killed relatively quickly, shot to the forehead at close contact, but each powder burn is slightly different indicating different guns. The Omegas deaths are long and drawn out, Steve said that the ME for the first two victims described the Omegas death like that of gutting an animal.

Not to mention the lack of organs inside the body and how they had been left outside where the victims were placed, with the organs just lying there being eaten away by animals, bugs, or the weather. Steve only glossed over that section, as Danny’s stomach has been more sensitive to these situations, even after years of seeing some of the worst, but that’s normal for being pregnant.

“We’re looking into the current case, I know this will be a lot to ask, but I want you to keep a bit of a distance from this case. I don’t feel like it’s a good idea until we’ve located the psychos doing this, I don’t want you to be on their radar.” Steve explained before Danny could argue.

“I see. You’re concerned it’s going to be another Victor Hesse and Wo Fat issue, where the killers and Alpha and have set his or her sights on me. Because most serial killers have been classified as Alphas, both men and women. Though there are some Betas and very rarely any Omegas.” Danny rattled off, he was going to go into more rattling when Steve stopped Danny’s talking by placing his own mouth over Danny’s, his tongue slipping into the already parted lips of his beloved Omega, as they kissed for several moments until they both had to breathe, forcing Steve and Danny to part.

“I think I’ve found a new way to stop an argument.” Steve said a bit smug about himself.

“Don’t bet on it, distractions like that only work for a short time.” Danny warned him as he snuggled closer and closed his eyes too tired to continue this conversation.

“Danny, please stay out of this one.” Steve said, which sounded a bit like pleading.

“Nope, you’ll need someone to speak to the ME. From your reports I believe it’s a man that Max speaks of quite highly, an older man who did the autopsy of the previous bodies and plans on doing the others tomorrow with Max, while you and Lori check out the drop off sight with Duke and anyone else from HPD, I am sick and tired of sitting in that office twiddling my thumbs. I’ll be in the morgue, to get the latest information and look over the files tomorrow myself, because I know you left something out, and before you try and stop my ranting and raving as you like to call it, know this. I’ve already decided and have counted to three, meaning you cannot change my mind on the matter. I can’t go into the field but I’m sick of that desk and until I’m too big to stand upright properly, I will do my job, take it or leave it Steven.” Danny said glancing up at his future mate who was smirking at him.

“I’ll accept it since I obviously have no choice in the matter, just be careful, take your gun and remember, no field work, the office and the morgue, maybe HPD and interrogation if we get a suspect, that’s it.” Steve said, giving a compromise.

“Deal.” Danny said as he kissed Steve this time before they both fell asleep that night, it was peaceful, nothing but happy dreams and wonderful feelings flowing through their bond as they slept the entire night without a vision as well, it was nice.


End file.
